I have a dream
by Skayt
Summary: Incapable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité, Stiles se retrouve contraint de jongler entre une meute de loups-garous que l'on souhaite éradiquer et un tueur en série. Difficile de trouver une solution à ce léger problème quand on doit veiller à la survie des nôtres, Stiles peut en témoigner... d'autant plus que, parfois, y a des ratés.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Je n'ai pas encore terminé de poster We need to talk mais la rédaction en est presque terminée. Voici le prologue d'une seconde fic : I have a dream... or two._

_Il s'agit là de la seconde fanfiction Teen Wolf que je fais ; il s'agit d'un semi-univers alternatif. Semi ? Il y aura une partie "fidèle" à la série (fin de la saison 2) et une autre partie qui ne le sera pas._

_C'est une "idée" de fiction qui me vient pour chaque fandom dans lequel j'écris (Harry Potter ; Sherlock ; Hunger Games...) et c'est la première fois que j'ose vraiment la mettre en pratique._

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Prologue<strong>

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous réveiller, un beau matin, après une longue et paisible nuit de sommeil vous ayant permit de récupérer le nombre d'heure de repos qu'il vous manquait... vous est-il, donc, déjà arrivé de vous poser la plus intéressante des questions : _tout ceci est-il bel et bien réel ?_

Vous venez d'ouvrir les yeux, vous vous trouvez encore sous votre couette bien chaude et n'avez pas encore osé vous aventurer à l'extérieur de celui-ci car une pensée vous titille. Cette pensée ? Le doute.

Dès l'instant où vous avez quitté les bras de Morphée, vous avec eu ce petit doute en tête et impossible de l'en faire sortir : il peut s'agir là d'un souvenir, d'une sortie, d'une annonce qu'importe !

Une seule question subsiste encore et toujours. Un seul problème n'a de cesse de vous sauter aux yeux : est-ce véritablement arrivé ou tout ceci n'est-il que le fruit de votre imagination ? Vous n'en savez fichtrement rien et ça vous agace au plus haut point.

Trouver la réponse vous plairait ! Énormément, même ! Découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire vous semble pourtant aussi impossible que faire le trajet New York-Londres à la nage... et en une seule et même apnée, c'est dire. Vous n'avez donc plus le choix : il vous faut rester avec ce terrible doute. Vous voilà condamné à vivre avec, contraint à vous intéresser davantage encore au monde qui vous entoure pour en savoir plus.

_Peut-être qu'observer les gens vous permettra de mieux comprendre vous en doutez mais l'espoir fait vivre, vous dites-vous._

Maintenant : imaginez que ce n'est non pas un simple souvenir qui vous bloque mais toute votre vie.

Imaginez, un instant, une seconde, que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous questionner au sujet d'une rencontre faite la veille -avez-vous vraiment vu votre ancien professeur d'anglais?- ou alors avez vous vraiment raté votre réunion de la veille ?

Ce n'est pas simplement _ça_ qui vous inquiète... mais toute votre vie ?

« Le monde réel est ici, Stiles... ici.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit de l'autre côté, vous savez ? »

**Imaginez que vous ne soyez plus capable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité.**

**Que feriez-vous ?**

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que le début ; les chapitres à venir seront plus longs (heureusement) et également plus conséquents que ceux de We need to talk.<p>

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

A bientôt.

Skayt


	2. Chapitre 01

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et favoris suite au prologue ; vraiment : merci._

_J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste... j'ai énormément de difficultés à voir mes erreurs et encore plus à 2h20 du matin (qui l'aurait cru, hein)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-A<strong>

_[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

Alors que le soleil se trouvait déjà bien haut dans le ciel et était loin d'être dissimulé par un quelconque nuage : Stiles avait décrété que rester affalé dans le canapé du salon était une idée, si ce n'était merveilleuse, au moins pas trop mauvaise. Il avait tout préparé pour que l'endroit soit le plus confortable possible : la table basse avait été approchée du canapé et, dessus, reposait une bouteille de lait ainsi qu'une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat à moitié vide. Le jeune homme avait aussi fait une razzia sur les oreillers du salon afin de correctement les entasser dans son dos et être parfaitement calé ; Sa jambe droite avait été négligemment posée sur le dossier du canapé, comme s'il s'agissait là de sa place attitrée, tandis que son bras gauche traînait lamentablement dans le vide et que sa main droite jouait, distraitement, avec la télécommande.

Le lycéen s'occupait de tenir compagnie à la télévision du salon afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule et abandonnée. Sitôt réveillé, ce matin là, il avait décidé de prendre place sur le canapé et de n'en pas bouger sauf absolue nécessitée -_entendez donc par là une invasion d'extra-terrestre_-. Avant d'enfin pouvoir en arriver là il avait dû faire face à nombre d'imprévus : la moitié de ses vêtements avaient décidé de ne pas le suivre jusqu'à la douche, les escaliers avaient trouvé amusant de changer le nombre de marche durant la nuit et d'en ajouter une nouvelle ou même encore le grille-pain qui se rebellait et refusait de griller du pain, justement ! Bref... pouvoir se laisser tomber sur son canapé et y rester pour s'abrutir en bonne due forme devant des séries était l'accomplissement de sa journée -_à défaut d'être l'accomplissement de toute une vie_-.

Stiles ne quitterait son trône pour rien au monde. Celui-ci était bien trop confortable pour qu'il le cède aussi facilement au premier venu. Bien que le premier venu risquait d'être son père qui, en tant que paternel justement, apprécierait fort peu d'apprendre que son fils avait passé son temps à ne rien faire.

En ce six juin particulièrement ensoleillé, le lycéen qu'était Stiles s'ennuyait déjà profondément alors que les vacances ne faisaient que commencer. Il avait naïvement espéré que ses trois mois de congés lui permettraient de courir à travers tout Beacon Hill en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Scott McCall : grossière erreur ! Son complice de toujours avait été assigné à résidence par sa très chère mère pour tout le mois de juin afin d'étudier et combler un minimum ses Ô combien nombreuses lacunes. Pour pallier ce manque : Stiles s'était donc rabattu sur ses séries télévisées et se faisait un marathon solitaire digne des plus grands jours d'oisiveté.

« _Ils ont raison... vous êtes un vrai psychopathe._

_- Un sociopathe hautement fonctionnel... qui a votre numéro._ »

A force de passer ses nuits, ainsi que ses journées libres, sur divers MMORPG qui avaient su attirer son regard et captiver son attention sur le long terme : le jeune homme avait commencé à cumuler le retard dans ses sitcoms tout comme dans ses séries et avait ainsi donc pu se constituer un impressionnant stock de "choses qu'il faut absolument regarder cet été si jamais Scott me fait faux-bonds" ce qui était précisément le cas ici, ça tombait bien.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'ennuyer au cours des trois mois à venir ! Et encore moins si Scott retrouvait rapidement sa liberté et lui donnait ainsi l'occasion de parcourir la ville et ses environs, jouer aux jeux vidéos en hurlant jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit -ou très tôt le matin d'après les dires du shérif- ou encore même s'entraîner au Crosse afin d'avoir une chance (même infime) de pouvoir entrer sur le terrain au moins une fois à la rentrée prochaine... ils pouvaient toujours espérer, non ? L'espoir fait vivre, parait-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, d'après les dires de l'horloge car, très honnêtement, Stiles n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer trop occupé qu'il était à insulter le téléviseur, les show-runner et le Muppet show : le vacancier cru entendre la voiture de son père se garer dans l'allée du garage rapidement suivit par le grondement d'un moteur qu'on arrête -ou l'absence de grondement, justement- et d'une porte claquée. A en juger par le bruit de toux qu'il fut capable d'entendre de là où il se trouvait : son géniteur devait se trouver juste devant la porte (ou derrière, selon le point de vue) et être sur le point de mettre ses clés dans la serrure pour entrer et enfin se reposer un peu.

Il fut alors prit d'un sérieux doute, très désagréable, qui le fit grimacer d'avance. Le lycéen se redressa un peu dans le canapé, passant cette fois un bras sur le dossier afin de le tenir, et porta son attention sur son trousseau de clé qui se trouvait précisément là où il ne fallait pas.

Un instant plus tard, comme il l'avait craint sitôt avait-il comprit son erreur : Stiles entendit son téléphone commencer à sonner. Absolument pas pressé de prendre l'appel pour recevoir les remontrances d'un père excédé de se retrouver une fois de plus à la porte... il courut cependant à travers tout le salon à la recherche de l'objet en question.

_In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity._

_I'm not inclined to resign to maturity._

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Stiles, grogna son père sitôt le plus jeune eut-il accepté le coup de fil. Tu es dans le salon !

- Non, répondit le lycéen après deux secondes d'hésitations. J'étais dans ma chambre mais mon téléphone était en bas, c'est pour ça que tu as...

- Ouvre-moi au lieu de me sortir une de tes histoires. »

Quelques pas suffisaient pour que Stiles puisse atteindre la portée d'entrée et tourner ses clés afin de permettre au second Stilinski, de moins bonne humeur que le premier, d'entrer. Il ne fit pas la moindre remarque lorsque son père pénétra dans la maison sans le saluer et le visage fermé, pas plus qu'il n'osa en formuler en le voyant retirer et ranger tout son attirail de travail : Stiles avait comme l'impression qu'il ferait mieux de faire profil bas pour quelques minutes et attendre que Monsieur son père daigne entamer une conversation digne de ce nom.

« Bonne journée ? »

Il devrait de toute évidence songer à revoir la définition de "faire profil bas" et "attendre" car ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, mais passons. Le plus âgé se tourna vers Stiles et le gratifia d'un signe de tête ainsi que d'un sourire en coin.

« Combien de fois ai-je pu te dire de ne rien laisser dans la serrure, hein ? Demanda-t-il, plus amusé qu'il y a quelques minutes. Et combien de fois devrais-je le répéter pour que ça entre enfin dans ta caboche ?

- Au moins dix-sept fois, sourit le fils au grand désespoir du père. »

**-B**

_[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

« Hors de question que je le réveille, grogna une voix indignée. C'est chez toi, c'est toi qui t'en charge, Derek.

- C'est chez moi quand ça t'arrange... »

Affalé sur l'un des rares meubles que l'on avait daigné installer dans la pièce où tous se trouvaient actuellement, à savoir un canapé trois places dans le cas présent et où seules deux personnes se trouvaient assises, les jambes tendues et croisées et un bras ballant misérablement dans le vide : Stiles dormait à poing fermé au grand étonnement de ceux qui pouvaient bien l'entourer. Il semblait n'avoir que faire de la situation et se sentir parfaitement en sécurité... ou peut-être était-il simplement trop fatigué pour lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil : ils ne savaient que trop. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, pour l'heure, était qu'il ne pouvait rester ici.

La pleine lune venait à peine de passer et, si Stiles était on ne peut plus humain, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de la majorité de ses amis voire même de ses fréquentations dans un sens plus global. Rongé par l'anxiété, le fils Stilinski avait très peu dormi, son cerveau prenant un malin plaisir à créer mille scénarios tous plus horribles les uns les autres se soldant, presque invariablement, par la mort d'un ou plusieurs des loups.

Le jeune homme n'en avait pas fait part à ses paires, pas besoins : tous savaient, tous sentaient, tous voyaient, tous devinaient. Ce n'était pas comme si son visage fatigué et un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire pouvait tromper qui que ce soit... pas plus d'ailleurs que ses cernes fortement prononcées ou ses petits yeux fatigués qui cherchaient toujours un endroit où se poser.

« Tu es juste à côté de lui, insista Derek. Tu lèves ton bras, tu le secoues un peu et le tour est joué.

- Naïf, se moqua Scott. »

Adossé, l'air de rien, contre une des colonnes porteuses du logement, les bras croisés sur son torse, le meilleur ami de Stiles observait avec un intérêt certain la scène et venait d'intervenir pour la première fois. Debout aux côtés d'Isaac, il regardait alternativement celui qui lui avait servi de mentor et menacé un nombre incalculable de fois l'endormi ; puis l'oncle de celui-ci qui était précisément assit à côté du fils Stilinski ; et enfin le principal concerné dans la gentille petite chamaillerie de la famille Hale.

« Tu penses _sincèrement_ qu'il suffit de secouer Stiles pour le réveiller ? Interrogea McCall. On parle de Stiles là, pas de Peter ou d'Isaac.

- De toutes façons, il est hors de question que je le réveille, insista Peter. Vous m'entendez tous les deux ? Je ne vais pas secouer Stiles, personne ne va secouer Stiles d'ailleurs. Il va continuer à dormir et nous... continuer à profiter du silence. »

À milles lieues d'avoir les mêmes préoccupations que la bande de loup-garou mal lunés -et c'était le cas de le dire- qui l'entourait : le jeune humain continuait à rattraper ses heures perdues, apparaissant comme plus innocent que jamais. En même temps, il n'était que pure folie que d'associer l'innocence avec une furie telle que Stiles.

Jamais le lycéen ne daignait la mettre en sourdine, malgré les nombreuses demandes qu'il pouvait recevoir tant de son père, de ses amis ou de ses professeurs. Tantôt il y allait bon train avec ses délires farfelus dont personne ne pouvait en comprendre l'origine ni ne voulait la comprendre d'ailleurs ; tantôt ça y allait plutôt avec ses théories fumeuses du genre à casser trois pattes à un canard unijambiste ; tantôt il posait une ribambelle de questions tordues à la première personne qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route ; Stiles ne manquait jamais de sujet de conversation... il avait plutôt tendance à manquer d'auditoire.

« Vous pensez qu'il rêve de quoi ? Finit par demander Peter en voyant le petit sourire qui vint étirer les lèvres de son voisin. Pour qu'il ait l'air aussi...

- Sans doutes de la seconde guerre des céréales, »

Une fois de plus, Scott pu se délecter des mines incrédules de ses compatriotes lycanthropes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, il fallait le dire, qu'on avait l'occasion de stupéfier un Hale... alors pensez bien pour deux Hale ! Voilà qui était un pur miracle, qui plus est lorsque l'on avait le malheur de répondre au doux prénom de Scott... associé d'un McCall en guise de patronyme.

« Vous connaissez Stiles réveillé... bah Stiles endormi c'est quasiment le même mais en pire, expliqua Scott, souriant.»

Le sujet de leur conversation commença alors à bouger dans son sommeil, gémir, grogner, marmonner quelques phrases incompréhensibles même pour des personnes dotées d'une ouïe plus développée que la normale. Il se contenta pourtant de changer de position. Stiles s'allongea davantage sur le canapé, une de ses jambes vint se plier contre son torse tandis qu'une de ses mains -la gauche- partait à la recherche de la première chose qu'elle pourrait attraper : en l'occurrence ce fut Peter.

**- A**

_[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_

Les yeux ronds, Stiles écoutait attentivement ce qu'était en train de lui dire son père. Il n'en revenait pas et n'osait en croire ses oreilles ! Une fois n'était, malheureusement pour le reste du monde, pas coutume : le lycéen restait sans voix ; il se contentait de froncer les sourcils de temps en temps, de secouer la tête lorsque la situation s'y prêtait plus ou moins -en général plutôt moins que plus- et de continuer à avoir l'air scandalisé quoiqu'il arrive.

Les deux Stilinski, une fois le dîner terminé, s'étaient tous deux installés dans le canapé afin de regarder le journal télévisé. Ils avaient pourtant eu tôt fait de cesser de s'y intéresser aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Dès l'instant où le plus jeune avait eu la bonne idée d'annoncer à son père ce qui allait constituer son programme du lendemain -_à savoir exactement la même chose et ainsi donc continuer à faire chauffer la télévision_- l'autre avait, quant à lui, jugé que le moment était des plus propices pour faire son annonce.

« Ça devrait te plaire, je pense... c'est un petit job dans une boutique près du cinéma :_ The Eleventh Hour_, expliqua le shérif, souriant doucement à son fils. Ça ne te prendrait pas toutes tes vacances mais ça te permettrait d'avoir une expérience professionnelle, comme Scott, et te faire un peu plus d'argent de poche.

- Et mes vacances... murmura Stiles, sourcils froncés. Mon programme de séries et de films, t'en fais quoi ? Papa...

- Tu ne vas pas passer trois mois avachis dans le canapé, soupira le premier. Même toi tu en aurais marre, à force. »

Le lycéen ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il encercla celles-ci de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Toute l'attention du plus jeune fut de nouveau focalisée sur les informations nationales, essayant d'oublier ce que venait de lui dire son père. Ce n'était pas une suggestion qu'il venait de lui faire, il ne lui avait pas proposé de travailler pour occuper son temps si jamais, par malheur, il venait à s'ennuyer... non... il n'avait clairement pas le choix.

« Ne boude pas avant d'avoir commencé, soupira le shérif, amusé néanmoins. Tu vas adorer, si ça se trouve.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé pire que _ça_, papa...

- Pire j'ai trouvé : tu préférerais promener des chiens, garder des gosses toute la journée ou faire du travail administratif à la mairie ? Et j'ai pu croiser ton collègue... Peter a l'air plutôt sympa, je suis certain que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. »

Stiles sursauta en entendant ce prénom, précisément, sortir de la bouche de son père. Aussitôt dit, il se tourna en direction de son aîné, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, sincèrement surprit. Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait pas en être une de toutes façons ! Ce prénom n'avait pas été prononcé pour rien, il y avait forcément un sens... un lien.

« Peter ? Peter comment ? »

Il ne pu en apprendre davantage et n'osa pas insister. Pourtant, d'un coup, la perspective d'aller s'enfermer quelques heures par semaine au magasin devenait d'un coup moins ennuyante.

Ce Peter ne le connaissait pas.

Ce Peter aurait forcément un lien avec _l'Autre _Peter, qu'il pourrait ainsi apprendre à mieux connaître à son insu.

Ce Peter promettait d'être intéressant.

En tout cas : il avait intérêt à l'être !

* * *

><p>Pour l'instant les choses se mettent en place ; je vais prendre 2-3 chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) pour vraiment mettre en place le système des deux univers (le A étant "normal" et le B étant celui de la série, avec des loups et tout ça ; je le rappellerais en début de chapitre, si jamais...) puis les choses commenceront vraiment... enfin là elles ont commencé hein mais pas comme après (je m'embrouille ? probablement oui)<p>

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).

_Avez-vous trouvé les quelques séries qui apparaissent dans le chapitre ?_

A bientôt.

Skayt


	3. Chapitre 02

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et favoris suite au prologue ; vraiment : merci._

_J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste..._

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]__

« Alors ? Toujours en vie ? Se moqua gentiment Peter en voyant Stiles ouvrir les yeux. »

L'air un peu hagard et pas encore tout à fait sorti de sa sieste matinale improvisée et Ô combien imprévue : il fallut quelques instants au lycéen pour se remettre au goût du jour et comprendre où il pouvait bien se trouver... au sens très large du terme, d'ailleurs. Son regard balaya rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce : observant d'un même coup d'œil l'ameublement et analysant les occupants.

Ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre quoiqu'il ait pu en penser au départ. Il aurait pu le comprendre dès l'instant où Peter avait ouvert la bouche, d'ailleurs, mais l'homme avait parlé alors qu'il était encore trop proche de Morphée pour s'en rendre compte. Là où il se trouvait n'était pas aussi chaleureux que sa chambre... bien au contraire même !

Les lieux étaient très sommairement agencés et il n'y avait guère plus que le minimum réclamé par l'oncle à son bien aimé neveu. Quelques sièges, suffisamment nombreux pour permettre à toute la meute ainsi qu'aux quelques humains qui s'y étaient ajoutés avec le temps puissent tous avoir une place assise ; deux tables, dont une qui servait plus pour les pieds de Peter qu'autre chose ; un téléviseur ainsi qu'un espace cuisine plutôt restreint si l'on considérait le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient parfois s'entasser dans la pièce. Voilà tout ce que pouvait espérer voir Stiles de là où il était... et c'était déjà beaucoup ! Il reconnaissait sans mal ce que Derek osait qualifier de logement, voire même parfois d'appartement habitable.

Ça n'était clairement pas le cas. Ni à ses yeux, ni aux yeux des autres, pas même auprès du propriétaire des lieux qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour s'en cacher. Depuis l'incendie : rien ne semblait mériter le nom de foyer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? marmonna Stiles sans daigner bouger.

- Est-il utile de te rappeler que j'habite encore ici pour quelques temps ? Interrogea Peter, railleur. Et ce n'est pas exactement comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix, après tout... »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et lança une petite moue interrogative à son interlocuteur qui soupira bruyamment face à ce comportement. Le pire dans l'histoire étant probablement le fait que le lycanthrope ne pouvait même pas se dire étonné par cette réaction ; il commençait à connaître un peu trop à son goût l'étrange meilleur ami de Scott. Le jeune homme remarqua, enfin, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement et qui n'était pas, définitivement pas, celle qu'il avait pu adopter avant de s'endormir un peu plus tôt.

Il serait prêt à donner sa main à manger à n'importe quel loup de la meute, même à Derek ou Jackson, si tel s'avérait être le cas ! Il y avait fort à penser que personne n'accepterait son offre mais ce n'était là qu'un infime détail sur lequel le lycéen ne comptait pas s'attarder préférant le faire sur le problème qui l'avait conduit à envisager cette option. Stiles ne s'était pas sciemment allongé sur les jambes de Peter. Impossible ! Il ignorait par quel étrange maléfice il avait pu se trouver dans cette position mais elle ne pouvait être de son fait.

Comment diable aurait-il pu passer de sa position assise, un coude sur l'accoudoir et la tête posée dessus à la position allongée, la tête posée sur les jambes de Peter ; qui était de l'autre côté au moment des faits ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas bougé ? sourit le lycéen en montrant toutes ses dents.

- Pour que tu me râles dessus, que tu babilles ou que tu partes dans tes élucubrations encore plus étranges qu'à l'ordinaire car tu manques de sommeil ? Hors de question.

- T'es gentil, murmura le premier. Et t'essaie de le cacher. Ça se voit dans tes yeux qu'en fait tu es gentil tu sais ? J'ai appris à lire, hein, Peter.

- Je doute qu'on vous apprenne à lire dans les yeux des gens à un quelconque moment de votre scolarité, marmonna Peter, amusé malgré tout. Et maintenant bouges ! J'ai assez donné avec toi pour la journée.»

Doucement mais sûrement : le plus âgé de cet étrange duo qui occupait le canapé depuis quelques heures tenta de repousser son vis-à-vis afin de retrouver sa très chère liberté. Il n'en avait déjà été que trop privé. Le dernier, pourtant, ne semblait pas être d'accord et se raidit le plus possible afin de lui compliquer la tâche. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune narguait sans scrupules le malheureux sur lequel il restait allongé.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, moqua gentiment Stiles en lui souriant. Il y a un gentil, en fait, sous cet air de vilain poilu. Tu ne veux pas me faire mal... ça se voit.

- Tu parles en dormant, répondit simplement Peter sans chercher à savoir si ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec le semblant de conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir avec le lycéen. Et ce que tu dis est plutôt... intéressant quoiqu'un peu étrange.»

Les yeux ronds, Stiles se redressa d'un bond afin de mieux pouvoir regarder son interlocuteur. Le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, le garçon voulait savoir, il devait savoir... il n'en saurait pourtant rien à en juger par le petit sourire en coin, narquois, qu'osait afficher Peter... ce traître.

« Et qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voulu-t-il savoir.

- Aucune idée, le nargua le lycanthrope en partant. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder, tu devrais manger quelque chose. »

****-A****

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]__

Le shérif ouvrit, doucement, la chambre de Stiles afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur les activités nocturne de son fils. Alors qu'il montait se coucher, il n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer la lumière qui filtrait sous l'interstice de la porte et qui, faiblement, éclairait le couloir malgré l'heure on ne peut plus tardive qu'affichait l'horloge. Il savait qu'en temps normal Stiles était tout disposé à faire une nuit blanche et plus encore pendant les vacances... L'adulte préférait amplement lorsque tel n'était pas le cas.

L'homme, pourtant, n'avait pas à s'en faire et eut tôt fait de le constater à sa plus grande joie. Son fils s'était tout bonnement endormi devant son ordinateur : allongé dans son lit, l'objet ne question posé à côté de lui, il n'avait pas éteint la lumière et c'était ce détail qui avait amené son père à pénétrer dans sa pièce de prédilection. Stiles était épuisé par cette journée qu'il avait passé à ne rien faire d'autre que rester allongé à regarder la télévision... il avait vraiment toutes les raisons du monde d'être éreinté, non ?

Le shérif entra prudemment. Il faisait exagérément attention à l'endroit où il allait poser les pieds : il ne fallait surtout pas commettre le moindre impair, risque considérable de réveiller le plus jeune. Si pareille chose venait à se produire : l'adulte craignait ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, contraint qu'il serait alors de surveiller Stiles afin qu'il n'aille pas vadrouiller dans Beacon Hill en pleine nuit... fâcheuse manie qu'il commençait à adopter. Le shérif contourna habilement le lit, évitant avec brio les quelques objets posés en embuscade... et réussit l'exploit d'arriver sans encombres au niveau de l'ordinateur dont l'écran était passé en mode veille... non prolongée.

Il fallait croire que Stiles n'était pas endormi depuis longtemps et il ne savait si cette constatation était bonne ou mauvaise, à son avantage ou non. D'un côté, le lycéen ne serait pas encore bien reposé et les chances qu'il se réveille donc moindre... mais de l'autre, il n'était peut-être non plus plus encore suffisamment endormi. Quitte ou double.

L'adulte redouble de vigilance en prenant l'objet, brûlant malgré le ventilateur qui tournait branché à un des ports USB, posé directement sur le matelas. Il comptait aller le poser sur le bureau, là où était théoriquement sa place et là où il devrait déjà) se trouver. Cette action qui, théoriquement, n'aurait dû prendre que quelques instants fut pourtant mise à mal lorsque l'écran s'alluma suite à une fausse manipulation de sa part.

Curieux, le père se pencha vers l'ordinateur et alla même jusqu'à prendre place sur la chaise de bureau qui avait roulé un peu à l'écart. Son regard avait été attiré par la page sur laquelle surfait son fils au moment de sombrer dans son profond sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que... soupira le shérif, sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas encore été m'inventer... Stiles, bon sang... »

Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas plus longtemps sur la page en question. Après avoir maugréé quelques insultes à l'attention du plus jeune qui avait trouvé malin de modifier certains paramètres de son ordinateur et poussant ainsi son père à devoir parcourir tout l'écran pour trouver la barre des tâches permettant d'éteindre le portable.

Stiles avait l'art et la manière de se poser d'étranges questions, après tout. S'il devait chaque fois en chercher l'origine et le pourquoi du comment : il pouvait aussi bien rendre sa plaque de shérif immédiatement et consacrer sa vie à tenter de comprendre son fils unique... ce qui n'était pas dans ses projets d'avenir.

****-B****

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]__

Assit dans sa Jeep, Stiles boudait. Officiellement il boudait ; officieusement... il boudait aussi. Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés : il se contentait de fixer le paysage qui défilait depuis qu'il avait quitté le loft de Derek un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait se permettre de ne pas totalement se concentrer sur la route compte tenu qu'il n'était pas le conducteur du véhicule ayant été relégué, tel un malpropre, à la place dite « du mort »... et là était justement le nœud du problème.

Son idée. Sa voiture. Ses clés. Son argent. Son essence... mais certainement pas ses règles et il ne savait pas quand les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi à son désavantage... ou si, il le savait en fait et aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Sans que personne ne lui demande son avis, il s'était retrouvé à devoir emmener Isaac et Peter au point de rendez-vous fixé avec tous les autres. L'indigne Alpha de cette drôle de meute, qui combinait loup-garou, humain, chasseurs, banshee et autres joyeusetés, avait réussi à s'échapper sans avoir aucun voyageurs indésirables en sa charmante compagnie.

« C'est moi qui conduit au retour, signala l'humain, de méchante humeur, lorsque le plus âgé se gara sur le bas côté. »

Une fois devant la voiture : Peter et Isaac s'étaient regardés puis aussitôt sentis obligés de grimacer en cœur. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris comment ils allaient devoir se déplacer, ils n'avaient pu se retenir. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de devoir monter dans l'espèce de caisse à savon -_qui roulait certes très bien_- du fils Stilinski qui leur déplaisait -_même si ça ne les enchantait pas tellement non plus_- mais d'avoir affaire à sa conduite. Rien que d'y penser et ils frissonnaient d'angoisse... autant qu'un loup-garou puisse frissonner d'angoisse, évidemment.

Il n'était pas impossible qu'ils soient amenés à se rendre compte que l'humain conduisait très bien... mais s'ils pouvaient ne pas avoir à le vérifier aujourd'hui : l'un comme l'autre s'en porterait très bien. Encore mieux s'ils pouvaient ne _jamais_ avoir à le vérifier. Une petite voix tentait de les rassurer, leur murmurant à l'oreille que si le père de Stiles lui avait fourni ce véhicule, s'il lui laissait les clés, s'il le laissait conduire aussi souvent... ça devait bien signifier que Stiles n'était pas _si_ dangereux que ça. Non ?

Ils ne voulaient quand même pas vérifier.

Sans demander son avis au propriétaire de la voiture, ni même songé un instant à le faire, l'oncle de Derek avait doucement retiré les clés des mains de leur propriétaire qui osait, en plus, les agiter sous leur nez. Peter s'était ensuite placé face au volant et avait invité les deux jeunes à monter à ses côtés comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale au monde.

Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas.

« Hmm... non. »

Quel malheur de ne pouvoir foudroyer qu'une seule âme innocente à la fois ! S'il l'avait pu, Stiles aurait bien simultanément tué du regard les deux infâmes Hale et Lahey. Le premier pour la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner ; le second pour oser s'esclaffer comme il le faisait.

« Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

- Je te laisse conduire si tu réponds à mes questions, chantonna presque Peter, fier de son coup. Marché conclu ?

- Tu me fais du chantage là où je rêve ? s'indigna le premier. Toi ? Comment oses-tu ?

- Disons que je te propose un... accord... forcé. »

Stiles hésitait entre deux réactions difficilement conciliable. Pouvait-il sourire suite à cette réponse aussi étrange qu'imprévue -_même pour lui_- ... et continuer à s'offusquer comme il comptait le faire suite à cette réponse aussi étrange qu'imprévue -_toujours_- ? Il en doutait. Pas s'il voulait continuer à garder le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait.

« Quoi comme questions... grogna, bon gré, mal gré, le cadet.

- Je te les poserais tout à l'heure ; si tu es sage.»

****-A****

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]__

Beacon Hill était une ville pour ainsi dire... normale. Ce n'était pas spécialement un modèle à suivre quoiqu'il arrive : le crime existait, les meurtres existaient, les braquages existaient, le trafic de drogue existait... tout existait. Ce n'était cependant pas non plus un coin trop mal famé du pays : le bureau du shérif n'était pas trop mal classé en matière d'affaires résolues. Bref : Beacon Hill était une ville normale avec des habitants normaux. Humains. Pas trop cruels mais qui ne suintaient pas non plus l'hypocrisie.

Non loin de la tranquille demeure endormie des deux Stilinski ; mais tout de même suffisamment éloigné pour qu'aucun des deux ne soient dérangés par le bruit qui allait suivre : un homme de grande taille, le dos bien droit, des lunettes sur le nez était en train d'enfoncer une petite clé dans une serrure difficilement visible... l'individu, à cet instant, se maudissait de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour ne pas encore avoir fait changer son détecteur de mouvements !

Il faisait sombre. Trop sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre !

Cette étouffante obscurité disparue rapidement. De nombreuses lampes de chevets commencèrent à s'allumer dans le voisinage. Des rideaux furent tirés. Des fenêtres furent ouvertes. Ils étaient tous alertés et inquiétés par un coup de feu nocturne un peu trop proche de leur personne.

Beacon Hill était une ville normale.

****-B****

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]__

Peter et Stiles avançaient côte à côte tout en se parlant à voix basse. Le premier posait des questions tandis que le second y répondait, à demi-mot, agacé d'avoir ainsi été manipulé. Ils retournaient vers la voiture, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir laissé si loin. Isaac les suivait, un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches et shootant dans tous les cailloux ayant le malheur de passer trop près de sa basket.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais demander ? S'étonna Stiles, retroussant un coin de sa lèvre supérieure. Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, s'amusa l'aîné. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est... si tu te souvenais de ce que tu as dit dans ton sommeil.

- Je savais même pas que je parlais avant que tu m'en fasses la remarque, se moqua le premier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire pour que ça te perturbe autant, hein ?

- Mon prénom.

- Ah ouais... il serait préférable que tu oublies. »

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	4. Chapitre 03

_Bonjour, bonjour..._

_Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et favoris suite aux premiers chapitres._

_J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste..._

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

__[Lundi 9 juin 2014]__

Stiles avait fait en sorte de se garer le plus loin possible de l'entrée de l' _Eleventh Hour _afin de retarder, autant que faire se peut, le moment fatidique où il aurait à poser le pied à l'intérieur de la boutique pour commencer sa première journée. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de venir y travailler.

Il ne se sentait pas de rester enfermé toute la journée alors qu'il faisait si beau à l'extérieur, même si c'était là précisément ce qu'il tendait à faire chez lui. Il ne souhaitait pas sourire aux gens alors qu'il préférerait ne pas les voir. Et rester calme ? Il ne pouvait pas rester calme ! Il ne se pensait absolument pas capable de l'être... et ne l'était pas, de toute façon. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable, même s'il faisait des efforts.

Le lycéen tenait à pouvoir partir dans ses délires et ce... même si personne n'était là pour les écouter. Chez lui, il pouvait le faire sans problèmes dans la mesure où il était seul la plupart du temps. Au lycée, il pouvait le faire vu que ses camarades le connaissaient suffisamment pour s'y être habitués et étaient dorénavant capable de ne plus l'écouter. Dans la rue, au cinéma, au supermarché, il pouvait le faire aussi puisque les gens ne le connaissaient pas. Mais là, dans cette boutique... il ne pouvait pas ! Son collègue, Peter, ne le supporterait pas.

Stiles voulait pouvoir s'avachir devant la télévision et regarder des séries en tout genre sans jamais devoir mettre sur pause -_excepté pour aller grignoter ou boire quelque chose_-. Il voulait aller supplier Melissa de libérer Scott, une heure ou deux, afin de l'emmener dans la forêt et le faire courir puis devoir l'aider à trouver son inhalateur. Il voulait tout faire... sauf être ici !

« Ferme la porte, demanda-t-on à Stiles alors qu'il venait à peine d'entrer. Et... tu peux venir m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils face à l'étrangeté de la présente situation. Il reconnaissait clairement cette voix qui ne pouvait qu'être celle de Peter. C'était la même que celle de _l'Autre Côté _: les mêmes intonations, le même timbre... ou presque. Stiles était pourtant on ne peut difficilement plus certain de ce que ses oreilles entendaient et ignorait s'il devait, ou non, en être rassuré.

Jusque là, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, ou même simplement croisé, le moindre Hale à Beacon Hill. Pas dans ce monde en tout cas, pas ici, pas d'après ses souvenirs... Stiles ignorait tout de ce qu'étaient ces derniers dans cet univers dépourvu de loup-garou. Il ne savait s'ils étaient en vie, s'il y avait eu un incendie décimant la famille entière et cette méconnaissance ne l'avait jamais autant dérangée que depuis vendredi.

Ne rien savoir n'était peut-être pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Ignorer si l'on avait attenté à la vie des Hale dans ce monde : c'était le bonheur, ou presque ! Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas savoir et rester dans le brouillard. Il arrive que l'ignorance soit une alternative de premier choix face à la souffrance et à la crainte.

Parce que ça l'avait terrifié, le Stiles, de savoir. Derek était-il ici ? Allait-il bien ? Peter avait-il été grièvement brûlé ? Des vies avaient-elles, ici aussi, été si cruellement et odieusement brisées ? La bêtise humaine était un peu moins présente lorsque la lycanthropie n'était qu'un mythe ?

Malgré le fait qu'une petite voix avait régulièrement voulu savoir : Stiles était toujours parvenu à la faire taire.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea le lycéen qui avait du mal à passer du tutoiement habituel au vouvoiement d'usage lorsque l'on rencontre une personne pour la première fois.

- Le cochon pendu sur une échelle, marmonna le second individu. J'ai voulu tester un truc et... dis... tu m'aides ou pas ? »

Les yeux ronds comme deux ballons, Stiles n'avait toujours pas daigné bouger depuis qu'il était entré dans cet endroit étrange et avait été interpellé par ce tout aussi étrange Peter. Planté, les bras ballants, dans l'entrée : il ne savait trop ce qui attirait le plus son attention et ce qui sortait le plus de _son_ ordinaire. Tout ? Oui, c'était absolument tout qui sortait des sentiers qu'il avait déjà emprunté !

Il y avait déjà, pour commencer, la boutique qui l'étonnait. _The Eleventh hour_ n'était pas un endroit spécialement grand et pourtant Stiles avait d'ores et déjà le sentiment qu'il pourrait absolument tout trouver en ces lieux. Du sol au plafond : des objets, des affiches, des livres... un vrai paradis.

Son père avait oublié de préciser que son job d'été serait le paradis !

Deuxièmement, et finalement c'était sans doute ça qui l'étonnait le plus : Peter. C'était très clairement Peter Hale qui se trouvait la tête à l'envers devant lui. Exactement ce qu'il avait craint lorsque son père lui avait donné le prénom de son collègue ; plus encore lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première fois sa voix en entrant.

Stiles se trouvait à présent devant le loup-garou psychopathe mort mais vivant de ses rêves... et s'il avait encore eu le moindre doute : ceux-ci n'avaient plus la moindre raison d'être. Vocalement et physiquement il était l'oncle de Derek qu'il connaissait de l'autre côté.

Mentalement ? Il n'était pas encore certains qu'ils soient les mêmes.

Pas du tout certain, en fait.

Le temps que le plus jeune réagisse et reprenne ses esprits... son nouveau collègue avait déjà trouvé le moyen de se redresser, de tomber de son perchoir en un gros _boum_, de marmonner et grogner un petit «_ aoutch _» plus adorable qu'autre chose, de se relever puis de se précipiter aux côtés de l'inconnu afin de lui tendre la main.

« Peter Hale, se présenta-t-il en adressant un sourire resplendissant à l'autre, ce qui acheva de l'étonner. Si tu pouvais... hmm... oublier ce que tu viens de voir, ça serait... bien ? Ouais, ça serait bien. Mais je suppose que tu ne l'oublieras pas, hein ? Moi, à ta place, c'est vraiment pas le genre de trucs que je voudrais oublier.

- Euh...

- Tu es Stiles, c'est ça ? Poursuivit le premier. »

Plus l'adulte parlait et plus Stiles perdait pieds ; et moins Stiles en croyait ses yeux et ses oreilles ! S'il avait déjà eu une bonne dizaine de questions en tête et ce avant même d'entrer dans la boutique... il n'osait même pas se demander combien étaient à présent en train de se mêler et s'emmêler.

Le jeune Stilinski n'avait jamais loupé les nombreuses similitudes qui pouvaient exister entre les deux mondes dans lesquels il évoluait. Il n'était pas rare qu'un événement se produise dans l'un et qu'un autre, presque identique, survienne peu de temps après. Les gens qu'il pouvait croiser avaient souvent les mêmes tics, les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes goûts... ils étaient les mêmes. Ou presque. Il fallait bien que les loup-garous laissent une trace quelque part, non ?

Ces créatures mythologiques, surnaturelles, fantastiques avaient-elles à ce point joué un rôle dans la vie de Peter Hale ? Et dans celle des Hale en général ? S'ils n'avaient été que des êtres humains normaux, avec des facultés humaines lambda : leur destin aurait-il été à ce point différent ? Si l'autre Peter n'avait pas eu ces satanés crocs, ces griffes de malheur et ces yeux surréalistes... aurait-il été ainsi ? Avait-il été ainsi avant de perdre tout le monde ?

« Tu voudrais pas te mettre aussi à l'envers sur l'échelle ? Histoire qu'on soit quitte... »

En tout cas, Stiles sentait qu'il pourrait très rapidement s'habituer à ce Peter là.

****-B****

__[Lundi 9 juin 2014]__

Derek fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il eut la surprise d'entendre son téléphone vibrer sur la table basse, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Peter qui, de son côté, ne broncha pas. Il n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de l'alpha de recevoir des appels ou des SMS. En général, il était celui qui contactait bien plus que celui qu'on contactait. Il était souvent amené à tenter de joindre la bande de lycéens pour diverses raisons : tantôt pour leur signifier la date de leur prochain entraînement, tantôt pour leur demander de tous le rejoindre au loft et ce le plus rapidement possible -autrement dit : immédiatement-.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais se doutant néanmoins qu'il risquait fortement de le regretter : Derek prit l'objet dans ses mains. Son oncle le regarda faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres... seul dieu savait ce qui pouvait bien se passer actuellement dans la tête de l'ancien alpha ; ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira le loup, fatigué de cet humain avant même de l'avoir entendu parler. Stiles... fais vite.

- Tu peux me passer Peter, s'il-te-plaît ? Ou me filer son numéro de portable ? Il a un téléphone d'ailleurs ? Non mais parce que tu vois... je me disais qu'il est quand même vachement du genre à avoir un téléphone. Carrément plus que toi, en fait ! Mais comme je l'ai jamais vu avec... bah je me demandais, sincèrement, s'il en avait un ou non ? Il doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis en plus, le pauvre, donc il aurait pu se dire que ça ne lui servirait à rien d'en avoir un. Ose me dire qu'il a un large cercle de connaissances, sache je ne te croirais pas ! Il a été grièvement brûlé dans l'incendie ; il est resté tellement longtemps coincé dans son corps que tu aurais presque eu le temps de faire ta scolarité entière à Poudlard ; il est devenu un tueur en série vengeur ; il est mort et là... maintenant il est genre complètement vivant ! Ça doit pas aider à garder ses amis, tout ça, tu vois ? Enfin c'est pas le fait d'être vivant qui dérange mais tout ce qu'il y a avant qu'il redevienne vraiment vivant. Donc je me demandais si...

- Stiles ? L'interrompit le premier. Si je te le passe : tu la boucles ?

- Si tu le fais tu ne m'entendras plus parler. »

Peter dévisagea longuement Derek lorsque celui-ci lui tendit le combiné, l'air agacé. Les sourcils haussés, la boucle close : il se contentait d'attendre que le plus jeune lui en dise davantage. L'homme avait, assez rapidement, comprit à qui son neveu avait affaire -n'avait-il pas marmonné le surnom de l'humain, après tout ?- mais n'avait pas cherché à davantage assouvir sa curiosité...

« Pour toi, grogna Derek.

- Moi ?

- Toi, insista-t-il en agitant le portable sous son nez. Allez. Tu prends ? »

Dubitatif, Peter hocha cependant la tête et tendit la main afin de prendre l'objet, quoiqu'un peu hésitant. Si Derek n'était pas familier aux coups de fils... lui l'était d'autant moins ! Bien trop de choses dans sa vie, ces dernières années, s'étaient produites. Tout avait changé sans jamais s'améliorer.

« Peter ? T'as déjà fait le cochon pendu sur une échelle ?

- Tu viens d'embêter Derek pendant dix ans pour me demander... ça ?

- Bah quoi ? »

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les premiers mais ils seront plus fréquents, pour compenser :-)

A bientôt.

Skayt


	5. Chapitre 04

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Désolé pour l'énorme attente, j'avais pas prévu d'autant m'éterniser sur We need to talk... mais maintenant c'eset bon : je peux me consacrer uniquement à I have a dream et je compte poster tous les jours ou tous les deux jours (on verra en fait)._

_J'ai essayé de corriger au maximum les fautes et tout ça mais il n'est pas exclu qu'il en reste : donc si vous en croisez... n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part._

_Merci pour les reviews et tout ça : j'espère vraiment que l'attente ne vous aura pas fait perdre votre intérêt pour I have a dream... parce que promis : ça n'arrivera plus !_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

__[Mardi 1er juillet 2014]__

Près d'un mois déjà s'était écoulé et, à sa grande surprise, Stiles n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de voir les jours passer et allait avec de moins en moins de difficultés travailler. Les premiers jours, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs, compte-tenu que sa première journée à la boutique lui avait diablement bien plu : le jeune homme s'était plaint auprès de son père. Il lui avait reproché, à plusieurs reprises, cette décision qu'il jugeait injuste... puis, du jour au lendemain, le shérif avait tout bonnement cessé d'entendre son fils râler et contester ses décisions.

Tous les matins, Stiles avait la chance d'entendre son réveil sonner et lui briser les tympans. Il l'éteignant en marmonnant puis se rendormait pour une paire d'heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Il se préparait ensuite en vitesse puis se rendait à l' Eleventh Hour avec toujours la même et innocente petite question en tête : allait-il, oui ou non, une nouvelle fois avoir la chance de découvrir un Peter Hale dans une drôle de posture ? Étrangement, il se trouvait que la majorité du temps la réponse soit un oui.

Le lycéen avait ainsi eu l'occasion unique et inespérée de pouvoir apprendre à connaître et à apprécier un homme qu'il pensait déjà connaître... sans vraiment toutefois en être jamais venu à l'apprécier ! Le Peter totalement humain avec qui il travaillait à présent était tellement différent du Peter loup-garou qu'il pouvait avoir à supporter de l'autre côté. Les premiers jours, il avait trouvé qu'ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, comme la lune et le soleil, comme le chaud et le froid, comme Harry Potter et Voldemort, comme Frodon et Sauron : opposés ; puis il avait commencé à réviser son jugement, commencé à se dire qu'ils avaient peut-être plus de points communs que leur identité.

« Mon dieu, Stiles, enfin tu arrives ! S'exclama une voix dont le propriétaire semblait on ne peut plus heureux d'entendre l'adolescent entrer. Tu pourrais être gentil et venir me détacher, s'il-te-plaît ? Je commence à avoir mal aux bras, et au dos, et aux jambes, et partout en fait... sauve-moi ! »

Les premiers jours, l'hyperactif avait osé prendre le risque de demander à son collègue des explications ; curieux, le plus jeune avait voulu savoir comment ce dernier s'y prenait pour toujours réussir à se fourrer dans des situations systématiquement plus étranges les unes que les autres... puis il avait abandonné cette idée, purement et simplement.

Le mystère, parfois, pouvait avoir du bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Se moqua Stiles, sans la moindre état d'âme. Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver une autre connerie à faire, hein ? »

Le lycéen s'était approché du comptoir afin de mieux comprendre l'étendue du problème auquel Peter avait à faire face. Les yeux grands ouverts, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre et sa tête penchant sur le côté : Stilinski regardait Hale en se disant que même s'il allait le regretter par la suite... cette fois il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Mais j'ai rien fait du tout, gémit l'aîné. C'est la faute de ces machins ! Ils se sont attachés tout seuls, d'abord... puis figure-toi qu'en plus : on ne vend pas de la camelote ici. C'est vachement solide ces choses là. »

Stiles inspira un grand coup et secoua ensuite la tête de droite à gauche. Même si ce Peter avait l'art et la manière de se laisser aller bien plus facilement que le loup-garou qu'il pouvait croiser de temps en temps dans ses rêves (ou peut-être bien que c'était ici, le rêve ? Voilà qui aurait le mérite d'expliquer bien des choses)... il en venait parfois à regretter cet état des faits.

« Je rêve ou tu as un badge "Shérif" en plastique accroché sur ton maillot ?

- Tu rêves, grimaça le premier avant de reprendre de plus belle et recommencer à gigoter comme un diable. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de les casser pour me libérer ?

- Pas la moindre idée. Combien de temps ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je ne peux même pas voir ma montre, figure-toi, s'excita Peter. Retire-moi ces trucs, je t'en supplie Stiles. Je te paierais ton repas ce midi si tu me libères ! »

En soupirant, et se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser son aîné mariner encore un peu et aller revoir présentoirs et étagères : le plus jeune se baissa... capitulant devant le regard de chien battu que lui adressait l'autre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ou même pour simplement le penser : Stiles avait libéré son malheureux collègue qui le regardait à présent l'air gêné au possible.

Même lui prenait conscience du ridicule de la scène qu'il venait de faire.

« Dis-toi qu'au moins, maintenant, je sais comment on doit faire pour enlever ces choses-là, lança Peter qui semblait hésiter entre le rire et la grimace. Je pourrais jouer avec les gosses de mes nièces ou de mon neveu comme ça, plus tard... S'ils me laissent jouer avec... Ils ne me laisseront probablement jamais jouer avec, en fait, et c'est même pas dit qu'ils me laissent seuls avec les gosses. Ils me trouvent tarés... surtout Derek en fait. Derek c'est mon neveu mais je... je suppose que tu avais deviné tout seul que ce n'était pas une de mes nièces. Ça aurait pu mais non... Derek c'est mon neveu. »

Le lycéen garda le silence mais le regard qu'il adressait à Peter avait le mérite d'être tellement parlant (voire même criant, à ce niveau) qu'il s'exprimait à sa place. C'était la première fois que Peter faisait allusion à sa famille... et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que tout ceci sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

Comment était le Derek de cet univers là ? Et avait-il envie de le savoir ?

« Oublie pas la sauce Hannibal ce midi, sourit Stilinski, en guise de réponse.

- Toi aussi tu me trouves taré, c'est ça ?

- Tu étais quand même attaché au comptoir avec des menottes en plastique que tu as piqué dans une panoplie de shérif qu'on vend aux gosses et tu ne savais pas comment les retirer, releva très justement le premier. Quand je t'ai rencontré tu étais la tête à l'envers sur une échelle. Ton voyage de rêve est sur Apalapucia. Tu as une montre R2D2... et hier je t'ai quand même retrouvé en train de chanter des génériques de dessin animé déguisé en Dark Vador. Non, Peter, je ne te trouve pas taré : tu es taré. Mais j'aime ça... c'est cool. »

Et le sourire qui illumina alors le visage de l'homme qui n'était, dans ce rêve ou cette réalité, pas un loup-garou était cool... lui aussi.

****-B****

__[Mardi 1er juillet 2014]__

« Salut Derek ! Si t'es pas occupé : j'aimerais qu'on parle... et si t'es occupé : j'aimerais quand même qu'on parle... donc faut que tu remettes ce que tu fais là, maintenant, tout de suite à plus tard parce qu'on peut toujours tout remettre à plus tard donc tu vas remettre à plus tard, logique hein ? Ce que j'ai à te demander est du genre super hyper important et j'aimerais que tu ne me ris pas au nez une fois que je t'aurais posé les questions... même si t'es pas du genre à rire au nez des gens vu que t'es pas du genre à rire tout court et que je pense que pour toi "rire au nez des gens" signifie en réalité "cogner les gens contre un mur" ou un autre truc tout aussi pas cool. Si tu venais à me rire au nez de cette manière sache que ça ne me plairait pas... mais que je serais pas étonné. T'es occupé là ou non ?

- Non.»

L'Alpha avait froncé les sourcils tandis que l'hyperactif entrait chez lui. Ce dernier parlait encore et encore alors qu'il savait très bien que son hôte n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter... ou alors simplement un mot sur deux.

Bon peut-être deux mots sur trois.

« Peter est là ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux ! Se réjouit l'adolescent en s'installant. Parce que s'il avait été là j'aurais été obligé de te parler d'autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus là car il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache pourquoi je suis là et ce que je souhaite te demander. Mais s'il avait été là, tu vois, il m'aurait entendu dire qu'il devait pas être là donc il aurait fait en sorte de continuer à être là ! Il serait jamais parti histoire de pouvoir avoir une chance d'entendre ce que j'ai à te demander et qu'il ne doit surtout pas entendre... c'est ce que ferait n'importe qui ! Mais comme il aurait continué à être là, j'aurais continué à ne pas te dire le pourquoi du fait que je suis là, devant toi, parce que Peter aurait continué à toujours être là. J'aurais, du coup, continué à t'embêter et à l'embêter en parlant d'autre chose en attendant que lui ne soit plus là... mais, lui, il aurait pas tellement été embêté vu qu'il aurait trouvé que le fait que je t'embête en attendant qu'il parte aurait été un bon lot de consolation. Après il aurait aussi pu faire semblant de partir mais toujours être là et du coup j'aurais cru qu'il était pas là et j'aurais parlé mais en fait il aurait toujours été là et il aurait tout entendu... donc en fait, comme j'aurais pensé à ça en le voyant partir, j'aurais continué à parler d'autre chose en attendant qu'il soit plus là et peut-être que j'aurais eu raison car il aurait été là mais peut-être qu'il aurait plus été là et...

- Pourquoi t'es là, Stiles ? »

Affalé qu'il était dans le canapé du loup-garou : Stiles se trouvait en position de faiblesse mais ne s'en formalisait absolument pas. Derek avait beau le dominer de toute sa hauteur ayant, visiblement, décidé de rester debout, les bras croisés sur le torse et fixant le lycéen l'air profondément agacé... ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire réagir et déguerpir le fils du shérif. Ah ça non ! Hors de question qu'il abandonne si près du but.

« Je me demandais comment pouvait être Peter... avant ? Se lança finalement l'adolescent, jouant avec ses doigts et n'osant plus regarder son interlocuteur. Je veux dire... comment il était avant qu'il devienne le Peter qu'on connaît actuellement. Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ou est-ce qu'avant il était un petit peu plus délirant, souriant...

- Heureux ? Tenta le lycanthrope.

- Heureux, oui, souffla le premier.

- D'une certaine manière : je suppose que oui, soupira Derek.

- Il était comment ?

- Différent.

- Différent comment ?

- Radicalement différent.

- Radicalement différent comment ?»

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	6. Chapitre 05

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Je doute pouvoir vous donner un chapitre par jour, les chapitres étant plus difficile à faire que ceux de We need to talk : cependant... je tenais à poster le chapitre 5 ce soir (ce matin ?) afin d'un peu me faire pardon__ner de l'attente entre le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4._

_J'ai tenté de limiter au maximum les fautes (tant qu'à faire) mais si vous en voyez : n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Merci pour les reviews, votre lecture etc !_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

__{Vendredi 04 juillet 2014]__

« Peter ? T'es la seule personne suffisamment, à ma connaissance en tout cas car y a peut-être d'autres gens comme toi mais pas tout à fait comme toi non plus hein... t'es le seul à être assez intelligent, étrange et barré à la fois et donc la seule personne à qui il me semble possible de poser cette question, commença Stiles. »

Sans crier gare : le plus jeune avait commencé à parler à toute allure, juste après avoir inspiré un grand coup afin d'avoir suffisamment d'air en lui pour pouvoir parler d'une seule traite. Prenant son collègue par surprise, qui avait dû finir par partir dans ses pensées, le lycéen avait eu l'on ne peut plus agréable surprise de voir ce dernier sursauter et regarder autour de lui... un peu perdu.

_ Ce n'était définitivement pas Peter Hale._

« Je voudrais, donc, te poser une question... mais je suppose que ça tu l'avais déjà un peu beaucoup compris au vu du début de ma phrase qui prête pas vraiment à confusion... cependant, dans le doute, je préfère te le dire quand même histoire d'être sur : j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Ouais... j'l'avais compris, railla l'aîné.

- Tant mieux parce que si ça avait pas été le cas j'aurais dû revoir ma position sur le "suffisamment intelligent" du départ et si j'avais retiré ce détail énorme et pas du tout détail en fait car super important... t'aurais plus été digne d'entendre ma question, poursuivit Stiles en parlant toujours aussi vite. Tu trouveras probablement qu'elle est un poil étrange, et pas qu'un poil en fait... elle est tout plein de poil étrange et tout et tout mais bon : sache que ce n'est pas grave ! Tu crois que ça serait comment de, là il faudrait genre un roulement de tambour pour que ça fasse super classe avec une tonne de suspens... vivre dans deux réalités ? »

Alors que Stiles avait opté pour une manière plus traditionnelle et plus conforme aux normes en vigueur en décidant de s'installer à table et de manger dessus : Peter avait préféré s'installer en tailleur à même le sol. L'adulte, une paire de vieilles lunettes 3D sur le nez, leva enfin les yeux de la pasta box qui le fascinait depuis déjà quelques minutes et fixa, à la place, le lycéen... fortement intrigué par la question.

« Explique.

- Disons que, pour faire simple... tu rêves et tu ne rêves pas en même temps, en fait, marmonna l'hyperactif en grimaçant, ne voyant guère comment s'exprimer de manière suffisamment claire afin d'avoir une quelconque chance d'être compris par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vis genre dans deux mondes, y en a un qui est ton rêve et l'autre qui est la réalité... mais tu sais pas trop lequel est lequel. »

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés : Peter ne quittait pas des yeux un seul instant son interlocuteur. Le sourire qu'était actuellement en train de lui adresser le premier était tel que Stiles oserait sans peine qualifier celui-ci d'inquiétant... de réellement inquiétant !

« Plutôt comme Awake ou Inception ? Parce que là, spontanément, c'est à ça que je pense et c'est assez différents comme trucs et...

- Awake, le coupa l'adolescent. »

Peter scrutait Stiles dans les moindres détails et cherchait à voir ce qui, dans son comportement autant que dans ses mimiques, pouvait différer de l'ordinaire. Alors qu'il réfléchissait et cherchait les mots adéquats pour répondre le mieux possible à la curieuse réflexion de son vis-à-vis... il se demandait également pourquoi diable le plus jeune posait précisément cette question aujourd'hui et maintenant !

« Deux réalités pratiquement identiques mais avec tout de même des différences suffisamment importantes pour radicalement changer le cours de ta vie, résuma donc Peter. Tu pouvais te douter que je trouvais que l'idée était sympa et que c'est un concept intéressant, même si vachement compliqué à gérer... sinon je t'aurais pas conseillé la série et...

- Non mais... je voulais dire que... fin... Je pense que tu ne m'as pas compris là et... T'en penses quoi toi ? Est-ce que tu aimerais ? Par parce que tu aurais eu un accident et perdu soit ta femme, soit ton fils mais...

- Est-ce que j'aimerais ? Répéta le premier, pensif, avant de grimacer on ne peut plus sincèrement. Non, j'aimerais pas être dans le cas de Britten. »

En voyant le regard de Stiles : Peter comprit qu'on en attendait un peu plus de sa part qu'un simple « non je n'aimerais pas ». L'aîné se demandait le pourquoi de ces étranges questions qu'avait été amené à se poser son cadet. Il regretterait presque de lui avoir conseillé la série... s'il ne l'avait pas fait, au moins, il aurait pu manger ses pâtes tranquillement.

« Être perdu entre deux réalités ? Ne plus être capable de savoir laquelle des deux est la réalité réelle, si je puis dire, et laquelle se trouve être la réalité rêvée ? Très peu pour moi, sérieux. Le rêve est la réalité. La réalité est le rêve... c'est beaucoup trop à gérer pour une seule personne, soupira Hale en fronçant les sourcils, ne s'adressant plus tant à Stiles qu'à lui-même dorénavant. Les événements ne sont pas nécessairement les même, en plus, et du coup : les conséquences non plus. Puis faut pas oublier que les relations que tu aurais avec les autres, que ce soit ta famille, tes amis, un collègue ou une simple connaissance seraient alors faussés. Imagine : vu que tu connais quelqu'un dans l'un des univers, tu serais vachement plus facilement attiré vers cette autre personne dans le second univers... alors que les deux mondes sont différents. Tiens ! Dans Awake : quand Britten apprend l'existence de la moto... après il fait n'importe quoi ! Y a cette espèce de gros méli-mélo qui s'impose et... ça serait pas gérable comme truc, je pense.

- Si ça t'arrivait : tu ferais quoi ? Souffla Stiles. _Concrètement_.

- Je pleurerais, admit le premier en regardant droit devant lui. Je chialerais toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à mourir de déshydratation, de faim... ou tué par quelqu'un qui en aurait eu marre de m'entendre pleurer.

- Peter...

- Quoi ? Je suis sérieux Stiles... ça doit être atroce comme situation.

- Et après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps : Tu ferais quoi ?

- Je continuerais de pleurer. J'aurais pleuré jusqu'à être mort et je veux pas être mort donc je pleurerais ma mort. Tu m'imagines mort ? »

Une fois de plus : le plus âgé comprit que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce genre de réponse qu'avait attendu Stiles. Il y avait, en plus, un petit quelque chose dans le regard du fils du shérif que l'autre ne réussissait pas à identifier... un quelque chose qui sonnait comme un _"oui, je t'imagine mort_".

« Je choisirais l'un des deux mondes et tant pis pour l'autre. J'espère, en tout cas, que je ferais ça. Je ne pourrais pas jongler et jouer aussi facilement avec mes connaissances et les gens que j'aime... Je ne voudrais pas aller vers certaines personnes pour de mauvaises raisons. Je me connais et... le fait de les connaître d'un côté me pousserait forcément vers eux de l'autre et fausserait énormément mon jugement, tu vois ? Si les deux mondes se ressemblent, ils n'en demeurent pas moins vraiment différents... y a pas de raisons pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même avec les gens.

- Tu irais vers moi dans un autre monde ? Si tu me connaissais ici et... que tu me croisais dans l'autre ?

- Probablement pas, avoua Peter. Après : je ne sais absolument pas comment je réagirais dans pareille situation mais... j'espère vraiment que c'est ce que je ferais. Ce que je te dis correspond à mon "scénario idéal" en quelque sorte. »

Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse ! Dans sa tête, pratiquement tous les scénarios qu'il avait pu envisager se concluaient par un "Oui, je viendrais" ou une variante toute aussi plaisante telle que "Évidemment".

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ?

- Je... il n'y a qu'un seul vrai Stiles pour moi, tu vois ? Et... je sais pas... de mon point de vue : même si l'autre _toi_ serait presque aussi _toi_ que là tu n'es _toi_ car il est _toi_... il ne serait pas encore suffisamment _toi_ pour que ce _toi_ me plaise. Il ne serait qu'une pâle copie du _toi_ original. Même si, vu que je suis incapable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité, je pourrais en venir à me demander quel est le Stiles original, quel est le vrai _toi_ et, donc, ne pas forcément aller vers le _toi_ toi mais plutôt vers l'autre _toi_ qui n'est qu'un faux _toi_ dans l'esprit de mon _moi_ d'ici. Mais il y en aurait forcément un qui n'arriverait pas à la cheville de l'autre... et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être déçu par un Stiles qui ne serait qu'une mauvaise imitation de l'autre Stiles... quel qu'il soit.

- Et admettons que ça puisse te permettre de découvrir des choses sur moi, une autre facette de ma personnalité et ainsi en venir à encore plus m'apprécier ? Est-ce que tu te refuserais encore à venir me voir ? Suggéra Stiles qui était en train de jouer avec sa nourriture qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver appétissante. Imaginons un instant que dans l'autre monde je sois un peu fou... mais pas dans le genre fou comme je peux être fou ici, avec toi... non ! Plutôt fou du genre "_coucou j'ai tué des gens"_. Donc voilà : dans ce monde là tu ne m'apprécies pas des masses et...

- Voilà qui serait étonnant, ricana Peter en s'allongeant face contre terre. Moi ? Ne pas aimer un "_coucou j'ai tué des gens"_ ? Pas possible ! Je suis fan des "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_", il faut que tu le saches Stiles !

- Dans l'autre monde, celui où je suis pas un "_coucou j'ai tué des gens"_ : je serais un mec _super cool et rigolo_. Tu commencerais à énormément apprécier cet autre moi et du coup tu en viendrais à apprécier le moi "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_".

- Alors je serais précisément dans la situation que je souhaitais ne pas connaître au départ, fit remarquer Hale. L'un des mondes aura réussit à fausser mon jugement. Le monde du Stiles _super cool et rigolo_ aura influé sur le monde du Stiles "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_" et... mes relations ne seraient plus honnêtes car des connaissances que je ne devrais pas avoir entreraient en ligne de compte et... ce n'est pas parce que tu serais _super cool et rigolo_ dans l'un que tu serais aussi _super cool et rigolo _dans l'autre.

- Mais on tomberait dans l'effet inverse : le fait de connaître le Stiles "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_" t'empêcherait d'aller vers le Stiles_ super cool et rigolo_, tenta l'hyperactif. Et admettons que le "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_" ait des circonstances atténuantes ?

- "_Coucou j'ai tué des gens_", rappela le plus âgé.

- Dans le monde du Stiles _"coucou j'ai tué des gens_", je serais un Stiles loup-garou et toute ma famille aurait été brûlé vive dans l'incendie de ma maison... tout ça parce que des chasseurs de loup-garou auraient décidés qu'il fallait tous nous tuer. Je serais l'un des seuls survivants mais je serais resté coincé dans mon corps, tout seul avec moi-même, pendant des années. A un moment, parce que je suis un loup-garou, mon processus de guérison serait enfin venu à terme et j'aurais pu recommencer à vivre et tout. Pour commencer : j'aurais tué ma nièce afin de devenir l'Alpha d'une meute de loup-garou et pouvoir mener à bien mon plan de vengeance et j'aurais mordu ton meilleur ami... un peu pour rien en fait parce qu'ensuite j'aurais tué les gens responsables de la mort de toute ma famille ! Mon neveu m'aurait ensuite tué, juste après que d'autres gens m'aient de nouveau cramer. J'aurais ensuite utilisé une de tes amies, enfin pas vraiment : simplement la fille dont t'es amoureux depuis des années, afin de revenir à la vie. Bon j'ai un peu passé sous silence tous les moments où tu es impliqué dans l'histoire, te donnant un tas de raison de détester le Stiles "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_" mais c'est pas grave : faut juste que tu saches que tu as un tas de raisons pour ne pas m'aimer et...

- Quoi que tu fasses dans le monde où tu es un Stiles _super cool et rigolo_ : je continuerais à me méfier du Stiles "_coucou j'ai tué des gens_", marmonna Peter comme si c'était là l'évidence même.

- Mais du coup tu serais distant, même sans le vouloir, avec le Stiles_ super cool et rigolo_... donc au final : l'un des mondes aura quand même l'ascendant sur l'autre.»

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Les questions et les réflexions de Stiles tendaient à se faire de plus en plus précises. Bien trop précises, par moment, même ! Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

« Stiles ? Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Interrogea doucement Peter en se redressant et s'approchant. Tu as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on en parle clairement plutôt que trouver un moyen aussi tordu de... tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein ?

- J'ai simplement passé ma soirée devant Awake, hier soir, se força à sourire le lycéen. Et ça m'a complètement prit la tête, c'est tout.

- Si tu as fini la série tu sais donc que...

- Spoilers ! Le coupa le lycéen en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de l'autre. J'ai pas encore terminé là puis j'ai un peu dérivé là, non ?

- Un peu, oui... confirma le premier, songeur. Mais tu es malgré tout resté incroyablement cohérent et c'est ça qui m'inquiète...

- Oh ! Tu t'inquiètes ? S'étonna Stiles.

- Bien sur.»

* * *

><p>Pas de monde B dans ce chapitre ; à part en de très rares occasions : il ne viendra pas avant quelques chapitres ;)<p>

Je vous conseille fortement la série Awake (avec Jason Isaac) à laquelle je fais (lourdement) référence dans ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	7. Chapitre 06

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Sixième chapitre ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! D'ici deux chapitres : les choses sérieuses commenceront vraiment... même si là : vous avez toutes les cartes en main_

_J'ai tenté de limiter au maximum les fautes (tant qu'à faire) mais si vous en voyez : n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Merci pour les reviews, votre lecture etc !_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

__[Vendredi 04 juillet 2014]__

Lorsque Stiles avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qu'était en train de faire son très cher (mais aussi très étrange) collègue avec un naturel qui en deviendrait presque dérangeant : il s'était d'emblée demandé ce que son aîné allait encore réussir à inventer comme bêtise à faire en fin de journée ! Assit en tailleur à même le sol, Peter avait les yeux clos et semblait avoir totalement occulté de son esprit le fait qu'il était à présent plus que l'heure de fermer l'Eleventh Hour... et que quelqu'un l'attendait pour partir.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider, proposa l'adolescent tout en se baissant afin d'être près de l'oreille de l'adulte qui, au lieu d'être surprit par cette approche furtive, continua à ne pas bouger d'un iota. Peter ? Tu veux de l'aide pour faire ce que tu fais ? Et tu fais quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que là c'est pas vraiment clair tu vois... c'est évident que tu fais un truc parce qu'on fait toujours un truc même quand on ne fait rien parce que le fait de ne rien faire c'est faire un truc puisqu'on fait l'action de ne rien faire ; mais là je t'avouerais franchement que je sais pas trop quel est le truc que tu fais.

- Je cherche mes clés, chuchota lentement le-dit Peter comme si la réponse était évidente. J'ai besoin de calme et de concentration. »

Stiles jugea que le moment n'était guère des plus propices pour s'étonner du fait que l'autre connaisse la définition, et l'existence plus simplement, de ces deux petits mots.

« Tu... cherches tes clés, répéta le premier, dubitatif au possible. Tu cherches tes clés en restant assit par terre, toi ? C'est une nouvelle méthode ou...

- Je retrace mon parcours de la journée afin de déterminer quel est l'endroit où j'ai le plus de chances d'avoir pu laisser tomber mes clés de voiture, s'expliqua Peter, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux. Une fois que j'aurais pu établir un secteur de recherche : je n'aurais plus qu'à aller fouiller un peu partout dans celui-ci puis ta-dam... j'aurais retrouvé mes clés ! »

Le lycéen soupira. Il secouait la tête, à la fois amusé et fatigué par le comportement déconcertant de son aîné. Force est de constater qu'il avait eu on ne peut plus raison de penser que Peter allait encore une fois lui sortir une énormité... et la lui dire comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale et logique en ce bas monde.

« Je peux nous faire gagner du temps à tous les deux si tu veux... c'est moi qui ait tes clés, sourit l'adolescent en les sortant de sa poche et les faisant s'agiter sous le nez de leur propriétaire. Tu peux donc te remettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elles ? S'étonna Peter en tournant immédiatement la tête vers Stiles, les yeux ronds. Quand est-ce que tu as su me les piquer ? Et comment t'as fait ?

- Elles sont tombées de ta poche tout à l'heure, quand tu faisais encore une fois l'andouille. En les ramassant je me suis demandé si je devais te les rendre tout de suite ou s'il valait mieux attendre le moment où tu t'apercevrais enfin que tu ne les avais plus, moment qui serait probablement à la fermeture, s'expliqua le premier. Si je te les avais rendu aussitôt : je suis à peu près certain que tu aurais trouvé le moyen de les refaire tomber.»

oOo

« Peter ? Je peux te poser une question ? Elle sera du même genre que ma question de ce midi mais j'avais pas encore pensé à ça ce midi donc j'ai pas pu te la poser ce midi ; c'est plutôt logique car ça semble un peu compliqué de demander quelque chose quand on a pas encore pensé au quelque chose en question. Je peux donc te poser une question ou alors t'es le genre de mec à détester qu'on lui pose une question quand il conduit ? T'as pas l'air d'être ce genre de mec, t'as plutôt l'air d'être le genre à accepter qu'on pose des questions super bizarre mais bon : on sait jamais. Je peux te poser une question alors ou pas ?

- Bien entendu, sourit Peter en quittant deux secondes la route des yeux pour regarder Stiles. Mais si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler sans passer par des chemins aussi détournés.

- Et plusieurs questions ? Je peux aussi ou c'est une et une seule ?

- Plusieurs ça me va aussi. »

Celui qui avait la chance, toute relative soit-elle, d'occuper la place plus communément dite « du mort » du véhicule commença alors à sautiller sur place et essaya même d'entamer une petite danse de la victoire... ce qui était loin d'être chose facile lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une voiture.

« Ce midi... t'avais bien dit que tu éviterais de me rencontrer dans un monde si tu me connaissais déjà dans un autre ; c'est bien ça ?

- Plus ou moins, ouais, marmonna Peter qui sentait déjà arriver un mal de crâne si Stiles recommençait avec ses questions tordues, même pour lui.

- Nous allons donc partir du principe que tu aimes faire l'inverse de ce que tu veux faire car tu aimes contredire les gens, y compris toi : tu serais donc allé voir le Stiles que tu ne connais pas... justement parce que tu le connais, mais juste un petit peu, dans l'autre monde. Le monde où tu me connais déjà c'est le monde où je serais un loup-garou qui aurait, juste un peu aussi, tué des gens mais qui n'en tue plus à présent... enfin je pense que je n'en tue plus à présent, souffla Stiles pour lui-même mais suffisamment fort pour que Peter l'entende malgré tout. Maintenant, donc, tu as la chance de me supporter dans les deux mondes ! Tu sais que tu dois en choisir un parce qu'il faut que tu en choisisses un parce que vivre dans ces deux mondes super beaucoup différents te rend un peu zinzin. Tu ferais quoi ? »

Peter avait peut-être accepté de conduire Stiles chez son meilleur ami : il avait cependant jugé préférable de directement entrer l'adresse sur son GPS plutôt que de tenter le diable en suivant les indications que lui donnerait le plus jeune. Même s'il y avait de fortes chances pour que celui-ci connaisse le chemin sur le bout des doigts : l'adulte avait à présent suffisamment bien cerné l'étrange spécimen qu'était le fils du shérif... pour savoir qu'il était préférable ne se pas se fier à celui-ci.

L'adulte fronçait à présent les sourcils. Il cogitait, il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière toutes ces questions qui ne pouvaient qu'être un moyen détourner (et bien étrange) d'obtenir son aide. Réfléchir était pourtant loin d'être chose facile dans la mesure où il lui fallait, en plus, continuer à suivre les questions, explications et raisonnements de Stiles !

Plus l'adolescent pouvait lui parler de ces deux mondes auxquels il avait pensé... et plus l'impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche venait titiller l'aîné. La fixation que Stiles pouvait faire sur ce sujet était bien trop importante ; de même pour les détails auxquels il avait pensé et dont il ne cessait de ponctuer ses explications. Ce n'était certainement pas des questions posées comme ça et juste pour le plaisir : c'était des questions auxquelles Stiles avait déjà mûrement réfléchit ; Peter oserait en mettre sa main à couper.

« Je pense que ça doit être cool d'être dans un monde où les loup-garou existent vraiment, fit-il remarquer, pensif. Mais, d'après tes dires, je trouve que j'accorde énormément d'importance aux deux Stiles et, du coup... j'aurais peut-être donc tendance à prendre le monde où tu n'aurais pas eu autant à souffrir. _Ouais_, les loup-garou c'est cool : mais ce monde là t'aura complètement bousillé et puis... c'est plein de morts et de psychopathes en plus. Honnêtement : je sais pas vraiment quel monde je choisirais, en fait. Tu m'as dit pleins de trucs mais pas encore suffisamment pour que je puisse choisir correctement un des deux mondes qui ont tous les deux des bons et moins bons côtés. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'un léger sourire revenait prendre possession de ses lèvres. Cette réponse, même si elle n'en était pas réellement une, lui plaisait bien en tout cas... bien plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre !

« Et disons maintenant que... que je meurs dans l'un des deux. Peu importe lequel. Tu ferais quoi ?

- Je choisirais de vivre dans l'autre, avoua Peter de but en blanc, loin d'avoir les même hésitations qu'à chacune des précédentes questions. Enfin c'est ce que le moi _d'ici_ et de _maintenant_ dit... Si j'étais effectivement partagé entre deux univers différents : mon choix ne serait peut-être pas aussi évident... mais je pense que je pourrais être amené à privilégier celui où tu es toujours en vie.

- Même si c'est dans le monde où j'ai tué des gens ? Tenta le premier. Donc pas dans le monde où tu me... préfères. »

La seconde de réflexion dont avait besoin Peter refit aussitôt son apparition.

« Je suppose que... que ce Stiles là aurait terminé de se venger des responsables de la mort de sa famille ; d'après ce que tu m'as dit ce midi donc... _donc_ je serais peut-être plus disposé à lui faire confiance, ouais. Et ça dépendrait de comment sont nos relations, à ce Stiles là et moi, bien sur ; mais... il resterait Stiles. Même s'il ne serait qu'une copie de celui qui est mort... il resterait toi. Ou lui. Fin Stiles quoi et. Bref. »

Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte : l'hyperactif peinait à en croire ses oreilles. Peter était en train d'accorder énormément d'importance aux deux Stiles ; il entrait totalement dans son "jeu" des deux univers et répondait avec une honnêteté qui pourrait facilement en étonner plus d'un.

Si toutes les interrogations qu'il pouvait avoir avait le mérite d'avoir une réponse, plus moins moins complète, la question de fond restait exactement la même : et lui... que ferait-il ? Impliquerait-il autant les deux Peter ? Pouvait-il privilégier ce monde sans loup-garou sous prétexte que beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas eu à souffrir de l'existence du surnaturel ?

Avait-il simplement le droit de choisir ?

« Bien, bien... disons maintenant que, euh, dans le monde sans les loup-garou : je suis mort ; je suis toujours en vie dans l'autre monde mais tu aurais, à la place, perdu quelqu'un que tu adorais. Cette personne : tu la considérerais presque comme de ta famille mais elle n'est pas de ta famille car toute ta famille aurait brûlé dans l'incendie dont je t'ai parlé ce midi. Y aurait plus que ton neveu et toi... et ce gars que tu considérerais presque comme ton neveu aussi mais...

- Attend, le coupa Peter, perplexe. Là, du coup, c'est moi le loup-garou dans l'histoire. C'est moi qui ait tué des gens et...

- Hmm disons que c'est pas... pas tout à fait... disons plutôt que... ouais, sourit le lycéen en se rendant compte de son erreur. On va simplement se dire que tu as perdu une personne à laquelle tu tenais beaucoup dans le monde des loup-garou, même si tu le disais pas. Pas d'incendie, pas de dernier survivant avec ton neveu, rien. Tout le monde il va bien... sauf ce gars.

- Et c'est quoi cette fixette que tu me fais depuis ce midi sur les incendies ? Interrogea l'adulte. Pourquoi ta famille, ou ma famille selon les versions, périrait-elle de la sorte ? Pourquoi c'est systématiquement l'oncle et le neveu, toi ou moi toujours selon la version, qui...

- On s'en fou de ça, interrompit à son tour le lycéen. Tu ferais quoi ? Dans le premier monde : tu as perdu un gars que tu adorais mais je suis là... dans l'autre : tu as toujours le gars que tu adorais, mais vous vous connaissez pratiquement pas, sauf que je suis mort. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis simplement dans la merde, Stiles.»

oOo

Affalé de tout son long sur le lit de son meilleur ami, prenant ses aises comme s'il s'agissait du sien (ce qui était partiellement le cas, non ?) : Stiles regardait, d'un œil las, Scott en train de faire ses agaçantes tractions. Il attendait le moment où le jeune McCall daignerait enfin s'arrêter afin qu'ils puissent parler et jouer aux jeux-vidéos comme ils l'avaient prévus.

Jouer aux jeux-vidéos plus que parler, d'ailleurs...

« Pourquoi y a pas ta Jeep au fait ? Voulu savoir Scott en mettant enfin pied à terre et se tournant, tout sourire, vers son meilleur ami.

- Peter était venu me chercher ce matin pour aller au boulot... donc il m'a déposé ici ce soir.

- Ah ouais, marmonna le premier. Peter. _Forcément_. »

L'hyperactif ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton qu'avait utilisé son ami. En quelques mouvements : il s'était redressé et afin attrapé Scott afin de le tirer sur le matelas.

« Scott ? Ta mère est de service ce soir ou...

- Non... Elle se balade dans toute la maison et nettoie tout ce qu'elle trouve depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai essayé de lui dire de se reposer mais...

- Elle va donc pas pouvoir nous entendre ? Coupa Stiles. Pas du tout ? Elle doit rien savoir, hein. Si elle sait : elle en parlerait à mon père...

- Mis à part si elle est allongée sous mon lit ou cachée dans mon armoire depuis près de deux heures : j'aurais tendance à te dire qu'elle ne va pas nous entendre. Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ?

- Pas la peine, sourit distraitement l'hyperactif en retenant son meilleur ami qui partait déjà voir. C'est juste que j'ai un... problème et... enfin je pense avoir un problème. Si ça se trouve c'est un problème pas problématique mais j'ai peur que ce soit un problème problématique. J'aimerais bien que ce soit pas un vrai problème et que je me prenne la tête pour rien, que je prenne aussi la tête de Peter pour rien du coup et... ouais ça serait cool parce que tu vois c'est...

- Attend ! Ton collègue est au courant ?

- Bah... ouais, répondit simplement Stiles en haussant les épaules. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Il pense que c'est juste des questions bizarres que je me pose mais le truc c'est que... c'est pas que des questions, Scott. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est réel et ça me fou les boules. J'ai peur comme jamais. J'ai encore plus peur là que lorsque j'ai vu mon premier vrai zombie.

- Ce n'était pas un vrai zombie, Stiles... et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

* * *

><p>Pas de monde B dans ce chapitre ; à part en de très rares occasions : il ne viendra pas avant quelques chapitres ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	8. Chapitre 07

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Septième chapitre ; si si ! Déjà ! Je suis motivée en ce moment hein :) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira... le prochain (sans doutes demain ; même si vu l'heure c'est un demain qui sonne comme un "d'ici la fin de ce mardi") marquera le vrai début. Là c'est limite qu'un très (très) long prologue en fait._

_Je continue à le dire : vous avez toutes les cartes gagnantes en main : avec même une carte bonus dans ce chapitre (si si)_

_J'ai tenté de limiter au maximum les fautes (frappe, ortho, conjugaison...) mais vu qu'il est 1h20 du matin : il va en rester je pense _

_Merci pour les reviews, pour votre lecture etc. _

_Bonnnnne lecture :D_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

__[Dimanche 06 Juillet 2014]__

« Peter ? Après toutes les questions que je t'ai déjà posé vendredi... je comprendrais carrément que tu sois pas très beaucoup d'accord pour que je t'en pose encore une.

- Tu aurais raison, répondit l'aîné amusé, espérant faire réagir l'autre.

- Bien, sourit Stiles ne paraissant nullement déçu par cette réponse. Pourtant, malgré le fait que tu ne sois justement pas très beaucoup d'accord ; malgré le fait, aussi, que tu commences déjà à te demander quel truc super tordu je vais encore réussir à te demander : je suis certain que tu vas quand même accepter que je te pose ma question... simplement parce que maintenant tu es trop curieux de savoir ce que je peux te demander.»

Le sourire qui était en train d'étirer les lèvres du chauffeur, en même temps qu'il secouait la tête et levait les yeux au ciel, n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré de Stiles. Ce dernier faisait en sorte d'observer le plus possible ce Peter-ci afin d'éventuellement réussir à mieux comprendre son double lycanthrope.

L'adolescent était donc bien loin de se douter de tout ce qui pouvait être en train de traverser l'esprit de son compagnon de dimanche soir. Il était loin de se douter que Peter était en train de se dire qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être étonné.

Comment pourrait-il se douter, même juste une seconde, que cette manière de faire, d'agir et de parler afin de tourner les choses à son avantage avait un quelque chose de remarquable aux yeux de Peter ?

Comment pourrait-il se douter que ce qu'il faisait afin de systématiquement réussir à avoir gain de cause même lorsque les choses étaient loin d'être gagnées (pour ne pas dire qu'elles étaient désespérées) avait un petit quelque chose... d'irréel ?

Comment pourrait-il se douter qu'au moins une personne appréciait lorsque Stiles manipulait aussi délicatement l'esprit de son interlocuteur afin de le mener précisément là où il le souhaitait ?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

« T'es un peu trop malin, trop tordu et trop intelligent pour ton bien, tu sais ? Murmura Peter du bout des lèvres. Il pourrait t'arriver malheur.

- Tu penses aux deux meurtres consécutifs qu'il y a déjà eu, n'est-ce pas ?

- En partie, avoua le premier à mi-mot. Mais y a aussi le fait que tes questions de la dernière fois me soient restées en tête, tu sais, et... j'ai l'impression que tu ne cherchais peut-être pas un moyen détourné de demander de l'aide et des conseils. J'ai l'impression que c'était réellement ça ton problème.

- Est-ce que tu penses que les loup-garou existent ? Demanda de but en blanc Stiles, tâchant de faire comme si ce que venait de dire son collègue n'était pas la plus stricte vérité.»

Les sourcils froncés : Peter réfléchissait à la question que venait de poser son cadet... ainsi qu'au sens cache que celle-ci pouvait bien avoir ! Cette question le ramenait aux nombreuses interrogations auxquelles il avait déjà eu droit quelques jours plus tôt : deux mondes entrecroisés, des humains et des loup-garou.

Encore des loup-garou...

Comme par hasard.

« Non, répondit finalement Peter, en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Même si ça serait cool que ce soit le cas : je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils puissent exister. Si tel était le cas : on serait pratiquement tous des loup-garou car il me semble plutôt évident que la lycanthropie serait génétiquement transmissible et que ça serait un gène dominant. Il serait rare de naître non-lycanthrope... Et si jamais on venait à naître ainsi, pas loup-garou donc : il faut tenir compte du fait qu'il y aurait énormément de chances qu'on se fasse tout de même mordre par un loup-garou et donc être quand même transformés. Puis : je vois pas trop comment on pourrait cacher le fait que des gens soient à moitié loup, tu vois ?

- T'as l'air d'avoir plutôt bien réfléchi à la question, se moqua le plus jeune. On dirait pas une réponse que tu viens de me sortir comme ça.

- Stiles ? Est-ce que tu penses vivre dans deux mondes différents ? Genre ici et là-bas, avec des loup-garou ?

- Ça te dérangerait d'être moins direct ?

- Et toi de me répondre ? »

Stiles n'avait pas daigné répondre à la question de Peter... et avait ainsi laissé le silence prendre pleinement possession du véhicule. Ce moment de grâce ne dura cependant, et heureusement, pas bien longtemps. Comment le pourrait-il lorsque l'on voyait qui étaient les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ?

Leur mutisme mutuel dura tout de même suffisamment pour laisser le temps à Peter de s'inquiéter face à cette absence de parole... et de comprendre celle-ci comme étant une confirmation de ses craintes.

« Il... Il faut que tu regardes Les Revenants en version originale, tenta maladroitement l'aîné. C'est nettement mieux que notre version traduite... et je suis pas fan des trucs en français pourtant.

- Je vote contre, marmonna un Stiles légèrement boudeur. Je veux de l'anglais moi. J'ai commencé The Returned en anglais : je continuerais en anglais.

- La version originale est franchement pas mal pourtant hein ; Puis ça change d'avoir un truc en français et... »

Stiles se tourna légèrement sur son siège afin de regarder son interlocuteur. Lançant de petits regards en biais au premier : Peter n'avait aucun mal à mentalement prévoir la suite des événements... l'adolescent allait bientôt parler et userait de gestes pour mieux se faire comprendre.

« C'est comme si tu prenais un kinder bueno au chocolat et que tout de suite après tu allais manger un super friand au fromage, expliqua Stiles en séparant bien l'un et l'autre. Le kinder c'est la version anglaise... et le friand c'est la version française, ce qui tombe plutôt bien.

- Sauf que ton kinder tu l'as mangé ce matin lors de la pause et que ton friand tu l'as mangé une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Le mélange se fait sans problèmes du coup. »

Au vu du sourire qu'affichait le lycéen : la tension venait de passer aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée !

oOo

Stiles voulu faire son malin en quittant la voiture sitôt Peter fut-il correctement garé sur l'une des rares places du parking du cinéma qui était encore vacante en ce dimanche soir... et ce : alors même que le moteur n'était pas encore coupé !

« Aïe, ma tête ! S'écria l'hyperactif un instant plus tard.

- C'est ta paume de main que tu frottes, là, fit inutilement remarquer le conducteur.

- Bah oui, je sais... mais je me suis aussi fait mal à la main figure-toi ! Du coup ma main a mal et ma main qui a pas mal frotte là où ma main qui a mal a mal mais du coup j'ai plus de main pour frotter ma tête qui a mal aussi... Prête moi ta main, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Les clés venaient à peine d'être retirées du contact. Peter ne semblait pas disposé à bouger tant que Stiles n'aurait pas, enfin, fermé sa portière... ce qui ne paraissait pas non plus être sur le point d'arriver, malheureusement, tout occupé qu'il était à sautiller sur place tout en parlant encore et encore et se plaignant d'avoir mal.

« Si j'étais un loup-garou j'aurais déjà plus mal parce que les loup-garou ils guérissent super méga vite et que c'est l'un des super trucs super cool que peut avoir un loup-garou ! J'aimerais bien être un loup-garou rien que pour ça : pouvoir me faire mal sans me dire qu'après j'aurais mal car après j'aurais plus mal car je serais un loup-garou, expliqua Stiles. Bon ! C'est pas parce que je serais un loup-garou que je ferais exprès de me faire mal hein... j'aime pas me faire mal... surtout parce que ça fait mal ; donc si j'avais pas mal quand je me fais mal j'aimerais peut-être un peu plus me faire mal mais comme j'aurais quand même un petit peu mal quand je me ferais mal j'aimerais quand même pas me faire mal même si j'étais un loup-garou.

- J'adore ton monologue, Rodrigue... Enfin je suppose que je l'adore étant donné que j'ai pas eu le courage de l'écouter et que j'ai décroché au premier "loup-garou" que tu as pu dire. Et j'ai pas écouté donc je sais pas si tu as dit d'autres fois le mot "loup-garou" mais je suppose que oui vu que quand tu pars dans tes délires comme ça : tu répètes toujours plusieurs fois les même mots, se justifia Peter. Alors ne dis pas que si je sais que j'ai décroché au premier loup-garou c'est donc que je sais qu'il y a eu d'autres loup-garou et que donc j'ai écouté quand même.

- Rodrigue ? Releva Stiles, songeant que décidément... _Ce Peter était de plus en plus étonnant et déroutant._

- Comme dans Le Cid, sourit Peter.

- Tu connais ça, toi ? Tu connais pas genre... que des séries géniales ou j'sais pas quoi d'autre ? Tu sais, en plus, faire de...

- Oui : je sais également faire de l'humour intelligent, Stiles... Enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'humour. L'humour doit être drôle sinon ce n'est plus vraiment de l'humour et comme c'était pas drôle ce n'est donc pas de l'humour... et si c'est pas de l'humour, ça peut pas être de l'humour intelligent vu que dans humour intelligent y a humour justement que c'est pas de l'humour.

- Hép hep hep ! Tout ça : c'était à moi de le dire ! S'indigna Stiles.

- Sauf que j'ai pensé à ce que tu allais penser avant que tu penses à le penser. »

oOo

« Mais. Mais ! Je suis pas d'accord ! T'as payé les deux places ! S'indigna l'hyperactif.

- Et c'est un problème ? »

Lentement, mais sûrement vous diront-ils, les deux compères avaient finalement réussit à atteindre l'entrée du cinéma de Beacon Hill... ce qu'ils avaient fini par ne plus croire possible tant le chemin leur avait paru semé d'embûches ! Armés d'une bonne dose de courage et de patience, n'oubliant pas de faire fonctionner leur langue et leurs méninges pour passer plus facilement le temps : Stiles et Peter avaient ensuite dû prendre leur mal en patience pour faire la queue à un des rares guichets d'ouvert. Les quelques bornes automatiques existantes étant soient bondées... soient hors service !

Boudeur, les bras croisés sur le torse et ne permettant d'émettre aucun doute : le fils du shérif semblait considérer que oui... ceci était bel et bien un problème ! Fouillant au fond de sa poche afin d'en retirer l'argent qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour acheter sa place, ayant eu la flemme de prendre sa carte bancaire : l'adolescent le glissa à la place dans la poche de la petite veste que Peter avait daigné porter ce soir.

Ce dernier était à présent tellement occupé à parler et s'extasier au sujet du dernier jeu-vidéo qu'il avait commencé, sous le conseil avisé de Stiles, qu'il n'avait semblait-il... pas même remarqué son geste.

oOo

« Pourriez-vous vous taire ? Demanda sèchement, voire presque agressivement, une voix inconnue au bataillon. Il y en a qui aimeraient écouter.

- Roh ça va, c'est que les bandes annonces, marmonna Peter en croisant les bras contre son torse et s'enfonçant dans son siège d'un air boudeur. Même pas en plus ! C'est les pubs. »

Installés au milieu de la salle de cinéma, en début de rangée : Peter et Stiles avaient naïvement cru qu'ils pourraient continuer à parler en attendant le début du film. Grossière erreur que d'avoir pensé cela au vu de la remarque que venait de leur faire leur voisin.

Remarque qui était loin d'avoir plu au plus âgé du duo.

« Tu peux parler si tu veux, tu sais ? S'amusa le plus jeune en s'approchant le plus possible de l'oreille de Peter. Tu t'en fous de ce qu'il dit pour l'instant, si encore c'était le film OK mais là... s'il veut regarder et écouter la pub m&m"s : il a qu'à aller sur youtube. Y aura personne autour de lui pour parler et ça lui coûterait moins cher.

- Non, refusa-t-on en continuant à bouder. On va encore me râler dessus sinon.

- Gamin va, se moqua gentiment Stiles tout en lui prenant la main et faisant s'entrecroiser leurs doigts sous le regard surprit du propriétaire de la seconde main. Heureusement que t'es pas à côté de lui hein... qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait sinon ?

- Je l'aurais égorgé... avec mes dents. »

Stiles préféra garder le silence suite à cette réponse pour le moins... imprévue.

oOo

« Tu vas arrêter de gesticuler comme ça sur ton siège ? Souffla un Peter moqueur à l'oreille de son voisin qui grogna de mécontentement. On dirait un asticot.

- Les asticots ça ne s'assoit même pas sur des sièges d'abord. Puis ça va pas au cinéma. Puis ça ne conduit pas. Puis ça ne va pas au lycée. Puis ça n'apprécie pas les gens géniaux comme ils le méritent. Puis ça...

- J'ai saisit l'idée, le coupa le premier.»

La salle avait enfin était plongée dans le noir pour que le film puisse commencer. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre se penchait pour faire un commentaire au sujet d'une scène ou d'un dialogue ; pour gentiment râler après une manie de l'autre : Stiles qui gigotait sans cesse et Peter qui ne cessait de soupirer à chaque fois qu'un moment était jugé trop « prévisible »... ils n'en demeuraient pas moins calmes !

« Peter ? Tu pourrais arrêter de toucher mon nez comme ça ? C'est perturbant, murmura Stiles au milieu du film, une boule au ventre. Puis ça me fait loucher et c'est pas cool.

- J'aime ton nez, répondit l'autre, amusé. Puis j'arrête de t'embêter si tu arrêtes de m'embêter aussi. »

oOo

Lorsque le générique de fin apparut, enfin, sur le grand écran du cinéma ; lorsque tout le monde recommença à parler, à bouger, voire même pour certains à se rhabiller pour sortir avant même la fin des crédits : Stiles tourna la tête vers son voisin et rit doucement en voyant la scène.

Sa main droite serrait toujours celle de Peter qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule afin de mieux dormir... le film n'ayant, de toute évidence, pas su capter son intérêt tout du long. A contre cœur, l'adolescent usa de son bras libre pour secouer doucement et ainsi réveiller Peter. Aussitôt ceci fait : le concerné grogna de mécontentement, changea de position... pour mieux pouvoir retrouver celle qu'il venait d'abandonner. La veste posée sur lui et faisant office de couverture donnait vraiment l'impression à Stiles d'accompagner n'importe qui... sauf Peter Hale.

« C'est fini. Peter ? Réveille-toi.

- Hmm... Non. T'es trop confortable. Tu mériterais une statue... L'oreiller d'or. Ouais, je te donne l'Oreiller d'or. »

La main gauche de Peter, soit celle qui ne tenait pas fermement Stiles, monta au niveau des yeux fatigués de l'endormi et frotta énergiquement ceux-ci.

« Merci, sourit Stiles.

- L'oreiller humain d'or, évidemment. Un vrai oreiller c'est quand même carrément mieux.

- Mais ! S'indigna le premier. C'est pas gentil, ça.

- Bah : un vrai oreiller on peut le frapper et voilà quoi... toi ? Je peux te frapper mais tu risques de pas trop apprécier, s'expliqua Peter. Puis tu auras mal et comme t'es pas un loup-garou tu auras mal plus longtemps que si tu étais un loup-garou ; puis même si tu avais été un loup-garou tu aurais quand même eu mal même si pas aussi...

- Ah ah ! T'as vu que tu m'as écouté ! »

oOo

« J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim, gémissait Stiles depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Peter ? J'ai une faim de Stiles ! C'est encore pire qu'une faim de loup. On peut passer au Mcdo tu crois ? Enfin... on peut passer, ouais. Techniquement c'est sur que c'est possible : y a un Mcdo pas loin, y a une voiture, c'est encore ouvert... mais comme c'est un peu toi qui conduit je fais semblant de te laisser le choix ; d'ailleurs c'est pas bien de pas avoir voulu que je conduise vu que t'as l'air d'être un zombie : tu vas jouer dans The Walking Dead ?

- On est en route, là...

- C'est vrai ? Se réjouit le lycéen. Oh ! Tu me sauves la vie, là ! Sérieusement !

- Je sais, se moqua l'autre. Et je ne le regrette pas. »

Rien n'était moins sur...

« Tu ne le regrettes pas maintenant : mais quand je serais super enquiquinant tu regretteras de pas m'avoir laissé mourir de faim. »

* * *

><p><em>Pas de monde B dans ce chapitre ; Bientôt je me focaliserais un peu sur lui puis je jonglerais vraiment entre les deux ;)<em>

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	9. Chapitre 08

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Et voici le huitième chapitre ! Après celui-ci : il est à peu près certain que je ne posterais plus tous les jours vu la taille qu'auront à présent les chapitres._

_J'ai tenté de limite les plus possible les fautes en me relisant... mais il doit probablement en rester quelques unes : il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Merci pour les reviews et votre présence !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

_[Dimanche 17 août 2014]_

Scott n'avait pas particulièrement tenu à reparler, au cours des dernières semaines qui avaient pu s'écouler, de ces deux mondes dans lesquels Stiles lui avait avoué avoir l'impression d'évoluer. Il y avait bien entendu leur monde : un monde normal où il menaient tous une existence normale elle-aussi, et ce même si la vie à Beacon Hill était quelque peu chamboulée depuis le début du mois de juin ; Et il y avait l'autre ! L'étrange monde où les loup-garou n'étaient apparemment pas qu'un mythe. Ce monde qui, même s'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds, inquiétait Scott au plus haut point.

C'est pourquoi, en voyant que le principal concerné par ce problème auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser sitôt que l'occasion se présentait à lui n'avait qu'en de très rares occasions formulé à voix haute (et en sa présence) des remarques, quelles qu'elles soient, au sujet de cet autre univers... voyant que Stiles ne faisait tout simplement jamais référence à celui-ci : Scott s'était senti soulagé et libéré d'un poids ! Il s'était ensuite contenté de laisser couler... songeant, à tords, que c'était là la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Stiles avait, effectivement, tellement peu souvent reparlé de ce _léger_ problème avec le jeune McCall... que celui-ci avait même fini par croire que le tout n'était que du passé et que ça s'était finalement arrangé sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Scott aurait pu continuer à penser ainsi encore longtemps (et aurait même fortement apprécié que ce brusque retour à la normale soit réel) si son meilleur ami n'avait pas soudainement décidé de recommencer à faire référence à cet événement.

À ces événements, en fait !

« Et... ça t'ennuie vraiment d'avoir deux fois plus de chance d'avoir ton père avec toi ; d'avoir deux moi avec qui passer ton temps ; d'avoir deux Peter, même si l'un des deux m'a l'air un tout petit peu flippant... et je suis pas vraiment certain d'être en train de penser à celui qui a tué des gens en plus, grimaça Scott, installé devant sa télévision aux côtés de Stiles. Puis t'as aussi deux Lydia ! C'est cool d'avoir deux Lydia parce que ça te fait quand même deux fois plus de chances avec elle... surtout que dans ton monde bizarre, qui est probablement ton rêve d'ailleurs hein, bah vous êtes genre quand même amis et...

- Et ça fait aussi deux Jackson, je te signale. »

La grimaça qui se trouvait déjà sur le visage du jeune McCall s'accentua à la simple évocation du capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée : vu de cette manière... vivre dans les deux mondes devenait réellement quelque chose de problématique.

« J'ai une idée, s'enquit-il en mettant finalement le jeu sur pause et se moquant des protestations de son voisin qui était sur le point de tuer un zombie supplémentaire. Je sais comment tu pourrais faire pour enfin savoir où est le monde réel et où est le monde que tu inventes quand tu dors. »

Intrigué, et également un peu sceptique quant au fait que Scott (ce Scott là, qui plus est) puisse trouver, si ce n'est la solution, une solution : Stiles tourna la tête vers son ami et attendit silencieusement d'en savoir davantage.

« Ah ouais ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Réveille-toi en pleine nuit. Le lieu où tu es quand tu te réveilles sera forcément le bon, non ? Imagine que notre monde, ici donc, soit le monde de tes rêves en fait : tu pourrais pas te réveiller dans ton rêve... donc tu serais dans l'autre monde, avec tes loup-garou et sans notre espèce de tueur et tout ça : et donc en fait je serais qu'un rêve et l'autre moi serait la réalité. »

Le fils Stilinski paru fortement déçu par cette idée, même s'il n'espérait pas grand chose dès le départ. Ses pouces jouaient avec les joysticks, bien que cela ne soit pas très utile vu que Scott n'avait pas relancé le jeu : il s'occupait comme il pouvait.

« Bien sur que si : je pourrais me réveiller dans mon rêve, Scott, soupira Stiles. Je le fais déjà d'ailleurs, tu vois ? Dans le vrai monde je dors et je rêve du faux monde mais dans le faux monde je vais dormir quand je me réveille dans le vrai monde... et quand je retourne dormir dans le vrai monde je me réveille dans le faux monde : donc je me réveille dans les deux.

- Ton cerveau est un affreux truc bizarre et tordu au possible, Stiles. »

Les deux meilleurs amis avaient, d'un accord commun et tacite, jugés qu'il était préférable pour eux de changer de sujet immédiatement et de ne pas continuer à parler de cet étrange problème auquel était confronté l'hyperactif depuis maintenant quelques mois... et surtout pas si c'était pour chercher une solution !

Si jamais ils avaient poursuivi sur cette voie : il y avait fort à penser que quelques divergences d'opinion seraient apparues ; que quelques tensions, qui n'étaient évidemment en aucun cas désirées et certainement pas ce jour, auraient commencées à faire des leurs... gâchant ainsi cette journée qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à caler dans leur emploi du temps respectif.

Stiles avait ainsi donc rapidement décidé (au grand damne de son ami qui préférait de loin les zombies) qu'il était désormais plus que temps de commencer à revoir, ou simplement voir en fait, les cours d'économie qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente... histoire que Scott présente le moins de lacunes possibles à la rentrée.

Le Scott de l'autre monde commençait à ne plus avoir besoin des interventions non miraculeuses de Stiles, vu qu'il avait finalement su apprendre à travailler et à réussir seul. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de constater que ce détail embêtait l'hyperactif. Au fond : celui-ci aimait bien devoir faire des sortes de cours particuliers à Scott ; ils avaient ainsi une raison de passer du temps ensemble.

Non qu'ils aient réellement besoin d'une excuse aussi foireuse que celle-ci pour se voir mais un "_Je vais aider Scott pour les cours_" avait toujours eut tendance à mieux passer auprès de leur parent qu'un "_On va tuer du zombie à deux_" ou un "_Il faut que l'on détruise l'anneau unique pour que Sauron soit détruit lui aussi_". Étrange.

« Ah ah ! Finstock aura qu'à bien se tenir à la rentrée ! S'exclama un Scott, les bras levés en signe de victoire, venant de comprendre ce que lui avait expliqué son meilleur ami. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

- Je sais oui... et je t'autorise toujours à m'appeler Dieu, si jamais ça t'intéresse.

- Rêve pas trop.»

Avec le même petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, sourire qui était le plus souvent un signe annonçant qu'ils allaient bientôt faire une énorme bêtise et ainsi s'attirer les foudres de leur parents (même s'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas cette fois ci) : Stiles et Scott se regardaient.

« Mais euh... Peter il accepte, lui, fit mine de bouder l'hyperactif.

- Retourne avec lui alors, s'agaça pourtant McCall, vexé. On ne s'est quasiment pas vu des vacances vu que t'es toujours à l'Eleventh Hour et quand c'est pas le cas t'es quand même avec ton Peter... et pour une fois qu'on passe juste presque une journée à deux, même pas une journée hein, tu trouves encore le moyen de parler de lui.

- Si monsieur n'avait pas été coincé chez lui avec pour consigne de réviser pendant au moins tout le mois de juin, puis au moins deux jours complets maintenant : on se serait peut-être un peu plus vu, tu crois pas ? Et c'était simplement une remarque, Scott. Une remarque. On dirait presque que tu es jaloux et que tu te sens abandonné, là.

- Je suis pas jaloux.

- Mais tu te sens abandonné ? »

Peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait, tous les deux, de se prendre la tête au sujet de ces mondes qui étaient un peu trop... nombreux. Maintenant que les vannes avaient été ouvertes et que le sujet "Peter" avait été mis sur le tapis : ça allait devenir bien plus difficile de calmer le jeu.

oOo

_[Mercredi 27 août 2014]_

Une malheureuse barquette de carottes râpées devant lui, barquette qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas su trouver grâce aux yeux de son acheteur qui grimaçait à chaque bouchée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté d'un air songeur : Peter était, une fois n'est pas coutume, installé à la table de l'arrière boutique et mangeait en face de Stiles. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un tantinet étrange de voir son collègue agir aussi normalement... ayant été bien plus habitué à le voir manger assit par terre voire même, en de plus rares occasions, allongé sur le ventre ou sur le dos.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda le plus jeune, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Tu ferais presque peur, tu sais ? On dirait que tu vas me manger... ou me tuer... ou je sais pas quoi en fait mais t'as l'air sur le point de le faire. En fait je te vois bien tuer des gens... le fait que je t'ai déjà vu tuer des gens doit aider sur le fait que je te vois bien tuer des gens. Enfin techniquement c'était pas toi-toi qui tuait les gens que je t'ai vu tuer... toi je te vois mal tuer quelqu'un mais je vois bien ton corps tuer des gens. J'ai déjà vu ton corps tuer des gens mais c'était pas toi dans ce corps, enfin c'était toi mais sans être toi et t'étais pas possédé ni rien hein. C'était pas toi-toi mais c'était toi quand même qui tuait des gens... Bon, je t'ai vu tuer qu'une seule personne en fait mais comme au final t'en as quand même tué plusieurs bah...

- Par-pardon ? S'étouffa pratiquement l'aîné, la bouche pleine de carottes.

- Oublie.

- Non. Non je n'oublie pas, refusa le second. Stiles : ça va faire des semaines que tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions ou de faire des remarques de ce genre. Je suis pas une bille, une quiche, une patate, une nouille ou peu importe les qualificatifs qu'on peut utiliser pour dire de quelqu'un qu'il est un peu lent à la détente. J'ai bien compris que tu avais un problème et j'ai compris le problème... et tu sais : je sais que tu sais que je sais ce que tu veux pas que je sache. Là : tu refuses simplement l'idée que je puisse t'aider. »

À chaque fois qu'il entendait Peter se perdre ainsi dans ses propos, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Peter avoir un visage aussi expressif : Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'autre, au loup-garou... et de se demander si un jour : lui aussi pourrait devenir ainsi. Insouciant, heureux... presque normal.

« Personne ne peut m'aider, siffla l'hyperactif plus agressivement que prévu. Donc je te le redemande parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute puis qu'après on s'aime plus : pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ?

- Je me demandais simplement comment tu pouvais être aussi maigrichon vu tout ce que tu manges... engloutit même, en fait.

- Juste... c'est juste ça ? Demanda Stiles, perplexe.

- Bah ouais, sourit Peter. Quoi d'autre ? »

Le lycéen fixait attentivement son vis-à-vis. Il essayait de savoir si celui-ci lui mentait et avait inventé cette question pour lui faire plaisir... ou s'il ne s'agissait vraiment que de ça.

« J'sais pas... t'étais en train de me regarder comme si tu allais me manger donc bon je pensais que tu allais me demander si je préférais être mangé cru ou cuit au barbecue ; avec du ketchup ou de la sauce Hannibal... fin un truc bizarre quoi.

- Tu dis vraiment toujours des âneries, toi...

- Hmm... Oui, acquiesça le premier. C'est pour ainsi dire ma raison de vivre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est marrant d'être marrant... puis ça aide.

- Ça aide ?

- Ça _t'_aide.

- Ça _m'_aide ? »

oOo

_[Mardi 09 septembre 2014]_

Cela faisait déjà une paire de jours que les cours avait repris, au grand désarroi de tous les lycéens qui auraient aimé pouvoir continuer un peu plus longtemps à se payer du bon temps, dormir et sortir. Installé en face de Scott à l'une des tables du self qui se trouvait le plus en retrait par rapport aux autres afin d'être tranquille... et surtout pour être le plus loin possible du reste de l'équipe, et notamment de son capitaine Jackson Whittemore : Stiles vit Isaac Lahey arriver vers eux... puis leur passer devant sans même leur adresser un regard.

Le plateau-repas pratiquement vide qu'était en train de porter ce dernier et l'énorme coquart qui colorait son œil gauche furent les deux premières choses qui frappèrent Stiles. La même chose qui s'était passée lorsque son père lui avait parlé pour la première fois de Peter-son-collègue au début des vacances se produisit : le jeune homme voulait connaître ce Isaac là aussi !

Tout le monde était habitué aux traces de coups que portait souvent Isaac et, même si c'était là quelque chose dont on pouvait s'étonner lorsque l'on connaissait le garçon : personne n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en connaître l'origine pour que cela s'arrête. Poussé par une force inconnue, ou peut-être était-elle justement un peu trop connue : l'hyperactif laissa son instinct momentanément prendre les commandes afin qu'il contrôle sa raison... pour pouvoir intercepter leur coéquipier et camarade de classe.

« Isaac ? Interpella-t-il en lui tenant le poignet, tout en dosant sa prise afin que celui-ci ne se sente pas contraint.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-on, étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stiles ?

- Tu veux venir ? Proposa le premier, tentant d'avoir un sourire convaincant et non un de ceux qui faisaient fuir les autres. »

Les sourcils froncés et ne comprenant décidément plus rien à la situation : Scott interrogea son meilleur ami du regard. S'ils n'avaient jamais manifesté vis-vis du jeune Lahey : celui-ci n'en était pas pour autant leur ami... très loin de là, même ! Isaac était bien trop renfermé et solitaire pour cela. C'était comme s'il fuyait toute personne de son âge.

oOo

[_Samedi 20 septembre 2014_]

Stiles et Peter étaient arrivés presque au même moment sur le parking de la boutique _Eleventh Hour_ qui était également celui du bowling, du fast-food, du vidéo-club et du supermarché. Le premier avait été chercher une place la plus proche possible de l'entrée tandis que son collègue avait préféré opter pour la première place vacante qu'il avait pu trouver... quitte à faire quelques mètres de plus, ce qui n'était pas un problème !

Sitôt garé : le plus jeune s'était empressé d'envoyer un SMS au second afin de le prévenir qu'il l'attendait pour qu'ils puissent arriver et faire l'ouverture ensemble. Peter ne pu donc pas se dire surprit lorsqu'il trouva un Stiles adossé contre cette vieille Jeep qui l'avait fasciné dès le départ. Même sans le message, d'ailleurs, homme n'aurait pas étonné de trouver son jeune ami.

« J'ai terminé le truc que tu m'avais conseillé ! S'exclama Stiles en guise de bonjour. Et je vais te tuer pour m'avoir poussé à commencer quelque chose d'aussi génial... et de même pas encore terminé ! C'est cruel. Vraiment... très... beaucoup... cruel !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit Peter en le prenant dans ses bras. Et râle donc pas autant : tu auras un nouvel épisode tous les week-end, c'est plutôt bien non ?

- _On_ aura tu veux dire, corrigea le premier, moqueur. Tu regardes aussi, je te signale. »

Très rapidement, et sans jamais avoir à se forcer pour que les choses se passent ainsi : les deux employés de la boutique s'étaient rapprochés. Stiles avait apprit à apprécier ce Peter qui était à la fois si proche et si différent de celui qu'il pouvait être amené à côtoyer dans son autre monde... il avait apprit à oublier tout ce qu'il pensait savoir le concernant et n'avait jamais eu la moindre raison de regretter cette décision.

Le Peter qui n'était pas un loup-garou était plus insouciant que son homologue thérianthrope. Plus heureux et plus bavard : il ressemblait en bien des points au jeune Stilinski. L'une des manies qui avait le plus dérouté l'hyperactif fut celle qui consistait à prendre tout le monde dans les bras... enfin non, pas tout le monde en fait : simplement lui.

Sauf que d'habitude ça ne durait pas aussi longtemps.

« Tu sais que j'ai déjà plus d'un million de choses à voir depuis le début, à revoir depuis le début parce que j'ai terminé mais que c'est trop génial pour pas le revoir, à continuer parce que j'ai momentanément mit mon visionnage en pause, à recommencer parce que j'ai oublié le début mais je compte pas ça comme revoir car je considère que je revois si j'ai déjà tout vu... et c'est ta faute en plus parce que Monsieur Peter a trouvé malin de m'en conseiller un million, accusa le lycéen, fronçant les sourcils et commençant à trouver que l'étreinte traînait en longueur. Où je vais trouver le temps de voir tout ça, moi, hein ? Entre les cours, les devoirs, le boulot, les entraînements de Crosse, Scott et toi : j'ai plus le temps moi.

- Je suis certain que tu le trouveras, souffla le second à son oreille en s'éloignant enfin.

- T'as un problème Peter ? T'as l'air tendu ?

- Ouais... ouais ça va. T'inquiète. »

Côte à côte et le sourire aux lèvres : ils commencèrent à avancer tout en bavardant joyeusement. Ils s'étaient vus pratiquement tous les jours pendant près de trois mois, ils s'envoyaient des textos à longueur de journée et trouvaient encore, sans problèmes, des sujets de conversation à avoir... pour leur plus grand plaisir !

Même s'ils n'étaient plus bien loin de l'entrée de la boutique : ils avaient tout de même jugé bon d'entamer une discussion qui avait de fortes chances de s'éterniser et durer toute la journée au vu du sujet qui avait toujours fait débat entre eux : Severus Rogue. La différence d'âge n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps entre eux... tous leurs points communs primant sur le reste !

Tout en parlant du professeur de potions, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis du directeur de Poudlard de la saga Harry Potter : Stiles n'avait cessé de jeter de petits regards en biais à l'homme qui avançait à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait un peu ailleurs, il n'était pas totalement dans son sujet ce qui était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais... étant passionné dans tout ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre !

Quelque chose tracassait son aîné, c'était une évidence... et lorsque la main de Peter vint chercher celle de Stiles pour mêler leurs doigts : ce sentiment ne fit que croître.

« Merde, marmonna soudain Peter, faisant sursauter Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mot. Entre donc ; je dois aller... j'ai oublié les DVD dont je t'avais parlé dans ma voiture. Je... je vais les chercher maintenant. Me connaissant : je serais encore capable d'oublier de te les filer ce midi... ou même ce soir d'ailleurs. C'est toujours d'accord pour ce midi d'ailleurs, hein ?

- Bien sur, sourit le lycéen. Et file moi tes clés : je vais aller les chercher, si tu veux.

- Je suis garé dans l'allée K, accepta aussitôt le premier en lui tendant son trousseau. K je sais plus combien par contre. Et ils sont dans la boîte à gants.»

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer, gentiment, de Peter tandis que ce dernier essayait de se souvenir avec exactitude de l'endroit où il était stationné. Les deux s'entendaient comme cul et chemises, ils se chamaillaient également très souvent... trop souvent, peut-être, mais c'était dans leur personnage et leur union n'avait jamais eu à en souffrir.

« Je saurais reconnaître ta voiture, au pire. T'en fais donc pas autant, assura le plus jeune en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Puis au pire du pire, si j'y arrive pas : je t'appellerais complètement paniqué, enfin pas complètement complètement juste un peu complètement hein... à moitié complètement paniqué, on va dire, puis je te supplierais de venir me sauver d'une mort certaine car je voudrais pas me faire manger par une Camaro ou par une... tondeuse. Y a des tondeuses qui sont garées sur ce parking, d'après toi ? Je pense pas parce que je crois qu'il doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui conduit une tondeuse... déjà parce qu'une tondeuse c'est une tondeuse donc c'est fait pour tondre et pas pour se balader ; puis c'est pas très pratique pour voyager, une tondeuse, mais après je sais pas car j'ai jamais voyagé en tondeuse... mais ça m'a pas l'air pratique en tout cas. Puis t'imagines : y a pas de coffre ni rien donc tu peux rien emmener avec toi et... si je t'appelais au secours : tu viendrais ou pas ?

- Bien sur, murmura Peter en le prenant une nouvelle fois contre lui. À tout de suite, Stiles.

- À tout de suite, grand-père, recommença à se moquer le premier. Puis t'as quoi avec les câlins, toi, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai juste envie de... ça te dérange ?

- Non.»

Peter ne commença pas immédiatement à relever le grillage qui, chaque nuit, protégeait la vitrine de la boutique... il préférait attendre de ne plus pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir Stiles pour agir. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le plus jeune fut suffisamment loin, à son goût du moins, et désormais dissimulé et perdu au milieu des nombreuses voitures qui étaient d'ores et déjà garées sur le parking en ce samedi matin que l'homme daigna sortir de sa poche un second trousseau.

Il tournait et retournait les clés dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait à ce point. Voilà qui n'avait pas le moindre sens ! On ne lui demandait pas de décrocher la lune ou de faire un marathon à reculons en avançant sur une main... il lui suffisait de prendre la clé qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir, il saurait la reconnaître les yeux fermés, après quoi il n'avait plus qu'à la mettre dans la serrure puis tourner. Juste ça.

Juste ça...

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit et vint briser le calme et le silence des lieux... le sang des quelques passants se glaça et tous se figèrent avant de commencer à tourner sur eux-même afin de déterminer l'origine de la détonation.

Un coup de feu.

Trois personnes.

Le premier tombe. _Silence_.

Le second cri et panique. _Bruit_.

Le troisième rit.

* * *

><p><em>Pas de monde B dans ce chapitre ; <em>Bientôt _je me focaliserais un peu sur lui puis je jonglerais vraiment entre les deux ;)_

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	10. Chapitre 09

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Ceci est le neuvième chapitre ! Et je confirme donc (un peu inutilement car vous l'aurez remarqué) que je ne posterais plus tous les jours car les chapitres sont nettement plus long... puis aussi parce qu'il serait temps que je commence un peu à bosser pour la fac (à deux semaines de la fin ça serait pas du luxe)._

_J'ai tenté de limiter le plus possible les fautes en me relisant... mais il est plus que probable qu'il en reste vu l'état de ma cervelle de sauterelle (juste pour la rime). Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me les dire._

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre présence !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

_[Samedi 05 juillet 2014]_

Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt,_ légèrement trop grand pour lui mais ce n'était là qu'un détail sur lequel Stiles préférait vraiment ne pas avoir à s'attarder plus que de raison_, d'un bermuda... et avec, aux pieds, une seule et unique chaussure : le lycéen courait d'un bout à l'autre de la maison à la recherche de sa jumelle manquante.

Dans un passé plus ou moins ancien (et plutôt _plus_ que _moins_, d'ailleurs) : elles avaient dû être de couleur blanche... mais ce n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un lointain souvenir tant elles semblaient en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres aux pieds de l'hyperactif. Le shérif ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : voire cette paire disparaître à jamais de sa vue... il y avait pourtant fort à craindre que son vœux ne soit pas exaucé de sitôt. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de les jeter, elles réapparaissaient mystérieusement quelques heures plus tard !

Le père du garçon devait supporter ce petit manège depuis ce qui semblait déjà être une éternité. Stiles qui avançait, tel un éléphant, sur le palier de l'étage ; Stiles, _toujours_, qui dévalait à toute allure les escaliers pour la énième fois de la matinée ; Stiles, _décidément_, qui appelait sa chaussure comme si cette dernière allait lui répondre et l'aiguiller ; Stiles qui suppliait son père de lui dire où elle se trouvait ; Stiles qui insultait la terre entière comme s'il n'était pas l'unique responsable de cette disparition ; Stiles qui menaçait sa chaussure d'une mort affreuse si elle ne montrait pas le bout de son nez ("_Et je m'en fiche que tu n'ai pas de nez car tu n'es qu'une chaussure ! Tu viens ici, tout de suite ! Je vais me fâcher sinon_.")

« Stiles... soupira le père en voyant son fils passer. Combien y a-t-il de marches dans les escaliers, dis-moi ? »

L'adulte était, étrangement, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là du genre d'information dont pouvait avoir connaissance le plus jeune. C'était le genre de chose qui, fondamentalement, n'avait pas le moindre intérêt... mais Stiles saurait tout de même trouver une explication pouvant montrer à son détracteur que si : il était parfaitement utile de connaître le nombre de marches d'un escalier.

« Euh... bah... y en a treize, répondit naturellement l'adolescent en passant à quatre pattes sous la table de la cuisine, faisant de nouveau le tour de la pièce. Pourquoi ?

- Fais-moi plaisir et descends les _treize_ marches à l'avenir. Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre sauter les trois, voire parfois les quatre, dernières. Un jour : tu vas te blesser.

- Ça me ferait les pieds comme ça, plaisanta le premier. Ça me ferait vraiment les pieds en plus vu que je saute sur mes pieds et que, si je me fais mal, c'est que j'aurais mal sauté... donc y a des chances pour que j'atterrisse mal sur mon pied et du coup j'aurais mal au pied... il n'est pas non plus impossible, tu me diras, que je tombe tête en avant et que je me cogne le front... ou que je tombe moins _tête en avant_ et tombe sur mon bras ...ou y a plein d'autres de possibilités au fond mais : je pense quand même qu'il y a plus de chances pour que ça me fasse les pieds en me faisant mal au pied. »

Fier de lui, Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents à son père qui ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir ce genre de réponses (même s'il fallait toujours se tenir prêt lorsque l'on avait affaire à l'hyperactif). Sans se redresser, continuant à avancer grâce à ses mains et ses genoux, le lycéen changea de pièce et passa au salon.

« Tu veux pas... commença le shérif.

- Non, coupa immédiatement le lycéen. Je n'abandonnerais pas et je trouverais cette satanée chaussure. »

Stiles n'aimait pas baisser les bras, que ce soit pour une question de vie ou de mort ou pas... en l'occurrence s'il s'agissait justement d'un "ou pas" mais peu lui importait : il refusait d'abandonner et saurait mettre la main sur la disparue. Tout petit, déjà, il savait ce qu'il voulait, faisant ainsi en sorte de l'obtenir... cette détermination s'était trouvée renforcée lorsque Scott avait eu la bonne idée de se faire mordre par Peter.

oOo

Au fil du temps, les loup-garou avaient su prendre une place prépondérante dans la vie de Stiles et ce : même si la plupart d'entre-eux méritaient tout... sauf son attention et son affection. Ces derniers avaient la fâcheuse tendance à le plaquer contre un mur, à le menacer d'une mort plus ou moins violente, à lui grogner dessus, ou tout un tas d'autres gentillesses dont l'hyperactif saurait volontiers se passer.

Fort heureusement pour lui : il y avait aussi les autres, les gentils... ou en tout cas les moins méchants ! Même si ceux-ci étaient nettement moins nombreux que ceux de la première catégorie : au moins existaient-ils. Il était d'ailleurs chose étrange pour Stiles que de se dire qu'il plaçait spontanément Peter dans la très courte liste des lycanthropes gentils... même si l'homme l'inquiétait encore il y avait de ça peu de temps.

Caché dans l'ombre, pourtant, des créatures bien plus vicieuses et dangereuses évoluaient sans cesse autour du jeune Stilinski. S'il n'avait jamais pu les voir de ses propres yeux : les faits parlaient d'eux-même !

Il y avait le lutin des "fonds de poches de veste" qui s'amusait systématiquement à emmêler les écouteurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Il y avait la famille d'ogres nains qui vivait sous son lit depuis qu'il était petit et qui, toutes les nuits, venait éteindre son réveil afin qu'il ne puisse arriver à l'heure en cours.

Il y avait aussi le Jackalope qui habitait, quant à lui, dans un recoin du garage et qui prenait un malin plaisait, semblait-il, à cacher ses chaussures !

Stiles était encerclé par le surnaturel et l'aurait-il voulu... qu'il lui aurait été impossible de s'y soustraire.

Lorsque, finalement, l'adolescent su enfin trouver la malheureuse chaussure qui avait élu domicile sous l'armoire de la salle de bain (si ce n'était pas là une preuve de la présence du Jackalope entre ces murs : qu'était-ce alors ?) : Stiles repassa rapidement dans sa chambre afin de récupérer son portable qu'il avait abandonné sur son lit au début de ses recherches... puis dévala les escaliers.

« Stiles ! Bon sang ! S'énerva son père. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te demander ?

- D'arrêter de chercher ma chaussure...

- _Avant_ ça.

- De ne plus insulter Harris parce que ce n'est pas lui qui avait caché mes affaires... mais t'en fais pas : je sais qui c'est, répondit Stiles, fier de lui. C'est le Jackalope !

- Pour la énième fois, Stiles, il n'y a _pas_ de Jackalope dans cette _maison_. Et je te parlais de ce que je t'ai demandé _après_.

- De ne pas rentrer trop tard de chez Scott ? Proposa cette fois le plus jeune. De ranger ma chambre ? De ne plus sauter les dernières marches des escaliers ?

- Nous y voilà !

- Tu me l'as demandé, ouais... mais j'ai pas dit que je le ferais plus. »

oOo

La réaction qu'avait pu avoir le Scott non loup-garou avait rapidement convaincu Stiles de parler à la version lycanthropique de celui-ci et ce... sans plus attendre ! Si l'un l'avait cru : pourquoi l'autre douterait-il ? D'autant plus lorsque l'autre en question était celui qui, des deux, était supposé être le plus ouvert aux choses que l'on pourrait rapidement être amené à qualifier d'étrange.

Un Stiles hors de chez lui un samedi matin alors que les douze coups de midi n'avaient pas encore sonnés... voilà quelque chose qui avait le mérite de sortir de l'ordinaire, presque autant que les bêtes à poils qu'il pouvait avoir à côtoyer à longueur de temps. Le besoin de parler à son meilleur ami, de se confronter une seconde fois à son jugement avait pourtant su avoir raison de la flemme hebdomadaire de l'hyperactif.

Les mains enfoncées dans les grandes poches de son bermuda, Stiles se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et attendait, nerveusement, le moment où son meilleur ami viendrait enfin lui ouvrir. Le nez rivé vers le ciel, ses dents mordillaient spasmodiquement ses lèvres : le jeune garçon n'était, tout à coup, plus aussi sur de lui et de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Et si tout dire à ce Scott n'était pas une aussi bonne idée qu'il ne le pensait ? Et si son meilleur ami ne le croyait pas... ou pire : s'il se mettait à lui rire au nez ? Et si le loup-garou le répétait aux autres, volontairement ou non ?

« Il faut qu'on parle, lança immédiatement Stiles en voyant le bout du nez, ainsi que le reste, de son ami apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Genre maintenant... maintenant ça serait bien ouais... On pourrait le faire après mais si on peut le faire maintenant au moins on aurait plus à le faire après car on l'aura fait maintenant. On peut vraiment le faire après si tu tiens à le faire après mais je tiens à le faire maintenant mais c'est toi qui voit et on le fait maintenant ou après du coup ?. »

Et s'il se contentait de lui faire confiance ? Ça pouvait être une bonne idée à envisager, non ? Jusque là, ce n'était pas comme si Stiles avait souvent eu des raisons de regretter de placer sa confiance entre les mains du jeune McCall ! Certes, celui-ci avait parfois fait quelques bourdes ou parlé un petit peu trop... mais jamais autant que l'hyperactif, ceci dit !

« Peter vient de m'appeler, se contenta de dire le loup-garou au lieu de donner une vrai réponse à son ami. Il semblerait que les problèmes soient de retour... et qu'on nous attende, toi et moi, là-bas. Il allait t'appeler mais comme je t'ai vu par la fenêtre.

- Peter ? Réagit Stilinski, comme s'il n'avait retenu que ça. D'habitude c'est pas plutôt...

- Derek ? Si... d'habitude c'est lui mais il aurait soit disant eu peur que tu sois dans les parages et que tu lui reprennes la tête avec tes questions stupides... ou un truc comme ça, soupira Scott en levant les yeux au plafond mais réussissant tout de même à avoir l'air amusé. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Peter hein donc bon... y a de fortes chances pour que ça ne soit pas ça.

- Elles sont pas stupides mes questions, bougonna Stiles.

- En fait, je préfère autant que ce soit Peter qui appelle : il est plus sympa au téléphone, remarqua McCall en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin pas sympa sympa mais il est moins pas sympa que Derek... »

La motivation de l'humain, qui était déjà bien faible pour ne pas dire pratiquement inexistante... fut d'autant plus mise à mal suite à cette annonce et les remarques anodines, en apparence, de son meilleur ami. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement le bon moment pour parler de son petit problème, multiplié par deux, à Scott.

L'autre McCall ne connaissait pas personnellement le Peter "coucou j'ai tué des gens" comme avait pu le surnommer le Peter humain (sans savoir qu'il était en train de parler de sa propre personne). Il n'avait, de ce fait, pas autant d'à priori que le lycanthrope en face de lui.

La version humaine de son meilleur ami était plus disposé à l'écouter sans l'interrompre compte-tenu que le seul Peter Hale qu'il risquait de croiser à Beacon Hill n'était pas un Peter Hale loup-garou ayant tué un certain nombre de personnes... mais simplement un Peter Hale un peu décalé, incapable de rester en place et attachant au possible.

« Enfin bref... on a le temps d'y aller tu sais. Ça ne presse pas, sourit Scott en observant attentivement le comportement de son visiteur. Personne n'est mort, personne n'est blessé... et Peter a dit qu'il dirait à Derek qu'on avait un truc à faire avant d'arriver.

- Comme s'il _savait_ en avance que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, murmura l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils. »

Si ce Peter savait qu'il y avait un problème : peut-être était-ce car il n'était pas réel mais simplement le fruit de son imagination.

« Je ne crois pas, se moqua gentiment McCall. Il est simplement futé et a su tirer les bonnes conclusions... à en juger par ta réaction.

- Je suis souvent arrivé en retard aux quelques réunions du samedi matin parce que je dormais, souffla Stiles en comprenant que ça ne serait finalement pas aujourd'hui qu'il saurait trouver la solution. Pour que je sois devant chez toi un samedi matin c'est soit qu'on avait déjà prévu quelque chose... soit que je souhaite te parler d'un truc important que je pouvais pas faire par Skype, SMS ou téléphone. C'est pas un truc qu'on avait prévu car il t'avait au téléphone à ce moment là et il a pu le comprendre par ta réaction mais c'est forcément quelque chose d'important car c'est un samedi matin... et si c'est important : on en parlera forcément avant d'y aller d'autant plus s'il avait déjà précisé que rien ne pressait pour le groupe.

- C'est la version simplifiée de ce qu'il m'a dit, oui.»

L'hyperactif était étonné que Peter ait pu en comprendre autant et tirer d'aussi nombreuses conclusions (qui s'avéraient exactes) en ayant simplement à jeter un œil au calendrier et l'heure. Stiles eut ensuite un léger sourire en songeant qu'il avait là un nouveau point commun, non négligeable, entre les deux versions de l'homme : ils étaient tous les deux des êtres pleins de surprises... qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

« Je... je pense avoir un problème, lança d'un coup Stiles en recommençant à sérieusement s'agiter et à ne plus tenir en place. Et Peter a l'air de penser ça aussi, tu vois, vu qu'il m'a dit genre sept fois et demi que si j'avais un problème je pouvais lui en parler, qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider et tout ça mais... mais je peux pas lui en parler-_parler_ parce que c'est le genre de problème dont je ne peux pas lui parler parce que c'est un problème vraiment problématique, tu vois ? Je lui en ai parlé sans lui en parler mais il sait que j'en parlais quand même... mais je peux pas confirmer ce qu'il pense parce qu'il faut pas qu'il pense qu'il a raison car s'il pense ça c'est comme si je lui avais dit le problème sauf que je lui ai pas dit le problème car je veux _pas_ qu'il sache et si je veux pas qu'il sache c'est pas pour confirmer ce qu'il sait... Puis toi aussi t'as l'air de penser que c'est problématique et tu m'as dit de t'en parler et donc je viens t'en parler.

- Que... hein ? Demanda, très intelligemment il faut le dire, Scott. Peter sait ?

- Oui. Non. Enfin... oui mais non même si _techniquement_ parlant c'est _oui_ alors que _non_ vu que je veux justement rien lui dire. L'autre Peter sait mais le notre sait rien. Et c'est évidemment l'autre _toi_ qui m'a dit d'en parler à l'autre _lui_ et l'autre _lui_ c'est _toi_ parce que l'autre _lui_ c'est forcément _l'autre_ lui et _lui_ c'est _toi_ et _lui_ c'est pas _Peter_ même si ça se pourrait...

- Hmm, on va... on va rentrer et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça à l'intérieur, OK ? Suggéra Scott en grimaçant en sentant qu'il allait regretter de ne pas déjà être en route pour la réunion. Tu vas parler calmement et lentement si possible histoire que je puisse te suivre... »

oOo

« Donc... tu as l'impression de vivre dans deux mondes et tu ne sais pas trop lequel est le vrai et lequel est le faux ? Tenta de récapituler Scott. Tu bosses dans une boutique avec Peter... qui est encore plus bizarre que toi et qui m'a tout l'air d'en tenir une sacré couche.

- Yup.

- Et tu as aussi tout raconté à l'autre moi et je t'ai conseillé de... m'en parler car... car j'ai l'air plus intelligent que... moi... en fait.

- Je te donne un A. Tu ne peux pas avoir A+ parce que bon : tu es passé trop vite sur certains détails et il manque quelques descriptions, mais c'était pas mal, voulu plaisanter Stiles. Et je pense que l'autre Scott n'a pas tord : tu es plus intelligent que lui... lui il a mit vachement plus de temps à comprendre que toi, tu vois ; même si, au final, lui c'est toi et toi t'es lui donc techniquement parlant comme vous êtes vous tu peux pas être plus intelligent que lui qui est toi. Vous êtes une seule et même personne et tu peux pas être plus intelligent que l'autre toi-même vu que quand on est soi on est soi... sauf que vous êtes quand même deux personnes distinctes même si vous êtes la même personne et donc tu pourrais quand même être plus intelligent que toi... »

Au fur et à mesure que le fils du shérif parlait et partait dans ses explications et raisonnements farfelues... son meilleur ami écarquillait les yeux et ouvrait la bouche, scotché qu'il était tant par la situation qui le dépassait totalement que par ce qu'était capable de penser Stiles et l'allure à laquelle il le disait.

« Je pensais pas qu'on pourrait avoir affaire à plus bizarre que ce qu'on a déjà eu mais là... chapeau : tu as réussi à montrer que j'avais tord... _encore une fois_, marmonna Scott en devançant la remarque que son ami avait sur le bout de la langue. Sérieux ? Un Peter accro aux séries et tout ça c'est... c'est énorme !

- Savais-tu que notre Peter-garou aimait bien Star Wars, Star Trek et Doctor Who ? Demanda malicieusement Stiles. Enfin : d'après mon indic hein. »

Machinalement, le lycanthrope secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait beau être particulièrement affligé par cette remarque... il ne pouvait pas pour autant s'empêcher de sourire en même temps tant c'était quelque chose de propre à son meilleur ami que de dire ça.

Scott était également en train de se demander comment diable avait pu s'y prendre son meilleur ami pour obtenir ce genre d'informations... puis se rappela à son bon voiloir qu'il s'agissait, justement, de son meilleur ami. Stiles n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été, n'importe qui ; quoi que puissent en penser les autres loup-garou. Le fils du shérif était tout à fait le genre de personne qui pourrait remuer ciel et terre pour en savoir davantage sur quelqu'un s'il avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

Ce qu'il avait forcément voulu lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Peter totalement humain.

« Disons juste que Derek a accepté de me parler... _un peu _malgré lui, certes, mais il l'a fait quand même, expliqua Stiles, fier de lui. Qu'il ait voulu éviter d'avoir à m'entendre et qu'il ait préféré laisser Peter se charger de t'appeler et prendre tous les risques à sa place : c'est pas si idiot que ça au final... je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Peter ait dit la vérité.

- Il a... en échange de quoi ? Comment tu as pu le faire céder ? On parle bien du même grognon et...

- De la manière la plus simple et la plus Stilinskienne qui soit : en le menaçant.

- Le menaçant, répéta Scott, sceptique. _Derek_ ?

- Je l'ai menacé de lui parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à _toutes_ mes questions concernant Peter et ce : peu importe _quand_ je les lui posais. Au début il m'a pas cru mais il a vite commencé à revoir son jugement... Je pouvais lui raconter ma journée ; lui raconter ma tragique histoire d'amour avec Lydia, et elle est longue en plus cette histoire là ; lui parler de la triste vie d'un ours en peluche ; je l'ai menacé de parler, j'ai mis la dite menace à exécution pendant quelques minutes... c'est tout.»

Scott, toujours installé aux côtés de Stiles, regardait son meilleur ami gesticuler tout en lui parlant et se vantant de son génie ! L'hyperactif semblait être assez fier de son coup et n'avait pas l'air de songer un instant qu'il y avait de gros risques pour que l'Alpha décide de se venger dans les jours ou semaines à venir...

« Et il y a un Derek aussi dans ton espèce d'autre monde bizarre ?

- Peter m'a déjà parlé d'un Derek donc je suppose que oui... puis il a encore toute sa famille, d'après ce que j'ai compris, même s'ils habitent à Chicago à présent, répondit Stiles en se calmant légèrement. A part Derek qui habiterait apparemment à Beacon Hill... mais je l'ai pas encore croisé.

- Imagine qu'il soit gentil... qu'il soit un peu plus normal et tout ça.

- Il trouve Peter complètement taré, et ne fais pas ta tête de "on se demande bien pourquoi, il m'a aussi l'air particulièrement taré ton Peter" parce que... d'accord il l'est un peu, mais juste un peu et dans le bon sens. Puis l'autre Derek l'a déjà enfermé toute une nuit sur un balcon pour avoir la paix, heureusement il faisait beau.

- Mais comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?

- Laura était venue passer quelques jours en ville et était passée à la boutique pour demander à Peter les clés de son appartement. Elle voulait pas aller chez Derek parce qu'elle aime pas aller chez lui parce qu'apparemment l'autre Derek a aussi des goûts un peu bizarre là-bas... puis Peter a une chambre d'ami qu'elle pouvait occuper et tout ça puis perso j'aurais aussi plus envie d'aller dormir chez mon oncle rigolo que chez mon frère... même si en l'occurrence j'ai aucune idée de comment est mon frère. Puis peut-être que j'aurais envie d'aller chez mon frère mais comme le seul frère que j'ai c'est toi et que t'es pas vraiment un frère... fin bref : je sais plus trop comment on avait pu en arriver là mais c'était plutôt chouette. Ce Derek et ce Peter passent apparemment leur vie à se chercher les poux... un peu en mode _qui aime bien châtie_ bien tu vois ?»

Le jeune McCall éclata bruyamment de rire. Imaginer le Peter et le Derek qu'il connaissait en train d'agir de la sorte avait un côté risible... et pourrait presque devenir, étrangement, apaisant.

Se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas contraints et forcés d'être l'oncle psychopathe et le neveu grognon et asocial, qu'ils pouvaient être moins détruits par leur passé car celui-ci ne serait pas aussi cruel avec eux... se dire que quelque part, même si c'était dans les rêves de Stiles, les deux Hale pouvaient être heureux était stupéfiant mais relaxant.

« Il est cool, murmura enfin Stiles. L'autre Peter. Il est heureux, tu vois ? Puis ce qu'il m'a dit au sujet des deux mondes et du fait qu'il aurait sans doutes du mal à choisir mais qu'il pourrait être peut-être être amené à choisir le monde sans les loup-garou, qu'il trouve pourtant super cool et tout, car j'aurais pas autant souffert et tout... c'est un autre Peter et c'est super intéressant après de chercher à mieux connaître le notre.

- T'as conscience qu'il doit quand même vraiment se douter d'un truc ? S'amusa Scott. Tes questions étaient vachement trop précises pour pas être bizarres... et bon sang ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais prit son histoire pour te mettre à sa place ! J'ai tellement de mal à t'imaginer comme ça... wouah !

- Sois rassuré : lui aussi a du mal. »

Étrangement, Scott n'était absolument pas rassuré. Avoir un point commun avec Peter, peu importe la version, n'avait vraiment rien de tranquillisant.

« Si tu connaissais ce super-Peter... je pense que tu aurais, toi aussi, du mal à te dire qu'il est celui que l'on a ici, poursuivit Stiles. Mais ici, tu serais probablement amené à vouloir le voir d'une toute autre manière car... tu vois : ça m'a fait penser qu'il avait probablement été quelqu'un d'autre avant l'incendie. Genre, parfois, il est gentil et il peut aussi être drôle mais ça ne se voit pas trop car il le cache et refuse de l'admettre. Notre Peter est... il est cassé. On ne voit de lui que le côté "il a tué des gens, c'est un méchant" mais il a aussi énormément... souffert.

- Stiles...

- Je ne dis pas que ça excuse ce qu'il a fait ! Certainement pas. Mais il est... il n'est pas que ça, vois-tu ? Et nous on le réduit à ça, justement... »

oOo

Installé à la place passager avant de la vieille Jeep de Stiles : Scott continuait à poser le plus de questions d'ordre pratique à son meilleur ami. Il voulait en savoir le plus possible afin de comprendre mais aussi, et surtout, pour pouvoir l'aider à trouver une solution et ne pas rester coincé dans cette situation qui n'avait déjà que trop durée.

« Tu ne comptes pas m'abandonner au profit de l'autre Scott, le pas loup-garou, hein ? Si tu devais choisir, tu ne choisirais pas l'autre parce qu'il y a un Peter un peu timbré... rassure moi.

- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, Scott, sourit Stiles, touché par son meilleur ami. Ni ici, ni là-bas... t'en fais pas.

- Tant mieux : car j'aurais pu être jaloux de moi-même ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent du coin de l'œil puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Pas un mot de tout ça une fois qu'on est là-bas. Je veux pas qu'ils sachent... pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Peut-être après, si on trouve rien.

- Peter et Lydia pourraient aider, tenta malgré tout Scott.

- Non ! Peter ne doit pas être au courant. Si y a bien une personne qui ne doit rien savoir c'est lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je dois être amené à apprécier notre Peter-garou, et il y a des chances pour que ça arrive car plus j'en sais sur lui et plus je l'aime bien... j'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis comme ça simplement parce que je connais un autre lui ; et je veux pas...

- Tu tiens déjà à ta relation avec Peter-garou, fit remarquer Scott en utilisant d'emblée l'appellation utilisée par Stiles. »

* * *

><p><em>Retour du monde B pour quelques chapitres histoire de coordonner le tout...<em>

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voici donc le dixième chapitre... uniquement avec le monde B, encore une fois, mais c'est bientôt fini et il y aura bientôt un bon gros mélange des deux mondes._  
><em>Initialement, ce chapitre n'aurait dû faire qu'un avec celui qui sera finalement considéré comme le chapite 11. Si je ne le coupais pas en deux : je n'aurais pas pu poster ce soir... et étant donné qu'il y avait un moment "parfait" pour le couper sans me faire lapider par la suite : j'en ai profité. <em>  
><em>Bien qu'étant globalement rédigé (je n'ai plus qu'à modifier certains passages) je doute que le chapitre 11 soit posté avant dimanche prochain (éventuellement samedi soir...) mais je ferais mon possible pour poster avant.<em>

_J'ai tenté de limiter le plus possible les fautes, comme toujours, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste donc... n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous en voyez !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre présence !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

_[Samedi 05 juillet 2014]_

« Et merde... marmonna Jackson. »

Les loup-garous surent, dès lors où les pas ainsi que les voix de Stiles et Scott commencèrent à être perceptible pour leurs oreilles, que leur tranquillité tant appréciée ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir... un état qu'ils regretteraient tous en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le penser.

Ils avaient beau essayer de se persuader du contraire ; tenter de se dire qu'ils exagéraient et manquaient cruellement d'objectivité... il fallait tout de même admettre, au bout d'un moment, que le fils du shérif de Beacon Hill était tout bonnement un antonyme du calme, du silence et de la stabilité. Le garçon se sentait toujours obligé de gesticuler ou de parler, quand il ne faisait pas les deux en même temps. Le fait que, parfois, personne ne donnait ne serait-ce que l'impression d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire n'y changeant rien.

Confortablement installé sur le canapé qu'il ne partageait avec personne, les bras posés sur le dossier de celui-ci, les jambes tendues afin de pouvoir installer ses pieds sur la table basse qu'il avait tiré face à lui dans cette optique : Peter paraissait être le seul à se réjouir un tant soit peu de l'arrivée imminente des deux fauteurs de trouble McCall et Stilinski. Ni Allison, ni Boyd, ni Derek, ni Erica, ni Isaac, ni Jackson, ni Lydia ne semblaient partager son enthousiasme et sa curiosité... ce qui était regrettable.

Tous étaient occupés à soupirer ou à grimacer ou parfois même à grogner et il n'y avait bien que l'aîné de ce petit groupe qui souriait et attendait impatiemment, même s'il le cachait, de découvrir quel nouveau sujet de chamaillerie avaient encore su trouver les deux compères.

Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait entendre les élucubrations de Stiles qui était capable de perdre son interlocuteur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch ; et les questions rarement intelligentes (même si elles tendaient à l'être un peu plus) de Scott étaient loin de lui manquer... en revanche : les réactions de son neveu valaient toujours leur pesant d'or !

« Je te préviens : si au moment où je vois Peter je met mets à éclater de rire... je t'en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable et je te le ferais regretter à vie.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna innocemment Stiles. Techniquement j'aurais rien fait du tout, du tout, du tout ! J'aurais été super calme, super gentil, super tout plein de trucs et j'aurais rien fait de bizarroïde... pour une fois. Tu pourras donc rien me reprocher parce que j'aurais rien fait puis, aussi, parce que je suis pas d'accord pour que tu me reproches des trucs ; et si je suis pas d'accord pour que tu me reproches des trucs c'est que je veux pas que tu me reproches des trucs et y a de fortes chances pour que je veuille pas car c'est pas des trucs que tu peux me reprocher... je te laisserais donc pas me reprocher ces trucs que tu peux pas me reprocher et du coup tu pourras rien me reprocher à part, éventuellement, me reprocher de pas te laisser me reprocher des trucs que tu peux pas me reprocher.

- Euh... ouais... si tu veux ; mais tout à l'heure j'imaginais déjà assez bien ton drôle de Peter la tête à l'envers sur une échelle et menotté... et je doute fortement que le voir là va pouvoir m'aider à oublier cette vision.

- Je te signale, quand même, qu'il n'était pas menotté sur l'échelle. Tu mélanges un peu tout, là... »

Tous les lycanthropes ici présents commencèrent à faire carburer leurs méninges, à froncer les sourcils et bon nombre de regards (pour ne pas dire _tous_) convergèrent vers celui-qui semblait être au centre de la discorde. Enfin peut-être pas tout à fait non plus mais toujours était-il qu'il était concerné !

Il n'y avait pas de raisons de chercher midi à quatorze heures. Stiles devait simplement être en train de raconter une énième histoire loufoque incluant, cette fois, non pas Derek ou un de leurs professeurs mais le pauvre Peter qui n'avait rien demandé à personne... et qui s'était montré on ne peut plus gentil, agréable et serviable envers son prochain.

« Scott, tu ne me feras pas le coup d'en parler près d'eux deux fois, siffla finalement Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'ils semblaient plus proches que jamais. Espèce de tête de pioche. Qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un meilleur ami pareil, hein ? Isaac et Boyd ne sont pas aussi maladroits et... même Jackson est... non Scott ! Non. Noooon ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On a dit que t'avais plus le droit de faire ça ; enfin je l'ai décidé et tu as pas protesté... peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas là mais ce n'est qu'un détail. »

Tous commençaient déjà à ne plus dévisager Peter en espérant qu'il leur explique ce qui se passait... comprenant que l'homme n'en savait probablement pas plus qu'eux. Ils préféraient, à la place, tendre l'oreille afin de suivre la conversation qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tourne les yeux et ferme la tête, Scott. Ou l'inverse, si tu préfères. Tu préfères ?

- Stiles ? Scott ? Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez, lança enfin l'aîné Hale sans quitter son siège. Au lieu de nous faire subir vos incessantes disputes sans queue ni tête... et vos rêves étranges.»

Le fait de ne pouvoir assister à la scène n'empêchait pas les loup-garous de savoir exactement ce qui se passait grâce à leur ouïe surnaturelle mais aussi grâce à fait qu'ils connaissaient les deux acteurs principaux. L'hyperactif venait de frapper le front de son ami tout en grinçant entre ses dents qu'il avait tout gagné... puis d'ajouter, plus bas, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

En était-ce un ?

oOo

Quelques secondes à peine après être, enfin, entré dans l'appartement à la suite de son loup-garou de meilleur ami : Stiles s'était laissé tomber aux côtés de l'ancien Alpha juste après avoir globalement salué tout le monde d'un simple signe de main. De toutes ses dents, l'humain avait ensuite sourit à son voisin qui était en train de le fixer d'un drôle d'air ; c'était un peu comme s'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un oserait venir le déranger sur son canapé et qu'il attendait le moment où Stiles partirait.

Depuis quelques semaines : le comportement de l'adolescent à son égard tendait à devenir de plus en plus étrange... même venant de Stiles ! L'hyperactif ne le fuyait plus autant qu'auparavant ; il cherchait moins à éviter d'être seul avec l'aîné en guise de seule compagnie ; il posait d'étonnantes questions à un Derek qui ne comprenait guère l'origine ou l'intérêt de ces interrogations mais qui y répondait malgré tout afin d'avoir la paix. Quelque chose avait changé, de toute évidence, mais impossible pour Peter de trouver quoi... ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Salut Sherlock !

- Sherlock ? Répéta l'aîné des Hale, étonné.

- Le petit numéro que tu as fait ce matin à Scott... la manière dont t'as pu deviner qu'on arriverait en retard et tout cas : ça avait l'air grandiose même quand c'était Scott qui le disait ! C'est super dommage qu'à ce moment là j'étais pas là pour entendre ça. Enfin si j'étais là mais pas là-là puisque j'étais chez Scott mais à l'extérieur et tout ça... mais ça tu le sais déjà en fait. Bon, après, faut pas se mentir : t'es loin d'être aussi bon que Sherlock Holmes mais t'es pas mauvais quand même et avec beaucoup d'entraînement tu pourrais peut-être rivaliser avec son lui endormi. Puis je pensais pas que tu connaissais si bien les habitudes du casse-pied que je suis... t'es doué hein.»

Du bout des lèvres, pas tout à fait certain quant au fait que ce soit la chose la plus judicieuse à faire, mais le faisant tout de même : son aîné le remercia. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ne pas comprendre quelque chose et là, justement, il ne comprenait rien. Absolument rien.

Scott prêtait plus attention au comportement de Stiles et Peter qu'aux explications qu'était en train de donner l'Alpha. Comme à son habitude l'humain n'avait de cesse de gesticuler mais, en plus, s'amusait cette fois à jeter de petits regards en biais à son voisin, soupirait en donnant l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme, semblait régulièrement sur le point de dire quelque chose pour finalement se raviser au dernier moment... et l'autre tentait, en vain, de rester calme et faire comme s'il n'était nullement gêné par son voisin.

Quand Derek fut sur le point de terminer ses explications, ayant régulièrement dû s'interrompre pour faire face à une remarque de Jackson ou Lydia... ou pour demander à Stiles s'il était possible pour lui de rester immobile un peu plus que quinze secondes (et si tel n'était pas le cas : le plus jeune Hale était d'accord pour l'égorger afin de l'aider) : Peter craqua.

Alors que Stiles venait de lui donner ce qui était déjà le cinquième coup de pied de la matinée... il attrapa l'hyperactif et tenta de le bloquer contre lui, sans lui faire de mal alors qu'il s'agitait et riait pour se défaire de son emprise, afin qu'il cesse son cinéma.

« Peut-être qu'ainsi tu seras un peu moins...

- Si tu voulais un câlin il suffisait de le demander, sourit Stiles en posant, en même temps, sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Je t'en aurais fait un avec plaisir... et même deux si tu voulais. »

Seul Scott fut en mesure de réellement comprendre Stiles et de savoir précisément où celui-ci souhaitait en venir. Seul Scott remarqua que son meilleur ami était loin de plaisanter et qu'il avait rarement été aussi sérieux. Seul Scott fut en mesure de le faire car seul Scott savait.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Peter éloigna doucement mais sûrement le lycéen afin de se relever et se diriger ensuite vers l'étage... personne ne s'étonna. Pour tous, tant pour ceux qui ne savaient rien que pour celui qui savait tout : cette réaction était pour ainsi dire normale.

« Bah... reste, souffla Stiles en se tournant vers Peter et le regardant l'air sincèrement déçu. Pars pas comme ça...

- Je vais faire un tour en forêt pour voir s'il n'y a pas un second corps, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe et ne prenant même pas la peine de chercher à avoir l'air honnête. On en a peut-être loupé un...»

Le jeune McCall, de nouveau, fut en mesure de devancer tout le monde. Cette fois : il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'allait proposer Stiles alors même que celui-ci n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Scott savait... et en souriait d'avance.

Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami s'inquiétait à ce point et ne semblait pas apprécier les deux mondes à leur juste valeur. Pour l'instant... il se disait encore que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda l'hyperactif tout en se levant d'ores et déjà du canapé.

- Comme tu veux, répondit le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils, étonné par cette proposition, haussant également les épaules. Fais comme tu l'entends, Stiles... mais sache qu'on peut en avoir pour plusieurs heures.

- Dans ce cas : je viens, s'enquit le premier. Je vais pas te laisser tout seul pendant des heures. Être tout seul ça craint sauf si on en en mauvaise compagnie... je suis pas une mauvaise compagnie, hein ? Si tu trouves que si tu peux le dire je me vexerais pas et je t'en voudrais pas. Enfin si : je me vexerais et je t'en voudrais mais y a des chances pour que ça ne te fasse rien, du coup.»

Même si ce fut très bref : beaucoup auraient pu jurer qu'un petit sourire avait commencé à étirer les lèvres de Peter ; comme s'il était heureux de la décision prise par le fils du shérif ; comme s'il était heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie... pour une fois. Et une vraie compagnie, s'il-vous-plaît.

« Alors... allons-y ! »

Cette remarque, maintenant qu'il connaissait le goût de Peter pour l'une des plus anciennes séries britannique, avait une toute autre saveur et acheva de convaincre Stiles de l'accompagner. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès ; probablement ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès d'ailleurs... mais s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que le Peter lycanthrope ressemble davantage encore au Peter totalement humain : il ne pouvait décemment pas rater cette occasion.

« Geronimo ! S'exclama Stiles en se précipitant vers la sortie, passant sans une once de gêne sur la table basse et ignorant superbement les yeux ronds de ses camarades. »

À en juger par l'air estomaqué de Peter, par sa bouche entrouverte et dont les lèvres s'étiraient légèrement vers le haut : Scott avait la quasi-certitude que le dernier mot de Stiles lui avait permis de marquer un nombre considérable de points aux yeux de l'ancien Alpha et que, s'il tenait autant à se rapprocher de ce dernier : l'humain avait bien plus que toutes ses chances.

oOo

Peter soupira lorsqu'il comprit, à son plus grand malheur, que même après plus d'une heure et demi à marcher dans la forêt et à se prendre les pieds dans des racines tous les cinq mètres : Stiles restait fidèle à lui-même et ne cessait pas une seule seconde de babiller.

Le lycéen lui posait un tas de questions qui n'avaient, pour la plupart, pas le moindre intérêt. Il tenait, par exemple, à savoir quels avaient pu être les professeurs qu'avait eu le loup pendant ses années d'études à Beacon Hill, pratiquement certains qu'ils en avaient au moins eu un en commun "_puisque tu ne peux pas être si vieux que ça !_" ; il voulait savoir s'il préférait Isaac ou Jackson ; lui demandait s'il savait faire le poirier ; s'il avait eu une petite amie récemment ; s'il avait déjà dit à quelqu'un qu'il était un loup-garou ; ce qu'il avait fait comme études après le lycée et pourquoi ensuite il était revenu ici ; s'il savait tirer à l'arc "_parce qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour que les loup-garou ne tirent pas, eux aussi, à l'arc_" et s'il comptait demander à Allison de lui apprendre s'il s'avérait que non... et lorsqu'il ne lui posait pas ces questions inutiles : Stiles décidait qu'il était plus que temps pour Peter (qui n'en avait pourtant absolument rien à faire) d'essayer de comprendre les règles du Crosse parce que ce n'était pas moins bien que le basket.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça, tout à l'heure ? Demanda finalement Peter en coupant sans le moindre scrupule les propos de l'adolescent.

- Je te proposais simplement un câlin, rien de bizarre, répondit tout naturellement l'humain sans même avoir à se demander à quoi pouvait faire référence le premier tant la solution pouvait être évidente. Tout le monde a besoin de câlins... sauf peut-être Derek mais lui c'est l'exception qui confirme ma règle, tu vois... puis tu n'es pas Derek et t'as pas l'air... fin... c'est compliqué mais... en fait non c'est pas compliqué mais je vois pas comment te l'expliquer sans rendre ça compliqué. »

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, Peter tourna brusquement la tête vers son coéquipier de recherches. Plus il cherchait à comprendre, plus il pensait avoir suffisamment de cartes en mains pour comprendre... et moins il comprenait. Stiles avait cette faculté innée à rendre incompréhensible tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, faire ou penser ; ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires du loup-garou.

« Tu me détestes, rappela-t-il.

- Tu as raison : je te déteste. Je te déteste _tellement_ que je t'accompagne en forêt, de mon propre chef alors qu'on sera que tous les deux, afin de voir si on a pas loupé un ou plusieurs cadavre... et tout ça alors qu'en plus y a des risques pour qu'on se fasse attaquer par les gens qui ont tué l'oméga que vous avez trouvé, railla Stiles en le regardant droit dans les yeux et secouant la tête. Je ne te déteste pas, Peter. Vraiment pas... bon : peut-être qu'un "je ne te déteste plus" serait plus correct mais au final on en arrive au même point : maintenant, je ne te déteste pas. C'est ce qui compte, non ? »

Peter s'arrêta net et sans prévenir celui qui avançait à ses côtés. Les yeux ronds, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce que venait de dire l'humain... bien que celui-ci lui paraisse on ne peut plus sincère.

« Comment tu pourrais...

- Tu ne sembles pas être un monstre, tu sais... enfin, toujours si on décide d'être plus rigoureux mais on le fera pas car c'est chiant mais dire ce qu'on fera pas revient à le dire quand même : tu ne m'apparais plus comme tel. Tu es un peu plus que le mec qui a tué quelques enfoirés et qui me faisait flipper y a quelques mois... et je viens simplement de le comprendre. Tu n'es pas _que_ "Peter le psychopathe", de même que Scott n'est pas _que_ "Scott l'imbécile", ou que je ne suis pas _que_ "Stiles l'hyperactif"... on est plus que ça... on est tous plus que ça... et toi : je suis même pas sur que tu sois encore rien qu'un peu "Peter le psychopathe", ça semble injuste de te laisser dans cette case... tu crois pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Voulu savoir le premier, curieux de peut-être enfin pouvoir comprendre le comportement de Stiles (au moins un peu) au cours des dernières semaines. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ?

- Toi... Moi... Tout... Y a un peu tout qui a changé, Peter ! S'exclama l'hyperactif en faisant d'amples mouvements avec ses bras et montrant le monde alentours, puis il reprit plus calmement et plus bas. Y a tout qui a changé, Peter.»

L'adulte hocha la tête. Il était incapable de trouver ses mots, ou même juste des mots ; il était incapable de savoir qu'en penser ; il était perdu. Simplement perdu. Perdu comme ça pouvait arriver un peu trop souvent à son goût depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et qu'il s'était fait une place dans la meute que son neveu avait pu constituer. Perdu... parce qu'il parlait avec Stiles et que Stiles perdait toujours ses interlocuteurs.

« Tu le veux, maintenant, le câlin ? »

oOo

Stiles et Peter rentrèrent aux alentours de quatorze heures. La bouche en cœur, l'estomac dans les talons et les pieds en compote, tant pour l'humain que pour le lycanthrope, ils regrettaient autant l'un que l'autre de ne pas avoir surveillé l'heure ou pensé à pendre de quoi se restaurer au moment de partir.

Sans même chercher à se faire un minimum discrets, ils avaient ouvert les portes et avaient pénétré dans le hangar qui servait aux entraînements. Ils purent ainsi voir tous les loups en train de travailler ou, dans le cas de Derek, en train de crier les consignes des exercices et menacer ceux qui ne les respectaient pas.

« Vous avez pu trouver quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, les bras croisés, sans même quitter les bêtas des yeux.

- Simplement une flèche avec une tête en argent et quelques gouttes de sang. Un loup a dû être touché mais pas suffisamment pour succomber à ses blessures ou être achevé par les chasseurs, répondit Peter comme si ce n'était rien. Vous nous avez laissé des sandwichs ou...

- Non. »

L'oncle soupira. Intérieurement, il était en train de maudit de toutes les façons imaginables son neveu ; puis, résigné, il se prépara mentalement à repartir afin d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger pour Stiles et lui... lorsque le seul humain actuellement présent l'arrêta.

« Repose-toi, embête Derek, moque toi de Jackson : je vais y aller, proposa-t-il, souriant et feignant ignorer les regards noirs et grognements des deux loups qu'il avait pu citer. Tu dis toi-même que depuis ta résurrection tu n'es plus aussi... hm... on va dire bien. Repose-toi.

- Ouais ouais... après... Allons manger avant.»

Côte à côte, le cercle d'intimité étant réduit au minimum, les deux derniers arrivés firent demi-tour. À quelques pas d'eux, un petit sourire amusé au bout des lèvres : Scott regardait les deux plus étranges spécimens du groupe se rapprocher de manière exponentielle. En un rien de temps, un changement considérable semblait avoir opéré entre Stiles et Peter. Ils n'avaient, tout à coup, plus l'air de se supporter contre leur gré comme au début... ou de se contenter de s'apprécier de loin comme depuis quelques semaines.

« Je peux prendre à emporter et l'emporter pour te l'apporter, insista Stiles en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Ce qui est un peu le but quand on prend un truc à emporter : prendre le truc puis de l'emporter pour l'amener ailleurs mais bon... Sinon après, si tu veux vraiment venir, on peut aussi y aller en voiture.

- C'est moi qui conduit dans ce cas. Toi tu conduits comme un pied, objecta Peter, moqueur.

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'indigna le premier, exagérément scandalisé. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu dises ça donc ne dis pas ça. Retire ce que tu viens de dire, mécréant. T'es pas gentil, espèce de... pas gentil.»

C'est en se chamaillant comme auraient pu le faire Scott et Stiles que les deux affamés repartirent.

* * *

><p><em>Retour du monde B pour quelques chapitres histoire de coordonner le tout...<em>

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voilà donc le onzième chapitre qui fait directement suite au dixième (vu qu'ils n'auraient dû faire qu'un). Le prochain chapitre est déjà globalement rédigé mais il n'arrivera sans doute que dimanche ou lundi prochain : j'entre dans ma période de stage et j'aurais donc moins de temps pour écrire (vu que j'écrivais énormément pendant les cours)._

_J'ai tenté d'éliminer le plus de fautes mais il doit probablement en rester une paire (voire plusieurs paires...) donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous en voyez !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre présence !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>-B<p>

[_Samedi 05 juillet 2014_]

Scott observait attentivement, peut-être même le faisait-il avec un peu trop d'insistance, les deux chanceux qu'étaient Peter et Stiles. Ces derniers n'avaient, certes, pas eu la chance d'avoir une portion de nourriture mise sur le côté et avaient de ce fait dû aller chercher de quoi se restaurer alors qu'ils souhaitaient juste se reposer à présent... mais au moins n'avaient-ils _actuellement_ guère mieux à faire que manger ; embêter et charrier de temps en temps Derek ; ou encore parler entre eux, l'air de rien, comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux amis de longue date... et faire comme si tout ceux alentours n'étaient pas en train de se battre entre-eux ou en train de froncer les sourcils en essayant de comprendre les ordres (pas forcément toujours très clairs ni même très logiques d'ailleurs) que pouvait lancer leur bourreau aux yeux rouges et à l'air continuellement bourru.

Le jeune McCall fixait le duo à la fois avec envie, sentiment qui lui était pour l'heure impossible à dissimuler, près qu'il était à donner _n'importe quoi_ à _n'importe qui_ pour avoir la chance de pouvoir aller s'installer près d'eux, s'incruster dans leur conversation et piquer des frites à son meilleur ami ; mais également avec un intérêt un peu trop poussé.

Sitôt Stiles et Peter avaient-ils été de retour, pour la première fois, lorsque leur ventre criait encore famine à qui voulait l'entendre ou non... Scott avait aussitôt pu les sentir plus proches et plus complices. À présent, pourtant, ça dépassait toutes ses espérances, même les plus folles !

« Repose moi ça, mécréant ! S'exclama soudainement l'hyperactif en faisant se tourner vers eux nombre de regards. Tu peux me prendre mes frites, mon âme, mes chaussettes... mais certainement _pas_ ma potato accidentelle. Rend-moi cette potato, _immédiatement_. Rend-moi mon bien, _Peter_. Donne la moi, _tout de suite_... je te ferais un cadeau en échange. Un beau cadeau en plus. Un super méga beau cadeau top génial... _Tatatam_... un Scott ! Ah non... ça marche pas vu que j'ai précisé que ça serait un _bon_ cadeau. Bon bah : tu veux un gros câlin ? Non... ça marche pas non plus vu que tu trouves les câlins flippant puis j'ai dit que tu en aurais quand tu voudrais donc ça peut pas être un cadeau donc tu sais quoi ? Je vais me taire, tu n'auras pas de cadeau et tu vas me rendre ma potato. »

Le loup-garou incriminé regardait, avec deux grands yeux ronds comme des billes, le lycéen qui était fort étrangement installé à ses côtés et qui tentait tant bien que mal, et à l'aide de ses deux mains, de protéger son cornet de frites qui était déjà à moitié vide. Le discours n'aurait en aucun cas dû étonner l'aîné, étant tout de même relativement typique du spécimen avec lequel il avait le malheur de partager son repas, néanmoins : Peter n'avait pu rester de marbre.

L'ancien Alpha, une fois son trouble passé, changea radicalement de comportement. Sitôt fut-il capable de reprendre contenance et de mettre de côté les paroles de son cadet qu'un petit sourire, rendu aussi innocent que faire se pouvait, fut offert à Stiles... Stiles qui, évidemment, continuait à tuer le premier du regard. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées : le plus jeune s'imaginait le pire.

À cet instant très précis ils surent tous : Stiles ; mais aussi Scott qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène ; Derek qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil afin de les arrêter si ça commençait à partir trop loin ; ainsi que Isaac qui profitait de la situation pour souffler un peu... ils surent ce qui n'allait plus tarder à se passer ; et qui, bien entendu, se passa.

« Il l'a mangé ! S'indigna Stiles dont le visage était en train de le trahir et de révéler à tous quel était le panel de sentiment qui était en train de le traverser. Tu as osé manger ma potato accidentelle, Peter. Derek ! Y a ton oncle maléfique qui a mangé ma... »

Le lycanthrope mit ses mains en évidence, comme s'il était en train de se faire apostropher par les forces de l'ordre et pas simplement pour lui demander son permis de conduire... montrant ainsi à son jeune camarade que celles-ci n'étaient, heureusement pour lui et contrairement à ce que l'autre pouvait penser, pas vides. D'un adroit tour de passe-passe Peter avait, en effet, su faire croire qu'il avait mit la _potato de la discorde _en bouche pour la dévorer sans le moindre scrupule alors qu'il n'en était en réalité rien. Le fils Stilinski se jeta sur son voisin afin de récupérer son dû, souriant de toutes ses dents et l'air encore moins en colère que précédemment.

Sur le ventre, allongé sur les jambes tendues de Peter et l'air nullement gêné par cette position pour le moins ridicule : Stiles agitait les bras dans tous les sens afin d'avoir une chance d'attraper l'aliment qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu récupérer... Peter prenant un malin plaisir à le mettre hors de sa portée. Le lycéen bougeait, gesticulait dans tous les sens, babillait en même temps : il tenait à récupérer sa potato et tant pis s'il devait déranger tous les autres pour cela... pour ce que les loup-garous étaient en train de faire, de toutes façons !

« Peter, gémit l'adolescent en arrêtant enfin de bouger et commençant à faire les yeux doux à l'autre. Sois gentil avec ton Stiles favori et rend la lui.

- Mon Stiles favori ne le mérite pas...

- Ah ah ! Mais je suis ton Stiles favori ! »

Debout à même pas trois mètres d'eux, les bras croisés, l'air blasé, Derek avait complètement arrêté de donner des ordres et observait les deux compères à la place. Le visage fermé, l'Alpha ne pipait mot mais il n'était guère difficile de deviner quel était le fonds de sa pensée : il avait affaire à deux gosses... deux gosses particulièrement bruyants et agités étaient en train de traîner dans ses pattes : ni plus, ni moins.

« Scott ! Beugla soudainement Derek sans que personne n'ait pu voir le cri venir. Bouge-toi un peu plus. Boyd t'a déjà eu trois fois en moins de dix minutes.

- Mais...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, claqua durement le premier. On vient de trouver le corps d'un oméga dans la forêt, probablement tué par des chasseurs... et ces deux ploucs ont trouvé une flèche ainsi que du sang et...

- Hey ! S'indigna Stiles en se redressant de quelques centimètres mais restant allongé sur Peter. Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, en plus, les deux ploucs, Derek ? _Zut_. Voilà ce qu'ils te disent les deux ploucs. Puis on est même pas des ploucs, d'abord. Hein Peter qu'on est pas des ploucs... Jackson et Derek, eux, ce sont des ploucs mais pas nous. »

L'hyperactif profita alors d'un instant d'inattention du côté de Peter pour tenter une attaque furtive ayant pour dessein de récupérer sa chère _potato de la discorde_. C'était le genre d'assaut qui réussissait systématiquement lorsqu'il était mené contre Scott ou contre son père ou contre n'importe qui ayant un jour eu la malchance d'en faire les frais... ce fut pourtant, cette fois, un échec cuisant ; mais au moins avait-il tenté sa chance et pourrait-il mourir l'esprit tranquille.

« Il faut que vous soyez correctement entraînés et maintenant plus que jamais si vous ne voulez pas être le prochain cadavre sur la liste, insista Derek en ne mâchant pas ses mots. Et vigilants... à chaque instant.

- Toi, en tout cas, t'es vigilant, murmura l'humain en souriant de toutes ses dents à celui qui faisait office de coussin ventral provisoire. Même quand ça ne sert carrément à rien car c'est qu'une simple petite potato qui est en jeu et non ta vie. Oh et ferme ta bouche : je sais ce que tu vas me dire... "si ce n'est qu'une petite potato pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tout un foin ?" la réponse est on ne peut plus simple mon cher Watson : si je laisse passer ça alors c'est le début de la fin. Mon cornet de frites c'est pas chez ta grand-m... c'est pas chez t... c'est pas ton cornet de frites.

- Tout à l'heure j'étais Sherlock, fit remarquer Peter, plus pour permettre à Stiles d'éviter de s'enfoncer davantage qu'autre chose.»

Au même moment... les quelques lycanthropes qui n'avaient pas encore abandonné leur entraînement et qui avaient eu la décence de continuer à suivre des consignes qui ne venaient plus s'arrêtèrent net afin de s'intéresser à Peter.

« Et pourquoi Peter ne fou rien, d'ailleurs ? Il devrait pas s'entraîner aussi ? Et toi ?

- Peter a bien plus d'expérience que vous à la base et est, de ce fait, tout de même nettement plus entraîné que vous tous pour le moment, répondit Derek, manquant de conviction. De plus : il n'est pas encore suffisamment remit de son pied de nez à la mort pour... »

Les sourcils froncés, l'aîné se redressa légèrement tout en veillant à ne pas trop déranger Stiles qui s'agitait de nouveau n'ayant (malheureusement pour lui) toujours pas su récupérer sa potato. Peter fit ensuite claquer sa langue contre son palais, mécontent par rapport à ce que venait de dire son abruti de neveu. Son corps, en revanche, le trahissait sans le moindre scrupule et tendait à donner raison au second Hale. Ses tremblements, son teint un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire : tout donnait raison à Derek... excepté Peter lui-même.

« Stiles...

- Ahein ? Demanda l'hyperactif, la fameuse potato _enfin_ en bouche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai rien fait Derek. Je te promet que j'ai rien fait ! Me tue pas ! M'égorge pas avec tes dents ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un je te propose... de tuer Jackson à la place. Lui c'est pas grave. Enfin si c'est grave vu que tu l'aurais un peu tué et que tuer des gens c'est pas très bien mais mieux vaut que tu tues cet imbécile plutôt qu'un Stiles. En plus je suis le Stiles favori de Peter donc tu peux pas lui faire ça et... et en plus j'ai réellement rien fait pour une fois, mine de rien.

- Tu peux ramener Peter à l'appartement ? »

Quelle grossière erreur venait de commettre Derek ! Jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'aurait dû faire cette demande et encore moins la formuler de la sorte. Jamais. Surtout pas... à moins de vouloir avancer la date du Ragnarök.

« Il va aussi me border puis me lire une histoire de princesse avant de me chanter une berceuse ? Cingla Peter. Et me surveiller afin d'être sur que je ne descende pas regarder Oui-oui à la télé ? »

Grand silence dans l'assemblée ! Tous n'avaient que trop conscience qu'il était préférable de laisser les deux Hale régler leur différend par leurs propres moyens plutôt que de tenter une intervention suicidaire... même Stiles se taisait et s'était finalement relevé de sur Peter, restant à ses côtés malgré tout.

« Alors viens t'entraîner. Tu dois revoir tes réflexes... ça fait des années que tu n'as pas eu d'entraînement digne de ce nom.

- On se demandera bien pourquoi, marmonna l'aîné dans sa barbe, arrachant un petit sourire contrit à son voisin. »

Tandis que l'ancien Alpha se relevait afin de ne pas donner raison au plus jeune : Stiles avait la terrible impression que le premier allait rapidement commencer à regretter son geste (mais il serait probablement trop tard à ce moment là) ; mais aussi que le second s'en voudrait énormément d'avoir prononcé ces mots, étant en partie responsable de ce qui suivrait... si Derek était en mesure de regretter quoi que ce soit, bien entendu !

« Isaac et Scott : vous allez avec Peter. Erica, Boyd et Jackson : vous faites équipe. La première équipe qui sera entièrement au sol est déclarée perdante et devra s'entraîner deux heures supplémentaires.

- Et les autres ? Demanda, fort justement, Vernon.

- Les autres seront libres. »

Il fallut près d'une demi-heure d'efforts intenses pour qu'une équipe commence finalement à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Sans avoir à communiquer : tous s'étaient engagés dans un combat en un-contre un. Isaac s'était chargé d'Erica, Peter était allé vers Boyd tandis que Scott avait eu droit à Jackson pour le plus grand plaisir du dernier.

Après moult rebondissements et chutes, qui avaient souvent fait grimacer l'hyperactif qui n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place, Isaac avait finalement été envoyé une bonne fois pour toute dans le décor. Derek l'avait éliminé et, même s'il n'en avait rien dit et qu'il continuerait à ne pas le faire, il paraissait ravi de voir que tous avaient été en mesure de tenir aussi longtemps... voire singulièrement étonné dans le cas d'un loup particulier.

Après une petite minute d'hésitation au cours de laquelle Erica avait successivement regardé les deux duos restants : la louve avait finalement décidé d'aller prêter main forte à Jackson. Cette décision n'avait pas été prise de gaîté de cœur et ce n'était pas tant pour aider le fils Whittemore (qui ne s'en tirait pas plus mal que Boyd avec Peter) que pour ne pas aller donner davantage de fil à retordre à l'ancien Alpha.

Il s'en sortait pour l'instant... mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Vernon Boyd était, de manière assez incontestable, physiquement en meilleure forme que l'aîné des deux Hale (et nul besoin de les faire s'affronter pour le remarquer). Peter avait cependant davantage de pratique, même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se battre de la sorte et aussi longtemps. il avait apprit à être plus rapide, apprit à être plus rusé que son adversaire lorsque celui-ci était plus fort.

Stiles, qui se concentrait davantage sur ce duo que sur celui qui mettait en scène Jackson contre Scott, remarquait la manière qu'avait Peter de compenser ses quelques lacunes et faiblesses... rendant celles-ci presque secondaires.

« Erica : éliminée. Jackson : tu dois te battre contre l'équipe adverse, pas contre la tienne ! S'énerva Derek. Tu bosses correctement sinon, dans la bonne équipe ou non, je te garde ici et je te fais bosser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

Jackson grogna, mécontent de se faire ramené à l'ordre de cette manière... puis il recommença à se battre contre Scott. Pour une fois qu'il en avait à la fois et l'occasion et la permission : il n'allait certainement pas se priver de mettre une bonne raclée au fils McCall qui l'agaçait depuis des mois.

« Allez chercher de l'eau, demanda l'Alpha à l'attention des deux garçons debout à ses côtés mais sans quitter des yeux l'un des deux binômes. Peter : tu veux t'arrêter ? »

L'hyperactif, qui s'était à peine éloigné du champ de bataille aux côtés d'Isaac, se retourna d'un bond, comme s'il avait été placé sur des ressorts. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Derek de faire pareille proposition ! L'homme n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un de compréhensif, il ne semblait pas être capable de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un et ce : même si le dit quelqu'un était un membre de sa famille. Pour qu'il en vienne à faire cette offre : il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

Angoissé, la peur se lisant sur son visage, Stiles lança un rapide coup d'œil au-dit Peter et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la scène. Un méchant coup de griffe de la part de Boyd venait de le faire tomber à genou. Au sol, le tee-shirt arraché et une main déjà pleine de sang posée sur la blessure : Peter reprenait son souffle tout en regardant son adversaire. Boyd allait-il mettre fin à ce un-contre-un ou non ?

« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, grogna l'aîné, le souffle court. »

Stiles dû être tiré en arrière par son camarade, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du premier vis-à-vis de Peter, pour recommencer à avancer et enfin se détourner du bêta blessé. L'hyperactif se demandait si l'autre Peter, l'humain, aurait également réagit de cette manière.

Se serait-il montré aussi borné, aussi têtu au point de se mettre bêtement en danger ? Certainement que oui... même s'il fallait admettre qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un Derek (humain lui aussi qui plus est) vienne pousser son oncle à se battre contre un lycéen.

« Jackson ! Aboya Derek, furax. Tu te fous de qui, là, exactement ? Scott, tu viens ici ; Jackson : tu retournes t'entraîner et seul.

- Mais... tenta Whittemore.

- Tais-toi.

- J'avais pu aider, moi, fit remarquer Erica, les sourcils froncés et l'air embêtée. Ca ne me semble pas très juste pour Peter et... ouais, non, j'ai rien dit. Oublie. »

L'Alpha, les bras croisés, hocha la tête mais ne pipa mot. Il savait ce que voulait dire l'adolescente, il savait qu'elle avait raison... mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ça ne serait pas non plus juste pour Boyd s'il permettait à Scott de venir prêter main forte à Peter.

« J'ai rien dit... mais ça reste pas très juste pour Peter...

- Continue à ne rien dire, Erica. »

Alors que Scott riait doucement de la remarque de la blonde, Derek soupirait. Il avait conscience de ce problème, de ce détail, du sentiment d'injustice qui en résulterait et ce peu important la décision qu'il prendrait... il avait cependant malgré tout décidé ce qu'il allait faire ensuite dès l'instant où il avait choisi d'éliminer Jackson. L'Alpha allait simplement se taire... ne rien leur dire pour le moment... attendant le moment où Peter daignerait enfin renoncer.

Son bras gauche appuyant sur les plaies, de nouveau debout mais les jambes incertaines : l'aîné attendait l'assaut de Boyd... qui ne bougeait plus. Le lycéen avait quelques scrupules à s'en prendre à quelqu'un de blessé qui n'avait plus l'ombre d'une chance devant lui... et qui ne devait jamais vraiment en avoir eu une.

« Peter n'abandonnera pas, fit remarquer Scott, les mains dans les poches. Et il ne tiendra plus longtemps debout avec ces blessures là... surtout les nouvelles.

- Je sais, grogna Derek. Peter a toujours été comme ça, il a toujours refusé d'admettre sa défaite... même si en règle générale il n'était pas perdant. J'espérais qu'il avait peut-être... mûri un peu.

- Il s'est chamaillé avec Stiles sur sa manière de conduire et ils viennent de se battre pour une potato, rappela le premier en grimaçant. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait réagir autrement que comme un imbécile ?

- J'espérais aussi un peu que vous ne vous battiez pas en un-contre-un mais réellement en équipe, à vrai dire... qu'Isaac et toi couvriez un peu Peter.

- Je comprends pas...

- Stiles, Peter et Lydia ne sont pas les seuls à savoir utiliser leur cerveau, Scott, railla Derek en regardant son oncle qui tremblait de plus en plus et ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Peter avait trop forcé ce matin avec Stiles, même cet idiot s'en était rendu compte... mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas encore au mieux de sa forme et qu'il ne doit pas abuser : il fallait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Je pense que même toi tu as commencé à suffisamment cerner Peter pour savoir qu'il allait vouloir me montrer que je me trompais quand je disais qu'il était trop faible pour s'entraîner comme vous en venant, justement, s'entraîner. Le pousser à venir s'entraîner étant la meilleure manière de lui prouver qu'il avait tord et que j'avais raison de dire qu'il n'était pas encore physiquement près à recevoir autant de coups d'un coup.

- En clair... tu as manipulé Peter.

- Joue pas l'offusqué, Scott : combien de fois Stiles t'a-t-il fait ce coup ?

- Et depuis quand tu parles autant ? Depuis quand tu utilises de telles méthodes ?

- Il parle autant depuis que c'est à toi qu'il doit expliquer un truc, se moqua Erica, adossée contre un mur à côté d'eux. »

Boyd arriva alors vers le trio en retrait. Sans chercher à y aller par quatre chemins et à enrober les choses : il annonça de but en blanc qu'il refusait de continuer avec Peter et tant pis s'il lui faudrait en payer les frais et s'entraîner plus longtemps. Les bras croisés, le visage aussi impassible que d'ordinaire : Derek hocha la tête. Il acceptait la décision de son bêta et était presque rassuré qu'au moins l'un des deux ait su faire preuve de bon sens.

Le neveu voulu ensuite aller à la rencontre de son oncle afin de voir si celui-ci avait besoin d'aide... sauf qu'il n'était déjà plus seul. Stiles, qui décidément avait décidé de coller Peter en ce jour, se trouvait déjà accroupi à ses côtés et agitait une bouteille d'eau sous son nez tandis qu'il le noyait sous son flot de parole habituel.

« Tu bois ça ou je t'arrache et je t'oblige à la boire entièrement. Et je le ferais, hein, menaçait le plus jeune. Bois ça ! Allez ! Fais-toi pas passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l'es réellement, Peter... Bois. Moi. Ça. Illico !

- Je ne suis pas...

- Aller te battre pour prouver à Derek que tu avais raison était idiot... surtout que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses vu que c'était le seul moyen de montrer que tu ne pouvais pas le faire ; mais en plus tu savais que c'était idiot et que tu ne pourrais pas te battre convenablement. Je ne suis pas idiot, Peter, tu sais... j'ai bien vu que tu disparaissais systématiquement au moment où tu aurais à te battre un peu trop.

- Je ne suis pas l...

- Tu n'es pas lâche, j'en suis conscient, confirma Stiles en tenant toujours la petite bouteille d'eau. D'habitude tu es simplement plus raisonnable... alors continue à être raisonnable et bois cette foutu bouteille d'eau, Peter, s'il-te-plaît.»

Derek arriva au niveau des deux compères et demanda à Peter, ne lui laissant pas trop le choix au final, d'aller se reposer afin de laisser son corps commencer à guérir... puis le somma de lui dire lorsqu'il se sentirait légèrement mieux afin de pouvoir rentrer.

Tous les trois avaient conscience qu'il faudrait plus qu'une paire d'heures pour que l'ancien Alpha aille mieux... mais tous préférèrent se taire. Il y avait des moments comme ça ; des moments où le silence était d'or ; des moments où l'on arrivait à mettre d'accord Stiles, Derek et Peter.

oOo

Stiles et Peter étaient tous les deux installés dans un coin de la pièce et bavardaient à voix basse. Le premier surveillait discrètement l'état du second et se tenait près à prévenir Derek au moindre problème. Fort heureusement : tout semblait aller bien... ou presque bien. Peter était toujours blessé, après tout.

« T'es peut-être pas un plouc mais je te jure que t'es un idiot, sourit l'hyperactif.

- Arrête de dire ça, je vais finir par être d'accord avec toi, marmonna Peter, la tête appuyée contre le mur. »

Le plus jeune soupira, leva les yeux au ciel puis prit doucement la main de l'autre afin de la soulever et voir la blessure qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Lorsque Stiles vit la griffure infligée par Boyd : il ne pu pas ne pas grimacer. Il avait beau savoir que son camarade de classe n'avait pas voulu blesser à ce point l'autre, il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu malgré tout. Vernon avait conscience de l'état de Peter avant de se battre, quand même !

« Au début, quand t'étais encore un loup-garou flippant, t'avais une drôle de tête avec tes cheveux... mais tu les as coupés et ça faisait un peu super bizarre parce que t'avais perdu ta tête de loup-garou super-flippant et t'avais l'air presque super-normal... et en fait comme t'es super-normal et c'est normal que tu ais l'air super-normal et plus super-flippant et c'était super bien de voir que t'étais en fait super-normal et pas super-flippant comme je pensais au départ... mais bon : ça faisait super bizarre au début de plus te voir avec ta tête de super-flippant parce que j'étais habitué et que je pensais que c'était normal que tu sois super-flippant... puis ils étaient un peu trop court quand même et que t'avais l'air, du coup, d'un super-normal un peu super-bizarre aussi. Là ils sont plus long mais pas encore long au point d'être super-flippant. Là ils sont long super-normal mais pas super-bizarre ni super-flippant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Peter, sourcils froncés et se demandant pourquoi diable l'adolescent lui parlait de ça. Pas du tout en fait.

- Bah avant ils étaient plus courts que maintenant vu que maintenant ils sont un peu plus longs qu'avant... mais ils ne sont pas encore aussi longs qu'avant le moment où tu les as coupé super-court qui est le moment juste avant maintenant. Le moment juste avant maintenant était le moment où ils étaient courts et le moment juste avant le moment où ils étaient courts étant le moment où ils étaient long mais pas long comme le moment de maintenant... ils étaient plus longs à ce moment, tu vois ? Maintenant ils sont moins longs mais plus longs aussi... Tu comprends mieux ?

- Ahein. Plus long ?

- Bah oui ! Ils ont poussé, figure toi. Des cheveux ça pousse genre un peu tout le temps tu sais. Ils ne se disent pas un beau jour "_tiens, je vais pousser d'un centimètre aujourd'hui ! Je suis trop un fou !_". Ils poussent toujours. Remarque s'il poussaient pas toujours mais seulement quand ils le voulaient on pourrait peut être les dresser du coup, tu vois... et du coup y aurait plus besoin d'aller tous les trois jours chez le coiffeur. Ça ça serait classe ! On te demanderait "_Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_" et tu pourrais répondre, tout fier de toi, "_je suis dresseur de cheveux ! Tu veux que je te fasse un prix ?_".

- Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

- Un paquet de choses. »

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Derek eut finalement jugé que Peter avait suffisamment commencé à guérir pour pouvoir regagner l'appartement sans qu'il n'ait à grimacer ou à s'arrêter toutes les trente secondes : les deux meilleurs amis qu'étaient Stiles et Scott purent finalement quitter la compagnie, de plus en plus agréable malgré les apparences, des Hale. Le premier était au volant tandis que le second occupait la place passager avant de la Jeep. Pour le moment : ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait.

L'hyperactif se doutait que, d'un moment à l'autre, McCall allait briser le silence et commencer à lui parler de son comportement tout au long de la journée... et il préférait retardait autant que possible cet instant fatidique.

« Tu as conscience, j'espère, que tu n'es absolument pas discret quand tu es à ce point sur le dos de Peter ? Demanda finalement Scott. Même... tout le monde a trouvé ça louche. Isaac et Erica m'ont demandé si je t'avais drogué ; Boyd s'est contenté de me demander ce qui se passait avec toi parce que tu lui semblais encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ; Jackson a demandé si tu avais enfin oublié Lydia pour t'intéresser d'une manière "carrément flippante" à Peter ; et Derek... bon c'est Derek donc je sais pas ce qu'il a pensé vu qu'il m'a rien demandé mais il a forcément pensé un truc... ça se voyait.

- J'arrive pas, murmura Stiles en quittant un instant la route des yeux pour regarder son meilleur ami. Là, aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que... que j'avais la preuve que j'avais raison de vouloir lui laisser une chance, tu vois ? Raison de vouloir lui faire confiance et tout ça. En une seule journée : j'ai trouvé plus de points communs entre les deux Peter et... tu vois, quand je t'ai dit ce matin que notre Peter était cassé, détruit à sa manière et bah... j'avais raison. Il est gentil et... et drôle et... attentionné à sa manière et...

- Tu ne penses pas que tu as vu des points communes entre tes deux Peter car tu voulais justement voir des points communs ?

- Non, répondit l'hyperactif, catégorique. »

Le jeune loup-garou poussa un long et profond soupir mais ne fit pas de remarque supplémentaire. A quoi bon en faire, de toutes façons ? Il savait pertinemment quelles seraient les réponses de son ami et préférait les éviter.

« Dis un peu... tu penses que c'est une mort isolée ou il faut qu'on s'inquiète ? Demanda Scott à la place, préférant changer de sujet et tant pis si ce n'était pas discret.

- Une fois c'est un accident ; deux fois c'est une coïncidence ; trois fois c'est une preuve, récita Stiles en ne s'intéressant qu'à la route pour une fois. On en est encore au premier stade, il me semble, donc ça va. Il n'est pas impossible que l'oméga ait en quelque sorte "mérité", aux yeux des chasseurs, cette mort mais il faut quand même que l'on fasse gaffe... car on a quand même tendance à rapidement arriver à trois en ce moment.»

McCall hocha simplement la tête et ne renchérit pas. Stilinski lui avait, au fil des années, tellement de fois répété ces mots lorsque son meilleur ami lui posait une question de ce genre... que le premier avait tout naturellement fini par ne plus réellement tenir compte de cette réponse ; il avait même commencé à considérer cette réponse comme "rassurante".

S'il n'y avait pas encore de quoi s'inquiéter... alors tout allait bien et mieux valait ne pas s'inquiéter en avance. Les problèmes arriveraient bien assez tôt.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que ça n'aille plus.

Il n'était pas exclu que le moment où rien n'irait plus arrive plus tôt que prévu... mais nul ne pouvait le savoir !

« Tu restes dormir à la maison ce soir ?

- Tu m'as posé la question y a même pas dix minutes hein... »

oOo

Lorsque Scott se réveilla en pleine nuit et quitta son lit afin d'aller boire un peu... il ne pensa pas à regarder où il mettait les pieds, trop fatigué qu'il était surtout après l'entraînement de son Alpha, et manqua de justesse de trébucher sur son meilleur ami qui était à moitié endormi par terre, son oreiller dans les bras. Le lycanthrope s'arrêta un instant et se demanda silencieusement si Stiles était en train de rêver de cet autre monde dont il lui avait annoncé l'existence en début de matinée.

« Bon sang il dort, marmonna l'hyperactif en se tournant dans son sommeil et failli attraper la cheville de Scott. Je le réveille comment, moi ? Surtout qu'il est sur mon épaule cet abruti. Puis... si je le réveille il va encore partir dans ses délires et... j'vais attendre la fin du film. Je suis trop gentil parfois. »

Une nouvelle interrogation traversa l'esprit de Scott : son ami avait-il conscience que, lui, parlait et partait dans ses délires même en étant endormi ? Rien était moins sur.

« Hmm... le Peter-humain est-il plus cool que le Peter-garou ? Interrogea Stiles en remontant, sans le savoir, sur son matelas grâce à une roulade. Vous avez quatre heure... mais le vous c'est moi donc j'ai quatre heure. C'est pas juste.

- Stiles ? Murmura Scott à l'oreille de son meilleur ami et le secouant doucement. Stiles ? Réveille-toi mon vieux.

- Les deux y sont mégas cool et je les aimes méga bien ! Mééééga bien, sourit Stiles en bougeant de nouveau et retournant par terre. »

D'un seul coup : les deux mondes et le problèmes qu'ils pouvaient poser éclatait en plein visage de Scott. Stiles ignorait où était le monde réel et le rêve.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus...

Et Scott ne savait pas plus que lui.

* * *

><p><em>Retour du monde B pour quelques chapitres histoire de coordonner le tout...<em>

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A bientôt.

Skayt


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour, bonjour,_  
><em>Le douzième chapitre où figure la scène qui m'a donné envie de faire toute la fiction I have a dream. C'est à la fin de ce chapitre que tout commence vraiment, en fait... donc voilà : j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé et tout et tout.<em>  
><em>Ce que j'avais dit la semaine dernière au sujet de ma période de stage qui risquait de m'empêcher d'écrire : oubliez... c'est pas vrai du tout et j'écris énormément pendant cette période donc il est pratiquement certain que je ne ralentirais pas le rythme (ou peut-être un peu plus tard).<em>  
><em>J'ai tenté d'éliminer le plus de fautes mais il doit en rester : donc si vous en voyez n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer histoire que je corrige (tant qu'à faire).<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture :D<em>

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-B<strong>

_[Lundi 25 août 2014_]

Lorsque quelque chose d'apparemment mauvais, sans que l'on puisse toutefois en être certain, venait à se produire (sinon quoi : voilà qui serait bien trop simple) : il n'était absolument pas chose singulière que de se mettre à imaginer les pires scénarios qui soient. Il s'avère, par ailleurs, que ces craintes soient parfois totalement justifiées... tout autant qu'elles ne le sont pas les fois suivantes. L'un ne prédominant guère sur l'autre.

Le fait d'avoir eu l'immense honneur de découvrir un cadavre, mutilé de surcroît, en pleine forêt ; le fait d'avoir pu, quelques heures plus tard à peine, avoir le triste privilège de tomber sur une tête de flèche argentée associée à un peu de sang (ce qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant, allez donc comprendre pourquoi) ; le fait d'avoir pu faire ces macabres et Ô combien inquiétantes trouvailles n'avait, étrangement, aucunement motivé les loup-garou (pas plus que les humains) à se bouger et à faire davantage de recherches ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient l'art et la manière de s'attirer une montagne d'ennuis, après tout, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut généralement pour le dire.

Tous semblaient penser que ce qu'ils avaient là n'était, ni plus ni moins, qu'un incident isolé ; peut-être deux incidents isolés mais pas davantage ! Certes : c'était un corps, mort qui plus est, d'une personne ayant les même facultés lupine qu'eux... mais peut-être n'y avait-il pas la moindre raison de s'alarmer.

Peut-être, oui. Seulement peut-être.

Il n'était, en effet, pas totalement à exclure l'idée que ce soit des chasseurs tout à fait clean qui puissent en être à l'origine ; des chasseurs qui daignaient respecter, aujourd'hui encore, un code similaire à celui qu'avaient adopté les Argent (même si ces derniers n'entraient, pour la plupart, plus dans la catégorie des chasseurs "clean"). Des chasseurs qui ne souhaitaient pas, bêtement, éradiquer tous les lycanthropes qui pouvaient avoir le malheur de croiser leur route ; des chasseurs voulant réellement protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient le faire eux-même, éliminer des dangers qui ne seraient pas que potentiels, chasser ceux qui les chassaient vraiment ! Peut-être bien que l'oméga qui avait été éliminé représentait une menace on ne peut plus réelle pour les habitants de Beacon Hill...

Pour l'heure : ils n'en savaient absolument rien ! Ils ne faisaient, d'ailleurs, pas grand chose pour que cet état des faits change et s'améliore. Cette situation, cette inaction avait le don d'agacer Peter qui était, semblait-il, le seul à considérer ce danger comme étant sérieux et réellement présent.

« Mais c'est bon, soupira Jackson en secouant la tête d'un air agacé et levant les yeux au ciel. Y a pas...

- Si tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme : je t'assure que je t'étrangle avec les manches de ton pull. »

Le plus jeune loup-garou, après avoir longuement jaugé du regard son vis-à-vis, tâchant de comprendre si cette étrange menace était bien réelle ou si elle n'était guère plus qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût... prit finalement le parti de ne pas terminer sa phrase et de rester, ainsi, dans le doute le plus complet. Le problème avec la famille Hale était que l'on comprenait rapidement qu'ils étaient capable de tout : du pire comme du meilleur... et Peter plus encore que son très cher neveu.

C'était là quelque chose que Stiles n'avait remarqué que très récemment ! Il avait beau avoir, au début, bien plus craint Peter par rapport à Derek (notamment en raison du passif ni plaisant ni rassurant du premier)... tout le monde avait pourtant peur du neveu et faisait profil bas en sa présence. Son air continuellement bougon ainsi que sa mine sombre, même dans ses meilleurs jours, ne devaient pas y être étranger, d'ailleurs ; tout comme ses ordres et son manque total d'empathie.

Ils étaient vraiment très peu à contrarier l'Alpha et à lui dire ouvertement leur façon de penser ; pour ne pas dire qu'ils n'étaient _en fait_ que deux à être dans ce cas... et que les deux personnes dont il pouvait ici être question étaient, justement, en train de se rapprocher et commençaient à former une alliance (_ce qui avait le mérite d'inquiéter Derek, lui faisant craindre l'avenir_). S'ils étaient, donc, très peu à agir ainsi et à s'opposer à l'Alpha : Stiles avait cependant le sentiment que Peter inquiétait davantage encore tout le petit monde... n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Jackson !

Étrangement : le fait que Peter paraisse tellement plus ouvert au monde, d'une compagnie plus agréable que celle du fils de sa sœur (non qu'il puisse tirer grand mérite à ça) et plus fréquentable (mais uniquement en apparence, ceci-dit) : il y avait malgré tout une certain aura qui planait autour de lui et qui continuait, aujourd'hui encore, à inquiéter tout le monde ! On commençait à considérer Peter comme un membre à part entière de la meute, on l'incluait dans les conversations ainsi que dans les plans, on commençaient parfois à le titiller... mais ça n'allait jamais beaucoup plus loin.

Les menaces de mort du neveu étaient plus fréquentes que celles de l'oncle... mais il n'y avait pas à tergiverser : celles de l'oncle avaient vraiment bien plus d'impact auprès des lycéens.

« On ignore encore ce qu'il est advenu du loup qui a perdu le sang que l'on a trouvé, Stiles et moi, rappela Peter. Il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mais ça remont _plus_ d'un mois, gémit Jackson. Fou nous un peu la paix avec ça ! Ça fait un mois et aucun d'entre nous n'est mort que je sache ! On a même pas une seule fois été pris pour cible. Si nous étions visés : tu crois _vraiment_ qu'ils auraient laissé autant de temps s'écouler ?

- C'est ce que je ferais, moi, répondit simplement le premier. Si j'avais un oméga et une meute dans le collimateur. Je commencerais par tuer l'oméga, s'il est dangereux et qu'il entre dans mon code de conduite... puis j'attendrais un peu histoire que l'affaire se tasse et que la meute que je vise par la suite finisse par se penser en sécurité... puis je frapperais.

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la meute ? Elle est plus nombreuse donc plus dangereuse qu'un crétin tout seul. En un mois : la meute aurait _amplement_ eut le temps de se préparer à accueillir la menace qui pèse sur elle. »

Stiles eut la plus grande peine à contenir son rire suite à cette remarque ! Souriant, il regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction de l'ancien Alpha et son amusement n'en fut que plus grand. Peter semblait tellement sidéré par la remarque de l'ancien kanima qu'il semblait sur le point de sauter sur ce dernier afin de le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau ouvrir la parole et dire une bêtise... ce qui était, en soi, une idée pas si mauvaise que ça.

« Tu te prépares à accueillir la menace "qui pèse sur toi", comme tu dis, alors que tu ne te sens justement _pas_ menacé ? Railla l'aîné. T'es encore plus stupide que Stiles ne peut le penser, en fait. »

L'hyperactif se délectait de la scène à laquelle il assistait et ce : même s'il faisait son possible pour n'en rien montrer. Si jamais Jackson remarquait que Stiles le trouvait ridicule au possible : nul doute qu'il le lui ferait chèrement payer, ce qui n'était pas exactement l'objectif qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Le fils du shérif était en train de regarder le Peter surnaturel qui se trouvait non loin de lui et qui savait se montrer bien plus cassant que son homologue humain lorsqu'il décidait de s'y mettre.

Aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre ; l'un étant aussi exubérant que l'autre était cassant : ils étaient les même tout en restant, étrangement, deux personnes radicalement différentes. Chacun avait un côté qui le rendait attachant aux yeux de Stiles et là se trouvait le nœud du problème !

Quel Peter préférait-il ? L'adolescent n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quel monde choisirait-il si jamais il en avait l'occasion ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien et ça le terrifiait.

Heureusement qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui pour le savoir, pour réfléchir avant de faire un choix crucial pour l'avenir. Oh que oui : heureusement.

« Jackson : tu commences par la meute si tu es un idiot ;si tu n'en es pas un : tu commences par l'oméga... parce que les omégas ont plus tendances à être nomades que les meutes et sont, de ce fait, plus difficile à... à tuer. Il existe des omégas sédentaires au même titre qu'il y a des meutes nomades mais c'est pas vraiment les cas les plus fréquents, commença à expliquer Peter, lentement. En règle générale, même si c'est loin d'être toujours le cas, très loin même, les omégas sédentaires ne sont pas une menace : ils sont bien trop exposés pour prendre ce genre de risques... d'où le taux important d'omégas nomades. A contrario : les meutes sédentaires peuvent, elles, très bien être un danger pour la population qu'elles fréquenteront au quotidien... leur nombre tendant à leur offrir la protection nécessaire. Protection qui, justement, manque aux omégas.

- Tuer, dans un premier temps, toute une meute de loup-garou... ou même simplement une partie : ça laisserait plus de temps qu'il n'en faut à l'oméga que l'on vise pour prendre la fuite. Ce dernier sera habitué à rapidement prendre ses clics et ses clacs et à se volatiliser dans la nature. C'est pas vraiment le but vu que c'est plus dur de tuer quelqu'un qui bouge souvent que quelqu'un qui reste toujours au même endroit, continua Stiles pas tout à fait sur de son coup. Tuer l'oméga en premier puis, seulement après, s'attaquer à la meute est un bien meilleur calcul... L'oméga est éliminé et n'aura rien vu venir vu qu'il a été le premier à se faire tuer ; quant à la meute... y a quand même de très fortes chances pour qu'elle finisse par se croire hors de danger compte tenu qu'il n'y aura eu qu'une seule victime en un mois de temps.

- Y en a au moins un qui sait comment utiliser son cerveau, marmonna Peter, les bras croisés.»

Les sourcils froncés : Isaac était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée des explications, au même titre que les autres membres de la meute d'ailleurs. Ce qu'avaient pu dire Peter et Stiles lui semblait cohérent, tout tenait plutôt bien la route et pourtant... pourtant le jeune bêta avait l'impression que tout n'était pas aussi simple ; la sensation, désagréable sensation d'ailleurs, qu'ils seraient bientôt tous amenés à découvrir si le duo avait tord ou raison de s'en faire... et il n'était pas certain que la solution leur plaise.

« Peter ? Appela Stiles, inquiet, agitant sa main sous les yeux du loup-garou près duquel il était à présent. Ça ne va pas ? T'es tout paf d'un coup...

- Toute la meute ne peut pas être dans leur collimateur. Globalement : Derek gère plutôt bien en tant qu'Alpha et...

- Tu n'es pas visé, assura immédiatement l'hyperactif en lui prenant la main. Ils n'en ont pas après toi.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Marmonna Peter en fronçant les sourcils et ne se dégageant pas de la prise de Stiles. Si j'étais un chasseur : je voudrais me tuer, c'est certain ! Enfin... si j'étais un chasseur je ne serais pas celui que je suis, je serais juste un chasseur ; admettons que je sois simplement un chasseur : si il y avait quelqu'un comme moi, maintenant, je suis sur que je voudrais le tuer... car il serait instable, peu fiable, aurait tué des humains... et j'en passe ! »

Toute la meute demeurait silencieuse suite à cette remarque formulée par leur aîné. Les yeux grands ouverts : ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils avaient mal entendu ! Ils avaient forcément mal entendu !

« Putain ; c'est pas possible, souffla Jackson en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Voilà qu'on a carrément deux Stiles, maintenant... dont un qui est un loup-garou increvable.»

Le fils du shérif se mordait la lèvre inférieure. il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer aux autres, et certainement pas au principal intéressé, que la remarque du jeune Whittemore avait su trouver son public. Plutôt mourir que lui accorder ce plaisir ! A genoux devant l'ancien Alpha, l'hyperactif hésitait quant à ce qu'il lui fallait faire ou dire.

Avec la version humaine de Peter : il ne faisait, pour Stiles, aucun doute qu'il aurait prit le premier dans ses bras et qu'il l'aurait serré jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent tous les deux plus. Avec le lycanthrope, c'était nettement moins évident ! Incertain, maladroit, il se contenta de serrer les mains de l'oncle de Derek et prendre la parole :

« Estimons-nous heureux, dans ce cas, que tu ne sois pas un chasseur, murmura-t-il en se forçant à lui sourire tout en tentant d'avoir l'air léger. Tu n'es pas un danger, Peter. Tu n'en es absolument plus un. Tu comptes le faire entrer dans ton crâne, un jour ? Je...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea finalement Peter, sourcils froncés. Tu as radicalement changé d'avis à mon sujet du jour au lendemain... »

Tendu et incapable de savoir comment il lui serait possible de répondre à ça, sachant encore moins ce qui serait convenable de dire : Stiles lança un rapide regard en biais, suppliant, à son meilleur ami. Il lui intimait, silencieusement, de lui venir en aide sans plus tarder ! Scott devait venir à sa rescousse et le sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel il s'était lui-même fourré... et tout de suite, si possible. C'était maintenant qu'il avait besoin de lui ; maintenant et non plus tard.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, avoua finalement l'humain, voyant la déception dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Un jour, peut-être, j'espère, mais là j'en suis incapable. C'est juste... c'est trop bizarre pour que je te l'explique ou pour que je l'explique à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi ? »

oOo

Plus Scott et Stiles devenaient liés voire même indissociables ; plus les années passaient et plus Melissa McCall se disait qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir comme elle l'avait fait. L'infirmière avait, en effet, quelques temps plus tôt, abandonné l'idée de se poser des questions inutiles et cessé de demander aux deux compères si Stiles restait manger ou dormir. Elle avait fini par considérer que si le meilleur ami de son fils se trouvait encore chez elle une heure avant le repas : alors ce dernier allait manger à leur table et probablement même dormir sous leur toit ! C'était une manière simple de régler le problème et une solution qui avait su, assez rapidement, faire ses preuves.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque les deux garçons descendirent manger, tout en se chamaillant comme à leur habitude et courant dans les escaliers, ils ne s'étonnèrent pas vraiment de découvrir que trois couverts avaient déjà été posés sur la table. Amusé malgré tout, le regard rieur, Stiles regarda Melissa et la remercia chaleureusement.

« Melissa ? Demanda le fils du shérif, mal à l'aise, une fois qu'il fut assit et eut le plat dans les mains. Excuse-moi mais... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des côtes de belettes, répondit Scott, tout sourire, ayant trouvé le moyen de devancer tout le monde en remplissant son assiette le premier.

- Ne l'écoute pas, soupira l'infirmière, doucement. Ce sont des côtes de blettes. »

Stiles, tout comme Melissa, aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un "_bah c'est ce que j'ai dit_" quitter les lèvres du troisième... ils préférèrent ne pas relever la remarque et faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu ! Il y avait certaines situations où le silence était de rigueur : c'était actuellement le cas.

« Et... c'est quoi des côtes de blettes ? Murmura l'hyperactif, sourcils froncés, après s'être tout de même servi afin de faire passer le plat.

- Ce ne sont pas des poireaux... ni des artichauts. »

Le lycéen, qui n'était pas un loup-garou, redressa immédiatement la tête, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la réponse de Melissa... pas plus qu'il ne comprenait la raison poussant Scott à se ratatiner sur sa chaise comme s'il tenait à disparaître. Quelque chose lui échappait, il lui manquait des cartes, des éléments...

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Notre ami ici présent m'a posé la même question, tout à l'heure, sourit l'infirmière, taquinant son fils. Je lui ai donc retourné la question en lui demandant ce qu'il en pensait... et il m'a suggéré des artichauts.

- Pourquoi des artichauts ? Marmonna Stiles en regardant Scott.

- Parce que ça ne ressemble pas à des poireaux. »

L'immense sourire qu'arborait Melissa, associé à celui légèrement plus crispé de Scott fit éclater de rire Stiles qui n'en revenait pas ! Son meilleur ami, même après toutes ces années, ne finirait décidément jamais de le surprendre.

« Blague à part, lança Scott, un instant plus tard, dans le fol espoir de reprendre un peu contenance. Ça se mange des côtes de belettes, à votre avis ? Y a genre vraiment des gens qui mangent de la belette comme nous on mange du lapin ?

- Scott... mange. »

oOo

_[Vendredi 19 septembre 2014]_

Derek avait été grandement étonné de voir que Scott et Stiles étaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, les premiers à arriver pour l'entraînement de ce soir. En règle générale : ils avaient plutôt tendance à être les derniers sur place, voire à ne pas arriver du tout en certaines occasions. Les sourcils froncés, l'Alpha interrogea du regard les deux lycéens. Il leur demandait, implicitement, où se trouvaient leurs camarades qui auraient dû, en toute logique, déjà être présents.

Comme s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce que pouvaient faire les autres. Franchement !

« Où veux-tu qu'ils soient ? Soupira Scott. On vient de quitter le lycée : ils doivent être en route.

- Si ça tombe ils se sont fait tuer par une licorne, lança joyeusement Stiles en rebroussant chemin afin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture.

- Bien sur que non ! Répondit le premier, suffisamment fort afin que l'humain puisse l'entendre alors qu'il était déjà sur le point de sortir. C'est gentil une licorne. »

Les deux loup-garou restèrent seuls, côte à côte, dans le hangar pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait : tous les deux préféraient, de loin, profiter de ces quelques instants de répits que leur accordait si gentiment Stiles en les débarrassant de sa bruyante personne.

« Et bah justement ! S'écria l'hyperactif en faisant un retour théâtral. On se dit tous qu'une licorne c'est gentil donc on ne se méfie pas et on pense, naïvement, que les _gugusses_ ont pas pu se faire tuer par une licorne car les licornes c'est gentil, ça a pas beaucoup changé en douze secondes. Mais sachez que toutes les licornes ne sont pas nécessairement gentilles et... et comme ils ne se seront pas méfiés car ils pensaient justement que toutes les licornes étaient gentilles... et bien la licorne maléfique pourra les tuer sans problèmes ! Et comme ils seront morts : ils ne pourront pas nous dire que c'est une licorne maléfique qui les aura tué ; et comme on pense que les licornes maléfiques n'existent pas... on soupçonnera jamais la licorne maléfique de les avoir zigouillé ! Et la licorne maléfique s'en sortira ! Sans problèmes !

- Il a mangé quoi, lui, ce midi ? Soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, regrettant le moment où il était seul.

- De la licorne ! »

oOo

Scott ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait, ou non, être rassuré du brusque silence de Stiles. Enfin... silence... peut-être pas exactement. Son meilleur ami n'était pas réellement devenu silencieux du jour au lendemain : il continuait à parler sans cesse, que ce soit en conduisant, en regardant les loup-garou s'entraîner ou pendant les cours ; persistait à vouloir partir dans des explications incompréhensibles pour quiconque ne serait pas lui ou Peter Hale ; s'acharnait à parler le plus vite possible afin que même les choses les plus simples deviennent compliquées. En somme : Stiles restait Stiles et demeurait donc particulièrement bruyant... et pourtant Stiles était également silencieux : il ne parlait plus de son problème de double réalité.

Actuellement : son meilleur ami était installé par terre, un livre dans les mains, alors que tous les lycanthropes étaient en train de s'entraîner plus ou moins durement dans le fol espoir d'être dispensé des remarques cinglantes de la part de leur Alpha. De temps à autre l'humain lançait de petits coups d'œil afin de voir où en étaient les différents groupes. Il s'intéressait tantôt à Scott, tantôt à Peter, très peu aux autres.

« Yes ! S'exclama soudain l'hyperactif en se redressant d'un coup et levant les bras en l'air. Boyd ennemi est mit hors combat. Scott remporte le combat. Scott gagne cent cinquante-sept points d'expérience.

- Et j'évolue en quoi ? S'amusa le jeune McCall.

- En rien du tout. T'es comme un magicarpe en fait... super long à faire évoluer et super difficile à XP car... inutile. C'est dommage hein ? »

Pourquoi Scott avait-il voulu savoir, déjà ? Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'il était en train de tendre un bâton à Stiles pour se faire battre ; et se douter, une fois encore, que son meilleur ami n'allait pas hésiter à l'utiliser à bon escient. A quoi s'était-il donc attendu ?

« Mais tu sais : le magicarpe après... il évolue en leviator ; et les leviators ils claquent, se rattrapa Stiles, tout sourire. Yes ! Isaac ennemi est mit hors combat. Peter remporte le combat. Peter gagne deux cent douze points d'expérience.

- Pourquoi il en gagne plus que moi ? marmonna Scott.

- Peter monte au niveau trente cinq, continua le premier. Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Peter évolue. Félicitation, Peter vient d'évoluer en Compagnon du docteur. »

Scott soupira... tandis que Peter l'écoutait, éberlué, et se demandant dans quel univers parallèle il avait pu atterrir.

oOo

Scott était sur le point de descendre de la Jeep de Stiles afin de rendre chez lui... lorsque ce dernier l'interpella. À entendre la voix presque tremblante du jeune Stilinski : le meilleur ami de celui-ci stoppa immédiatement son geste afin de se tourner vers le conducteur et l'interroger.

« Il faut que j'apprenne à distinguer où est le vrai du faux, murmura-t-il, conscient que Scott comprendrait immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence. Ça peut pas continuer...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il donc toujours que Scott pose des questions à Stiles ? Ne pouvait-il pas, rien qu'une fois, apprendre à se taire ; se contenter de lui dire que "Bien sur, Stiles ; tu as raison de vouloir régler cet étrange problème qui est le tien." puis ensuite partir sans demander son reste ? Non... il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas parce que lorsqu'on est ami avec Stiles depuis aussi longtemps que Scott : on sait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire... même si on voulait quand même parfois le faire.

« Je vais faire apparaître des ananas, sourit l'hyperactif, apparemment fier de lui. Si il y a un ananas : c'est que je suis dans mon rêve. C'est une idée de génie ! Je suis un génie, Scott ! Tu as le droit de faire trois vœux.

- Ton truc ne marche que si on oublie le fait que ton père aime l'ananas et qu'il en achète régulièrement ; que mon père nous a laissé une affreuse lampe ananas, que tu prends souvent pour un vrai ananas, dans le bureau ; et que si tu vas au supermarché... il y aura _aussi_ des ananas.

- Zut, marmonna le premier. Ça ne marchait qu'avec un ananas en plus.

- Pourquoi un ananas ?

- Et pourquoi pas un ananas ? »

D'accord... la conversation pouvait durer encore longtemps à ce rythme.

-A

[_Samedi 20 septembre 2014_]

Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, son cœur commençant déjà à battre la chamade et à avoir quelques dératés : Stiles resta figé pendant quelques secondes. Avait-il bien entendu et venait-il réellement d'y avoir un coup de feu ? À moitié dans la voiture de Peter, l'hyperactif tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses mains s'agitaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en nécessitait : la peur avait entièrement su prendre possession de l'adolescent. il avait la terrible impression que Peter était en danger ; que c'était l'une des seules personnes qu'il se refusait de perdre, quelles que puissent en être les raisons ou les conséquences... qu'il allait perdre, justement.

C'est dans le but de s'assurer que ses doutes étaient infondés ; pour vérifier qu'il avait tord de s'en faire à ce point que Stiles fit demi-tour en quatrième vitesse, abandonnant tout sur place. Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi peur et jamais encore il n'avait eu à courir aussi vite. Slalomant entre les voitures garées en bataille sur le parking, les évitant de son mieux : Stiles se précipitait à toutes jambes en direction de l'Eleventh Hour.

Plus il pouvait s'approcher et plus la peur pouvait croître... même alors qu'il pensait que ce n'était plus possible ! Et si jamais ses pressentiments se trouvaient vérifiés ? Et s'il s'agissait bel et bien de Peter ? Et s'il le découvrait au sol... ou s'il ne le trouvait pas du tout ?

À regrets : le lycéen fut obligé de légèrement décélérer alors même qu'il apercevait l'enseigne du magasin. Stiles n'en pouvait plus de courir comme il le faisait alors même que la peur était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule et pleurer pour se libérer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui l'alerta encore plus.

Il apercevait, justement, l'enseigne du magasin. De là où il se trouvait : son logo et ses couleurs sombres étaient parfaitement visible ; et là se trouvait bien le nœud du problème ! Les couleurs étaient sombres car le panneau lumineux n'avait pas encore été allumé. Il aurait dû l'être. Peter n'oublierait jamais d'aller l'allumer.

Stiles se trouvait tiraillé entre deux volontés contraires. Il voulait être auprès de Peter afin d'être sur que celui-ci aille bien, prenant ainsi le risque qu'il n'en soit rien ; mais il voulait aussi rester aussi loin que possible pour ne pas avoir à découvrir un Peter au sol, peut-être même mort. La peur était au rendez-vous et était à deux doigts de le pétrifier.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, que l'instant de vérité n'était plus très loin : l'adolescent fut en mesure de voir que quelqu'un était au sol... c'est précisément à ce moment que le cœur de Stiles recommença à s'emballer et que quelque chose, en lui, se brisa : lorsqu'il vit une silhouette à terre. Une foutue silhouette et personne à ses côtés.

Aussitôt : le jeune garçon comprit que toutes ses craintes étaient en réalité fondées et qu'elles se trouvaient à présent vérifiées. Stiles accéléra de nouveau l'allure, ne faisant plus le moindre effort pour empêcher les larmes de couler ; jusqu'à présent il avait été en mesure de les refouler, se disant qu'il s'inquiétait à tord. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas tord, justement.

« Non... murmura le fils du shérif. Non... non. »

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu voir ce qu'il était en train de voir. Peter au sol, en train de mourir, était définitivement une vision qu'il aurait apprécié ne jamais revoir... et certainement pas maintenant que le Peter en question comptait pour lui ; qu'il n'était plus _juste_ un psychopathe qu'il fallait éliminer si l'on tenait un tant soit peu à la vie.

« Hép Peter, souffla Stiles. Peter ? »

Le lycéen se doutait, au fond, qu'il n'aurait droit à aucune réponse de la part de l'adulte. Il savait, malheureusement, que son étrange collègue ne lui répondrait pas. Pas là. Pas maintenant... peut-être même jamais plus.

Peter respirait rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement d'ailleurs. Une large tâche de sang s'était déjà formée sur les vêtements de l'homme à terre ainsi qu'autour de lui et elle ne cessait de croître. Le plus jeune voyait son collègue, son ami, complètement paniqué lui aussi. Peter regardait partout autour de lui et fixa, finalement, son regard dans celui de Stiles.

Il semblait être à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, chose que le fils du shérif ne comptait pas laisser faire même s'il ignorait comment il allait faire pour y parvenir ! Sans vraiment réfléchir, sans se demander si c'était là une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, Stiles lui attrapa une main et caressa doucement le dos de celle-ci, appréciant le fait que Peter serre ses doigts. De son autre main, restée libre mais pas pour longtemps, il commença à chercher son téléphone portable qui était quelque part dans les poches de son pantalon ou de sa veste.

Ou peut-être pas.

L'adolescent comprit quelle avait été sa plus grosse erreur de la journée, voire même de sa vie : il avait oublié son téléphone chez lui.

_Non_.

Non, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait envoyé un SMS à Peter un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait donc forcément eu avec lui à un moment ou à un autre.

Son portable était donc quelque part sur lui...

Sauf s'il l'avait laissé tomber quelque part dans la voiture de l'adulte ; vu la précipitation avec laquelle il était parti : il était plus que probable qu'il l'y ait laissé.

Il avait tout laissé dans le véhicule, de toutes façons : DVD, clés et téléphones... même les portières étaient restées grandes ouvertes.

« Steuplait... reste conscient, supplia-t-il. »

Paniqué mais restant Stiles : le lycéen remarqua, avec plaisir, le portable se trouvant dans la poche de pantalon du blessé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait comprit ce qui se passait : Stiles respira plus ou moins correctement... et se surprit à espérer de nouveau.

Ses mains tremblants toujours, Stiles sorti précautionneusement et avec une lenteur presque extrême (mais qu'il sentait nécessaire) le smartphone de Peter. Appuyant avec espoir sur le bouton d'allumage : sa joie disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Un code.

Un _foutu_ code.

Pas un code numérique car ç'aurait été trop simple et Stiles n'aurait pas autant hésité ; rapidement il aurait tapé un code correspondant à Peter : 2000 ou 2001 en rapport avec les balais dans Harry Potter ; 2311 pour la date de début de Doctor Who ; 4400 pour la série du même nom...

Peter était Peter, après tout.

On lui demandait actuellement un schéma.

Un schéma !

« Peter, murmura Stiles en lui montrant le téléphone. Peter... le... le code.

- S. Cinq. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils : il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir correctement entendu ce qu'on lui avait répondu tellement ça avait pu être dit à voix basse ; mais il préférait toutefois vérifier avant de redemander à Peter dont la prise sur ses doigts se faisait de plus en plus faible. Il ralluma l'écran et regarda attentivement les neufs points qu'il avait sous les yeux... puis il comprit.

« Tu restes conscient hein, chuchota-t-il tout en essayant, cette fois, de composer le 911. Tu restes... conscient. »

Stiles dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement réussir à composer le numéro des urgences... et il lui en fallu pratiquement plus encore pour réussir à donner tous les renseignements nécessaires au standardiste qui avait immédiatement envoyé une ambulance ainsi que contacté la police.

« Les secours arrivent, chuchota Stiles en continuant à caresser le dos de la main de Peter, n'accordant pas le moindre regard aux badauds qui avaient finis par arriver. Tiens le coup, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. Tout doit bien aller, d'accord ? T'as... t'as pas le droit de m'avoir fait t'apprécier, t'aimer et m'abandonner comme ça, tu vois ? T'as pas le droit ; c'est... c'est pas correct ! Je... je suis pas d'accord, Peter. »

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'intéresse énormément ; vos impressions et tout ça. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne (dans l'écriture ; niveau orthographe etc) n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :).<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

Skayt


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Treizième chapitre de I have a dream ; étrangement : j'avais toutes les scènes mais il été plutôt difficile à écrire mais bon... j'y suis quand même arrivée !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ; n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé : que ce soit bon ou mauvais._

_Vous connaissez cette partie de vous qui dit "bon ça sera une fic d'une vingtaine de chapitres" ? Bah figurez vous que c'est cette même partie qui, un mois plus tard, vous dira "bon, finalement, ça tournera plus autour d'une trentaine voire quarantaine" mais qui vous accusera vous, vos études et tout ce qui va avec. _

_J'ai tenté d'éliminer le plus de fautes possible mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il en reste : si jamais vous en voyez et que vous n'arrivez pas à les tuer avec votre sabre laser... n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !_

_Merci à ceux qui mettent I have a dream en alerte ou en favoris (ou les deux) et merci aussi à ceux qui, toutes les semaines, laissent une petite review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-A<strong>

_[Samedi 20 septembre 2014]_

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et ce qui devait effectivement en être une, l'adolescent n'avait de cesse d'aller et venir ; priait pour rapidement avoir des nouvelles de Peter... et des bonnes, si possibles !

Combien de médecins avait-il manqué bousculer ? Combien de patients ou de visiteurs avaient eu la chance, toute relative, de percuter Stiles ? Combien d'infirmiers étaient venus lui proposer de s'asseoir et boire quelque chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait fini par perdre le compte.

Ses vêtements tâchés de ce sang qui n'était même pas le sien ne le dérangeaient aucunement ; ses mains tremblantes au possible avaient fini par trouver refuge dans les poches de son pantalon ; son cœur à deux doigts de quitter sa cage thoracique une bonne fois pour toute était comme la dernière chose qui lui rappelait qu'il était vivant ; ses yeux rivés en direction du sol fuyait tous les contacts. Le lycéen, qui depuis le début peinait à tenir en place, était à deux doigts de la rupture ! Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient osé essayer une approche, tenter de le calmer, de le faire aller s'installer sur une chaise ou s'allonger sur un lit... ils n'avaient pas une seule fois ne serait-ce que pu frôler le succès. Médecins, internes, infirmiers avaient tentés leur chances... tous s'étaient confrontés au même mur... tous avaient perdus.

En désespoir de cause, Melissa McCall avait fini par utiliser la dernière carte jouable qu'elle possédait ; incertaine, mais le faisant tout de même, elle avait appelé son fils à la rescousse. A l'heure actuelle, Scott lui semblait être leur seule chance de retrouver un minimum de sérénité en ces lieux pourtant sans cesse agités. Le shérif aurait probablement su faire l'affaire, lui aussi, et réussit à apaiser son fils qui n'en pouvait plus... mais l'homme ne pouvait être présent, retenu sur les lieux du crime. Le troisième semblable.

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda précipitamment un Scott essoufflé et mort d'inquiétude en se jetant sur sa mère. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? »

Le jeune homme était venu aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait été appelé mais sentait que ce n'était absolument pas sans raison et qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas tarder. C'est pourquoi, dès que sa génitrice eut raccroché, il s'était précipité sur sa moto afin de rouler en direction de l'hôpital de Beacon Hill.

Connaissant les lieux comme le fond de sa poche : Scott avait facilement su s'orienter et rejoindre sa mère. Inquiet, il regardait cette dernière et attendait qu'elle lui en dise davantage. D'un simple signe de tête contrit : Melissa désigna finalement Stiles que son fils semblait ne pas encore avoir remarqué.

Scott écarquilla aussitôt les yeux en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son meilleur ami. C'est qu'il avait bien triste allure, le Stilinski. Il s'agitait, il tremblait, il paniquait, il tordait le ventre à quiconque le regardait ! Du regard, le jeune McCall interrogea sa mère ; il se demandait pourquoi diable Stiles était dans cet état et ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

« Il y a eu un problème à l'Eleventh Hour, murmura l'infirmière, évitant délibérément certains mots. Il va bien mais il y a eu...

- Peter, comprit instantanément Scott. »

Il n'y avait bien que l'étrange collègue de Stiles qui aurait pu le mettre dans pareil état. Scott avait beau tout ignorer du quoi comme du comment mais il savait, et sa mère ne faisait rien pour l'infirmer, qu'il était arrivé malheur à l'adulte. Peter avait su se faire une place de premier choix dans le cœur de Stiles... et son meilleur ami n'était pas prêt à le perdre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va Pe...

- Va le voir, le coupa sa mère. Et... essaie de le convaincre d'aller à la maison, s'il-te-plaît. Ça fait des heures qu'il tourne en rond.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt ? »

À la simple vu du regard que lui adressa sa mère : Scott comprit qu'il serait préférable pour lui de ne pas davantage insister, de ne pas lui poser plus de questions et d'aller plutôt voir Stiles. Son meilleur ami était, après tout, la raison première de sa venue à l'hôpital et avait, c'était une évidence, besoin de Scott. Seul le jeune McCall saurait correctement s'y prendre, trouver les mots justes pour le ramener sur terre, ne pas le brusquer voire même, avec de la chance, le convaincre de partir.

Beaucoup avaient tendance à considérer que Scott était un parfait imbécile... or il n'en était absolument pas un, ou pas tout le temps du moins. D'accord : il aurait peut-être pu être un peu plus futé, avoir de meilleures notes au lycée au prix d'un effort qui n'était pas incommensurable ou même encore avoir des connaissances qui ne se résumeraient pas au Konami Code et au numéro de téléphone de son meilleur ami... mais aller essayer d'avoir l'air intelligent lorsque votre meilleur ami, justement, se trouve être Stiles ! C'était loin d'être chose facile lorsque l'on voyait à quel point le garçon réfléchissait vite et bien et était capable de partir loin dans ses théories compliquées en un rien de temps.

S'il n'était pas toujours quelqu'un de très malin Scott était, en revanche, un ami comme on en faisait bien trop peu. Stiles avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir McCall Junior dans son cercle d'ami proche. Le jeune hyperactif savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Scott en toutes circonstances (ou presque toutes) ; qu'il pouvait aller lui faire peur en pleine nuit avant de l'emmener vadrouiller en pleine forêt à la recherche d'une moitié de cadavre (bon, peut-être pas dans ce monde là mais qu'importait... Scott l'avait tout de même fait !) ; Stiles savait qu'il pourrait demander n'importe quoi au jeune McCall : celui-ci tâcherait de le réaliser.

« Stiles, souffla Scott.»

Scott s'était lentement, silencieusement et prudemment approché de son meilleur ami qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Il avait ensuite, après quelques brèves hésitations, doucement posé une main sur l'épaule agitée de Stiles... qui avait aussitôt sursauté ; puis effectué un sublime demi-tour sur lui-même. Toute cette scène s'était jouée sous le regard inquiet de Melissa qui espérait, vraiment, que son fils saurait comment s'y prendre avec l'hyperactif.

« Tu vas bien ? Interrogea McCall. Tu n'as rien, hein ? T'es pas blessé, tu me le promets ? Ce sang... c'est pas le tien, rassure-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Probablement était-ce là un calcul particulièrement mauvais de la part de Scott ; probablement n'aurait-il jamais dû lui poser autant de questions aussi rapidement et certainement pas celles qu'il avait pu formuler... et pourtant ! Pourtant l'adolescent n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il savait que l'une de ses plus grandes craintes était qu'il arrive quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais à Stiles ; or il lui arrivait, justement, quelque chose. C'était juste qu'on ne le voyait pas, on ne pouvait que le sentir. Stiles ne présentait peut-être pas la moindre blessure physique mais il était, aux yeux de Scott et de quelques autres, évident que le garçon souffrait bel et bien.

« Scott ? Peter. Je veux... Il a... ambulance... On lui a... Veux dormir. bafouilla Stiles en s'agitant et se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il est... est en vie, là-bas, je veux dire qu'il est en vie là-bas et... et peut-être que... ici j'en sais foutrement rien. Je sais rien. Rien du tout. Je sais pas s'il est en vie ! Il est en vie ? »

Quelques personnes lancèrent un regard agacé aux deux lycéens qui étaient toujours debout dans le couloir ; ils s'adressaient, d'ailleurs, tout particulièrement à Stiles qui venait de crier ses derniers mots. Cependant, aucun des deux adolescent ne s'attarda dessus. Les gens pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient : ce n'était pas ça qui changerait quoi que ce soit.

« Tu ne peux pas te réfugier dans ton rêve comme ça, murmura McCall en serrant les bras de son ami. Tu ne peux pas, Stiles.

- Je connais l'autre Peter depuis plus longtemps que celui de ce monde, insista Stiles, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. Le rêve est peut-être ici ! Si ça se trouve il est réellement encore en vie et il est blessé dans une réalité qui n'est pas réelle car ici ça serait pas la réalité donc il serait pas réellement blessé !»

Scott avait parfois bien du mal à comprendre des choses qui semblaient pourtant évidentes aux autres ; il avait aussi souvent quelques difficultés, il l'avouait sans honte, à suivre les délires dans lequel l'embarquait Stiles... et pourtant, à cet instant, il comprenait parfaitement les dires de son meilleur ami. A regret, Scott comprit également qu'il serait celui qui devrait le ramener les deux pieds sur terre et brises ses espoirs insensés.

« Tu as toi-même dit vouloir _dormir_... non vouloir te _réveiller_, chuchota Scott, désolé.

- J'ai besoin de Peter, avoua, inutilement, Stiles à voix-basse. Que ce soit le loup-garou ou l'humain... j'ai besoin de Peter. Tu comprends ça, Scottie ? Son sourire, son odeur, ses câlins... j'ai besoin de lui.

- Et comment il réagira, ton Peter-garou, si tout à coup tu te mets à agir avec lui comme avec celui d'ici ? »

Les deux compères restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment ; ils ne bougeaient pas ; ils ne se parlaient pas ; ils se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, tout simplement. C'était Stiles qui, le premier, avait cherché un contact visuel. Il avait planté son regard dans celui de Scott et, peu à peu, parvenait à se calmer. Sa respiration se faisait plus normale, plus lents, ses mains tremblaient moins, mais la peur restait.

« Stiles ? Appela finalement Scott. »

Le jeune McCall tenait encore et toujours son meilleur ami et n'était absolument pas prêt à le lâcher. Si Stiles semblait mieux en apparence : Scott savait que c'était toujours un bordel monstre dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Son ami ne savait plus quoi penser ; il ne savait plus quoi faire ; c'était à peine s'il comprenait où il était et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. La seule chose dont il avait toujours cruellement conscience était le fait que Peter était là, quelque part, entre la vie et la mort... et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui l'emporterait.

Les sourcils froncés, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose et qu'il tenait à vérifier son hypothèse, Stiles brisa le contact visuel établi entre Scott et lui ; il baissa alors les yeux en direction de ses mains et de ses vêtements... et instantanément son souffle se coupa tandis que sa vue se brouillait de larmes.

De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il devait _sortir_.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il devait également _rester_.

« Stiles ? Répéta doucement Scott. Viens.

- Non je... il y est... il est encore au bloc, parvint à articuler l'autre. Je peux pas.

- Il y sera peut-être encore pendant des heures, insista le premier en passant un bras dans son dos et le poussant doucement en avant. On va aller chez moi et tu vas te reposer une paire d'heures : puis on reviendra, si tu veux. »

Mollement, l'hyperactif hocha la tête.

oOo

Dès qu'il avait vu que son meilleur ami avait sorti de sa poche les clés de sa voiture : Scott s'était empressé de les lui arracher des mains. Le jeune McCall avait préféré ne pas prendre le moindre risque inutile et avait, de ce fait, jugé qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser Stiles tenir un volant. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas laissé Stilinski faire beaucoup de choses seul.

Sa mère lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas le quitter quitter un seul instant tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée et Scott comptait bien suivre sa demande à la lettre. Il y avait fort à penser que Scott n'aurait guère agit différemment si Melissa n'avait rien dit... mais le fait qu'elle l'ait fait lui donnait d'autant plus de poids !

Le seul moment où McCall avait laissé Stiles seul fut lorsque ce dernier demanda à prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser du sang séché et changer de vêtements ; pendant ce temps, Scott avait rapidement préparé quelque chose pour remplir l'estomac de son hôte... mais son plat n'avait pas eu le succès escompté. A présent assit à même le sol, sur le parquet de sa chambre, Scott observait nerveusement son meilleur ami qui était en train de dormir.

Une jambe ramenée contre son torse, l'autre dépassant allégrement de sous les couvertures qui avaient déjà, à plusieurs reprises, dû être remontées sur le dos de l'hyperactif : Stiles dormait à poing fermé tout en serrant un oreiller contre lui. S'il excepté l'air contrarié qu'affichait de temps à autre le dormeur... Scott pourrait jurer que rien ne s'était passé.

Personne n'avait tiré sur Peter Hale alors que Stiles se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement.

Stiles n'avait jamais trouvé son ami dans une flaque de sang ; appelé une ambulance ; tenté de se souvenir des gestes de premiers secours, s'interrogeant sur le fait qu'il ait oui ou non un jour apprit ce qu'il fallait faire en cas de blessure par balle au niveau de la poitrine.

Lui, Scott, n'avait pas eu à découvrir son meilleur ami complètement paniqué et couvert de sang séché.

C'était comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'irait plus jamais bien. Stiles dormait profondément, ne semblait pas être la proie qu'un quelconque mauvais rêve qui aurait tout à fait eu sa place en pareille situation... et arborait même un petit sourire que Scott craignait pouvoir s'expliquer.

« Me fais pas ça, Stiles, supplia-t-il presque. »

**-B**

_[Samedi 20 septembre 2014]_

En nage dans ses draps : il fallut bien quelques instants à Stiles pour remarquer qu'il n'était, justement, pas dans ses draps. Il lui fallut ensuite quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réussir à déterminer quelle pouvait bien être sa position géographique.

S'il n'était pas dans ses draps alors il n'était pas dans son lit, ça semblait plutôt logique.

S'il n'était pas dans son lit alors il n'était pas chez lui, jamais son père ne l'aurait laissé passer toute une nuit sur le canapé ; ayant bien trop peur de devoir supporter le lendemain un Stiles se plaignant d'avoir mal au dos.

S'il n'était pas chez lui alors il était forcément ailleurs. C'est fou ce que Stiles pouvait penser des choses intelligentes lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller !

S'il était ailleurs alors il était soit chez Scott, soit chez Derek étant donné qu'il s'agissait là des seuls endroits où il s'était rendu au cours de la journée de la veille (en plus du hangar d'entraînement et du lycée... mais il n'était définitivement pas au lycée et il n'y avait sans doutes pas d'endroit aussi confortable au hangar).

Il y avait fort à penser qu'il n'était pas chez son meilleur ami... donc il était, par élimination, chez cet abominable Alpha qu'il commençait pourtant à trouver agréable.

Probablement une dérive du syndrome de Stockholm.

À en juger par ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui et, surtout, ce qu'il pouvait sentir _sous_ lui : Stiles se trouvait dans un lit installé dans une chambre inconnu et non sur le canapé de Derek. Pourtant... pourtant c'était là le seul et unique endroit où il aurait dû se trouver étant donné qu'il n'allait jamais s'installer ailleurs lorsqu'il venait déranger l'Alpha et son oncle !

La question à deux bonbons et demi qui se posait à présent étant donc : que diable faisait-il dans un lit chez Derek ? Avec, en guise de question bonus : à qui appartenait donc ce lit ?

Incertain, encore bien chamboulé par ce qui s'était passé dans son autre réalité, fou d'inquiétude et se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver à l'autre Peter : Stiles quitta ce lit inconnu. Sans hésiter bien longtemps l'hyperactif s'enroula ensuite dans le drap qui avait dû le couvrir toute la nuit et descendit calmement les escaliers.

L'air de rien, Stiles rejoignit les loup-garou qui étaient déjà tous présents à l'appartement. Certains froncèrent les sourcils, étonnés de voir l'humain arriver de ce côté, mais tous restèrent silencieux. Mieux valait ne poser aucune question au risque de recevoir une réponse.

« La prochaine fois : je m'en fou ; je te réveille et tu rentres chez toi, marmonna pourtant quelqu'un à deux pas de Stiles, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Dormir sur le canapé c'est vraiment pas pour moi. C'est trop... inconfortable, on va dire.

- Peter, souffla Stiles, les yeux ronds et recommençant à trembler. »

L'adulte chancela quelques peu lorsqu'il senti l'étrange adolescent se jeter, de façon littérale, dans ses bras avec pour seul but, apparemment, de le serrer de toutes ses forces... voire davantage encore ! Peter remercia silencieusement Isaac qui avait aussitôt eu la présence d'esprit de se lever afin de venir le débarrasser de sa boisson fumante.

L'ancien Alpha passa ensuite, fort maladroitement, une main dans le dos de l'humain et tenta de le rassurer. L'homme ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne savait plus. Non seulement Stiles était une énigme à lui seul et la manière de le réconforter se devait, du coup, d'être aussi tordue que le garçon... mais il avait, en plus, perdu l'habitude de consoler autrui.

Le cœur tout entier de l'hyperactif tremblait et son cœur battait la chamade. Aussi intrigués qu'ils puissent l'être : personne ne fit pourtant la moindre réflexion, jugeant qu'il était préférable de ne pas briser cet instant. Des larmes, inexplicables, coulaient sur les joues du malheureux qui ne parvenait pas à expliquer la situation et le pourquoi de tout ceci.

A deux pas d'eux, installé sur la table, Scott fronçait les sourcils et commençait déjà à formuler quelques hypothèses mentales.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Chuchota doucement Peter à son oreille. Mon lit est confortable pourtant ; puis t'as pas idée d'à quel point il a pu me manquer cette nuit ; ni d'à quel point ça a pu être difficile de te monter sans te faire dévaler tous les escaliers.

- Ar-arrête, pleura l'humain en serrant davantage encore le lycanthrope contre lui, un rire pourtant légèrement perceptible même si le cœur semblait ne pas y être. Arrête. »

Les spectateurs pouvaient difficilement ne pas remarquer à quel point la présente situation était en train de mettre Peter mal à l'aise. L'homme ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette étreinte qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le comportement de Stiles à son égard devenait de moins en moins logique à ses yeux... maintenant plus que jamais.

« Je vais te faire un thé, proposa-t-il donc en tentant discrètement de s'éloigner. Tu as besoin de te calmer puis tu... m'expliqueras. D'accord ?

- Reste encore un peu, supplia le fils du shérif, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Je veux pas que... juste... reste. »

Au plus les autres pouvaient se demander ce qui se passait... au plus Scott savait ce qui se passait, justement. Une fois n'est pas coutume : il espérait pourtant, de tout son cœur, avoir tords ; il espérait être en train d'inutilement s'imaginer le pire scénario ; il priait, silencieusement, pour que ses doutes et ses craintes ne soient jamais confirmés par son ami.

Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

Stiles ne pouvait avoir perdu son autre Peter.

Les Peter sont increvables !

Les Peter Hale plus encore !

A-t-on jamais vu un Peter Hale mourir ?

Que ce soit dans un incendie ou tué par son neveu : un Peter Hale ne meurt jamais.

Leur Peter Hale, en tout cas, ne meurt jamais.. mais qu'en était-il de l'autre ?

L'autre Peter le pouvait-il, lui ?

Mourir.

« Stiles ? Murmura l'ancien Alpha qui commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Stiles ?

- Meurs pas, demanda le plus jeune à voix basse. je vais pas dire que si tu meurs je te tue parce que je peux pas te tuer et je veux encore moins te tuer mais je veux pas non plus que tu meurs et comme je veux pas que tu meurs ça serait totalement con de te tuer si tu meurs parce que non seulement tu serais déjà mort mais en plus doublement mort car je te tuerais et... meurs pas.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles, avoua le premier.»

Non loin d'eux, qu'ils soient affalés dans le canapé avec une jambe négligemment posée sur la table basse comme Derek ; qu'ils soient innocemment installés sur une table comme Scott ou Jackson ; qu'ils soient allongés à même le sol comme Isaac ; qu'ils soient adossés contre un mur, les bras croisés ou le long du corps, comme Erica et Boyd... tous étaient en train de fixer le duo, d'observer la scène et tentaient de ne pas en perdre une miette.

Ils écoutaient la demande de Stiles sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, à l'exception d'un seul des six loups. Ils regardaient Peter être complètement dépassé par la situation mais tenter, malgré tout, de la gérer aussi bien que possible. Ils regardaient, ils écoutaient, ils analysaient... mais ils ne comprenaient pas.

L'Alpha ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce qui pouvait pousser Stiles à demander pareille chose à son oncle. Il avait beau s'être habitué aux étrangetés perpétuelles de l'humain : sur ce coup il se sentait complètement dépassé. Aussi bizarre puisse être l'hyperactif : ce qu'il pouvait dire et faire tendait à toujours avoir un sens... et ce même si c'était loin d'être toujours évident.

Il leur fallait donc réussir à déchiffre cet appel à l'aide particulier pour ensuite espérer pouvoir aider Stiles.

« Calme-toi, supplia Peter, de plus en plus paumé lui aussi. Calme-toi, je t'en pris... Stiles.

- Meurs pas ; meurs pas ; meurs pas, répétait inlassablement Stiles. Meurs pas. »

**-A**

_[Samedi 20 septembre 2014]_

Melissa aurait pu être heureuse à l'idée d'être enfin arrivée au bout de ce service qui lui avait paru interminable ; heureuse de pouvoir finalement rentrer chez elle afin de se reposer quelques heures et voir son fils... il n'en était pourtant rien. L'affreuse boule qui lui pesait sur l'estomac depuis des heures l'en empêchait. Elle craignait tellement ce qu'elle allait découvrir en passant le seuil de sa maison.

Dans quel état serait bon Stiles après ce qu'il venait de traverser ? Après ce qu'il était en train de traverser ? Melissa McCall n'osait se l'imaginer... et certainement pas l'état dans lequel il serait par la suite.

De nombreux scénarios, tous plus différents les uns les autres, avaient su s'insinuer dans son esprit au cours des dernières heures ; celui auquel elle fut confrontée à son retour, pourtant, n'avait nullement su se faire une place. Pas une seule fichue seconde elle n'avait supposé que le jeune Stilinski saurait dormir aussi facilement, aussi paisiblement. Pas sans prendre un quelconque médicament pour en arriver là, en tout cas !

Ce n'était pas normal et quelque chose dans le regard de Scott lui faisait croire qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Un quelque chose qui lui disait aussi que le plus jeune, en plus de penser la même chose, en savait bien plus qu'elle à ce propos.

Yeux dans les yeux, mère et fils se regardaient. Nul besoin de mots pour s'exprimer ; nul besoin de sous-titres pour comprendre leur dialogue. Il suffisait d'être eux.

Le long regard, perçant et légèrement humide, que lança Scott à sa mène ne pouvait qu'être traduit par un "Comment va Peter ?". Même si l'adolescent ne connaissait l'homme que de vue, même s'il avait été quelques fois stupidement jaloux de ce dernier lorsque Stiles déclinait une soirée jeux-vidéos au profit d'une soirée avec son collègue : il s'inquiétait réellement... et pas uniquement parce que son meilleur ami ne jurait plus que par Peter Hale depuis plusieurs mois.

Le signe de tête que Melissa lui adressa en retour fut, quant à lui, tout aussi clair.

* * *

><p>Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne : n'hésitez pas à me le dire (écriture, orthographe, avancée de l'histoire) : je suis ouverte à tout !<p>

Hmm... vos attentes pour la suite m'intéressent aussi, j'ai un brouillon déjà assez étoffé mais si jamais vous avez des attentes particulières n'hésitez pas : je pourrais essayer de les introduire (sauf si c'est pas possible, évidemment)

A la semaine prochaine (ou peut-être avant ; je vais essayer avant)

Skayt


	15. Chapitre 14

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_J'aurais dû poster hier mais je n'ai pas posté hier (sans blaaaague) et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier. _  
><em>Si je n'ai pas posté hier (oui oui, encore) c'est principalement parce que j'ai longtemps bugué sur le début du chapitre... alors que BON c'est pas comme si j'avais pas déjà mon brouillon jusqu'au chapitre "fort fort lointain" (chapitre 46). Fin bref : aujourd'hui j'ai su terrasser le dragon et je vous offre sa peau (comment ça c'est pas ça ? ah bah euh... oui exact)<em>

_Vous connaissez l'histoire de la fille qui raconte que sa fic aurait dû faire une vingtaine de chapitres mais finalement non ça tournera plutôt autour d'une trentaine ou une petite quarantaine ? Bah y a une suite à cette histoire : cette fille, une semaine plus tard, après avoir énoooormément écrit au lieu de bosser... se rend compte que la fic tournera peut-être plus autour de cinquante chapitres qu'autre chose. _  
><em>Ouais ouais : j'espère que vous allez pas vous lasser parce que bon :D<em>

_J'ai tenté d'éliminer le plus de fautes possible (tant qu'à faire) mais il n'est pas impossible (loin de là même) qu'il en reste : donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me les faire remarquer (vous aurez droit à un cookie PAS empoisonné pour vous remercier...)_

_Merci à ceux qui mettent I have a dream en alerte ; en favoris ; les deux... _  
><em>Merci à ceux qui reviewent ; que ce soit toutes les semaines ou occasionnellement : merci ! Vraiment !<em>

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-A<strong>

_[Samedi 20 septembre 2014]_

« Maman ? Je pense que... je pense qu'on doit parler. »

Scott n'avait pas réellement prit le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre la parole afin de prononcer ces quelques petits mots qui ne resteraient pas longtemps sans conséquences ! Ils étaient sortis ; ils avaient quitté ses lèvres et c'était tout. Les choses n'étaient guère plus difficiles à comprendre que ça. Elles étaient ce quelles étaient et, parfois, mieux vaut ne pas chercher midi à quatorze heures.

Pour l'heure, le jeune homme n'avait que faire de ce que pourrait bien en dire Stiles lorsqu'il apprendrait que son ami n'avait su garder sa langue et en avait parlé à sa mère. Si le fils du shérif devant lui en vouloir : alors il lui en voudrait ! Le jeune McCall préférait, et de très loin, que son hyperactif favori se sente trahis plutôt que rester là, les bras ballants, à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder passivement le massacre à venir. Il était pourtant plus évident que jamais que Stiles avait besoin d'aide.

Stiles avait besoin d'aide.

Scott était prêt à la lui fournir... à n'importe quel prix.

« Je pense que Stiles a quelques problèmes et... ils risquent de réellement poser problèmes, justement. »

Melissa fronça les sourcils, anxieuse. L'air inhabituellement grave de son fils commençait à légèrement l'inquiéter et la poussait d'ores et déjà à s'imaginer les pires scénarios qui soient. Elle se demandait quelle affreuse nouvelle elle aurait de nouveau à entendre. Comme si cette journée n'avait pas été suffisamment longue, éprouvante et riche en émotions ! Elle avait, en plus, la désagréable sensation que Scott n'allait pas tarder à encore en ajouter.

Hésitante, l'infirmière fini toutefois par hocher la tête. Elle invita silencieusement son fils à quitter la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous deux afin d'aller en discuter ailleurs. Si jamais Stiles venait à se réveiller : elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils seraient rapidement au courant et à ses côtés ; pour l'heure : leur présence ici n'était guère indispensable.

Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître : s'éloigner de Stiles était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Il dormait si bien actuellement, à en juger par le petit sourire collé sur son visage et cette main qui gardait fermement un oreiller contre lui qu'il semblait préférable de ne pas traîner dans les parages. Rester signifiait prendre le risque de faire un peu trop de bruit et de le réveiller... ce qui n'était absolument pas le but.

Bien que l'envie n'y soit pas réellement : les lèvres de Melissa s'étirèrent, de manière infime, vers le haut. Elle tendit ensuite une main vers son fils, qui s'en empara aussitôt et la serra fermement, afin de le mener jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

Aux yeux de sa mère : Scott semblait avoir rajeunit de plusieurs années tout en ayant l'air, étrangement, plus vieux que jamais ! Sa gestuelle et ses hésitations étaient exactement les même qu'à l'époque où il rentrait du collège et qu'il ignorait comment avouer à sa mère la nouvelle bêtise qu'il avait encore été inventer avec Stiles. Ou peut-être était-ce Stiles qui, justement, l'avait inventé ?

Pourtant malgré ce retour en arrière évident pour Melissa : cette dernière voyait bien que l'air grave de Scott n'était absolument pas feint, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait... un quelque chose dont il ne devrait pas parler.

« Stiles pense... il pense qu'il... je vois absolument pas comment je pourrais le dire, marmonna Scott en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, regardant partout alentours et jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. C'est tellement... _absurde_ que je ne vois pas comment le dire sans que ça ait, justement, l'air absurde.

- Alors va au plus simple, suggéra doucement sa mère en lui caressant doucement les cheveux afin de l'apaiser un peu. Prend ton temps et va au plus simple.

- Stiles dirait... Stiles dirait que si le truc absurde que je dois te dire est aussi absurde que je le dis : c'est normal que ça ait l'air absurde vu que ça serait absurde, grogna le premier en tentant de se mettre à la place de son meilleur ami, songeant qu'il lui serait alors peut-être plus facile d'expliquer la situation. Mais ça a quand même vachement moins l'air absurde quand ça sort de sa bouche et pas de la mienne. »

Melissa garda le silence.

Scott avait besoin de lui parler et il allait le faire. Elle le savait.

En revanche : il ne le fera qu'une fois qu'il se sentira prêt. Certainement pas avant.

« Disons qu'actuellement... je pense qu'il pense être avec Peter, souffla Scott en fixant sa mère. Et qu'il pense que c'est la réalité. Pour lui c'est la réalité en fait... sauf qu'ici _aussi_ c'est la réalité. »

oOo

Mère et fils avaient longuement bataillé afin de déterminer lequel d'entre eux irait dormir... et lequel irait reprendre place dans la chambre de l'adolescent afin de rester auprès de Stiles et surveiller son sommeil. Si ce dernier était encore en train de dormir : les deux McCall préféraient cependant jouer la carte de la prudence en faisant en sorte que l'un d'eux demeure continuellement à ses côtés. Ainsi, si l'hyperactif se réveillait, le souhaitait et en faisait la demande : il pourrait ensuite être mit au courant des derniers éléments.

Melissa et Scott avaient tous deux des arguments qui étaient, sommes toute, plutôt bons et convaincants ! Ces derniers visaient essentiellement à prouver que c'était à l'autre d'aller se coucher. Le problème reposait principalement dans le fait que l'un comme l'autre avait, justement, raison : ils étaient de ce fait sur un pied d'égalité quasiment parfait... et trancher devenait dès lors une tâche particulièrement ardue.

Installée sur une chaise, face au bureau de Scott, Melissa ne faisait pratiquement rien d'autre que regarder dormir Stiles ; de temps en temps, elle jetait un petit coup d'œil vers son téléphone, s'assurant qu'il ne sonnerait pas... mais c'était tout. Elle préférait rester aux aguets afin d'être capable, si jamais le shérif appelait pour venir aux nouvelles, de décrocher le plus vite possible et ainsi ne pas troubler le sommeil de l'adolescent.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne dormirait plus aussi bien avant longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Trop longtemps, même.

Stiles était actuellement si calme, si paisible, si serein même... qu'elle se demandait si c'était _vraiment_ une si mauvaise chose pour le jeune homme que de ne plus savoir distinguer le vrai du faux. Rapidement elle se rappelait à l'ordre et concluait que oui, c'en était une... et pourtant : cette petite question persistait.

« Scott ? »

Melissa se leva sitôt entendit-elle le prénom de son fils quitter les lèvres de Stiles. Elle accourut auprès de l'adolescent et, alors qu'elle était partie pour le serrer contre elle, s'arrêta net. Actuellement assit sur le matelas du lit de son meilleur ami : le garçon regardait partout autour de lui. Il avait l'air perdu. Il était perdu...

Perdu et mort d'inquiétude.

Mort d'inquiétude et perdu.

« Melissa, souffla-t-il. »

Il avait parlé tout bas ; si bas que, l'espace d'un court instant, Melissa se demanda si Stiles s'était véritablement adressé à elle ou si ce n'était là qu'un mauvais tour de son imagination ; et comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : les mots ne furent absolument pas nécessaire pour se faire comprendre.

Le regard de Stiles parlait amplement pour lui et remplaçait sans mal les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Il trahissait à la fois sa peur, son angoisse et ses espoirs. Le lycéen avait beau ne plus espérer grand chose : une petite étincelle continuait malgré tout à brûler ; rallumée par Peter qui avait su trouver les mots adéquats, elle ne demandait qu'une seule chose : devenir plus grande et plus réelle encore ! Tout semblait perdu ; tout était perdu et rien ne l'était à la fois. Pour l'heure, Stiles ne connaissait pas la réponse à ses interrogations... et peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal pour lui.

Il était présentement impossible de douter, voire même de juste se questionner, quant à ce que pouvait bien être en train de souhaiter le garçon. Impossible de se demander s'il était en train de demander des nouvelles de Peter Hale... ou juste de regarder qui était la personne à ses côtés.

Impossible de douter.

Impossible de reculer.

« Stiles... »

Les mains tremblantes, les yeux ronds, la gorge serrée, la bouche fermée, le souffle coupé : l'adolescent ne pouvait pas se méprendre, pas un seul instant, quant au sens véritable de la réponse, aussi banale et brève soit-elle, de Melissa. Le ton que cette dernière avait pu prendre était bien trop significatif ; la manière dont elle avait murmuré son prénom ; sa manière de le regarder, compatissant de tout cœur avec lui ; son regard désolé ; sa main qui hésitait à aller serrer celles de Stiles... douter n'était simplement plus possible, plus permit. Avoir confiance en l'avenir ne l'était pas davantage.

L'étincelle venait de s'éteindre.

L'étincelle d'espoir mais aussi, et surtout, l'étincelle de vie dans le regard de l'hyperactif venait de disparaître.

Le coup qu'on venait de lui porter était trop grand, trop violent, trop difficile à supporter ! Sans grande surprise, mais peinée malgré tout, Melissa vit l'adolescent ramener ses jambes contre lui pour les serrer de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Il plongea ensuite sa tête dans celles-ci et commença à pleurer.

Le cœur lourd, l'infirmière redressa lentement la tête afin de regarder Scott qui se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte et attendait. Le jeune homme hésitait à entrer et s'approcher de Stiles. Il sentait qu'il devait être là mais ignorait ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Il n'était pas préparé à cela et il ne le serait jamais.

Après avoir perdu face à sa mère, Scott était allé dormir juste à côté... ou plutôt : était sensé être allé dormir dans la pièce voisine ! Il y avait fort à penser qu'il s'était contenté d'aller dans la chambre, qu'il s'était installé sur le lit puis qu'il avait tendu l'oreille afin de surveiller ce qui pouvait se passer du côté de Stiles et de sa mère. Dès lors qu'il avait entendu du bruit, quand il comprit que son meilleur ami était à présent réveillé, peut-être même déjà au courant... alors il n'avait pas plus attendu et s'était précipité à ses côtés.

Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

oOo

[_Dimanche 21 septembre 2014_]

Scott n'avait absolument pas eu le courage de refuser d'accéder à la requête que son meilleur ami avait pu formuler ; aussi étrange, insensée, stupide et dangereuse puisse-t-elle apparaître aux yeux du premier : il n'en avait juste pas eu le courage. Ce n'était pas comme si sa réponse aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit, de toutes façons ! Enfin si... techniquement si mais pas dans le sens que pourrait l'espérer Scott.

Le jeune McCall en mettrait sa main droite au feu et sa main gauche à couper (ou l'inverse, franchement, il n'allait pas chipoter) : son ami ne se contenterait jamais d'attendre, patiemment, qu'il ne change subitement d'avis. Stiles se serait rendu à l'hôpital par ses propres moyens... ce qui aurait été mauvais, voire même pire que mauvais.

Parce que jamais l'hyperactif n'allait aussi facilement baisser les bras, accepter de dire à voix haute que son idée fabuleuse n'était pas si fabuleuse que ça ou simplement remarquer qu'elle n'était même pas juste judicieuse et jamais il n'admettrait que c'était même quelque chose qui méritait d'apparaître dans leur classement des "plus mauvaises décisions prises par Stilinski fils". Ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

L'hôpital.

L'hôpital était bien la seule et unique chose qui avait pu pousser les deux lycéens hors de la maison des McCall ; voire même, à plus petite échelle, hors du lit dans lequel ils étaient installés. Un dimanche matin, alors que l'un comme l'autre n'avait que trop peu dormir et au vu des derniers événements... beaucoup auraient pu croire que les compères auraient traînés sous la couette et n'auraient pas le courage de se lever.

Pendant des heures et des heures, Scott avait tenu son ami contre lui. Il l'avait laissé marmonner toutes les bêtises qu'il souhaitait sans jamais rien y redire : « _Ici, ce n'est qu'un rêve de toute façon... et Peter est en vie_. » ; « _Peter est vivant et tout le monde sera content et ceux qui sont pas contents on s'en fou et on les vire parce que ceux là on les aime pas. _» ; « _Peter-garou est cool, tu sais ? C'est un petit Mogwai comme Gizmo dans Gremlins, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_ » (inutile de dire, bien sur, que Scott ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire !). C'est pourquoi, quand Stiles avait finalement marmonné quelque chose qui avait un minimum de sens aux yeux de Scott : ce dernier n'avait pas longtemps protesté. Peser le pour et le contre avait été chose rapide.

Légèrement en retrait, le jeune McCall laissait son plus vieil et plus fidèle ami se diriger naturellement, et sans jamais rencontrer la moindre difficulté, dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital. Scott ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter ; il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de l'étouffer, de trop le couver, de chercher à le protéger de sa douleur inévitable. Le lycéen se contentait d'être présent aux côtés de l'autre afin de limiter les dégâts autant que possible ; il n'avait pas comme objectif de faire fuir Stiles. Surtout pas !

Planté devant deux portes battantes qui restaient ouvertes : ce dernier s'était finalement arrêté net, sans crier gare. L'hyperactif observait à présent fixement le bout du couloir qui s'offrait à lui et tentait de se donner du courage en inspirant et expirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Debout à ses côtés, McCall fils essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu, aussi subitement, stopper Stiles dans sa course folle... puis Scott se demanda s'ils ne se trouvaient pas précisément là où l'autre avait souhaité qu'ils se trouvent.

Ils ne devraient pas être ici et ils le savaient.

Qu'importait...

Une interdiction n'avait encore jamais empêchée les deux garçons d'aller quelque part ou de faire quelque chose ; et certainement pas lorsque ça leur apparaissait comme étant absolument nécessaire !

« Derek, souffla l'hyperactif en voyant la porte du fond s'ouvrir et un homme en sortir les épaules affaissées et l'air défait. »

Scott fronça les sourcils et scruta attentivement l'homme en question. Il avait déjà entendu ce prénom, Derek, et à maintes et maintes reprises même. Il savait donc qu'il s'agissait là du nom de baptême du neveu grognon et un poil antipathique du Peter de l'autre univers de Stiles... probablement était-il donc, du même coup, le neveu du Peter de ce monde-ci ! Pourtant, au vu des dires de Stiles : McCall n'avait absolument pas imaginé Derek Hale tel qu'il pouvait présentement lui apparaître.

Habillé d'un vieux jean ; d'une chemise à carreaux ouvertes et portée par dessus un simple tee-shirt blanc ; une veste en toile radicalement différente de celle en cuir qu'il portait ordinairement dans sa version surnaturelle ; une vieille paire de converses aux pieds, très certainement âgées de plusieurs années déjà au vu de leur état : il n'y avait bien que son physique, et notamment sa figure, qui pouvait permettre à Stiles d'identifier l'individu.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Suggéra Scott en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ça serait peut-être mieux, tu crois pas ?

- C'est Derek que je voulais voir, murmura Stiles en avançant de quelques pas vers le plus âgé avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Il était le plus... susceptible de venir d'après ce que je connais des Hale de ce monde et... j'espérais juste ne pas me tromper. »

Le fils McCall n'insistait pas. Il abdiquait. Stiles avait déjà plusieurs coups d'avance par rapport à lui ; il lui était tout bonnement impossible de rivaliser. Scott prit le parti de rester sur place et de ne pas le suivre plus loin dans sa course ; il regardait son ami s'approcher de cet inconnu à temps partiel ; il se disait que, peut-être, était-ce là la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Peut-être.

Il n'en savait rien.

Scott ne savait plus rien.

« On rentre, souffla finalement l'hyperactif. »

Sans même que son accompagnateur ne le remarque : Stiles avait rebroussé chemin, la tête basse et les yeux humides. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Derek, l'adolescent s'était finalement ravisé et s'était empressé d'aller rejoindre Scott. Le fils du shérif tournait à présent le dos au neveu de Peter et faisait face à son meilleur ami qui commençait à ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Silencieusement, Stilinski suppliait son ami et lui demandait s'ils pouvaient repartir... Scott s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à atteindre le parking de l'hôpital et à retrouver la Jeep de l'hyperactif. Sans se chamailler ni même se consulter : Scott alla prendre la place du conducteur et laissa le propriétaire du véhicule s'installer sur le siège passager avant. La voiture ne démarra pas aussitôt. Du coin de l'œil, McCall regardait son ami et attendait son assentiment.

« J'avais raison mais j'avais tord, murmura l'hyperactif. »

Les mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure. Stiles, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, les yeux rivés vers la bâtisse qu'ils venaient de quitter... n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile aux yeux de Scott qu'à cet instant.

« J'ai peur, avoua Stiles sans regarder son ami. J'ai peur de la réalité et du rêve. J'ai peur d'apprendre que ce que je pense être un rêve soit la réalité... et que ce que j'espère être la réalité ne soit qu'un rêve. J'ai peur d'apprendre que Peter est réellement mort hier et que le loup-garou que je connais, que j'apprécie un peu plus que de raison... que celui-qui m'a rassuré hier, qui m'a serré dans ses bras pendant des heures parce que ça lui semblait nécessaire, qui m'a rassuré sans en avoir conscience... j'ai peur que ce Peter là ne soit qu'un rêve qui me paraît pourtant douloureusement réel. J'ai peur de comprendre, un beau jour, que le choix que je pensais avoir... bah je l'ai pas. J'ai peur de devoir me retrouver un beau jour avec un seul monde sur les bras... mais le monde sans Peter. J'ai peur de tout ce qui peut arriver. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver.

- Stiles...

- Je suis terrifié. Terrifié comme jamais. J'ai... j'ai horreur de penser à ce qui se passera demain... mais qu'est-ce qui se passera demain, Scott ? »

oOo

_Il en faut peu pour être heureux_. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment eu à douter de la véracité de cette phrase qui avait toujours agréablement bien sonné à ses oreilles. Tant qu'il y avait Scott à ses côtés ou qu'il avait l'occasion de parler encore et encore sans qu'on ne se mette à le frapper : l'adolescent n'en demandait pas plus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins.

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus. Aujourd'hui, il doutait. Aujourd'hui, il remettait tout en question. Il n'en avait jamais fallu des mille et des cents pour que Stiles se sente bien. Scott, à manger, Scott, un lit, Scott, ses parents, Scott. Et pourtant... ce que sa tête, son cœur et son corps tout entier réclamaient pour l'heure semblait être aussi aisément réalisable qu'une bronzette en plein été directement sur le soleil.

Le lycéen se montrait pourtant encore raisonnable ! Il n'était pas en train de réclamer la lune, de demander un dinosaure vivant en guise d'animal de compagnie et n'exigeait pas non plus une DeLorean trafiquée pour voyager dans le temps (bien qu'il ne cracherait vraiment pas sur pareil véhicule!). Stiles ne demandait guère plus que la présence d'une seule personne à ses côtés. Ce n'était rien... mais pour lui c'était tout. Il n'avait déjà que trop perdu pour accepter cette nouvelle disparition aussi facilement.

« Tu devrais descendre, mon grand, soupira le shérif, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de chambre de son fils. Tu ne devrais pas rester seul dans ta chambre... viens manger.

- Pas envie. »

L'adulte soupira et secoua la tête. Il était légèrement déçu mais ne pouvait se dire étonné par le, grognement auquel il venait d'avoir droit. L'homme ne s'était, honnêtement, pas attendu à meilleure réponse. Dès l'instant où Scott avait déposé Stiles : ce dernier s'était précipité dans sa chambre, s'était jeté sur son lit, s'était enroulé dans sa couverture... et il n'avait plus bougé.

Cela faisait des heures que Stiles n'avait pas quitté son lit ; qu'il n'avait plus parlé ; qu'il n'avait plus rien fait. Des heures et le shérif sentait que c'était bien parti pour s'éterniser encore davantage.

« Tu veux que je te monte un sandwich ?

- Pas envie.

- Stiles...

- Pas envie.

- Tu veux que je te mette une de tes séries ?

- Pas envie, murmura l'adolescent, un sanglot dans la gorge, se cachant à présent sous sa couette. Pas envie.

- Un thé ?

- Pas envie.

- Du chocolat ?

- Pas envie.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Scott ?

- Pas envie.

- Stiles... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Dormir. »

Au moins avait-il tout de même envie de quelque chose...

**-B**

[_Dimanche 21 septembre 2014_]

Scott ignorait où Stiles avait pu aller dénicher cette mauvaise habitude... mais toujours était-il que depuis quelques temps déjà : son meilleur ami semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dormir chez les Hale. Il n'y avait qu'à compter ! En l'espace de trois mois de temps, l'hyperactif avait dû dormir au moins aussi souvent chez Derek que chez son meilleur ami... ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

Tantôt Stiles s'endormait sur Peter, comme si c'était là quelque chose d'on ne peut plus normal, quelque chose que ferait n'importe qui, quelque chose qui ne méritait certainement pas qu'on s'en étonne ! Tantôt il s'assoupissait sur le canapé... mais finissait couché et bordé dans le lit de Peter qui semblait le lui céder sans trop d'hésitations. Tantôt l'hyperactif se laissait aller dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'il était encore sur le canapé... et restait sur le canapé, justement.

« Peter arrive apparemment, annonça Isaac après un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone. Et il aimerait vous dire que... non. Non. Non il veut rien vous dire.

- Isaac, grogna Derek.

- Il aimerait simplement te dire, et je ne fais que le citer alors ne t'en prends pas à moi, que tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir réveillé Stiles... sinon ça ajouté au fait que tu ne sois pas allé faire les courses et lui ait laissé faire tout le boulot... sera passible de la peine de mort, marmonna le premier qui aurait, décidément, toujours du mal à s'habituer à Peter. Et il précise, ensuite, qu'il parle bien de ta mort et pas de celle de Stiles, de Scott ou de la sienne... même s'il ne doute pas que tu apprécierais grandement.»

Le jeune McCall était en train de se faire cette remarque, concernant les nouveaux lieux de repos de Stiles, lorsque son attention fut attirée par quelques mouvements du côté du canapé. Les sourcils froncés, le loup-garou regardait son meilleur ami qui était en train de se réveiller et qui, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, s'était redressé afin de chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

Pour Scott, il était évident que l'humain avait pleinement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait... et que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus qu'outre mesure ! Ça ne faisait que rendre son comportement plus étrange et suspect encore. Avec cette folle histoire de double monde : le jeune homme n'avait plus forcément connaissance de toute ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Stiles et c'était bien dommage, d'ailleurs !

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la porte d'entrée coulissa et qu'un Peter apparut dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, un sac de denrées alimentaires et de boissons diverses négligemment porté sur son épaule : l'hyperactif bondit aussitôt sur ses deux pieds afin de se jeter contre le nouveau venu. Les bras encerclant le torse de l'aîné de toutes ses forces : Stiles rejouait, à peu de choses près, la scène de la veille.

Perplexes, perdus, intrigués, inquiets, les quelques lycanthropes présents dans l'appartement observaient et attendaient de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, l'humain avait agit d'une manière quasi-similaire : sans crier gare, il s'était précipité vers Peter et lui avait demandé, pour une obscure raison, de ne pas mourir.

Pourquoi recommençait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, murmura Peter, perdu. Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'adolescent le tenait de toutes ses forces. Il s'agrippait à lui comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'ancien Alpha... et c'était encore plus vrai que ça l'était la veille ! Personne n'osait se faire remarquer ; tous étaient bien trop troublés, trop confus pour être capable de prendre la parole dans l'optique de dire quelque chose de pertinent.

Sous le regard amusé de Scott, perplexe d'Isaac et intrigué de Derek : Peter commença à gesticuler, doucement afin d'être discret, dans le fol espoir de réussir à déposer ce qu'il portait à présent à bout de bras. Personne n'avait daigné lui venir en aide pour une raison qu'il préférait ne pas chercher à s'expliquer.

Maladroitement, bien qu'un peu moins gauche que la veille, il reprit ensuite le plus jeune dans ses bras. Le loup-garou ignorait ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être en train de passer par la tête de l'humain pour qu'il n'en vienne à adopter pareil comportement ? Pourquoi lui... et non Scott.

Ça aurait été tellement plus logique pourtant.

« Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, avoua Stiles à voix basse, ses mots étant partiellement étouffés par la veste de Peter. Si je dors : empêche-moi de dormir mais si tu m'empêches de dormir alors c'est que je dors pas encore et si je dors pas encore c'est bien parce que je veux plus dormir. Je ne veux plus dormir et je dis pas que je ne veux plus dormir alors que je veux encore dormir. Non. Je ne veux réellement plus dormir, Peter. Peter ? Promet moi que si je dors : tu me réveilles. Promet le. S'il-te-plaît. »

Tous entendaient les incohérentes supplications de l'humain... mais pas un seul d'entre eux ne savait qu'en faire, quoi faire, quoi conclure, quoi penser, quoi dire. Ni Isaac, ni Derek ; Ni Peter qui était pourtant aux premières loges et le principal concerné, ni Scott le meilleur ami et unique personne capable de comprendre les faits et gestes de Stiles. Le jeune McCall se sentait, d'ailleurs, plus impuissant et plus inutile que jamais.

« Je ne veux plus dormir, insista le fils du shérif.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna l'aîné qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette décision. Stiles ? Non... non Stiles. »

À la stupéfaction générale, ce dernier semblait être en train de pleurer. Ses doigts s'agrippaient fermes à la veste de Peter qui n'aurait pu se sentir plus mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant précis.

« T'avais pas le droit de mourir, accusa-t-il, ne les vêtements du lycan que pour mieux l'étouffer. Pas le droit ! Je voulais... t'étais... t'étais vivant et puis t'es mort et t'avais... t'avais pas le droit, tu vois ? Parce que je suis pas d'accord et je veux pas que tu meurs mais t'es mort et c'est trop tard. De toutes façons on m'a pas demandé ton avis. Il t'a tué et t'es mort ! »

Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment la situation : Derek, Isaac et Scott devaient au moins admettre que ce que disait Stiles ne manquait pas non plus totalement de cohérence.

« Je ne suis pas mort, murmura Peter à son oreille, lui caressant le dos. _Plus mort_, du moins. »

La prise que pouvait avoir le lycéen autour du cou du lycanthrope ne s'affaiblissait pas malgré les minutes qui s'écoulaient invariablement. Peter était à présent résigné à l'idée d'être totalement prisonnier de cette étreinte incongrue... en fait, étrangement, ce n'était même pas si déplaisant que ça. Être prit dans les bras, avoir le sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un (même si, pour le coup, il en ignorait toutes les raisons) : l'homme avait fini par oublier ces sensations de bien-être que cela pouvait procurer. De nouveau, il avait l'impression d'être un minimum humain... et de ne plus simplement être l'oncle loup-garou de Derek, un peu psychopathe sur les bords et capable de revenir d'entre les morts. Il était de nouveau Peter Hale et c'était... bien.

À quelques mètres d'eux, seul Scott n'avait pas décroché de l'échange afin de retourner vaquer à ses occupations premières ; seul Scott avait finalement réussi à donner un sens aux mots de Stiles ; et seul Scott eut donc réellement peur quant à la suite des événements. Le jeune McCall avait comprit qu'il avait eu raison, la veille, et qu'il était bel et bien arrivé quelque chose à l'autre Peter.

Il avait dû être blessé.

Il avait à présent succombé.

« Calme-toi, souffla l'ancien Alpha en éloignant doucement le plus jeune afin de le fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Regarde-moi et respire.

- Je respire si tu respires.

- Je respire, murmura le premier en le reprenant contre lui. Écoute... tu vois ? Je respire.

- Tu respires, confirma l'humain à mi-mots.

- Alors fais-en de même, s'il-te-plaît, Stiles. »

L'hyperactif, la tête collée contre le torse de Peter, avait fermé les yeux. Il tentait, difficilement, de calquer sa respiration sur celle du loup-garou qui le tenait et le maintenait debout. C'était étrange à dire mais... jamais respirer n'avait paru aussi ardu aux yeux du lycéen.

« Arrête pas de respirer, chuchota finalement un Stiles qui commençait enfin à se calmer..

- Je n'arrête pas.

- Jamais, insista l'autre, sans bouger. Jamais ? Jamais ça semble être une bonne idée. Tu devrais _toujours_ avoir en tête de ne _jamais_ cesser de le faire.

- Stiles, soupira Peter.

- Je sais... »

* * *

><p>La plupart d'entre vous avait deviné le résultat... je pense. Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'aime pas les tomates et si vous pouviez me tuer à coup de plaques de chocolat dans la figure : je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.<p>

Au vu des quelques reviews reçues suite au chapitre 13 : je pense que la plupart d'entre vous aviez devinée l'issue et ce qui arrivait à notre Peter-humain... fin je pense et c'est l'impression que j'avais eu.  
>Je tiens principalement à préciser que je n'aime pas les tomates et que si jamais vous aviez la subite envie de me balancer des trucs à la figure : j'aimerais autant que ce soit des plaques de chocolat... quitte à mourir à mon tour : autant mourir d'une jolie et interressante façon (parce que mine de rien : doit pas y avoir grand monde pour qui la cause du décès est "trop de plaque de chocolat dans la tronche")<p>

Comme dit dans la note du début : il y aura encore énormément de chapitres et là ce n'est que le début (bon dans ma tête, initialement, c'était le milieu. J'ai été un peu trop inspirée faut croire). Il reste énormément de choses à présenter, beaucoup de choses doivent encore arriver, quelques personnages vont faire leur apparition par la suite...  
>D'ailleurs en parlant de personnages : si vous aviez envie d'en voir quelques uns apparaître (dans un monde ou dans l'autre ou dans les deuuuuux) n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Deucalion, Ethan, Kira... même si je respecte pas la saison 3A et 3B : il ne m'est pas impossible de les inclure.<p>

Une autre petite chose (oui aujourd'hui j'écris un roman en plus du chapitre) je vous propose un petit "jeu" (fin si ça marche c'est bien, sinon tant pis) : trouver à quelles séries / quels films / quels autres trucs je fais références par moment dans les chapitres... j'en glisse un peu partout en fait et donc voilà.  
>Ceux qui trouvent toutes les références d'un chapitre auront le droit à... ce qu'ils veulent (tant que ça reste légal hein ; ouais ouais j'vous vois venir sinon !)<p>

A bientôt !

Skayt


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_J'aurais dû poster non pas hier mais y a une semaine : je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé... j'avais tout le chapitre et pourtant j'ai bloqué à une scène... fin bon. Le voilà à présent !_

_Je vais continuer l'histoire de la fille qui raconte que sa fic aurait dû faire uen vingtaine de chapitres mais finalement non plutôt autour d'une trentaine mais en fait non plutôt une quarantaine mais en fait non plutôt une cinquantaine... bah en fait non._

_J'ai tenté, comme toujours, d'éliminer le plus de fautes possible mais vu l'heure à laquelle je poste : il est vraiiiiment plus que possible qu'il en reste. Donc surtout : n'hésitez pas à jouer au GPS et à m'indiquer la route._

_Ensuite : merci à ceux qui reviewent I have a dream._  
><em>Merci aux nouveaux followers (et aux anciens aussi).<em>  
><em>Merci d'être là :D et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire.<em>

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-B<strong>

_[Dimanche 21 septembre 2014]_

Avec une infinie patience et une douceur qui eut le mérite de surprendre et laisser coi pratiquement chacune des personnes actuellement présentes dans la pièce, _car bien évidemment pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait un seul instant soupçonné la présence de ces qualités chez Peter_... ce dernier s'était pourtant de lui-même, et seul, chargé de calmer un Stiles au bord de la crise de nerf. Ce ne fut pas tâche facile que de l'emmener à l'étage afin de s'isoler ! Le plus jeune n'avait de cesse de marmonner ces phrases incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels et, surtout, persistait à refuser de lâcher son aîné.

L'adolescent serrait encore et toujours l'ancien Alpha contre lui et ne donnait absolument pas l'impression d'être sur le point de lui restituer sa si chère liberté... ni même juste de se lasser, d'ailleurs. Debout dans la chambre de Peter, Stiles avait posé sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci et avait fermé les yeux ; et il écoutait son cœur battre ; et il appréciait cette main qui lui frottait doucement le dos ; et il l'écoutait parler ; et il se calmait.

Oh ça oui... il se calmait !

Scott était quant à lui resté pendant quelques longues minutes au rez-de-chaussé, tentant de faire fi des questions que pouvaient lui poser ses camarades, avant de finalement se décider à monter rejoindre les deux autres. À leur départ, il avait eu comme l'impression que Stiles avait grand besoin de rester un peu seul avec Peter, sans personne alentour pour les interroger, grimacer ou juger ; le jeune loup-garou avait également senti que son meilleur ami n'allait plus tarder à tout révéler à l'aîné des Hale... et l'adolescent avait bien l'intention d'être aux côtés de son meilleur ami afin de l'aider.

oOo

Négligemment vautré sur le canapé que Peter avait jugé bon d'installer dans la pièce qui lui servait à la fois de chambre et de bureau ; feignant, en plus, et non sans talent il fallait le dire, d'ignorer les nombreux regards noirs que pouvait lui adresser son aîné : Scott ne quittait pas des yeux les deux personnes qui étaient installées face à lui. Un petit sourire amusé collé au coin des lèvres (_petit sourire qu'il s'efforçait de rendre discret sans toutefois être en mesure de rencontrer le succès espéré_) le jeune McCall pourrait presque se sentir de trop dans la pièce.

Rectification : il se sentait réellement de trop dans cette pièce.

Stiles et Peter étaient présentement tous deux installés sur le lit du lycanthrope et s'étaient à peine quittés des yeux pendant toute la durée des explications du premier. L'humain était resté adossé contre le second, n'ayant toujours pas l'air d'avoir accepté l'idée de devoir s'en éloigner. Il avait peur que le loup-garou lui file entre les doigts et disparaisse... littéralement et pour de bon, cette fois. C'est donc le dos collé contre le torse de Peter, ses pieds shootant de temps en temps dans les jambes de son dossier et le visage tourné vers ce dernier que le fils du shérif entreprit de s'expliquer. Il tentait tant bien que mal de mettre des mots sur son problèmes et ce n'était pas là chose facile.

« Et donc bah voilà quoi... »

Les deux lycéens venaient tout juste d'achever leur étrange histoire et attendaient une réaction, peu importe laquelle, du côté adverse. En fait : l'hyperactif avait dû tout expliquer, chercher les termes adéquats pour justifier ses précédentes réactions et suffisamment développer les faits afin que Peter puisse s'en faire une idée la plus juste possible. Scott, lui, y allait simplement de son petit commentaire et ajoutait, de temps à autres, un détail dont ils auraient tous aisément su se passer.

Les autres, humains comme lycanthropes, qui étaient encore et toujours en bas et profitaient du bref instant de répits que leur donnaient Peter et Stiles, pourraient toujours courir, rêver, supplier, grogner, menacer, crier, insulter avant d'avoir le droit d'être à leur tour mis dans la confidence. C'était quelque chose de bien trop complexe à expliquer, c'est Stiles qui vous le dit !

À maintes et maintes reprises, Peter avait froncé les sourcils ou ouvert la bouche dans l'espoir de faire une remarque il s'était pourtant systématiquement ravisé, se contentant d'offrir un petit sourire crispé à Stiles. L'histoire avant, les questions ensuite.

« Et tout ce... ça... ça dure depuis combien de temps au juste ? fut, contre toute attente, la première chose que voulu savoir Peter. Stiles ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Si je le savais je saurais, peut-être mais c'est déjà pas mal, te dire dans quel monde j'étais en m'endormant la première fois et je pourrais du coup savoir de quoi je rêve et de quoi je rêve pas, grogna Stiles en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qui l'interrogeait. Je saurais si tu es mort ou pas ! Je saurais où j'en suis et... et j'aurais pas la frousse d'aller dormir. J'ai plus peur de mon lit que de Derek actuellement. Enfin non... si mais non. J'ai pas peur de Derek en fait donc c'est pas vraiment vrai. Harris c'est mieux ? Non c'est pas mieux. Lui, je me contente de pas l'aimer et il me le rend bien... en fait je sais pas si c'est lui ou si c'est moi qui a commencé en premier à pas aimer l'autre mais au pire : on s'en fou. J'ai peur de personne en fait. Ah si ! Si ! Gérard Argent ! Lui c'est le genre de mec qui fait bien peur, tu trouves pas ? J'ai peur d'un papy, Peter ! Comment on peut avoir peur d'un papy et pas d'un loup-garou Derekisé ou d'un Harris Harrisisé ? Bon c'est un papy psychopathe, certes, mais un papy psychopathe est un papy... psychopathe. C'est fou de voir à quel point ce que je dis est d'une logique implacable, tu trouves pas ? J'ai envie d'avoir peur de Gérard et d'aimer mon lit et certainement pas d'aimer Gérard et d'avoir peur de mon lit et de toutes façons, là, j'ai peur de Gérard ET de mon lit. Je suis nul ! Est-ce que je suis nul ? Non je suis pas nul. Je suis quand même un tout petit peu nul, non ? Nul de pas savoir distinguer le vrai du faux. Quel genre de nul ne sait pas distinguer le vrai du faux, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Oui Peter tu peux me le dire. Je suis le genre de nul à ne pas en être capable. Pourquoi je suis ce genre de nul ?»

Un peu plus tôt, et de la manière la plus innocente et discrète possible, Peter avait passé son bras droit derrière le cou de Stiles afin d'être plus confortablement installé. Depuis lors, et sans jamais recevoir la moindre protestation, il n'avait eu de cesse de caresser ou jouer avec les cheveux du moulin à parole. Il l'écoutait et continuait à enregistrer les paroles de ce dernier... quand bien même n'eurent-elles aucun sens !

Au cours de la longue et étrange tirade de l'humain : les deux lycanthropes qu'étaient Scott et Peter s'adressèrent un petit regard en coin, agrémenté d'une grimace pour l'un, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils n'avaient même pas tenté d'interrompre Stiles. A quoi bon ?

« On va trouver un moyen de régler ça, assura-t-on tout en serrant l'hyperactif un peu plus fort. Mais avant ça, juste une chose... le Derek de là-bas est vraiment une espèce de gars normal ? »

Scott fut on ne peut plus heureux d'entendre Stiles éclater de rire ; heureux de voir son meilleur ami avec ce grand sourire sur le visage ; heureux de remarquer qu'il venait de donner un coup, volontaire, à Peter ; heureux... simplement heureux de voir que son camarade pouvait encore l'être. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs l'autre loup d'avoir posé cette question dans le seul but d'avoir cette réaction.

« En fait c'est le _seul_ truc que t'as retenu, souffla Stiles, un brin moqueur, avant de se reprendre. Je le connais pas, l'autre Derek, donc je peux pas vraiment dire mais bon. On va dire que d'après les dires de l'autre toi : oui, il l'est... et puis le peu de temps où j'ai pu le voir tend carrément dans cette direction. Peter ! Derek était habillé... super _normalement_, pas qu'il s'habille pas normalement ici mais bon. Tu l'aurais vu : je suis sur que tu aurais éclaté de rire tellement ça ne ressemble pas au grognon d'en bas... bon... après... le fait que tu viennes de te faire tirer dessus et tuer par un putain d'enfoiré ça va peut-être un peu le changer mais... ouais, il est normal.»

A la seule vue de la tête que pouvait à présent afficher celui qui venait à peine d'être mit au courant de l'affaire... Stiles comprit qu'il avait peut-être légèrement manqué de tact. Il lui faudrait songer à dire les choses un peu moins crûment, à l'avenir ; à davantage tourner autour du pot ; à ne pas appeler un chat un chat ; à faire preuve d'un peu plus de diplomatie... ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de tords, après tout !

« Tu... tu m'aimais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, murmura aussitôt l'hyperactif en levant la tête afin de le regarder de nouveau. Tu étais... t'étais spécial et un peu... hmm... un peu comme moi en fait, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs parce que se jeter des fleurs c'est plutôt violent dans le genre... et super dangereux en prime ! Tu vois, genre, je te lance des fleurs et comme je suis génial et trop doué tu les reçois en pleine figure, y a des chances pour que ça signifie qu'en fait je ne suis pas du tout génial et certainement pas trop doué... tu reçois la tige, ou une épine pou peu qu'elles aient des épines ces fleurs vu que si elles en ont pas bah y a peu de chances que tu te prennes une épine, dans l'œil et BIM, Aoutch ! Puis... on va pas me faire croire que c'est gentil de lancer des fleurs ! Non mais n'importe quoi. Scott il est gentil et c'est pas pour autant que je te le lancerais dans la figure. Bon, après, peut-être qu'en fait on lance les fleurs car les fleurs ne sont pas gentilles... mais ça voudrait dire qu'on jette des trucs pas gentils à la figure des gens gentils ? Absurde ! Puis comment on sait qu'elles sont gentilles ou non les fleurs ? Donc non : je ne te lancerais pas Scott à la figure, en plus j'arriverais pas à le porter suffisamment haut pour pouvoir bien le jeter... ça se fait pas de lancer des trucs, ou des Scott, sur les gens. On peut lancer des coussins ou des bassines d'eau, par contre. Sans la bassine ! Que l'eau ! Puis, en plus, je te trouvais, et je te trouve, nettement plus génial que je ne suis génial même si je dis souvent que je suis génial mais je pense pas vraiment le fait que je suis génial même si parfois c'est vrai que je suis génial et... ouais... tu vois le genre, quoi ? Fin... bref... puis... puis il m'a donné envie de me poser des questions ; de me poser les bonnes questions... et te voir autrement. »

Une boule se formait, petit à petit mais pourtant bien trop vite, dans le ventre de Peter. Ce dernier buvait littéralement les paroles de l'humain, même si ce dernier partait parfois un peu loin, et comprenait à présent mieux les changements qui avaient pu se faire au cours des dernières semaines. Pourquoi Stiles l'évitait moins ; pourquoi Derek lui avait demandé ce qui se passait entre les fils du shérif et lui ; pourquoi tout semblait, d'un coup, tellement plus facile.

Tout prenait enfin sens.

Et pourtant, en même temps, plus rien n'en avait.

« Scott ? Tu peux nous laisser un moment, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda calmement l'aîné. »

Du regard, McCall interrogea son meilleur ami. Il souhaitait savoir si ce dernier était d'accord avec cette décision et le lui demandait sans même avoir recours à la parole ! Le plus jeune bêta, pas réellement étonné de voir Stiles hocher positivement la tête, se releva du canapé afin de quitter la pièce et laisser le duo un peu seul... encore une fois !

« Je retourne en bas alors. Essayez de ne pas vous... vous entre-tuer. Je pense que Derek apprécierait et... moi aussi. J'aimerais bien et...

- Je suis absolument pas pour le tuer, Scottie. Je l'ai ? Je le garde ! »

Même s'il ne fut pas certain et qu'il était loin d'y mettre une main à couper (voire même simplement un doigt) : Scott jurerait avoir vu Peter détourner les yeux et son sourire disparaître l'espace d'une seconde.

oOo

Désormais seuls, Stiles et Peter n'avaient pas bougés d'un iota et avaient gardés exactement les même positions qu'auparavant, quand Scott était parmi eux. Le loup-garou était donc toujours adossé contre sa tête de lit et Stiles était encore confortablement installé sur le premier. Ils laissèrent tous deux quelques longues minutes s'écouler avant de reprendre la parole. Ils attendaient, espéraient même, que l'autre fasse le premier pas et entame la conversation.

« Je _sais_ ce que tu vas dire, coupa Stiles, occupé à fixer le plafond, alors que l'autre ouvrait à peine la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Tu vas me dire que c'est ici la réalité et que tu n'es pas mort. Tu vas me dire que c'est gentil, mignon, je sais pas quoi, de ma part de réagir comme ça mais tu vas très bien, _merci_. Tu vas me dire que j'aspire secrètement à un peu de normalité et donc je me suis inconsciemment inventé cet autre monde sans loup-garou... mais figure-toi que non, c'est pas ça. Si c'était ça j'ose espérer qu'il y aurait pas de taré qui viendrait tuer les gens que j'aime dans mon monde normal ! »

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir recours à de grands gestes afin de l'aider à s'exprimer. Il s'était, de ce fait, éloigné de Peter ; ce dernier, comprenant que Stiles était redevenu un peu plus Stiles encore, poussa un long et profond soupir.

C'est parti pour un tour.

« Non, murmura finalement le loup-garou, cessant tout à coup d'observer le lycéen. Oui. J'en sais rien... peut-être que c'est effectivement ça, qu'ici c'est la réalité, que là-bas c'est un monde que tu t'es inventé de toute pièce... mais peut-être pas. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une seule réalité mais peut-être que là je suis en train de rêver et que je n'ai absolument pas conscience de rêver. Peut-être que je fais toujours le même rêve, qu'à chaque fois mon rêve est la suite du rêve précédent... Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis en train de rêver que tu me dises que tu rêves de deux mondes afin de me faire comprendre que je rêve de deux mondes. Peut-être que je fais ce rêve, qu'on fait tous le même rêve et qu'en règle générale je me réveille dans ton autre monde. Ça aurait le mérite d'expliquer mon comportement avec toi. Si c'est ça alors ça voudrait probablement dire que tu es... spécial ; que tu aurais une sorte de connexion qui te permettrait de te souvenir. Remarque... il serait tout de même chose étrange que de se dire que l'on fait le même rêve, qu'on fasse tous le même rêve.

- Peter ? Tenta maladroitement Stiles, grimaçant.

- Sauf que je viens de mourir donc je ne devrais plus vraiment pouvoir être ici si on part du principe que l'autre côté est la réalité et qu'ici est un monde dont tout le monde rêve inconsciemment. A ma connaissance les morts ne rêve pas... donc ça élimine la possibilité qu'on fasse tous les deux le même rêve ; ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ici serait forcément la réalité, poursuivit un Peter imperturbable. tu peux très bien être en train de rêver tout seul et... et je suis là, et je te dis tout ça parce que tu veux que je te dise tout ça. Un peu comme tout à l'heure quand je disais que je rêvais mais que tu étais là pour me parler des deux mondes pour que je sache que je suis dans deux mondes... mais c'est pour toi. Si je suis là, à te dire tout ça, parce que tu veux que je sois là à te dire tout ça... ça aurait au moins le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi je viens de dire tout ça alors que c'est complètement tordu. »

Les yeux ronds comme des ballons, les lèvres tirées vers le haut : Stiles restait bouche bée face à Peter et cherchait les mots adéquats. Il ne s'était pas une seule seconde préparé, ni même attendu, à ce genre de remarques et réflexions ! Certainement pas de la part de celui à qui il venait de tout révéler, qui plus est.

« C'est joliment tordu, complimenta l'hyperactif. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de t'entendre dire... waouh ! C'est... l'autre Peter aussi il résonnait souvent comme ça, tu sais, et... fin je pensais que peut-être c'était une de vos différences mais apparemment... pas. »

oOo

Alors qu'au rez-de-chaussé nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient s'il fallait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir à supporter ni Stiles, ni Peter ou, au contraire, craindre en avancer leur futur retour... les deux principaux concernés étaient bien loin d'avoir ce genre de préoccupations et ne pensaient pas une seconde à Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica ou Boyd. Certainement pas ! L'humain restait près du lycanthrope et l'écoutait respirer, rien que ça... juste ça.

C'était peu.

C'était tout.

« Meurs pas.

- Chut Stiles, murmura Peter, craignant la suite. Reste calme, s'il-te-plaît. Je suis vivant. Je vais bien. On ne m'a pas tiré dessus. Je ne vais pas mourir. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

- Tu dois me prendre pour un fou, ricana Stiles en continuant à serrer son aîné contre lui. Un cinglé, un maboule, un taré, un...

- A peine plus qu'avant, se moqua le premier. Et... tu finiras bien par distinguer, un jour ou l'autre, le rêve et la réalité. Je suis convaincu que tu ne resteras pas éternellement dans le flou. T'es pas le genre de personne que l'on peut garder dans... le flou, justement.»

L'adolescent hocha doucement la tête ; il ne fit pas le moindre effort pour dissimuler la grimace qui s'imposait à son esprit. La main crispée sur la chemise de Peter, ses doigts n'avaient de cesse de serrer et desserrer le tissus. Il aimerait pouvoir croire l'autre, être aussi sur que lui, il ne s'en sentait pourtant pas capable.

« Et si ma réalité c'est là où tu n'es pas ? Je... l'autre toi m'a permis de voir que tu étais génial et pas aussi flippant que je pensais que tu pouvais être flippant et... et je veux pas être dans un monde où tu aurais été tué... je veux plus être dans un monde comme ça... J'veux plus de ce monde là. Je veux plus dormir et me retrouver dans un monde sans loup-garou. J'veux dormir et aller à... à Narnia !

- Dis-toi que j'aurais au moins eu la chance de te connaître... deux fois.

- Et moi de te perdre deux fois, grogna Stiles. J'veux un Peter dans un monde... et Narnia dans l'autre ! Ou la Comté ! Ou Poudlard ! »

oOo

Allongé sur son lit, simplement installé sur ses couvertures et non pelotonné dessous, témoignant par là sa volonté de ne pas s'endormir de suite : Stiles fixait désespéramment le plafond de sa chambre. Les yeux grands ouverts, les bras tendus le long du corps, la respiration lente... l'adolescent attendait que le sommeil daigne venir à lui et le repoussait à chacune de ses folles tentatives.

Il ne voulait pas dormir.

« Stiles, soupira le shérif en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. Éteint ta lumière et dors, veux-tu ? T'as cours demain, je te signale. »

Stiles ne bougea pas. Son dos resta collé à ses couvertures ; ses bras demeurèrent posés le long de son corps ; ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le plafond. L'adulte fronça les sourcils, pénétra davantage dans la pièce afin de s'installer sur le siège de bureau de l'adolescent... et fixa ce dernier.

Il y avait un problème.

Mais quoi ?

« J'arrive pas, souffla le plus jeune. J'ai peur. Mon autre moi a peur. L'autre moi c'est moi mais c'est comme si c'était un autre moi vu qu'on a pas la même vie donc l'autre moi c'est pas moi, tu vois ? Je sais pas, du coup, si c'est moi-moi ou si c'est moi dans le corps d'un autre moi... mais comme cet autre moi me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et que c'est moi dans l'autre moi... au fond : y a pas vraiment d'autre moi, hein ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a deux Stiles dans un seul Stiles, et les gens ont déjà tendance à dire que je suis pas tout seul dans ma tête sans que je me mette à le penser moi aussi... ou alors un Stiles dans deux Stiles ? Ca fait un peu comme Gollum... pour deux Stiles dans un Stiles pas pour un Stiles dans deux Stiles. On peut dormir avec toi ce soir ? Moi et moi-même on aimerait bien, je crois... je suis pas sur pour moi-même, que pour moi. J'ai peur. Je veux pas dormir. J'ai faim. Non j'ai pas faim. Si je mange je dors pas vu que je sais pas faire les deux en même temps... enfin peut-être que si mais comme je dors je suis pas au courant. »

Père et fils se regardèrent un moment. Dura-t-il une éternité ou juste quelques secondes ? Probablement un peu des deux, en fait. Aucun des deux Stilinski ne saurait dire combien de temps exactement ils restèrent ainsi, l'un allongé et l'autre assit, à simplement se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Toujours était-il que le premier, le paternel, finit par hocher positivement la tête pour le plus grand plaisir du second. Après s'être relevé afin de s'approcher du lit, le shérif tendit une main à son fils afin de l'inciter à se lever au plus vite. Stiles semblait soulagé, pour une raison qui échappait encore à son père.

« Prend ton oreiller, soupira-t-il. Pas question que tu fasses je ne sais combien d'allée et venues cette nuit.

- Merci papa. »

**-A**

_[Lundi 22 septembre 2014]_

C'est un Scott à moitié endormi, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et bien trop régulièrement à son goût ; un Scott simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging informe enfilé à la hâte lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'on frappait ainsi que d'un vieux tee shirt incolore qu'il avait abandonné, dieu seul sait quand, au dessus de son armoire ; c'est un Scott, en somme, fort peu présentable qui alla ouvrir la porte ce soir là. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée ce qui pouvait bien être l'individu venant lui rendre visite si tardivement, à lui ou à sa mère mais étant donné que cette dernière était absente, et n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

La seule personne, à sa connaissance, qui n'hésiterait pas bien longtemps avant de débarquer chez les McCall alors que vingt-trois heures était passé, voilà un petit moment déjà d'ailleurs, se trouvait être Stiles. Or Stiles n'était définitivement pas de ceux qui prenaient la peine de frapper... tout au mieux il s'excitait pendant deux minutes sur la sonnette.

Ce n'était donc pas Stiles.

Si ce n'était pas Stiles : pourquoi diable était-il en train de descendre pour aller voir ? Mis à part « _parce que tu es un idiot, Scottie_ » ou « _parce que tu es trop curieux, Scottie... en plus d'être un idiot. Un idiot que j'adore hein ! _».

« Stiles ? »

Au temps pour lui !

« Il est... Peter est...

- Stiles, souffla Scott, se demandant d'ores et déjà ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire et faire pour l'aider. »

Debout dans l'entrée, l'hyperactif était en train de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Son visage, défait au possible, et ses bras qui serraient son buste de toutes ses forces avaient l'art et la manière de lui donner un air plus fragile que jamais.

« Il est mort, murmura Stiles. Il est mort et... et j'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive pas... je l'ai laissé mourir et... il est mort. »

Ce n'était, malheureusement pour eux, pas la première fois que Scott voyait son meilleur ami dans cet état... ou dans un état fort proche de celui-ci. Pourtant, il se sentait plus démuni que jamais et ignorait totalement ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Il y avait un arrière goût d'inédit dans cette situation ; ce n'était pas exactement comme d'habitude ; quelque chose différait et c'était un quelque chose de primordial ! Le cœur serré, la gorge sèche, le jeune McCall prit Stiles dans ses bras et, sans un mot, le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, assura Scott à son oreille, le serrant davantage encore contre lui. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ?

- Il me manque. C'est ma faute, poursuivit Stiles, imperméable aux murmures de son meilleur ami. Peter est pas... il est pas pareil. Il est gentil, il est attentionné au lieu d'être complètement détraqué. Ils sont tous les deux gentils mais l'autre Peter, le garou... j'ai peur de mal faire. Je fais tout mal. Il est mort par ma faute et... et l'autre était déjà mort une fois par ma faute. »

Scott tiqua à ces mots mais ne dit rien.

_Pas le moment_, lui dictait son cerveau.

« Tu restes ici ce soir, murmura-t-on. J'appelle ton père pour pas qu'il s'inquiète et on va se coucher, d'accord ?

- Et si je me couche ici et que je me réveille là-bas et que Peter est mort aussi ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Et pourquoi pas, oui.

**-B**

_[Lundi 22 septembre 2014]_

Derek avait regardé d'un drôle d'air le Stiles qui, après avoir sonné chez lui, avait filé telle une fusée en direction de l'étage. Son sac de cours en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite, ses clés de voiture toujours en main, l'hyperactif avait à peine adressé un regard à l'Alpha. Perplexe, ce dernier avait interrogé Isaac du regard. Peut-être que l'adolescent aurait, lui, une idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son camarade.

Sans surprise : il n'en savait rien lui non plus.

Qui donc pouvait se targuer de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet énergumène ?

Personne.

L'Alpha, au même titre que son bêta, fut rassuré de ne pas avoir à supporter la présence de l'hyperactif. Si celui-ci avait toujours été légèrement étrange... c'était encore pire depuis quelques mois ; le comble de l'étrange ayant été atteint la veille et l'avant-veille ! Jusqu'à il y a peu, Derek avait été convaincu que Stiles évitait Peter ; s'il n'était pas effrayé par ce dernier, être seul en sa présence n'était pas non plus quelque chose de rassurant... et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il cherchait avant toute chose la présence de l'ancien Alpha.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

« Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette manière ? Marmonna un Peter installé devant son ordinateur, fronçant les sourcils tout en fixant Stiles.

- T'as l'air heureux, répondit simplement l'humain, la tête penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et t'es beau quand t'es heureux. J'avais oublié à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu avais l'air heureux... comment j'ai pu l'oublier si vite ?

- Tu n'as rien oublié, sourit le premier. Sinon tu ne saurais pas que je le suis actuellement, si ?

- Si. C'est universel la joie et on le montre tous à peu près de la même manière... sauf Derek, lui, il cogne les gens et il grogne et peu importe qu'il soit content ou en colère. Comment on peut savoir s'il est content ou en colère, du coup ?

- Crois-moi : on sait peut-être pas quand il est heureux... mais il est impossible de se demander quand il est en colère. »

oOo

Un portable vibrait depuis quelques instants sur une des tables de chevet de la chambre du shérif. Ce dernier, habitué à devoir se réveiller en pleine nuit afin de prendre un appel et aller sur une scène de crime (pourquoi les criminels décidaient-ils toujours d'opérer la nuit ?), se redressa. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était, pour une fois, pas le sien.

Curieux, remettant le temps des questions et des remords à plus tard dans la journée, l'homme tendit un bras afin d'attraper le cellulaire de son fils. Il n'allait pas fouiller dans les affaires de celui-ci, il n'allait pas le punir si jamais il venait à trouver quoi que ce soit de compromettant (encore que... tout dépendant de quoi il s'agissait). Il souhaitait simplement savoir et comprendre ce qui tracassait à ce point Stiles. Il y avait forcément quelque chose ! Sinon pourquoi lui demanderait-il, deux soirs de suite, s'il pouvait dormir avec lui ?

À peine eut-il le fameux téléphone entre ses doigts que celui-ci recommença à vibrer... annonçant cette fois l'arrivée d'un nouveau SMS et non plus un appel entrant bien tardif ! Après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à son fils endormi, son oreiller dans les bras et plus de la moitié de la couverture de son côté, le shérif ne tint pas plus longtemps et déverrouilla le portable.

Il y avait plusieurs messages non lus.

Ils ne le resteraient pas bien longtemps.

__ Il y a eu un problème avec Isaac et Peter ! Je te tiens au courant -SM (23h31)_

__ Jackson s'occupe de les ramener. Ils sont en vie :) -SM (23h45)_

__ Enfin pour l'instant... -SM (23h47)_

__ Oublie le dernier texto. -SM (23h47)_

__ Je suis un idiot -SM (23h49)_

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces messages... et sentait que là était, en partie, le nœud du problème. Stiles lui dissimulait encore des choses !

__ Derek a amené Isaac chez Deaton -SM (23h58)_

__ Je t'en dirais plus demain... -SM (00h15)_

Scott avait bien de la chance que son ami soit actuellement endormi ! Si celui-ci avait été éveillé et avait pu voir ces messages, même si le shérif ne savait les comprendre... il ne doutait pas que son fils se serait précipité afin de mettre son nez dans ces problèmes étranges.

__ Comme tu ne réponds pas quand on t'appelle, je suppose que tu as finalement su trouver le sommeil : je t'en félicite. Tu as demandé à ton père si tu pouvais rester avec lui, non ?_

_Suite à la conversation que l'on a pu avoir ce matin (et ce midi ; et cet après-midi ; et ce soir aussi) j'ai songé qu'il serait peut-être bon de te rassurer afin que tu ne paniques pas demain matin au réveil et que tu ne m'étrangles pas de nouveau (bien que je ne sois pas contre) : je suis vivant (peut-être que je ne le suis pas et que Derek a décidé de te faire penser que si mais si tel était le cas il ne dirait pas ça – et je dis ça dans le but de te prouver que ce n'est pas Derek ou Scott, évidemment)_

_Deaton est en train de s'occuper d'Isaac. Il est le seul blessé._

_Je t'en dirais davantage de vive voix demain. N'hésite pas à m'appeler !_

_Bonne nuit, donc... - PH (2h17)_

**-A**

_[Mardi 23 septembre 2014]_

Debout près de son lit, qu'il avait exceptionnellement (et ce pour la seconde fois en l'espace de deux jours) intégralement cédé à son meilleur et épuisant ami : Scott hésitait. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui serait le plus convenable. Il se demandait s'il avait raison de souhaiter réveiller Stiles, qui dormait si bien, ou s'il ferait mieux de le laisser se reposer encore un peu. Après tout : ce n'était pas comme si son camarade comptait l'accompagner au lycée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Était-ce pour autant mieux de le laisser dormir et côtoyer cet étrange Peter on ne peut plus irréel mais vivant ? Peut-on simplement être vivant si l'on est pas réel ? Scott n'en était pas certain ; peut-être devrait-il poser la question à Stiles ? Non ! Surtout pas ! L'hyperactif serait bien capable de chercher à lui donner une réponse... et personne ne voulait une réponse à la sauce Stilinski, foi de McCall.

« Je crois que le scénario de ma vie a été écrit par George R.R. Martin, souffla Stiles, les yeux ouverts, mettant ainsi fin aux interrogations de Scott. Ça craint.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde meurt. A commencer par les gens que j'apprécie... mais, tu vois, j'suis sur que si je me mettais à apprécier Harris : il lui arriverait rien du tout. Et tant mieux... je l'aime pas mais pas au point de le vouloir mort, en fait. Je veux personne mort... même pas Harris. Scott ? Pourquoi tu me laisses penser et parler de Harris dès le réveil ? Faux frère ! »

* * *

><p>Bon et bien voilààààà le quinzième chapitre (déjà ou seulement ? je ne saurais dire).<br>J'ai un bon gros brouillon jusqu'au chapitre environ 60 (ouais bon... 150 pages de brouillon quoi... et vu que mes brouillons sont nettement moins détaillés baaah voilà quoi)

Comme la dernière fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (dans le monde A ; dans le B ; dans les deux) : n'hésitez pas à me le suggérer.  
>J'ai déjà sorti quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B afin de les inclure (mais quiiiii ? Ah ah !) donc si jamais vous en vouliez un (peut-être qu'il a déjà été tiré au sort pour figurer dans IHAD mais peut être que non) : n'hésitez pas.<p>

Une autre petite chose, la même que la dernière fois, vous pouvez toujours trouver la paire de références que j'ai pu glisser dans ce chapitre.

A bientôt !  
>Skayt<p>

PS. Je devrais être à l'heure pour le chapitre 16 ! Il est, quant à lui, déjà pratiquemment intégralement rédigé donc...


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_J'avais tout le brouillon mais... fin voilà : j'avais juste tout le brouillon. J'aurais dû poster la semaine dernière mais, je ne vous apprendrais rien, je l'ai pas fait._

_Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que d'habitude pour une seule et bonne raison : les trois premières pages n'existaient pas à la base. C'est en travaillant sur le chapitre que cette partie est apparue donc, forcément, ça rallonge le chapitre... et comme, en plus, je ne pouvais pas faire comme précédemment et le couper en deux : bah j'ai pas coupé en deux._

_J'ai tenté d'éliminer le plus de fautes possibles mais au vu de l'heure à laquelle je poste : c'est probable qu'il en reste. N'hésitez donc pas à m'en faire la remarque._

_Merci à ceux qui reviewent I have a dream ; aux followers ; aux favoris... merci :D ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-B<strong>

[_Mardi 23 septembre 2014_]

Stiles avait des manies. Beaucoup de manies. Énormément de manies. Un peu trop de manies, même, aux yeux de son père et de l'ensemble de son entourage. Il parlait toujours. Il gesticulait sans cesse. Il était incontrôlable du matin jusqu'au soir et du soir jusqu'au matin. Il fouinait partout. Il prenait un malin plaisir à tester les gens afin de savoir où se trouvaient leurs limites afin de les franchir par la suite. Il était intelligent et se servait, malheureusement pour l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine, de son cerveau pour enchaîner les coups foireux. C'était là une liste non-exhaustive de ses manies... _vraiment _non-exhaustive !

Parmi les innombrables manies que le shérif n'avait pas cité se trouvait celle consistant à regarder son portable dès le réveil ; puis avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain ; puis en sortant de la salle de bain ; puis avant de prendre son petit-déjeuné ; puis pendant son petit-déjeuné ; puis après son petit-déjeuné ; puis en dévalant les escaliers et courant dans toute la maison à la recherche de ses affaires perdues. Il y jetait un œil pendant les cours et pendant les pauses. Il le débloquait régulièrement pendant qu'il regardait la télévision, jouait aux jeux-vidéos ou travaillait pour le lycée... enfin, peut-être que Stiles n'était pas aussi accro à son téléphone et que ce n'était là qu'une impression, totalement injustifiée et infondée de son père, mais toujours était-il que le téléphone n'allait jamais traîner sous le micro-onde durant quinze jours. Jamais !

Pouvait éventuellement à cela s'ajouter la manie de laisser le dit portable traîner à des endroits plus ou moins attendus (et qui ne seraient pas l'interstice sous le micro-onde). Il y avait bien longtemps que le shérif avait cessé de trouver étonnant le fait de découvrir un smartphone dans le réfrigérateur, auprès des yaourts. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans le fait d'entendre une musique, bien souvent un générique, provenant de la boîte aux lettres. Il était tout à fait normal, par exemple, de retrouver le précieux objet rangé dans un tiroir de la salle de bain là où se trouvait le nécessaire de toilettes. Tout était normal avec Stiles... mêle les choses les plus anormales.

C'est pourquoi lorsque, ce matin-là, Stiles escalada son père toujours endormit afin d'atteindre son téléphone... l'homme pu presque trouver ça normal. À ceci près que l'hyperactif avait aujourd'hui seize ans et qu'il était légèrement plus lourd que lorsqu'il n'en avait que six.

« Hum Stiles ? marmonna le shérif. T'es bien gentil mon grand mais... »

L'adolescent n'accorda pas une once de son attention à son paternel écrasé. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone : son doigt glissait d'un air assuré sur l'écran tactile de celui-ci. Stiles passait d'une conversation à une autre, remontait le fil de la discussion, grimaçait de temps en temps... et le shérif comprit énormément de choses tout en continuant à ne rien comprendre.

Son fils lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait des problèmes. Ou, en tout cas, au moins un problème. Un vrai. Un comme on devait en voir rarement.

« Tout va bien ?

- Il faut que... faut... je dois aller rejoindre Scott au lycée dans vingt minutes et je suis en retard. J'ai oublié qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous tôt histoire de bosser notre devoir de... sciences. Ouais, notre devoir de sciences. Enfin avant de le bosser faudrait qu'on comprenne le sujet donc me demande pas le sujet hein. Je mangerais là-bas et désolé de t'avoir un peu écrasé et de... pourquoi mon téléphone était sur ta table de chevet ?

- Il n'arrêtait pas de vibrer cette nuit donc je l'ai passé en silencieux et... machinalement posé sur ma table.

- Ah. Bizarre. Le son était pas éteint, marmonna le plus jeune en vérifiant les paramètres de l'objet. J'ai dû le remettre sans faire gaffe. »

Sans demander son reste ou tenter de davantage faire traîner la conversation, car nuls doutes à avoir concernant le fait que Stiles aurait réussit cette entreprise, l'adolescent roula sur lui-même afin de descendre du lit. Le shérif dû agripper les couvertures au dernier moment afin de ne pas voir celles-ci lui fausser compagnie en même temps que son fils. Atterré, l'adulte regarda ensuite l'adolescent quitter la pièce à quatre pattes avant d'essayer de se redresser et manquer de tomber. Du grand Stiles en somme !

« A ce soir papa ! Bonne journée ! »

Ces quelques mots furent les seuls que l'homme pu entendre un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Un instant plus tard : Stiles claquait la porte d'entrée et filait retrouver sa Jeep.

oOo

Bien évidemment, Stiles et Scott ne s'étaient en aucun cas donnés rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, ni à n'importe quel autre endroit du lycée, dans le but de travailler un quelconque exposé. Le premier n'avait tout simplement rien trouvé de mieux à dire pour justifier la vitesse à laquelle il allait se préparer et quitter la maison. Mieux valait inventer un devoir de sciences que dire à son père « _papa, je vais voir si un des loup-garou que je connais est pas mort cette nuit _». Stiles se trouvait actuellement garé au pied de l'immeuble où vivaient Derek, Peter et Isaac. Il attendait.

Le frein à main avait été mit voilà déjà quelques minutes et le moteur avait été coupé dans la foulée. Les deux mains encore posées sur le volant, l'hyperactif regardait droit devant lui mais ne voyait rien ni personne. Il n'y avait pas que sa voiture qui était au point mort.

Incertain, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios qui soient, Stiles se tortilla afin d'attraper son téléphone qui se trouvait au fond de la poche de son pantalon. Quand il eut enfin l'objet en main, quelques petites secondes plus tard donc, il hésita. Il ne savait pas qui joindre. Peter ou Scott ? Scott ou Peter ? Au fond : était-ce important ?

« Stiles ?

- Je... j'ai eu ton message et... je suis en bas de chez Derek là et... j'aimerais savoir si... fin, je voudrais savoir si...

- On est chez Deaton, murmura son interlocuteur. Tu sais quoi ? Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

La gorge nouée, Stiles ne répondait rien. Il écoutait simplement ce que son correspondant était en train de lui dire. Son mauvais pressentiment s'était renforcé. Le ton qu'avait eu le loup-garou ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

- Comment il va ? chuchota l'humain.

- J'arrive

- Comment il va ?

- J'arrive. »

oOo

Même s'il n'avait pas daigné fournir une réponse lorsqu'on lui avait demandé s'il comptait, oui ou non, rester où il était et attendre : c'est précisément ce que fit Stiles. Il était resté assit dans sa Jeep et n'avait pas bougé et ce fut à peine s'il bougea lorsque l'ancien Alpha ouvrit la portière du véhicule afin de se réfugier à l'intérieur et, ainsi, ne plus avoir à supporter le mauvais temps.

Le temps semblait avoir décidé de s'accorder avec leur humeur et leur état d'esprit. Il faisait gris, il pleuvait des cordes et le tonnerre grondait au loin.

« Stiles...

- Tu vas bien ? Murmura l'humain en tournant finalement la tête. Tu m'as dit que oui mais... tu vas vraiment bien ? »

Le loup-garou hocha simplement la tête. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour lui répondre correctement et utiliser davantage de gestes n'auraient pas eu le moindre intérêt. Ce petit signe en disait bien assez.

« Isaac ? »

Ni mots, ni gestes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux... partis ? Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant ? »

**-A**

[_Mercredi 1er octobre 2014_]

Stiles regardait la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait. Indécis, il se tenait là, debout, les bras ballants, l'air probablement un peu stupide et il se demandait si venir ici était une bonne idée... ou si sa décision, précipitée et irréfléchie au possible, était réellement aussi mauvaise qu'elle pouvait le laisser paraître au premier abord. Quand il avait apprit quelle était l'adresse de Peter, l'adolescent n'avait pas immédiatement été en mesure de faire le rapprochement entre la rue où pouvait vivre l'étrange humain et celle où habitait le loup-garou grognon et sa famille dans l'autre monde. Il fallait aussi dire que Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment su, ni même voulu savoir d'ailleurs, quelle était l'adresse du plus jeune Hale dans son monde un peu étrange et bourré de créatures inquiétantes. Il savait où il vivait, il savait comment s'y rendre : c'était bien suffisant !

« Derek ?

- Stiles ? s'étonna l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte devant laquelle se trouvait l'adolescent depuis un bon moment déjà ; un paquet de cigarettes en mains et sa veste sur les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Les deux protagonistes, Derek tout comme Stiles, semblaient être aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre à l'idée qu'on puisse connaître leur prénom. Pour eux, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Peter avait, encore une fois, été bavard.

« Je me suis dit que... que tu-vous voudriez peut-être un coup de main ? Enfin de l'aide quoi, hein. Pas un coup de main genre une baffe parce que ça se fait pas de baffer les gens pour rien et tout ; juste un coup de main qui aide et en fait... c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée et je vais peut-être partir. Enfin non je vais pas peut-être partir, je vais partir. Parce que c'est pas non plus peut-être une mauvaise idée : c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée. Je... j'vais y aller. Je suis dé-désolé, Derek... vraiment et... ouais... Au revoir. »

Le plus âgé des deux, après avoir eut un petit geste de recul et être resté quelques secondes abasourdi par le flot de paroles du plus jeune, qui lui donnait étrangement l'impression d'entendre parler son oncle, attrapa fermement le poignée du lycéen qui faisait demi-tour. Il l'empêchait, ainsi, de prendre la fuite. Il semblait on ne peut plus évident, aux yeux de Derek du moins, que Stiles n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir. Lui, de son côté, n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être seul. Pas maintenant. Pas pour faire ça.

Et tant pis si, pour ne pas être seul, il lui fallait faire équipe avec une version adolescente de son oncle et supporter un parfait inconnu. Il saurait faire avec.

« Tu veux entrer ? Proposa-t-il en se dégageant de la porte d'entrée et remettant ses cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste.

- Vous êtes sur ? S'étonna Stiles. Je comprendrais vraiment que vous n'ayez pas envie de m'avoir dans les pattes. Je suis pas le genre de gars qu'on voudrait avoir dans les pattes et surtout pas dans ces circonstances et... et normalement je ne devrais pas parler autant vu les circonstances, justement, mais...

- C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour masquer ta peine et cacher ce que tu ressens. Pour atténuer et rendre le tout supportable, coupa Derek. Je répète donc ma question : tu veux entrer ? »

Étonné, le fils unique du shérif de Beacon Hills regarda longuement cet inconnu qui n'en était pas un, malheureusement pour lui. Même s'il ne disait rien à ce propos et faisait comme si de rien était : Stiles attendait de pied ferme le moment où Derek lui ordonnerait de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite s'il ne tenait pas à se faire égorger. Après, peut-être serait-ce plutôt malvenu en pareille situation../

Techniquement parlant : Derek n'était pas tout à fait un inconnu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout un inconnu. Stiles le connaissait parfaitement ; ou presque parfaitement ; ou pas parfaitement du tout... mais il le connaissait quand même ! L'adolescent avait néanmoins l'impression que ça n'allait pas durer et qu'il allait vite se rendre compte que ce Derek était aussi différent de son homologue lycanthrope que son oncle.

En quelques minutes à peines, Stiles pouvait déjà sentir que les deux Derek étaient différents. Vraiment différents ! Autant toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait dans un monde étaient sensiblement les mêmes dans l'autre... autant les Hale étaient des personnes radicalement opposées.

Le fait que ces derniers apprécient leur condition de loup-garou était indéniable... mais c'était leur lycanthropie, du moins était-ce ce qu'était en train de penser Stiles, qui les avait bousillé. Ils avaient été bousillés par les pleines-lunes répétitives, par l'incendie, par tout ce qu'avait dû traverser leur famille au fil des années... ainsi que par tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser seuls.

« Je vais pas te mordre, tu sais. »

Le pas incertain, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts et regardant partout autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien : Stiles osa finalement mettre un pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement... puis l'autre pied parce que, quand même, c'est plus pratique. Sitôt s'était-il trouvé face à cette porte, à hésiter, qu'il s'était douté de ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'il y était, pourtant, il était malgré tout bouche-bée et restait scotché par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait eu une idée assez précise de ce qu'il allait voir mais avait encore trouvé le moyen d'être loin du compte.

Il s'agissait exactement de la même pièce que le loft de Derek dans l'autre monde. Et pour cause ! C'était la même pièce, la même adresse, la même ville. Seul le propriétaire différait. Le propriétaire et la décoration, il va sans dire.

L'agencement des lieux était radicalement différent. Alors que d'un côté, chez le loup-garou, l'ameublement était des plus sommaires et seul le strict nécessaire ayant su se faire une place entre ces murs... Peter avait totalement su prendre possession des lieux et avait laissé sa folie faire des siennes.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Derek en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la cuisine et laissant le plus jeune entrer puis prendre ses aises. Thé ? Chocolat ? Eau ? Jus de fruit ? Bière ? Café ?

- Je suis mineur, marmonna Stiles, occupé à regarder partout alentours.

- Être mineur ne t'empêche pas de boire du café, tu sais, tenta vainement de plaisanter le premier, l'envie n'y étant visiblement pas, une étrange théière marsupilami dans les mains. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, la bouche légèrement entrouverte : Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête et où poser les yeux. Cet endroit était à la fois le paradis sur terre, l'endroit le plus génial où il avait un jour été donné à Stiles de mettre les pieds, après l'Eleventh Hour... mais également le pire qui lui avait été donné de voir, toujours après l'Eleventh Hour.

Cet endroit sentait Peter. Cet endroit respirait Peter. Cet endroit vivait Peter. Cet endroit était Peter. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de douter, même rien qu'un instant, que son défunt collègue et ami ait habité en ces lieux. Toute la pièce le hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre.

Le canapé où une couverture Pacman était encore dépliée et avait même été abandonnée en boule sur celui-ci. La tasse Gameboy avec un reste de café froid abandonné sur la table basse fit soupirer Stiles ; et l'adolescent préférait ne pas faire le moindre commentaire au sujet du cendrier poumon posé juste à côté (il avait comme l'impression que Derek ne devait guère apprécier l'objet)

Le meuble de télévision, installé près des escaliers dans lesquels l'autre Peter prenait plaisir à toujours s'installer, n'était rien d'autre qu'un TARDIS. Stiles écarquilla les yeux à sa seule vue. Une énorme collection de DVD remplissait les étagères. A première vue, le tout semblait être rangé dans un ordre que seul Peter devait comprendre... et peut-être n'importe qui susceptible de se pencher sur le-dit classement.

Le bureau, installé dans un coin, avait pratiquement disparu sous une pile de livres (qui menaçait de tomber à chaque instant, d'ailleurs), de DVD (encore), de boîtes vides et de papiers aussi divers que variés. Une poubelle, TARDIS une fois encore, se trouvait juste à côté... mais ne faisait en aucun cas son travail de poubelle.

De nombreux cadres étaient accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce et représentaient tantôt The Shire, tantôt Imladris, tantôt Narnia, tantôt Hogwart...

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans l'appartement pour savoir que Peter n'avait pas un seul instant feint d'être celui qu'il était.

Stiles souhaitait aller plus loin dans l'appartement pour en découvrir plus encore. Il voulait plus qu'une poubelle, une couverture, une théière, des posters et un meuble télévisé. Il savait qu'il y avait davantage à découvrir.

Là ! Par exemple... ses yeux venaient de s'arrêter sur le paillasson. "Speak friend and enter". Bien sur.

« Quand on voit tout ça... on comprend mieux pourquoi il était encore célibataire, souffla Derek, occupé à remplir une tasse.

- C'est fantastique ici, répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune en le fixant. Fantastic

- Et encore : tu n'as pas vu le reste de l'appart. L'étage est encore pire, je trouve. Même si le stormtrooper et ses autres... trucs sont ici. »

La version humaine, et sympathique, de Derek s'approcha lentement de Stiles. Celui-ci était en train d'admirer, silencieusement pour une fois, le pêle-mêle punaisé au-dessus du bureau. C'était le seul endroit où Peter n'avait pas accroché d'objets étranges tels que ses posters ou ses masques de super-héros Marvel ou DC Comics. L'adulte tendit prudemment (_brûler l'adolescent n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des idées judicieuses_) une tasse chaude... puis garda le silence.

« Peter n'a pas toujours été comme ça, murmura finalement l'aîné en regardant les photos lui aussi, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Avant, il était bien plus calme, sérieux et... conventionnel. Il rentrait dans les clous. »

Intéressé et curieux : Stiles tourna immédiatement la tête vers celui qui parlait. Au vu du spécimen qu'il avait pu rencontrer et côtoyer pendant quelques mois, il avait quelques difficultés à croire Derek.

« Il est pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi ; _n'était _pas. Quand j'étais ado : on faisait souvent des trucs à deux, on sortait souvent... tu vois le genre, quoi. Ma mère ne protestait pas trop étant donné que Peter acceptait presque toujours de m'accompagner. Il me surveillait sans trop interférer dans mes affaires. Je pouvais faire des conneries "_sans abuser sinon je raconte tout à ta mère ; ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas forcément à Vegas, mon pote_". Il jugeait que son rôle était surtout de me garder en vie et limiter les dégâts, non de me couver. Autant te dire tout de suite que le deal me convenait amplement. En fait, il nous convenait à tous... Et dans la mesure où ça ne dérangeait pas Peter de faire le Sam : pas de problème... Un soir... on a eu un accident.. »

Stiles avait beau l'avoir vu venir, celle-là, il ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres. Ici aussi. Ici aussi Derek et Peter avaient dû souffrir. Il n'avait pas encore entendu la suite de l'histoire mais il se doutait déjà de ce qui allait suivre.

C'est l'oncle qui allait le plus souffrir de l'accident, à tous les coups.

« C'est Peter qui conduisait,_ Sam je te rappelle_. Je terminais le lycée. J'allais entrer à la fac en octobre et intégrer Berkeley donc il avait un peu... lâché la bride, _on va dire_. _Carrément_ lâché la bride en fait. Il me laissait boire et faire ce que je voulais avant déjà mais là c'était... différent. Il jugeait être simplement là pour vérifier que je ne prenais pas le volant pour rentrer. J'allais devoir apprendre à trouver moi-même mes limites vu que j'allais être en chambre étudiant et... fin Peter quoi. J'ai trop bu, justement. C'était pas grave. On pensait que ça ne serait pas grave... Enfin il pensait que ça ne serait pas grave, j'étais pas vraiment en état de penser quoi que ce soit de mon côté. Sauf qu'on a eu l'accident. »

La main de Stiles, celle qui tenait la tasse encore chaude et à laquelle il n'avait pas encore touché, commença à trembler. Son voisin jugea donc préférable de lui retirer l'objet des mains et de le poser sur un coin du bureau. Le silence dans la pièce était presque parfait. L'hyperactif regarda l'autre Hale s'exécuter, perplexe. Il trouvait on ne peut plus étrange le fait que le thé ait aussi soudainement fait irruption dans sa vie : par Peter dans le monde aux loups, par Derek dans celui-ci.

« On nous a fait sortir de la route et on a été s'encastrer dans un arbre, reprit finalement Derek, tendu. Peter a été éjecté du véhicule et.. j'avais vraiment trop bu j'ai pas... j'ai pas réussi à appeler les secours. Enfin, je sais pas trop ce que j'ai foutu ce soir là mais je suppose que j'ai pas su les appeler. Y a fallu que ma sœur vienne à notre rencontre pour qu'on soit amené à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ?

- Un simple poignée foulé, soupira le premier. Peter a dû être opéré et les médecins savaient même pas s'il allait s'en tirer ou pas. Il a changé après ; comme si il avait eu un déclic et... je sais pas ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête, ça faisait déjà un moment que j'avais abandonné l'idée de comprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, mais... il a commencé à se forger une carapace. Ça doit te paraître difficile à croire vu comment il était avec toi et ce que tu as connu.

- Je l'ai rencontré la tête à l'envers sur une échelle, murmura Stiles, sceptique. et il m'a demandé de faire pareil pour qu'on soit quitte.

- Tu es le premier à avoir pu l'approcher d'aussi près depuis l'accident ; à l'avoir connu comme ça. A avoir eu la chance de le connaître réellement, reprit Derek. Son côté décalé est sa protection. Il faisait délibérément fuir les autres en faisant n'importe quoi. Il avait parfaitement conscience que les gens le fuyaient à cause de ça et il en usait et en abusait, le con. Toi ? Tu as su trouver ce côté intéressant et tu as su le marquer. Il me parlait de toi. Tout le temps. Il allait au cinéma avec toi, il allait au bowling avec toi, il sortait avec toi... »

Stiles avait mal.

Il avait mal d'entendre Derek parler ainsi de Peter alors que celui-ci lui manquait terriblement.

Il avait mal d'entendre Derek lui annoncer qu'il avait à ce point pu compter aux yeux du défunt.

« J'ai déjà fait un tour de l'appartement et... tu l'as marqué plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Stiles. »

Il avait mal d'apprendre qu'ici aussi l'homme avait eu à souffrir.

Il avait mal de tout... mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Surtout pas.

« Il a l'air heureux sur ces photos...

- Il l'est. Il pensait l'être à ce moment là. Je pense qu'après l'accident il a simplement décidé de dire merde au reste, cessé de se soucier de ce que pouvaient penser les autres sans pour autant arrêter de se soucier des autres.

- Il me manque, avoua Stiles, à voix basse.

- Je sais. Peter est ce genre de gars qui manquent forcément aux autres... sauf si on a pas daigné lui laisser une chance. »

oOo

Stiles fronça les sourcils et cessa, sans prévenir, d'écouter Derek. Quelque chose était en train de courir dans le couloir de l'étage, venait apparemment de foncer dans une porte ou dans un mur et commençait d'ores et déjà à dévaler les escaliers. L'adulte se tendit instantanément. Il semblait savoir ce qui était en train de se passer et connaissait la marche à suivre. Derek inspira un grand bol d'air puis implose, tout simplement... ou peut-être qu'il explosa ? Derek étant Derek : il fit probablement les deux à la fois.

« R2D2 ! Cria l'adulte en passant par dessus le canapé. Reviens ici ! »

Stiles resta stupéfié sur place. Il regardait la petite boule de poils qui courait partout dans l'appartement, dans le seul but de fuir un cinglé qui lui hurlait dessus, et qui venait littéralement de lui passer entre les jambes. À tous les coups : voilà le fameux R2D2. L'adolescent cligna alors des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et secoua la tête avec énergie, comme s'il souhaitait se remettre les idées en place de cette manière. Il avait forcément mal entendu ce qui venait d'être dit.

_Forcément _!

« C'est pas vrai ça, grogna Derek en attrapant finalement l'animal. Comment tu peux systématiquement réussir à ouvrir cette porte, crétin de chat ? »

Après avoir brièvement regardé le fameux « crétin de chat » qui ne cessait de miauler dans les bras de Derek, essayait de lui mordre la main ou le bras pour lui faire lâcher prise et ronronner de temps en temps sans aucune raison : Stiles semblait enfin remarquer qu'il y avait deux autres cages dans le séjour. Autant l'hyperactif pensait pouvoir se faire à l'étrange décoration des lieux... autant il avait plus de mal à l'idée d'un Peter occupé à nourrir des animaux. _Des _animaux bon sang !

« Peter a un chat qu'il a appelé R2D2, fit remarquer Stiles. R2D2 ? _Sérieusement_ ?

- J'ai arrêté de m'étonner à partir du moment où il a choisi le nom de son serpent.

- C'est quoi le nom ?

- Voldemort.

- Un chat qui s'appelle R2D2 c'est quand même _un peu_ plus étrange qu'un serpent appelé Voldemort, tu me diras. Mais il en a d'autres des comme ça ?

- Sa tortue, Leia, est dans sa chambre ; Jabba, le chien, doit être en train de pioncer dans son panier ; le hamster The Doctor est là-bas en train de tourner dans sa roue ; Hedwige le canari doit essayer de réveiller Jabba ; Dark Vador, le... lapin... blanc est ici.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'en ai l'air ? Questionna Derek du bout des lèvres. Et y a Gizmo, qui doit bien être la seule bestiole sympathique ici, qui est dans la chambre de Peter à dormir sur son lit. »

D'abord le thé, maintenant le Mogwai : Stiles trouvait définitivement que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de coïncidences d'un monde à l'autre.

oOo

Derek n'avait pas sur dire non lorsque Stiles lui avait demandé s'il était possible d'aller rencontrer toute l'arche de Peter. Chien, chats, tortue, serpent : l'adolescent voulait voir tout le monde et avait tenté la méthode des yeux de chiots (version Stilinski et non McCall) pour y arriver. Le test fut concluant et il su obtenir gain de cause.

Les deux s'étaient donc rendus à l'étage. L'aîné jugea utile de prévenir le cadet au sujet des escaliers et lui demanda de faire attention. Stiles avait acquiescé, mordant sa langue afin qu'un "_T'en fais pas, je connais ces escaliers par cœur_" ne quitte pas sa bouche. Après avoir pu rencontrer Hedwige, eut un geste de recul face à Voldemort et vu le gros Jabba, qui portait définitivement bien son nom... le duo était allé retrouver Gizmo et Leia. Le plus âgé se moquant de l'autre qui devait essuyer ses chaussures pleines de bave.

«_ Don't dead open inside_, lu Stiles du bout des lèvres, grimaçant. C'est...

- C'est Peter. »

Exactement comme pour le rez-de-chaussée : Stiles trouvait que l'étage correspondait à merveille au spécimen qu'avait été Peter. Son comportement ne différa donc pas. L'adolescent regardait partout, détaillait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il admirait et regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu faire la visite en compagnie du propriétaire.

L'arbre généalogique des Black recouvrait la majeure partie d'un des murs du couloir. Même si cela faisait un moment que Stiles n'avait pas regardé le cinquième volet de la saga... il avait l'impression qu'il ne manquait rien, ou pas grand chose en tout cas. Le mur parallèle était, quant à lui, resté vierge de toute décoration.

La porte de la chambre de Peter annonçait la couleur et nul ne pouvait entrer dans la pièce sans avoir été prévenu. « Don't dead open inside », Stiles trouvait que Peter aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus adéquat « Welcome in Wonderland », « Neverland » ou peu importait... quelque chose qui n'annonçait pas l'apocalypse et une attaque de zombies.

Les autres pièces étaient plus neutres en apparence. Si rien n'était inscrit ou dessiné sur les portes : l'intérieur des deux pièces restantes n'en demeurait pas moins... Peteresque.

« Pourquoi diable y a-t-il un hamac dans sa bibliothèque ? Sourit Stiles en recommençant à regarder partout, penchant la tête sur le côté afin de regarder le titre des livres qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les encyclopédies Harry Potter, Le seigneur des anneaux, Game of thrones, Star Wars, Tolkien, The walking dead. Je connais pas le huitième des romans qu'il a sur ses étagères.

- Je pense pas qu'il le connaisse non plus, souffla Derek en s'approchant derrière lui. Quant au hamac... Peter ne supporte pas de dormir avec quelqu'un. Il a jamais supporté. Donc quand il a quelqu'un chez lui : il se réfugie ici et dort dans son hamac. »

Stiles se demandait si ceci était également valable pour l'autre Peter, le loup-garou, ou s'ils s'éloignaient sur ce point là. Une petite voix lui soufflaient que les deux se rejoignaient une fois de plus.

« Il pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et avoir une chambre d'ami ? Oh. Attend. Laisse moi deviner : c'est Peter. Tout comme le fait d'avoir une couverture Greyjoy pliée sur une chaise et un faux bouquin posé au dessus. Pourquoi diable a-t-il un faux bouquin, en plus ?

- Il trouve ça cool. »

Dans la troisième et dernière pièce de l'étage, outre la salle de bain, Peter avait simplement entreposé quelques maquettes. Bois, carton, lego : l'homme variait les matériels et les lieux qu'il tentait de représenter.

Pour le coup, Stiles fut de nouveau surprit. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer que l'homme qui n'avait pas su détacher les menottes et qui était du genre à faire le cochon pendu sur une échelle avait suffisamment de patience et d'adresse pour faire tout ça. Poudlard, Minas Tirith, un vaisseau spatial... il y avait de tout et de rien dans la pièce.

Même si rien devenait vite un tout.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse dans un magasin de jouets, souffla Stiles en détaillant dans la chambre. Il a sérieusement un zombie dessiné au dessus de son lit ? Il a rien trouvé de mieux ? Remarque... ça suit la citation qu'il a sur sa porte.

- C'est un chouette zombie, je trouve.

- C'est un chouette, zombie, confirma le premier en s'approchant du mur pour regarder le dessin. Il est génial ce zombie. »

Derek décida de laisser Stiles contempler la pièce et lui laisser un peu d'espace. Il prit place sur une poire installée dans un coin et attendit le moment où l'adolescent se désintéresserait de la décoration. Il savait que Stiles et Peter étaient semblables en bien des points mais n'avait, jusqu'alors, pas eu conscience que c'était à ce point.

Le lycéen s'était émerveillé devant tout ce que Peter préférait. Ses dessins favoris ; ses objets de prédilection ; ses livres coups de cœur. Que ces deux là aient pu s'entendre comme larrons en foire et sympathiser aussi vite était on ne peut plus logique.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ce cerf complètement flippant dans Hannibal mais là : il paraît nettement plus cool.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du truc sur son courrier. Et pourquoi il a son courrier dans sa chambre ? »

oOo

Assit en tailleur sur le lit de Peter, après avoir remit plus ou moins bien les couvertures et regardé l'ordinateur qui était abandonné sur le matelas, sans doutes depuis le matin du meurtre : Stiles caressait Gizmo derrière les oreilles. Le chaton était venu se pelotonner contre les jambes de l'adolescent dès qu'il avait vu l'humain prendre place et, depuis, ronronnait à tout va... excepté lorsque l'hyperactif bougeait un peu trop ou cessait ses grattouilles : auquel cas l'animal miaulait et réclamait qu'il reprenne. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, pas des plus convaincantes mais néanmoins présents grâce au comportement de Gizmo, Stiles écoutait Derek.

Ce dernier avait accepté de lui parler un peu plus de Peter ; de ce qu'il appréciait ; de ce qu'il faisait ; de celui qu'il avait pu être "avant" cet accident qui semblait avoir tout bouleversé. Même si ça faisait toujours mal d'en entendre parler, ça n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup changé par rapport au début de la journée, Stiles avait cependant cruellement besoin de savoir tout ça.

Et puis : on ne crache pas sur un Derek bavard, si ?

« Derek ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es le seul à faire... je veux dire : pourquoi ta famille ne t'aide pas ? Ca ne doit pas être facile, pour toi, de...

- Cora, ma soeur, est encore au lycée. Elle a ton âge, Stiles. Laura prépare son Master of Education et ma mère s'en sentait simplement pas capable. Elle a même pas su entrer dans l'appartement lorsqu'elle est venue à Beacon Hills la semaine dernière et s'est dépêchée de repartir à cause des souvenirs, expliqua Derek, sans grande conviction. Puis j'habite ici, moi. C'est plus simple si je suis celui qui se charge de... débarrasser les lieux et d'entreposer ses affaires à la maison.

- Plus simple pour qui ?

- Plus simple pour tout le monde.»

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et préféra ne pas aller jusqu'au fond de ses pensées. Il comprenait Derek de la même manière qu'il sentait toute la détresse que pouvait éprouver ce dernier. Sa voix ne trompait personne, ses hésitations non plus. Voir Derek Hale dans cet état rendait le lycéen presque muet (presque).

L'adolescent n'avait pas habitué à être dans une situation où le sérieu était de rigueur... bien que, présentement, il ne soit guère tâche ardue que de l'être. Stiles avait également du mal à se faire à l'idée d'avoir à faire affaire avec un Derek aussi humain et dévasté.

« Tu lui dirais quoi, à Peter, si tu avais l'occasion de lui dire quelque chose ?

- De ne pas aller à la boutique. Mais il le ferait quand même.

- Pas si tu lui dis ce qui va se passer.

- Bien sur que si, souffla Derek avec amertume. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il y est quand même allé... mais au moins j'aurais pu le lui dire et il aurait su qu'il manquerait à des gens. Il aurait su que je tenais à lui même si je passais ma vie à lui faire comprendre le contraire.

- Il savait que tu tenais à lui, Derek. Vu comment il parlait de toi : c'est obligé qu'il le savait. »

Les poings serrés sur ses jambes : l'adulte respirait bruyamment. Derek tentait de se maîtriser, de garder son calme, de se contrôler encore un peu. A le voir ainsi, le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que, dans l'autre monde, le loup-garou se serait déjà transformé depuis un petit moment... avant de se souvenir que jamais, Ô grand jamais, Derek n'aurait autant parlé et, de ce fait, n'aurait jamais eu de raisons de se mettre en colère.

« Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller se faire tuer, grogna l'adulte, la voix cassée.

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, s'indigna Stiles en colère face à pareilles accusations parfaitement injustifiées.

- Bien sur que si ! il s'est sacrifié cet abruti ! Hurla le premier en se redressant avant d'écarquiller les yeux et baisser la tête. Oublie. Juste... oublie. »

L'aîné se réinstalla aussitôt sur son siège et tenta, une nouvelle fois, de se calmer. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter, encore et encore, de petits "je suis calme ; je suis calme. Derek : tu es calme" comme si cela pouvait avoir un quelconque effet apaisant sur sa personne !

Stiles, de son côté, recommençait à froncer les sourcils et ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Derek. Enfin si. Si : il le comprenait. Parfaitement même. Mais s'il réussissait sans mal à comprendre les mots, ceux-ci n'avaient pas pour autant davantage de sens.

« Tu lui en veux d'être mort, chuchota le lycéen en regardant Gizmo partir à toutes pattes et miaulant son mécontentement à Derek. Derek ? Pourquoi tu en veux à Peter d'être mort ?

- Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer ! Il savait qu'il allait mourir ! Voilà pourquoi je lui en veux. »

* * *

><p><em>Fin du seizième chapitre. Le prochain (le dix-septième donc) reprendra exactement à la fin de celui-ci.<em>

_Comme la dernière fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances._  
><em>J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible).<em>

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>

_PS. Je ne dirais pas que je serais probablement à l'heure pour le prochain chapitre... quand je vois ce qu'est devenu le "je devrais être à l'heure pour le chapitre 16"_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Il est 00h39 quand je termine de relire ce chapitre et... bah il est justement 00h39 donc je pense que j'ai dû zapper quelques fautes : si jamais vous en voyez n'hésitez pas :)_

_Merci à ceux qui reviewent I have a dream ; aux followers ; aux favoris... merci :D ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-A<strong>

[_Mercredi 1er octobre 2014_]

Le temps paraissait à présent être comme en suspension et la terre avait soudainement cessé de tourner, autour du soleil évidemment, dès l'instant où Derek avait osé balancer ces quelques mots, cette bombe même, en plein dans la figure d'un Stiles qui n'avait rien demandé et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles (qui n'en croyait surtout pas ses oreilles). "Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer ! Il savait qu'il allait mourir". Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Comment diable Peter aurait-il pu avoir connaissance de ce fait ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que sa mort était on ne peut plus proche... pour ne pas dire imminente ? C'était insensé. Juste insensé... mais insensé n'était pas impossible. Insensé était juste... insensé, justement.

Pourtant, plus les secondes s'égrainaient et plus Stiles pouvait se faire à cette idée, même s'il ne l'acceptait pas pour autant. Elle avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer l'étrange comportement de Peter juste avant que tout dérape. Pourquoi avait-il paru si étrange ; si proche et si loin à la fois. Les interrogations de l'adolescent au sujet de cette journée commenceraient peut-être, enfin, à trouver leur réponse.

Avaient-elles seulement une réponse ?

« Co-comment ça ? Balbutia le lycéen. Pourquoi tu-_vous_ dites...

- Tu ne fouines pas dans les affaires de ton père, toi ? Le coupa Derek, étonné. J'aurais pourtant juré... t'as le profil type des petites fouines. »

Stiles lança un magnifique regard noir à son interlocuteur. Une fois n'est pourtant pas coutume : il décida de ne pas rebondir sur la remarque et se contenta de la laisser couler, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Après tout : Derek n'avait pas non plus totalement tords.

« Il refuse de me parler de cette enquête et depuis... _Peter_, il ne se sépare plus de ses dossiers, marmonna-t-il à la place. Et je suis pas une fouine.

- Tu m'en diras tant. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Il décida de ne pas répliquer, _et de réellement ne pas le faire cette fois_. Derek n'avait, après tout, pas plus tord qu'un peu plus tôt. Malheureusement pour eux. L'adulte était actuellement en train de fixer ses pieds, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était loin de se douter que le plus jeune, juste en face de lui, était en pleine dispute avec lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu y penser ?

Derek soupira puis redressa la tête afin de s'intéresser de nouveau à celui qui était venu lui donner un coup de main dans les cartons ; cartons qui n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés. L'homme semblait être tiraillé entre deux choix. Il n'était guère difficile de deviner lesquels : soit il expliquait la situation à Stiles, soit il ne lui disait rien. Sachant que s'il optait pour la première solution : aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

Soudain, et sans crier gare, Derek se redressa. C'était à croire qu'il avait été installé sur des ressorts et avait attendu juste assez longtemps pour qu'on oublie qu'il en était justement ainsi. Face à ce brusque mouvement, Stiles sursauta et regarda, interloqué, l'aîné. Ce dernier était à présent près de lui et attrapait l'ordinateur installé sur le matelas. Il prit ensuite place juste à côté du plus jeune qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

_Non qu'il ait comprit grand chose jusque là._

Impatiemment, Derek avait regardé l'ordinateur s'allumer. Si l'engin était loin d'être lent au démarrage, il n'était pourtant pas encore assez rapide au goût du neveu. Ce dernier n'hésita pas longtemps, _pas un instant en fait_, quand il dû cliquer sur l'icône permettant d'accéder à la session de Peter. Il commença, sans réfléchir, à taper le mot de passe... pour finalement se retrouver bloqué en plein milieu.

« Un problème ? Supposa immédiatement Stiles.

- Il pouvait pas mettre "_full moon_" comme mot de passe ? Plutôt que ses séries à la con... »

L'adolescent resta silencieux, ce qui commençait étrangement à devenir une habitude (dommage que ça ne soit pas avec le bon Derek) et ne releva pas la remarque. Il se contenta de l'enregistrer dans son disque dur interne et de l'ajouter à la liste des étrangetés de ce monde totalement humain. Pour l'instant.

Après tout : l'autre aussi avait commencé en étant un monde sans surnaturel et bestioles étranges.

« T'as l'air de connaître le début...

- Que le début, justement.

- Dis toujours pour voir.

- 4 8 15...

- 16 23 42, termina aussitôt l'adolescent, fier de lui. 4 8 15 16 3 42, c'est les numéros maudits dans Lost. »

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_. Derek jugea donc qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose à écouter le lycéen ; tout au plus de voir apparaître à l'écran le message "le nom d'utilisateur ou le mot de passe est incorrect", rien de bien grave en somme. Avec grand plaisir, et une once de surprise également, il vit la session se charger, le fond d'écran ainsi que les icônes chargeant rapidement.

Stiles fut surprit lorsqu'il découvrit qu'un diaporama servait de fond d'écran à Peter et plus encore lorsqu'il comprit le contenu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché de Derek et regardait par dessus son épaule. L'autre Derek, le loup-garou donc, l'aurait envoyé contre un mur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour citer les planètes du système solaire dans l'ordre.

L'humain était donc plus civilisé que le lycan. Voilà qui était bon à savoir !

« C'est ta sœur ? Euh... _votre_. Désolé, je... et là c'est... et pourquoi je suis là aussi et... Derek ?

- Il tient à toi. Tu es là. Logique. »

Stiles n'eut pas droit à davantage d'explications, non qu'il en eut besoin pour comprendre mais il aurait aimé les entendre ; en plus d'entendre Derek parler pour autre chose que le menacer, il l'avouait. Jamais le loup-garou psychopathe à la retraite ne le croirait lorsqu'il lui raconterait comment était ce Derek. Jamais ! C'était impossible.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'adulte avait lancé, au hasard, un des multiples navigateurs de recherches que Peter avait installé. Ils durent attendre que les différents sites figurant dans les favoris du propriétaire du laptop se chargent avant de pouvoir, enfin, se rendre là où le souhaitait Derek. Ce qu'il pouvait maudire son oncle et ses lubies étranges, parfois ! Il les maudissait presque autant que Stiles semblait les apprécier.

« Pourquoi on va dans ta-_votre_ boîte mail ?

- Peter est un idiot mais un idiot intelligent, grogna le second. Et tutoie moi, bon sang.

- C'est assez contradictoire, ça, remarqua Stiles, penché sur Derek, parlant tout près de son oreille. L'idiot intelligent hein, pas le... mon dieu. »

À mille lieues de se douter de ce qu'il allait découvrir, même s'il doutait fortement que ça lui plairait, Stiles avait innocemment observé Derek tandis qu'il cherchait le dernier e-mail que lui avait envoyé Peter. Intrigué, il l'avait regardé cliquer dessus puis télécharger une pièce jointe tout en faisant bien attention afin de ne pas lire le message. Les yeux ronds, oubliant aussitôt le fait que sa curiosité n'avait pu être assouvie en lisant le contenu du mail, l'hyperactif avait alors découvert de quoi il en retournait réellement.

Cela faisait des années qu'il mettait son nez dans les affaires de son père, tantôt avec Scott, tantôt seul. Peu importait quel monde était le vrai et lequel n'était qu'un étrange rêve : Stiles avait des souvenirs dans les deux... or, dans l'un comme dans l'autre, il avait toujours fouiné partout.

Parfois il avait essayé d'aider son père, au grand damne de l'homme d'ailleurs. Parfois il avait grimacé en se disant que même ici, dans un comté aussi calme que celui où était situé Beacon Hills, les pires tarés pouvaient sévir. Cette fois, et pour la première fois, Stiles se disait pourtant que tout ceci le dépassait.

Ce qui, en d'autres termes, signifiait que ça ne pouvait pas davantage l'intéresser.

« Mais il... il avait oublié ses DVDs dans sa voiture... et c'est moi qui me suis proposé pour y aller, souffla-t-il. C'est pas lui qui m'a demandé.

- S'il te l'avait demandé tu n'y serais pas allé. Si tu es comme Peter, et tu l'es, tu aurais prit un malin plaisir à ne pas y aller. Il espérait que tu te proposes, je pense. Je sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait si tu ne l'avais pas fait. »

S'il ne s'était pas proposé : les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes ? L'histoire aurait-elle eut une tournure différente ? Aurait-elle été plus joyeuse ou plus triste et mortelle encore ?

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a pas prévenu mon père ou...je sais pas moi... quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie.

- Il y avait des risques qu'il n'était pas prêt à prendre. Lis la suite. »

Stiles posa, l'air de rien, une main sur l'épaule de Derek afin de s'appuyer sur lui puis il approcha un peu plus sa tête de l'écran. Ce n'était, fondamentalement, pas nécessaire mais toutes les actions de l'adolescent n'avaient pas forcément d'intérêt, c'était bien connu !

Elles n'avaient pas forcément non plus beaucoup de sens, en fait.

« Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te perdre, reprit donc l'adulte. C'était lui ou toi d'après l'auteur de la lettre et... oui : il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

- Pourquoi toi t'as pas prévenu la police ? S'il te l'a envoyé c'est qu'il sait que tu regardes souvent tes mails, s'énerva Stiles tout en se sachant injuste vis à vis de Derek. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques ? Soit. Mais toi ? Toi t'as accepté ça ? Pourquoi t'as pas tout fait pour le sauver !

- Il l'a envoyé en différé, siffla Derek entre ses dents et tuant l'adolescent du regard. »

Si Stiles s'était senti coupable dès l'instant où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres... ce n'était rien par rapport à maintenant.

« Il a programmé sa maudite messagerie pour m'envoyer ce mail à une heure précise, murmura l'autre, retrouvant son calme, la voix brisée. J'aurais prit le risque sinon. J'aurais prit le risque que tu te fasses tuer, oui. Et je le ferais encore maintenant si ça pouvait le ramener. »

Stiles secouait la tête.

Il n'arrêtait plus de secouer la tête.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure : il refusait de croire ce qu'il venait de voir, ce qu'il était toujours en train de voir, ce que Derek lui avait confirmé à sa manière. Il refusait de croire que Peter l'avait manipulé comme il l'avait fait dans le but de, peut-être, lui sauver la vie.

Il refusait de croire que Peter ait pu mourir par sa faute.

Il refusait d'y croire parce que cette réalité était trop cruelle.

Beaucoup trop cruelle.

Cette réalité n'était pas pour lui.

Ce n'était pas la réalité. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être !

« Je suis désolé, chuchota Stiles. C'est ma faute si il...

- Si ça n'avait pas été toi il aurait menacé quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna Derek sans conviction. Tu n'es pas celui qui l'a tué, Stiles.

- C'est l'impression que ça me fait pourtant. J'ai l'impression de...

- Pas avoir été à la hauteur ?

- Pas avoir été à la hauteur, confirma le premier. »

oOo

Allongé dans son lit et emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, tant et si bien qu'en sortir semblait être une tâche particulièrement ardue, Stiles avait posé son ordinateur directement sur son matelas et enchaînait les vidéos.

Encore et encore.

Les même images passaient en boucle sur son écran ; les même remarques idiotes qui le faisaient systématiquement sourire ; le même rire qui faisait ressurgir cette culpabilité injustifiée..

« _Fais pas la tête, Derek ! Tu veux que je te raconte une blague ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors voilà : 4x² + 2x + 5._

_- T'as compris la blague, Der" ? Interrogeait une voix féminine _(qui intriguait toujours Stiles : était-ce Laura ou Cora ?)_. J'ai pas compris._

_- Normal, c'est du second degré, s'exclamait alors Peter, fier de son coup. _»

Lorsque le shérif monta se coucher, il fut à la fois étonné d'entendre du son provenant de la chambre de son fils... et heureux de ce bruit. La pièce était devenue bien silencieuse depuis quelques temps. Si Stiles recommençait à traîner devant son ordinateur, à regarder ses films ou ses séries et à jouer à ses jeux en ligne jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir : alors peut-être qu'il commençait à accepter la réalité.

_L'absence de Peter._

« _Dégage sale chat._

_- Sois gentil avec R2D2 ! Viens là, gros débile !_

_- Et après c'est moi, grommelait Derek. Et arrête de filmer Cora. _»

Doucement, l'adulte ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Il cessa aussitôt de sourire et de se réjouir du fait que Stiles soit devant son ordinateur à une heure aussi tardive : son fils était actuellement en larme, bien qu'également en train de rire, devant l'écran. L'un de ses oreillers fermement tenu contre lui, il faisait son possible pour étouffer ses sanglots. Le shérif contourna donc lentement le lit afin de s'approcher du plus jeune et tenter quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Il se demandait si interroger Stiles au sujet de ce qui se passait dans sa tête actuellement était une bonne idée. Personne ne voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête après tout... et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà une petite idée de ce qui pouvait mettre son fils unique dans cet état. L'homme vit d'ailleurs ses soupçons être confirmés sitôt eut-il jeté un œil sur le portable..

« Où as-tu eu ces vidéos ?

- Derek, répondit simplement Stiles. »

Juste après avoir prononcé le prénom du coupable l'hyperactif commença à gesticuler afin de sortir un bras de son cocon. Il appuya ensuite sur la barre espace de son clavier afin de mettre sur pause la vidéo en cours... pour finalement quitter purement et simplement le programme. Hors de question que son écran reste, momentanément, figé sur l'image d'un Peter riant aux éclats.

Derek. Cette réponse était courte ; trop courte même dans la mesure où il s'agissait de la réponse du plus jeune des Stilinski. Il n'avait pas le cœur d'en dire davantage... pas plus qu'il n'avait le cœur pour dire n'importe quoi.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne souffres pas déjà suffisamment à ses yeux ? »

Stiles se tourna vers son géniteur et le fixa avec deux grands yeux pleins d'innocence ; parce que oui : Stiles était innocent.

Parfois.

Rarement.

Stiles souffrait. Stiles n'était, en réalité, même plus Stiles ; et ce fait bouffait littéralement son père et le reste de son entourage.

Où était donc passé le gamin qui courait partout ; le gamin capable de parler de treize choses différentes de manière simultanée et à sept personnes n'ayant rien en commun ? Où était donc parti celui qui n'hésitait jamais avant de mettre son nez dans des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas ; qui se moquait éperdument des répercussions possibles ?

Plus simplement : où était Stiles ?

« Lui ai demandé, répondit simplement l'adolescent comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Stiles, soupira le shérif.

- Derek est pas venu me trouver et m'a pas dit "hep_ Stiles j'ai des vidéos de Peter. Elles sont sur cette clé. Tchao et souffre bien, hein_". On parlait et... je fouinais _peut-être_ un peu et je suis tombé sur des trucs que j'aurais _peut-être_ pas dû voir et... voilà quoi. Y a dû se dire qu'au point où on en était.

- Pourquoi t'infliges-tu tout ça, mon grand ?

- Parce que mon autre Peter n'est pas comme ça, _lui_. Ici, Peter me faisait rire et avait su me faire croire qu'il était heureux. Là-bas... je sais qu'il ne l'est pas et il passe son temps à vouloir m'aider et tout ce genre de conneries. Ici, j'ai cru que Peter avait eu une vie heureuse : puis j'apprends qu'il a eu un accident, qu'il a failli crever dans un incendie aussi et... et ici il a accepté de se faire tuer pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer. »

Le shérif semblait, et était, mortifié par les dernières paroles de son fils... tant et si bien que le reste de son speech ne retint pas son attention. A genoux près du lit de Stiles, il s'était figé dans cette position pourtant Ô combien inconfortable. L'adulte ignorait comment diable le plus jeune avait été mit au courant... mais toujours était-il qu'il l'était.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir veillé à ce que rien ne fuite ; pas faute de ne pas avoir fait des pieds et des mains afin que le plus jeune n'ait pas la moindre chance de le découvrir en tombant "par hasard" sur ces documents rangés dans un dossier, lui-même rangé dans une sacoche, elle-même rangée dans le placard. Quel hasard !

Ce gosse était une plaie. Sa plaie. Même sans le vouloir et sans rien faire pour que pareille chose arrive : Stiles parvenait quand même à apprendre ce que l'on cherchait désespérément à lui dissimuler depuis quelques semaines, voire même quelques mois.

Quel pouvait donc bien être son secret ? Comment s'y prenait-il pour avoir autant d'informateurs, qui n'avaient sans doutes pas même conscience d'en être ? Le shérif ignorait les réponses... et ignorait également s'il souhaitait réellement découvrir quel était le tour de passe-passe qu'employait son fils.

Probablement pas.

« Comment tu... »

Bon, peut-être qu'il voulait tout de même un peu connaître l'astuce de ce tour de magie. Il n'était pas anormal de se dire que Stiles n'avait pas à tout savoir, loin de là même ! Il y avait des choses qu'il se devait d'ignorer. Tant à cause de son âge que par le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un simple civil n'ayant pas à mettre son nez dans les affaires du bureau.

« Derek a reçu une lettre, scannée, par e-mail, expliqua Stiles d'un ton coupant. Peter avait scanné la lettre, préparé un mail pour lui puis l'a paramétré pour qu'il s'envoie plus tard. La lettre a ensuite _mystérieusement_ disparue de chez lui. C'est bizarre hein ? Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Derek peut débarrasser l'appartement alors que l'enquête n'est pas bouclée. Le mec sait où vivait Peter, la lettre a disparu : y a peut-être des indices !

- Elle n'a pas disparu et n'a pas été posté, Stiles, soupira son père. Il s'y est prit autrement...

- Comment ? »

Le shérif s'humidifia les lèvres et prit son temps pour chercher, fort peu discrètement, les mots les plus adéquats. Le refus qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler allait faire des vagues ; de très grosses vagues même... s'il ne créait pas tout bonnement un tsunami de protestations de la part du plus jeune.

Stiles avait, comme beaucoup d'adolescents, tendance à détester qu'on l'évince de quelque chose ; détester ne pas avoir droit à des réponses car on l'estimait trop jeune ou jugeait que c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas tendance à se montrer capricieux ! Quand il s'agissait de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un, lui tenant particulièrement à cœur : Stiles pouvait pourtant rapidement devenir ingérable.

« C'est confidentiel, Stiles. Le fait que Derek soit au courant avait déjà créé quelques râleurs mais... avec toi, en plus, qui va fouiner. Stiles : c'est pas bon. C'est pas bon pour toi, pas bon pour le dossier, pas bon pour tout le monde.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, papa. Ton comportement, par contre, l'est... un peu. Si tu réponds à mes questions, je me contenterais des réponses que tu auras à me donner mais... si tu ne me réponds pas j'irais probablement fouiner afin d'avoir quand même mes réponses. Logique quoi. Mais fouiner c'est pas bon et je me mettrais en danger et tout et tout. Toi comme moi on est pas trop chaud pour que je me mette en danger.

- Si je te réponds tu auras encore plus de questions et tu iras quand même te mettre en danger, répondit du tac au tac le shérif, atrocement réaliste. »

Les sourcils froncés, l'hyperactif s'était redressé sur son matelas et dominait à présent son père qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Le shérif ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles tenait tant à se mêler de cette histoire. Il était impliqué et en avait à présent connaissance ! N'importe qui voudrait disparaître, oublier. L'adulte se refusait à comprendre ce qui traversait l'esprit tordu de son fils... tout en priant pour que celui-ci ne soit pas en train de chercher une manière de contrer ses dires.

Il aurait pu se réjouir de la situation, pourtant.

Il aurait pu se dire que Stiles semblait, enfin, intéresser par quelque chose ; se dire que Stiles recommençait à agir plus ou moins normalement ; se dire qu'un Stiles qui parle est un Stiles qui commence à remonter. Il aurait pu se dire que c'était bon signe.

C'était bon signe... mais ça ne serait pas un bon signe longtemps.

« Bien. J'irais donc me mettre en danger sans avoir la moindre idée dudit danger. Et... _oh_ ! Il est vingt-trois heures. C'est l'heure parfaite pour aller fouiner et se mettre en danger afin d'avoir, peut-être, des réponses aux questions que je te pose et auxquelles tu as une rép-_papa_ ? Le premier meurtre a eu lieu début juin. J'ai bon ?

- Oui. »

Au moins avait-il cessé son chantage.

« Le second a eu lieu au milieu du mois de juillet et Peter... Peter a été tué début septembre, poursuivit l'adolescent en accélérant soudainement son débit de parole et se précipitant vers son bureau afin de noter ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il semble qu'il y a environ un mois et demi d'écart entre chaque meurtres, pour l'instant. S'il continue sur cette voix : le prochain aurait lieu d'ici deux semaines.

- Stiles...

- Je suppose que dans tous les cas ils ont reçus une lettre qui leur demandait de choisir entre leur mort ou la mort d'une autre personne... compte-tenu de ta réaction lorsque je t'en ai parlé : je pense ne pas me tromper. _Je me trompe pas ?_ Génial. Les trois fois ça a été un meurtre par balle mais... le profil des victimes est une variable : y a eu un avocat, un libraire et... Peter qui n'était ni avocat ni libraire. Les lieux des meurtres sont différents aussi : le premier ayant été tué devant chez lui, donc là c'est sur qu'il connaissait son adresse ou alors il l'a suivi après le boulot et du coup il la connaît quand même. Peter c'était devant la boutique et... le deuxième gars... dans sa voiture. Non ?

- C'est ça... confirma le shérif du bout des lèvres.

- On a donc déjà deux variables : la profession et le lieu des meurtres, marmonna Stiles à son intention. Je vais maintenant te poser une question et ta réponse, ou ta non-réponse qui sera quand même considérée comme une réponse, peut changer beaucoup de choses... est-ce qu'on a encore de la laine de couleur à la maison ? »

Il n'y avait, étrangement, rien d'étonnant dans cette demande... aussi farfelue puisse-t-elle paraître aux oreilles du commun des mortels. Stiles avait en effet pour habitude, lorsqu'il mettait son nez dans les affaires de son père notamment mais aussi pour des problèmes plus personnels, de travailler de la sorte. Il accrochait des notes, des pages internet, des photographies sur tous les murs de sa chambre puis reliait les différents éléments avec des fils de différentes couleurs. Il pouvait ainsi savoir où il en était en un rien de temps ! D'un coup d'œil : Stiles pouvait se remémorer l'ensemble de l'enquête, voir quel pan de l'histoire manquait d'éléments puis tenter d'y remédier.

C'était plus visuel. Des notes ça s'entasse, ça se mélange et il est difficile de tout avoir sous les yeux.

Scott avait, plusieurs fois, fait remarquer qu'on pourrait se croire dans un film où les héros, _ou les méchants qu'importait au fond_, devaient s'infiltrer dans un musée. Les fils remplaçant alors les rayons que les protagonistes devaient impérativement éviter. Le jeune McCall demandait ensuite à son meilleur ami s'il était possible qu'il lui explique l'affaire et le code de couleur, les raisonnements faits et les conclusions tirées... et le regrettait aussitôt. Car, comme dit précédemment, personne ne voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Stiles.

C'était une méthode plutôt efficace, le shérif devait bien l'admettre : mais encore fallait-il réussir à s'en imprégner

« Dans mon bureau.

- Une autre question maintenant, se réjouit Stiles en tapant dans ses mains. Qui étaient les personnes menacées dans les autres lettres ?

- La femme et le petit-ami. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il recommença ensuite, machinalement, à mâchouiller le bout de son stylo, qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus vraiment l'aspect d'un stylo. La réponse de son père était presque trop logique ; trop banale ; trop cohérente pour les deux premiers cas... mais certainement pas pour celui qui l'intéressait le plus.

« La femme et le petit-ami, répéta l'adolescent sans chercher à retenir sa grimace de déception. Donc deux personnes que les victimes aimaient, _j'espère pour eux_... Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire, moi ?

- Stiles...

- Non. _Non_, il... On a déjà parlé de ça. J'ai parlé de Lydia et on a un peu dérapé et... il y croit pas. Il croit pas en l'amour et toutes _ses_ _conneries_ comme il dit.

- Une fois c'est un incident ; deux fois une coïncidence... mais trois fois c'est une preuve.

- Ça fait deux fois, souffla le premier, sur de lui. Ça fait deux fois, pas trois. Ton avocat aimait sa femme ; ton libraire aimait son petit-ami ; Peter ne m'aimait pas... non.»

**-B**

[_Mercredi 1er octobre 2014_]

Occupé à tourner sur la chaise de son bureau, et trouvant cette activité particulièrement passionnante, Stiles jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil à son cellulaire. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'actions de l'autre côté. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en l'espace de quelques heures. Toutes ses convictions au sujet de la mort de Peter, et celle des autres, avaient été remises en question et il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un à qui en parler ; quelqu'un capable de l'aider, si possible, ce qui excluait d'office Scott.

« Peter ?

- Tu appelles sur mon portable, Stiles. Bien sur que c'est moi.

- On... on peut se voir ? Je peux passer chez toi ?

- J'arrive, murmura le lycanthrope en percevant la détresse du plus jeune.

- Te presse pas hein. J'ai juste... besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'intelligent et... et t'es un peu le seul à qui je peux parler du coup. Je pourrais parler à Lydia mais elle me prendrait pour un taré et... je pense qu'elle me prend déjà limite pour un taré donc autant ne pas empirer les choses. Tu peux ramener de la laine ?

- De la laine ?

- Rouge, bleue et verte si possible. Si t'en as pas : prends un pull de Derek... je pense qu'il s'en sert pas souvent vu qu'il se balade la moitié du temps à moitié à poil. »

Stiles attendit l'arrivée du lycanthrope... mais pu attendre longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Comme la dernière fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>  
><em>J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible).<em>

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Il est inutile de dire que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière. J'en suis vraiment désolée. C'était absolument pas prévu mais... hmm... les séries m'ont prise en otage quelques jours et j'ai pas pu écrire ce chapitre au propre. Puis quand je m'y suis vraiment mise : y a 46 scènes qui se sont ajoutées. _  
><em>En revanche : ce chaptire est, pour l'instant, le plus long que j'ai pu poster (si on excepte celui que j'avais coupé en deux)<em>

_Merci à ceux qui reviewent I have a dream ; aux followers ; aux favoris... merci :D ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-B<strong>

[_Mercredi 1er octobre 2014_]

Régulièrement, quoique beaucoup trop à son humble avis qu'on ne lui demandait absolument pas de donner (_principalement car il était actuellement seul et n'avait donc à besoin de le faire_) : Stiles regardait l'heure qui s'affichait sur son ordinateur, puis sur son téléphone, puis sur son réveil, puis de nouveau sur son ordinateur afin de s'assurer que les trois affichaient bel et bien la même chose.

Le temps passait inexorablement et Peter n'arrivait toujours pas. Il ne répondait pas aux SMS que pouvait lui envoyer le lycéen et ne donnait pas suite aux nombreux appels qu'il recevait. Hale et Stilinski n'étaient, certes, pas voisins (_et heureusement pour eux_) mais tout de même : le trajet n'avait pas à être aussi long... et calme.

C'était bien le silence radio du loup-garou qui le poussait à réagir de la sorte.

Inquiet, comment pouvait-on ne pas l'être lorsque l'on avait la chance, toute relative, d'être Stiles et d'avoir la fâcheuse tendance à cumuler suffisamment de problèmes pour douze personnes : l'adolescent commençait à ne plus tenir en place. Il regardait de plus en plus fréquemment les divers cadrans dans la pièce. Ordinateur, téléphone, réveil, ordinateur, téléphone, réveil, réveil, téléphone, réveil, ordinateur. Il n'en pouvait plus et ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

L'heure n'avançait même plus à force.

Le temps était figé ; le cadran ne changeait jamais.

A croire que cela devenait une habitude.

__ T'es chez toi ? - Stiles (14h46)_

__ Chez Derek. On a un entraînement. - SM (14h53)_

__ tu peux demander à sieur Derek s'il veut bien libérer son oncle afin qu'il puisse ramener ses fesses chez moi ? J'attends depuis 107 ans là. Au moins ! - Stiles (14h54)_

L'hyperactif posa son téléphone sur son bureau, juste à côté de son coude mais pas trop afin qu'il n'aille pas rencontrer le sol. L'esprit un peu plus tranquille, il recommença ensuite à surfer sur le net. On trouvait bien des informations sur les loup-garou qui ne sont pas sensés exister : alors pourquoi ne trouverait-il rien sur son petit problème ?

Stiles avait beau n'être qu'un petit être humain on ne peut plus innocent, totalement dépourvu de dents effrayantes et de griffes tranchantes ; il avait beau éviter, depuis quelques jours seulement, d'assister aux entraînements qu'imposait l'Alpha à ses bêtas : il connaissait tout de même suffisamment bien Derek et ses méthodes pour savoir que ce dernier était probablement l'unique responsable de l'absence de Peter.

Personne n'avait dit, ni même pensé, qu'il était chose facile de s'éclipser du camp de torture pour loup-garou masochistes qu'avait créé Derek... et qu'il gérait d'une main de maître.

__ Peter est parti y a une heure - SM (15h02)_

__ Il devait te rejoindre ? - SM (15h02)_

__ Il est pas chez toi ? - SM (15h02)_

Le fils du shérif leva les yeux au ciel. Il aimait beaucoup Scott ; il adorait Scott et n'imaginait en aucun cas quel pourrait être son quotidien s'il venait à être privé de la présence de ce dernier, il ne tenait d'ailleurs pas spécialement à le découvrir non plus. Il fallait pourtant tout de même avouer que s'il n'était pas ami avec un jeune McCall mais avec un Mahealani ou un Lahey junior : la vie serait un peu plus facile !

Ils ne seraient pas agaçants comme un Jackson ; pas silencieux comme un Boyd ; pas dangereux comme une Allison ; pas Lydia ; bien moins antipathiques qu'un Derek et un peu plus intelligents qu'un Scott... qui avait tout de même l'art et la manière de poser des questions idiotes. Oui. Un Danny ou un Isaac : voilà ce qui lui manquait.

__ Si. Il est chez moi. Il s'était caché dans mon placard ! - Stiles (15h05)_

__ Ah bah tu vois ! Pas de quoi t'inquiéter - SM (15h08)_

__ Tu te fous de moi, là. Non ? - SM (15h08)_

Un petit sourire collé au visage : Stiles commença à se dire que c'était aussi grâce à ce genre de réactions que Scott et lui étaient amis et que ça fonctionnait si bien entre eux. Ils avaient beau se connaître, et se supporter, depuis plus d'années qu'ils ne pouvaient en compter sur leurs doigts... les choses restaient pourtant aussi simples qu'au début : ils continuaient à jouer aux jeux vidéos pendant des heures ; ils continuaient à se faire des soirées films d'horreurs qui se finissaient devant un Disney (_ou autre, ils n'étaient pas trop regardants à ce niveau_) parce que "_c'est quand même nettement moins flippant"_ ; ils continuaient à avoir des choses à se raconter alors qu'ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps l'un avec l'autre... et vivaient un tas de folles aventures que des adolescents de leur âge ne devraient pas connaître, excepté dans des romans. Ils arrivaient pourtant encore à se surprendre.

Scott ne comprenait pas forcément instantanément les remarques de Stiles.

Stiles se demandait parfois comment s'y prenait Scott pour tout comprendre de travers.

Le loup-garou était naïf.

Naïf et dangereux mais surtout naïf.

Sans attendre, et donc sans perdre davantage de temps à réfléchir, Stiles quitta son fauteuil de bureau afin de se précipiter hors de sa chambre. A toute allure : il dévala les marches des escaliers et manqua d'extrême justesse de se prendre le mur en pleine figure, attrapa sa veste qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler et s'empara de ses clés de voiture afin de rejoindre au plus vite sa Jeep.

Alors qu'il conduisait afin de se rendre au hangar qui servait de lieu d'entraînement pour la meute, Stiles prêtait particulièrement attention au visage des piétons. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de croiser un Peter en retard. Il avait beau ne pas vraiment y croire : il espérait.

« Génial, voilà Stilinski qui se ramène, marmonna Jackson en désignant le nouvel arrivant. »

Beaucoup considéraient, à raison, que Scott était un peu idiot sur les bords et qu'il n'avait pas forcément la lumière à tous les étages. S'il y avait pourtant bien un sujet sur lequel était imbattable le fils McCall : c'était Stiles. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour identifier les divers états d'esprit de son meilleur ami et, ainsi, pouvoir agir en conséquence. Les regards Stilinskiens et les mimiques Stilesques : il connaissait... et par cœur, s'il vous plaît !

C'est la raison pour laquelle l'unique bêta ayant été mordu par Peter fit sortir l'hyperactif du hangar dans lequel il venait pourtant juste d'entrer. L'un comme l'autre firent semblant de ne pas entendre le "_Génial ils se barrent_" de Jackson et s'éloignèrent autant que faire se pouvait des oreilles indiscrètes de leurs camarades. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'un des loup écoute leur conversation ! Scott obligea ensuite Stiles à tout lui dire.

Il pouvait, certes, identifier dans quel état il se trouvait et adapter son approche selon le résultat auquel il était arrivé... mais il n'était pas encore capable de lire dans ses pensées. Et heureusement.

« Il aurait dû arriver et il est pas arrivé et je sais pas pourquoi il est pas arrivé et si ça tombe il serait arrivé mais il a pas pu arriver car il lui est arrivé quelque chose en chemin, commença à expliquer Stiles. Il a peut-être été blessé par un chasseur ou tué par un chasseur ou blessé par un oméga ou tué par le même oméga qui l'aurait blessé mais où je considérerais pas qu'il l'a blessé vu qu'il l'aura tué. La mort c'est les ciseaux qui coupent la feuille blessée, tu vois ? Et si ça tombe en fait il a été blessé par un chasseur et achevé par un oméga ou blessé par un oméga et tué par un chasseur ou alors il a pas été tué mais il est avec les chasseurs et là ils le torturent et tout. Peut-être que...

- Tu parles de Peter ? »

Stiles foudroya du regard son interlocuteur qui venait, une fois de plus, de faire des siennes en posant une question où la réponse s'imposait pourtant. Scott était actuellement adossé contre le mur d'un autre hangar de la zone dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tandis que le fils du shérif était, quant à lui, en train de faire les cents pas. Il faisait d'incessantes allées et venues entre Scott et n'importe où ailleurs, parlait à toute allure, s'énervait tout seul, faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras afin de montrer à quel point la situation pouvait être critique. L'hyperactif perdait les pédales. Il avait déjà perdu Scott en cours de route et ne tarderait probablement plus à se perdre à son tour.

« C'est pas vrai ! Cria l'adolescent en cognant sa tête contre le torse de son meilleur ami qui se laissait faire sans rien dire, mais non sans froncer les sourcils. Il va pas... il peut pas... pas ici. Pas aussi ! Je veux pas perdre un deuxième Peter... qui serait techniquement le troisième vu qu'ici on a déjà fait une réinitialisation de Hale.

- Tu dois te faire aider, murmura Scott en l'arrêtant finalement. Tu peux pas continuer avec ces deux réalités, Stiles. Tu deviens... fou. Ou tu vas le devenir.

- Peter est mort là-bas. Peter est peut-être mort ici aussi ! Je deviens fou si je veux !»

Le lycanthrope avait cessé de parler et n'écoutait, de nouveau, plus les dires de son camarade. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver et si ses doutes étaient corrects : alors son aide serait plus que la bienvenue. D'un signe de tête peu discret, mais que Stiles ne remarqua tout de même pas, il demanda à l'individu d'approcher.

« Et ça serait ma faute s'il mourrait. Il était ici et j'ai fais en sorte qu'il soit plus ici pour aller chez moi à la place et il est pas arrivé chez moi sinon je serais pas ici. Il est pas arrivé chez moi parce qu'entre ici et chez moi il a été tué. Et j'aurais tué deux Peter sur trois... Trois Peter sur trois, en fait, vu que le premier Peter ici je suis quand même un peu responsable. Je suis un tueur de Peter, Scott ! Je veux pas être ça. Je suis pas un tueur. Je suis un Stiles et je garde les gens en vie en les maintenant hors de l'eau pendant je sais pas combien de temps ou en balançant des trucs louches sur des gars louches ou...

- Tu n'as jamais tué personne, imbécile, sourit un nouvel arrivant en l'éloignant prudemment de Scott et le faisant se tourner afin qu'ils se regardent. Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai eu quelques... problèmes en cours de route mais ça va, je suis vi... je vais bien Stiles alors, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me détailler comme ça, de grimacer et d'avoir cet air sceptique.

- Y a du sang sur ta chemise, grimaça l'humain en montrant une tâche rouge. Et ne me dis pas que c'est du ketchup. Tu manges proprement : je le sais, tu le sais je le sais, tu sais que je le sais et je sais que tu sais que je le sais car je suis en train de dire que tu le sais donc je ne peux pas ne pas savoir que tu le sais. Puis c'est même pas comme ça une tâche de ketchup, en plus.»

oOo

Après que Peter ait expliqué à Stiles ; puis à Stiles et Scott ; puis à Stiles, Scott, Derek, Jackson, Erica et Boyd ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi il n'était jamais arrivé à bon port et la raison pour laquelle sa chemise était ensanglantée (raison qui rejoignait les deux précédents points) : l'Alpha bienveillant de cette meute on ne peut plus traditionnelle recommença à crier des ordres que ses bêtas devaient exécuter dans l'instant. L'humain, le seul actuellement présent, voulu, en toute discrétion, amener Peter légèrement à l'écart afin que Derek ne le prenne par pour cible et, contre toute attente, su parvenir à ses fins. Il avait reçu un petit coup de la pouce de la part du plus jeune Hale qui avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu... mais personne n'allait le lui dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Soupira l'ancien Alpha, prudemment. T'as encore eu des problèmes dans ton autre rêve... monde... truc ?

- Excepté le fait que le Derek de là-bas parle autant en une heure que le Derek d'ici en trois mois... y a tout qui fou le camp, répondit Stiles à voix basse lui aussi. Les deux mondes sont un peu connectés, tu vois et y a des morts ici et y en a là-bas. Je pensais avoir comprit la logique de l'autre monde mais j'avais... tords. Je comprends rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils recevaient des lettres. C'était eux ou quelqu'un d'autre. Eux qui mourraient ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et... lui ou sa femme ; lui ou son petit-ami... toi.

- Moi et...

- Moi. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Seuls les ordres de Derek, les chutes de Scott et les moqueries de Jackson à l'égard du second empêchaient le silence de s'installer. L'aîné réfléchissait et ne quittait pas des yeux son interlocuteur qui attendait. Stiles attendait qu'on lui dise qu'il avait raison et que son hypothèse première était forcément erronée. Il n'attendait que ça. Ni plus ni moins.

« Et ça serait si étonnant que ça que tu ais raison ?

- T'as pas dû remarquer le lien entre femme et petit-ami.

- En règle générale les sentiments sont en jeu ; enfin : j'espère pour eux et dans la mesure où ils ne sont pas morts ça doit être le cas. Je suis pas idiot, Stiles.

- La femme. Le petit-ami. Moi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'il y ait des chances pour que l'autre moi t'ai haïs et ai souhaité ta mort ? On sait tous les deux que ce serait des conneries. Je peux te dire que tu n'es responsable de rien, par contre, malgré ce que tu sembles penser.

- Lui ou moi et c'est lui et pas moi donc c'est un peu ma faute quand même. Indirectement.

- Tu es autant responsable de sa-_ma_ mort que du fait que j'ai mordu Scott.

- Bah... justement. Si j'avais pas amené Scott ce soir là, t'aurais pas pu le mordre.»

oOo

Derek était monté chercher Stiles afin que l'adolescent bavard et bruyant parte en même temps que Scott et Jackson. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que le fils du shérif, qui l'avait déjà dans le collimateur et n'était pas certain de sa non-implication dans les récents événements survenus à Beacon Hills, passe la nuit sous son toit. S'il venait à dormir ici alors, selon toute vraisemblance, Stiles se réveillerait ici aussi. L'Alpha n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir à supporter un Stilinski junior dès le matin. Oh ça non !

Il dû pourtant rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il parviendrait à obtenir gain de cause auprès de Stiles et Peter et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ça ne serait même pas de leur faute. Ces deux là étaient de très loin, suivis par Lydia mais à une moindre mesure, ceux qui lui donnaient le plus de fil à retordre et qui avaient le plus souvent tendance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Ce qu'ils projetaient déplaisait à Derek ? Bien, c'était noté mais inutile d'en tenir compte.

« Je suppose que je passe ici demain matin pour lui apporter quelques affaires, ricana Scott, debout à ses côtés, lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je compatis. »

Après cette remarque en apparence fort anodine : le jeune McCall jugea pourtant qu'il était temps d'initier un retrait tactique. Derek n'était pas méchant mais Derek faisait peur... surtout lorsqu'il ne parlait pas et se contentait de regarder les gens avec son regard assassin.

« Réveille le.

- Hors de question, refusa le plus jeune, catégorique. Puis demain matin, de toutes façons, tu peux être certain que Peter va le virer d'ici vite fait bien fait et promettre de cent sept manières différentes que plus jamais il ne laissera ça arriver. Par contre, si on les réveille, tu peux être certain qu'ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que ça se reproduise... et ils en ont, du pouvoir. Ils aiment embêter le monde et aiment encore plus t'embêter toi. »

Un point pour Scott.

« Tu es sur que ça arrivera une fois pas deux ? Marmonna un Derek méfiant.

- Ça fait plus de dix ans que je le vois dormir. Crois-moi : je sais de quoi je parle. Par contre il faudrait bouger l'ordinateur. Il risque de pas passer la nuit sinon. »

oOo

Depuis déjà quelques secondes, Stiles commençait à bouger, marmonner, tourner comme s'il était enfin sur le point de se réveiller. Certes, il n'avait pas arrêté de bouger et marmonner dans son sommeil et il n'avait pas cessé une seule fois de se tourner et retourner au cours de la nuit et pourtant, là, il était impossible de douter : l'hyperactif était bel et bien sur le point d'émerger. Enfin !

« Ôte moi d'un doute... tu n'as jamais dormi près de quelqu'un, hein ? marmonna une voix.

- Hum... bah Scott fait toujours en sorte qu'il y ait deux matelas quand il dort chez moi ou que je dors chez lui ou qu'on dort ailleurs mais en général on dort pas ailleurs parce qu'il y a pas grand monde qui veut de nous pour la nuit. Donc en général Scott et moi on dort séparément et... après y a mon père mais il bouge beaucoup pendant la nuit c'est assez gênant donc... non. Pourquoi ? »

Peter soupira et se fit mentalement la promesse de ligoter Stiles la prochaine fois afin de grandement limiter ses mouvements... mais aussi, et surtout, d'égorger ce maudit McCall qui n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le mettre en garde. Quand aurait-il pu le faire dans la mesure où rien n'avait été prévu ? Il n'en avait pas moindre idée mais cela restait malgré tout la faute de Scott, et uniquement la sienne.

« Je suis pas certain que ton père bouge quand il dort. Je pense qu'il essai de te faire tomber du lit pour que tu retournes dans le tien, remarqua le loup. J'ose espérer que si tu avais su que tu étais un danger public quand tu étais endormi, j'entends que tu l'es plus encore qu'éveillé, tu aurais prit la peine de me prévenir que je serais un schtroumpf au réveil.

- Ouais, le schtroumpf grognon. »

Avec une grâce qu'un hippopotame pourrait presque lui envie : Stiles se tourna dans le lit afin d'être non plus sur le dos mais sur le ventre. Installé sur un oreiller, qui n'était même pas le sien, il passa ses bras dessous afin de le serrer contre lui et enfoui davantage encore son visage dedans. Il sourit innocemment à son interlocuteur qui avait une mine affreuse et qui avait dû passer une nuit particulièrement atroce.

Il plaidait non coupable.

« Désolé, sourit-il, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Attends... schtroumpf ? »

oOo

Les craintes que Derek avait pu avoir au sujet d'un Stiles au réveil se révélèrent être bien en deçà de la réalité. Ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer n'était, en effet, rien comparé à ce à quoi il avait en fait eu droit. Après être descendu au radar, failli tomber une paire de fois dans les escaliers et avoir fouillé, comme si de rien était, dans les placards de l'Alpha tout en lui offrant d'immenses sourires lorsque celui-ci se mettait à le foudroyer du regard : l'adolescent était ensuite allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain... pour en ressortir aussitôt afin de le retrouver au rez-de-chaussée.

Au grand damne de l'adulte, qui aurait aimé le voir filer au plus vite afin de retrouver un peu de calme, Scott n'était pas encore arrivé avec des affaires de rechange et le matériel scolaire de Stiles. Celui-ci, sachant que son camarade devait venir, n'était pas décidé à aller lui-même chercher le tout. L'hyperactif avait donc décidé d'aller embêter un Alpha désagréable, parfois, pour passer le temps étant donné que Peter somnolait dans son lit.

C'était là un comportement on ne peut plus normal.

« Derek ? Derek ? Derek ? Derek ? Derek ? Derek ?

- Quoi ?

- Derek, si tu te faisais kidnapper : tu voudrais qu'on vienne te récupérer quitte à revendre ta voiture pour avoir l'argent pour payer une rançon ou tu serais content de te faire kidnapper car tu n'aurais plus à nous supporter ? Après faut que tu saches que ton kidnapper ne serait pas un kidnappeur qui kidnappe pour jouer au scrabble hein. Non. Ton kidnappeur, qui aurait probablement des complices, serait un vrai kidnappeur. Ça serait des méchants et tout ça quoi. Fin, remarque, je sais pas qui voudrait te kidnapper. Des chasseurs peut-être... Dis, tu penses qu'ils kidnappent ou ils se contentent de tuer les gens ? Tiens, c'est ta faute ça ! C'est à cause de toi que le fait que des gens tuent d'autres gens me paraisse presque normal... mais presque, hein, parce que ça reste pas normal. Puis c'est pas _que_ ta faute. Mon père est aussi un peu responsable... mais moins que toi.

- Tais-toi Stiles.

- J'en conclue que tu préférerais être kidnappé par des chasseurs puis te faire torturer. J'ai pas parlé de la torture mais c'est comprit dans le lot vu que tu vas pas jouer au scrabble justement. Pourquoi tu préférerais ça alors que nous on est peut-être chiant mais on est gentils et on t'aime bien au fond. Je suis pas convaincu de la gentillesse de Jackson mais on t'aime bien au fond... je t'aime bien tu sais... mais au fond... très au fond... mais si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te sauver les fesses : sache que j'essaierais de les sauver... tes fesses, hein... remarque je sauverais le reste aussi. »

Peter choisit ce moment pour descendre et, inconsciemment, sauva une vie. Était-ce celle de Derek qui n'allait plus supporter bien longtemps ce face-à-face avec Stiles ? Ou bien était-ce celle de Stiles qui n'allait pas pouvoir atteindre sa majorité, ni connaître la fin de la journée, s'il continuait sur cette lancée ? Nul ne saurait le dire... mais toujours était-il qu'une vie innocente venait d'être épargnée par sa seule entrée.

Sitôt l'eut-il vu que l'adolescent bavard quitta le canapé et abandonna sa victime pour en changer. Un Hale contre un autre Hale, c'était là un échange plutôt équitable. Stiles se précipita vers l'espace cuisine et, faisant fit des moqueries matinales de Peter, prépara un thé qu'il tendit ensuite, tout sourire, au nouvel arrivant.

« Après je vais partir au lycée et je parlerais plus et tout ça et donc tu pourras dormir et je suis désolé pour cette nuit. Je voulais pas te schtroumpfer et schtroumpfer est bien le mot et je dis pas schtroumpfer comme un schtroumpf pour remplacer un mot, tu vois ?

- La prochaine fois, je te jure que je t'attache. »

Derek tourna aussitôt la tête vers les deux protagonistes, horrifiés.

oOo

« Je suis désolé. J'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner et après je l'ai entendu mais j'ai préféré rester dans mon lit vu qu'on commençait tard ce matin. J'ai absolument plus pensé à Stiles sur le coup.

- Tu ne penses pas à Stiles dès le réveil ? Ricana quelqu'un assit dans les escaliers. J'aurais pourtant juré. »

Le regard que Scott osa lancer à son interlocuteur valait bien tous les «_ Ferme la, Hale _» du monde. Le second bêta secoua la tête, amusé, et trouvait qu'il était parfois bien trop simple d'agacer le lycéen et d'avoir droit à ses regards noir. L'intérêt s'en trouvait grandement diminué.

« Waouh Peter ! J'avais pas fait gaffe hier mais... elle est trop cool ton armoire ! Cria Stiles à l'étage. Je peux aller dedans ? »

Perplexe, l'ancien Alpha, suivit par l'adolescent qu'il avait mordu quelques temps plus temps (et c'était à lui, à présent, de s'en mordre les doigts... même s'il avait en quelque sorte refilé la mauvaise carte à Derek qui les cumulait) se rendit rapidement à l'étage. Il souhaitait voir de quoi était en train de parler l'hyperactif et ce qu'il avait encore été inventer.

Bon. Il parlait de l'armoire. Ce point était plutôt clair et facile à comprendre.

Pourquoi diable souhaitait-il aller dedans ?

« Alors ? Je peux ? Demanda l'adolescent en lui souriant.

- Euh... quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira le premier tout en détournant les yeux et en finissant de ramasser ses affaires qu'il avait su éparpiller à travers la chambre et la salle de bain en moins de vingt minutes. L'autre Peter aurait comprit... et sache qu'il aurait refusé car "_y a que lui qui peut aller à Narnia_". »

Dans la mesure où il était en train de tourner le dos aux deux autres : Stiles ne pu voir leur réaction. Seul Scott remarqua que a remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et qu'elle avait tôt fait de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il se promit de découvrir le pourquoi du comment et, surtout, d'en parler à Stiles... tant qu'à faire !

oOo

Arrivés simultanément au lycée, Stiles ayant en permanence roulé derrière Scott, et s'étant déjà croisés plus tôt dans la matinée et jamais vraiment quittés : les deux compères trouvèrent pourtant encore le moyen de se sauter dessus afin de parler. Pour une fois : ils parlaient tous les deux. Ce n'était pas uniquement l'un qui monopolisait la parole avec ses propos incompréhensibles pour tous et l'autre qui acquiesçait de temps à autre afin de donner le change.

« T'as pas trouvé que Peter était un peu bizarre tout à l'heure ? Quand on partait.

- Il est devenu bizarre à partir du moment où tu as parlé de l'autre Peter et de Narnia, énonça simplement Scott. Il fait d'énormes efforts avec toi et... Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à entendre pareilles remarques., même involontaires de ta part.

- Involontaire, releva Stiles. C'est ton mot du jour ? »

Sans attendre de réponse : le fils du shérif commença à parler encore et encore. A sa manière, il empêchait son meilleur ami d'en placer une et évitait ainsi que le sujet "Peter Hale" revienne sur le devant de la scène. Bien qu'initialement McCall n'en soit pas l'investigateur : il était présentement celui qui tenait le plus à en parler dans le duo.

Stiles racontait le mieux possible ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit ; quels nouveaux éléments il avait pu récolter ; quelles théories commençaient à naître dans son esprit et pourquoi celles-ci étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. il tentait de tout remettre en ordre, plus pour lui que pour Scott qui ne l'écoutait pas.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'essayer de faire un choix ? D'essayer de ne garder qu'un seul monde ? »

L'humain s'arrêta net. Sa main droite serrait fermement la lanière de son sac à dos tandis que ses doigts de la main opposée tapaient contre sa cuisse. Stiles fixait son interlocuteur comme si une troisième oreille venait subitement d'apparaître au beau milieu de son front. Légèrement perdu, il finit cependant par reprendre contenance.

« Non, refusa-t-il, sourcils froncés. Choisir un monde signifie... bah choisir un monde. Et je ne perdrais ni Peter, ni Isaac. J'ai besoin des deux pour y arriver. Je veux les deux. Je veux Peter et Isaac... et je peux les avoir.

- T'es pas sérieux, là.

- Oh que si, je le suis. »

oOo

Installés dans un coin légèrement reculé de la cafétéria afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire : loup-garou et amis humains parlaient. Enfin, ils se chamaillaient, voilà qui serait plus correct. Comme bon nombre de lycéens autour d'eux : le décès d'Isaac était au cœur de leur conversation. Alors que leurs camarades, naïfs et innocents qu'ils étaient, en étaient à formuler des hypothèses plus ou moins plausibles... ceux qui étaient le plus au courant du boxon phénoménal qui régnait à Beacon Hills en étaient, quant à eux, réduits à se battre pour savoir si oui ou non les Argent étaient mêlés à tout ça.

Autrement dit : quand les uns remettaient en doute le braquage ayant mal tourné et supposaient qu'il s'agissait là d'un complot du gouvernement ou des extra-terrestres... les amis de la victime parlaient de loup-garou.

« Allison. Ça commence pile quand ta famille débarque. Tu ne trouves pas ça louche comme coïncidence, toi ?

- C'est ce que c'est : une coïncidence, Erica, trancha la chasseuse. Toute ma famille n'est pas... comme ça, comme eux. Tenez : mon père par exemple.

- Parlons-en de ton père, marmonna Stiles, la tête appuyée sur sa main. »

La petite-amie de Scott soupira.

« Ta famille est une famille de chasseurs. D'accord : y en a des plus sympas que d'autres, je te l'accorde... mais même les cool y sont pas cool. On va zapper ceux qui ne respectent plus le code vu que, eux, dans tous les cas, ils voudront tuer les bestioles à côté de nous... mais même ceux qui respectent encore votre satané code voudront s'en prendre à la meute, principalement à Peter d'ailleurs. A leurs yeux : la meute s'en est prise à eux. Kate est morte et c'est Peter qui l'a tué ; ta mère est morte et c'est Derek qui l'a mordu ; Gérard est... on sait pas trop mais c'est la faute de Scott. "On chasse ceux qui nous chassent" c'est ça ? Là, Allison, je suis désolé : mais vous vous mordez la queue.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Scott, plus occupé à manger son yaourt au chocolat qu'à réellement écouter.

- Tu as mis Gérard hors d'état de nuire c'était pas pour lui nuire pour le plaisir mais parce que lui allait nuire, commença à s'expliquer Stiles.

- Si Derek a mordu ma mère c'est parce qu'elle allait te tuer et si Peter a tué... Kate c'est parce qu'elle s'en était prise à lui et était responsable de l'incendie.

- La meute s'en est prise à eux parce qu'ils s'en sont prit à elle et maintenant ils s'en prennent à elle car elle s'en est prise à eux. On peut supposer que la meute pourrait continuer, à sa manière, à s'en prendre à eux car ils s'en prennent à elle.

- Et ça pourrait ne jamais s'arrêter, conclu Jackson en grimaçant. »

Stiles se tourna vers le dernier à avoir prit la parole et hocha la tête de bas en haut.

« Exact.

- Si on remonte aux origines : on peut pas leur montrer que c'est eux qui ont commencé et... leur faire comprendre qu'on a rien contre eux ?

- Pour ce que j'en sais : ça remonte peut-être à encore plus loin que l'incendie. »

oOo

[_Jeudi 2 octobre 2014_]

Tous les adolescents, ainsi que les deux Hale, étaient actuellement réunis autour de la table de la pièce principale de l'appartement de Derek et étaient penchés sur les plans étalés face à eux ; plans que le plus âgé avait su dénicher on ne savait trop comment (_et mieux valait continuer à rester ignorant_). Ils étaient, aussi nombreux soient-ils, en train de chercher à élaborer un plan pas trop risqué ni trop bancal qui forcerait les responsables de toutes ces morts à se montrer ou, s'ils avaient de la chance, de les faire partir une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne fallait toutefois pas qu'ils paraissent trop dangereux de peur de voir balles et flèches pleuvoir sur eux.

Entamer le dialogue avec le camp ennemi : voilà ce qu'ils souhaitaient... même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore tout à fait conscience.

Ils avaient beau avoir des idées et se risquer à les proposer au reste du groupe : jamais ils ne parvenaient à se mettre d'accord. Premièrement parce que les plans suggérés comportaient toujours des failles pour le moins conséquentes, ce qui poussait la majorité à systématiquement voter contre (_majorité le plus souvent constituée de Stiles, Peter, Derek, Jackson et Lydia_). Deuxièmement : les tensions présentes dans le groupe n'arrangeaient en rien les choses et ne jouaient pas en leur faveur.

« Je suis d'avis qu'on suive le plan de Stiles. On avisera ensuite, finit par trancher Derek, n'en pouvant plus. C'est le plan le plus simple.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le concerné. C'est pas une idée stupide ou je ne sais pas trop quoi ?

- Si. Mais moins que les autres.

- Et je pourrais aussi passer en premier comme ça je verrais si c'est dangereux ou pas. Comme je suis totalement humain et pas un loup-garou ou une banshee ou... ouais non, les chasseurs sont humains aussi mais... Allison tu comptes pas. Je pourrais faire ça et si je me fais prendre je serais qu'un humain innocent donc ils tueraient pas un humain innocent donc c'est le moins risqué. »

Scott s'apprêtait à protester auprès de son meilleur ami qui venait de proposer quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Jackson était sur le point de faire la même chose, l'amitié en moins. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel avant de détourner la tête afin de ne pas croiser le regard d'un Stiles osant croire au bien fondé de sa proposition. Boyd attendait la réaction de Derek. Erica guettait plutôt celle de Peter. Allison soupira suite à la remarque la concernant mais n'était pas étonnée par ce que venait de suggérer son camarade. Derek regardait Stiles et cherchait à déterminer s'il était, oui ou non, sérieux. Quant à Peter... Peter était un peu tout ça à la fois.

« Hors de question, claqua celui-ci en éloignant Stiles de la table. Tu as proposé le plan mais tu n'en feras pas partie. Si jamais on le met à exécution : tu restes derrières... et Lydia aussi. C'est compris tous les deux ?

- J'aimerais bien te voir m'en empêcher, siffla Stiles en s'approchant de nouveau. »

Les ennuis s'annonçaient. Une explosion était imminente. Restait à déterminer quel côté éclaterait le premier et à quelle force. Tout à coup, l'idée même de se retrouver face à une bande de chasseurs armés et aimant chasser le lycanthrope, ce qui pouvait se révéler bien pratique dans leur situation, devenait presque alléchante.

Personne ne souhaitait avoir à affronter Stiles ou Peter... et encore voir voir s'affronter Stiles et Peter. Aucun des deux n'allait abandonner si facilement la partie. Ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceau à moins d'y être contraints, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. Les minutes à suivre promettaient d'être particulièrement longues.

« Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi, grinça le lycanthrope en amenant l'humain à l'écart. Tu n'es _pas_ un loup, Stiles.

- Allison non plus.

- Elle a un arc pour compenser ; des connaissances différentes des nôtres et... elle pourrait nous aider si les choses tournent mal.

- Parce que tu prévois déjà le moment où les choses vont mal tourner pour vous ?

- C'est une éventualité à envisager. Si on part avec les pires scénarios possible en tête : ça n'en sera que plus facile.

- Vous avez besoin que j'assure vos arrières, assura Stiles. Je suis un grand garçon Peter : je peux le faire, je veux le faire, je vais le faire.

- Pour assurer nos arrières il faudrait peut-être que tu sois derrière, justement, répliqua aussitôt l'aîné. Et le principe quand on passe devant comme tu l'as suggéré tantôt : c'est d'être devant.

- J'assurerais vos arrières de devant alors. J'sais pas moi ! Vous aurez qu'à avancer à reculons ! »

Après quelques minutes d'échanges tout aussi infructueux que les premiers : Stiles et Peter retournèrent auprès des autres et voulurent faire comme si de rien était. Le reste du groupe, loup-garou comme humains, ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas encore réglé. Seul Scott n'était pas en train de se poser cinquante questions à la seconde à leur sujet et se contentait de tourner autour de la trentaine.

Jackson, Erica, Lydia, Allison et Boyd se jetaient tous de petits regards en coin. Ils attendaient, une fois n'est pas coutume pour la majorité qui n'était pas connue pour son silence, qu'un autre prenne la parole et reprenne la discussion là où elle avait été stoppée.

« Alors ? Interrogea Derek en regardant alternativement son oncle et l'hyperactif. Vous avez fini de vous disputer ?

- Je viens mais on sait pas encore si j'assure vos arrières de devant ou si je passe en premier pour assurer vos... devants de derrière. Non juste devants.»

oOo

Quand Stiles eut la brillante idée de mettre sa main dans la poche de son sweat afin de prendre les clés de sa Jeep et qu'il ne les trouva pas là où il était pourtant certain de les avoir rangé à son arrivée : il se tourna spontanément vers Peter. Sans surprise, le loup-garou était en train de fièrement les brandir au niveau de son oreille et les faisait tinter. En voyant le fils du shérif écarquiller les yeux et se jeter dans sa direction afin de récupérer son bien : l'ancien Alpha se précipita vers les escaliers qu'il dévala quatre à quatre, ou presque. Il fut coursé par un hyperactif qui était partagé entre son envie de rire du comportement de l'aîné, qui n'était alors pas sans lui rappeler le Peter de l'autre monde ; l'envie de cogner contre un mur, ou quelqu'un mais le mur se laisserait plus facilement faire, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des parallèles entre les deux Peter ; l'envie de le laisser courir tout seul et de se venger par la suite... la vengeance étant un plat qui se mangeait froid.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ? Voulu savoir Allison.

- Peter lui a piqué ses clés de voiture. A tous les coups ça va faire comme la dernière fois : Peter va conduire puis il fera chanter Stiles avant de les lui rendre.

- Je te parlais pas de ça...

- Je sais. Mais y a rien à dire d'autre, souffla Scott qui avait été à deux doigts d'en dire trop. Je... file. Ils seraient capables de partir sans moi. Quand ils sont tous les deux c'est comme si je n'existais plus. »

La jeune Argent regarda suspicieusement son petit-ami mettre les voiles. Elle n'était pas dupe et voyait bien, comme tous les autres, qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle espérait seulement que ce n'était pas trop grave et qu'ils sauraient gérer correctement les choses tous les trois. Il ne faisait, en effet, aucun doutes aux yeux d'Allison : Stiles, Scott et Peter étaient au courant du mystérieux problème... restait à savoir lequel était le principal concerné et lesquels tentaient d'aider.

Scott ne fut pas le moins du monde surprit par ce qu'il trouva en arrivant enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir perdu quelques précieuses secondes à chercher des yeux la Jeep de son ami, il avait finalement réagit lorsqu'un moteur avait commencer à se faire entendre. Ni une, ni deux : il s'était précipité à l'intérieur du véhicule afin de ne pas rester sur place. Comme il l'avait prévu : Stiles était en train de bouder, installé à la place passager avant, tandis que Peter jubilait derrière le volant.

Le trajet promettait de ne pas être de tout repos. Peter allait tenter le tout pour le tout et essayer, une dernière fois, de faire changer d'avis Stiles. Le fils du shérif, quant à lui, continuerait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et rejetterait en bloc chaque argument qu'on viendrait à lui exposer. Même les meilleurs.

Hale ne pourrait sortir vainqueur de ce duel.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois, soupira l'ancien Alpha.

- C'est la quatrième fois que tu me le demandes pour la dernière fois, soupira Stiles en le regardant d'un air blasé. Je viens, point.

- C'est insensé.

- Et en quoi ? On veut vous tuer. Si vous mourrez que je sois devant ou derrière : y a des chances que je meurs aussi... alors autant que je serve à quelque chose, que je fasse en sorte que vous ne mourriez pas et, comme ça, je meurs pas non plus. T'as qu'à te dire que je fais ça pour ma survie.

- Et si tu te faisais tuer avant qu'on ai le temps de faire quelque chose, suggéra Peter en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son voisin. »

Scott se sentait bien seul à cet instant et regardait, silencieusement, défiler le paysage.

« Alors tu sauras ce que je ressens, répondit juste Stiles. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi alors ne viens pas me le reprocher ici !

- Tu ne sais même plus faire la distinction entre tes mondes, reprocha amèrement le bêta à l'arrière.

- Tais-toi, Scott, intima Peter en tentant de rester concentré sur la route.

- Je veux pas te perdre ici aussi, cru bon d'ajouter le premier à voix basse. »

**-A**

_[Jeudi 2 octobre 2014]_

Les cailloux qui dessinaient les allées du cimetière compliquaient, voire rendaient complètement impossible, les approches silencieuse. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs qui tendaient à s'emmêler : Stiles ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un était en train d'arriver près de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de réagir lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait de sa personne alors qu'il était seul en ces lieux.

Debout face à une tombe particulièrement bien fleurie et n'ayant pas encore été abîmée par les années : l'adolescent respirait lentement et gardait les yeux fermés. Il faisait ce que son père, et sa défunte mère avant lui, lui avait toujours dit qu'il pouvait faire : il parlait au défunt. Il parlait dans sa tête comme s'il s'adressait réellement à cette personne et qu'elle se trouvait juste à ses côtés. Il parlait et faisait comme si l'autre était réellement en mesure d'entendre et comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire, comme s'il pouvait espérer une réponse. Peu lui importait si ça semblait un peu plus idiot aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque où il n'avait que six ans et qu'il parlait avec un homme qu'il n'avait eu la chance de connaître.

Qu'importait.

Au moins pouvait-il toujours parler à ce Peter sans faire souffrir l'autre.

« Stiles, salut simplement le nouveau venu. »

L'hyperactif n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui, quand bien même ne fut-elle qu'un murmure. C'était Derek. Forcément. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu venir ici, sur cette tombe très précisément, et le saluer en utilisant son surnom ? Qui d'autre que lui pouvait régulièrement venir sur cette tombe dans la mesure où toute sa famille avait quitté Beacon Hills ? Qui d'autre que lui pouvait actuellement être devant cette tombe avec une gerbe de fleur dans les mains et paraître bien peu disposé à la déposer ? C'était Derek, forcément.

Du coin de l'œil, l'adolescent détailla rapidement celui qui n'était pas un loup-garou dans ce monde dépourvu de surnaturel. Comment les deux Derek pouvaient-ils être aussi différents l'un de l'autre ? Même les Peter ne différaient pas tant.

« Je vais te laisser, chuchota le lycéen. A... à un de ces jours.

- Il faut qu'on parle, l'arrêta l'adulte en le retenant par le poignée. Aujourd'hui.

- Je t'attends sur le parking. »

Même s'il ne tenait pas réellement à attendre cette version plutôt sympathique de l'Alpha grognon qui n'avait plus rien d'Alpha : Stiles ne s'imaginait pas répondre autrement que par l'affirmative. La curiosité était un vilain défaut et était, à n'en pas douter un instant, un défaut que possédait le lycéen.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Derek Hale à vouloir lui parler ? Pourquoi diable avait-il l'air aussi sérieux et soucieux ? Pour quelles raisons souhaitait-il lui parler à lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas ? Ces questions ne pouvaient rester sans réponses. Impossible.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Stiles vit le neveu de Peter repasser les grilles du cimetière et les refermer précautionneusement en essayant de faire un minimum de bruit. Les mains vides et enfoncées dans les poches de son jean : Derek donnait l'impression de chercher _quelque__chose_ des yeux. Probablement était-ce en fait un_ quelqu'un_. C'est en se faisant cette réflexion que l'adolescent quitta l'intérieur de son véhicule afin de montrer à l'autre homme où il se trouvait.

Sans attendre, l'adulte vint à la rencontre du lycéen et le gratifia d'un petit sourire. Aussi infime soit-il : c'était déjà bien plus que tout ceux auxquels avaient déjà eu droit l'hyperactif de la part du lycanthrope. Il y avait toujours moyen de rapprocher les deux versions : restait à trouver de quelle manière cela pouvait se faire pour les Derek.

Après y avoir été invité d'un simple signe de tête : le jeune Hale entra dans la Jeep et s'installa à la place passager avant. Il se tourna aussitôt vers le conducteur, une jambe pliée sous lui, il attendait le moment idéal pour prendre la parole. Silencieux lui aussi, Stiles le regardait et attendait.

« Donc... de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Je pense que je sais comment on peut trouver le meurtrier. »

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>  
><em>J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible).<em>

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	20. Chapitre 19

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Bon... quinze jours sans poster alors que je suis en vacances et que je fou strictement rien de mes journées : ok j'abuse. Désolé. Mais j'ai fais un énorme blocage sur la scène du milieu de chapitre et je sais même pas pourquoi vu que c'était la plus claire dans ma tête (peut-être justement pour ça en fait)._

_Ajouté à cela : la paperasse pour la fac ; les entretiens pour... toujours la fac ; une furieuse envie de recommencer mon jeu vidéo favori et quelques nouveaux projets de fics (notamment un petit crossover Teen Wolf / Supernatural) : bah voilà ça me met en retard._

_Il est légèrement plus court que celui de la dernière fois... bon un peu plus que légèrement plus court mais c'est surtout que la dernière fois il était légèrement plus long par rapport à d'habitude._

_Merci à ceux qui reviewent I have a dream (étrange de conjuguer à la française un mot anglais... m'enfin) ; aux followers ; favoris ; aux rien de tout ça mais qui lisent quand même : merci :)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-B<strong>

[Jeudi_ 2 octobre 2014_]

Derek, Jackson, Erica et Boyd tentaient, difficilement il fallait bien le dire, de faire abstraction des incessantes remarques des deux derniers loups du groupe. Peter et Scott étaient restés légèrement en retrait dès l'instant où toutes les voitures étaient arrivées et n'avaient, depuis lors, pas arrêtés un seul instant de marmonner quelques insultes, gentillettes, à l'égard de Stiles qui continuait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête... ou de Derek qui acceptait que Stiles n'en fasse _justement_ qu'à sa tête, en plus de permettre au fils du shérif, et à la fille du chasseur, de partir en avant. Dans quel univers étrange mettre en danger la progéniture de ces deux hommes là pouvait être considéré comme un plan envisageable et "_pas trop mauvais"_ ?

Le jeune McCall ne l'admettrait jamais, même pas sous la torture, _encore que là ça ne soit pas totalement certain_... mais ses protestations concernaient principalement son meilleur ami et non pas sa petite-amie.

Il fallait bien admettre, quand même, que la jeune Argent avait nettement plus de chances de s'en sortir indemne que son homologue masculin ; il y avait d'ailleurs plusieurs raisons à cela. Pour commencer : Stiles avait un certain talent, en plus d'un talent certain, lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'attirer des ennuis en un laps de temps particulièrement restreint ; ensuite... et bien Allison Argent était davantage entraînée, de par sa famille et ses traditions, et c'était là un point sur lequel il leur faudrait peut-être songer à travailler à l'avenir. Si avenir il y avait.

« Je l'assomme puis tu te charges de le ramener à sa voiture et fais en sorte qu'il y reste ? Proposa, à voix basse mais pas encore suffisamment, Scott. Je vois plus d'autres solutions, là. »

Stiles, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire ou y penser, accéléra légèrement la cadence afin d'aller rejoindre les quatre loup-garou de tête. Il laissait Peter et Scott aux bons soins d'Allison, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? Qu'importait. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait tout simplement plus d'entendre leurs arguments, mauvais par dessus le marché, et en avait plus qu'assez de tous leurs "s'il-te-plaît, Stiles". Il semblait plutôt évident, à son sens, que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas et qu'elle continuerait à ne pas lui plaire. Non ?

Apparemment non.

« Si vous vouliez trouver un moyen d'être surs qu'il passe devant : vous n'auriez pas pu trouver meilleure parade, soupira la jeune Argent. »

Les mains dans les poches, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées : Peter ne pouvait pas ne pas réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, loin d'être intenses, il lui cédait ce point. La méthode employée n'était clairement pas la bonne s'il escomptait faire changer d'avis la tête de mule qu'était Stiles. A l'avenir : ferait en sorte de ne pas la réutiliser.

S'il y parvenait... ce qui, en soit, était déjà nettement moins certain.

« Si l'un d'entre vous accepte de me dire qu'il me sauvera avant qu'un des deux râleurs derrière me sauve si j'ai besoin d'être sauvé : je jure de ne pas l'embêter jusqu'à ce week-end. Le début du week-end, hein.

- On est jeudi, Stiles, soupira Derek en tournant la tête vers l'humain, puis en direction du ciel puis de nouveau vers le premier. Soir.

- Ce qui signifie que tu aurais la paix vendredi. Toute. La. Journée, répondit malicieusement l'hyperactif. Si c'est toi qui me sauve.»

Après Peter et Scott, ce fut cette fois au tour de Derek de commencer à grogner après Stiles, ses manies et, surtout, ses propos. Quoique puissent en dire ou en penser les autres loups, _ou Allison_, l'Alpha de la meute avait parfaitement conscience du fait que personne ne laisserait quoi que ce soit arriver au fils unique du shérif du comté... pas même Jackson ! Même le jeune Whittemore ne saurait agir de la sorte et irait donner un coup de main à Stiles si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

L'homme se garda pourtant bien de le faire remarquer à voix haute au reste du groupe. Il attendait de voir si un autre que lui allait faire une remarque à ce sujet. Tel ne fut pas le cas.

« Toute la journée, Derek, répéta l'hyperactif. Tu imagines un peu... toute une journée sans m'entendre parler, parler et parler ? Tu imagines passer toute une journée tranquille, peinard, cool Raoul, à faire tes trucs de loup-garou irascible tout seul parce que je ne serais pas là pour égayer tes journées en parlant, parlant et parlant ? Tu imagines toute une journée sans pouvoir me menacer d'une mort certaine, mais qui n'arrivera certainement pas parce que tu es plus gentil que tu ne le laisses paraître ? Tu imagines tout ça ? Non, tu n'imagines pas tout ça, Derek... mais imagines quand même et dis-toi que cet avenir radieux est entre tes mains et il n'appartient qu'à toi de rendre tout ça réel. »

oOo

Peter dévisagea longuement Scott, accroupi juste à côté de lui, avant de commencer à arborer un petit sourire moqueur mais pas bien méchant. Le plus jeune venait de brutalement expirer tout l'air qu'il avait pu stocker dans ses pauvres poumons au cours des dernières minutes écoulées, comme s'il avait voulu cesser de respirer tant que son compère de galère ne serait pas de retour. L'aîné des Hale n'avait pourtant guère eut meilleure allure pendant ce laps de temps mais c'était le genre de choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser. De toutes façons : Stiles venait de réapparaître et, à en juger par l'immense sourire qui était le sien et qu'il adressait au groupe tandis qu'il trottinait vers eux... tout avait dû se passer correctement. Pour l'instant, du moins.

« Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, vous avez vu, s'amusa l'humain en se baissant entre Peter et Scott afin de se mettre à couvert lui aussi et posant une main sur leur épaule. Et n'espère même pas me faire retourner à la voiture maintenant.

- Mais...

- C'est non, Peter. »

Scott considérait que le moment était idéal pour se venger, en tout bien tout honneur, du comportement de Peter précédemment. Au fil des années, Stiles n'avait eu de cesse de répéter à son meilleur ami favoris (non qu'il en ait eu beaucoup d'autre) que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid mais aussi que la patience était une vertu (dont le fils du shérif n'était, de toute évidence, par pourvu). Dommage pour eux, ou peut-être pas tant que ça au final, mais le fils McCall préférait de loin manger un bon petit plat bien chaud... et donc se vengeait au plus tôt au mieux.

« On a vu trois chasseurs, expliqua Stiles à voix basse, se doutant qu'Allison devait être en train de dire la même choses aux autres. Plus deux à l'écart qui semblent veiller à ce que tout se passe bien et être prêts à intervenir si jamais... bah si jamais tout se passe pas si bien que ça en fait.

- Cinq chasseurs, donc, chuchota Peter en fronçant les sourcils avant de grimacer et secouer la tête. Ça ne colle pas ; vous en avez loupés. Vous avez regardés partout ? »

L'hyperactif ne se gêna pas pour donner un coup de coude dans les côtes du malheureux qui venait de parler et lui poser cette question. On avait pas idée d'ainsi remettre en cause ce qu'Allison et lui avaient vu, ce qu'ils avaient comptés, ce qu'ils avaient compris. Ils avaient fait ce qu'on leur avait demandé de faire ; enfin surtout ce pourquoi ils s'étaient proposés mais soit... et ils l'avaient bien fait, s'il-vous-plaît !

« Stiles, siffla Peter en le foudroyant du regard après son geste. La logique voudrait que vous n'ayez vu personne. A la rigueur : une seule personne qui aurait, par malheur, bougé pile au moment où vous arriviez mais... cinq ? Cinq c'est beaucoup et c'est trop peu.

- C'est beaucoup ou c'est peu ? Marmonna Scott, perplexe. Je commence vraiment à comprendre pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien, hein. »

L'ancien Alpha et l'humain se regardèrent brièvement avant de secouer la tête. Ne pas faire attention à Scott ; ne pas faire attention à Scott ; ne pas faire attention à Scott.

« C'est beaucoup, assura Peter. Ils n'auraient jamais dû en voir autant ; mais c'est peu dans la mesure où ils savent que ne mettre que cinq hommes dans cet entrepôt... c'est se mettre en infériorité numérique. Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Derek, toi et moi : on est déjà plus nombreux qu'eux. Plus Allison qui connaît leurs tactiques et leur manière de procéder... plus Stiles.

- A t'entendre on dirait que je ne sers à rien, reprocha Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire trahissant pourtant son état d'esprit.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, soupira le premier. On ferait mieux de faire demi-tour... ce soir n'est pas le bon soir pour faire... »

Au même moment... Derek faisait comprendre à l'ensemble du groupe qu'il était temps d'y aller.

D'avancer.

« Et bien sur on m'écoute jamais... »

oOo

A Beacon Hills : il suffit d'une seconde pour qu'une situation dégénère du tout au tout... et c'était précisément ce qui venait de se passer. Alors qu'ils avaient plutôt bien commencé, qu'ils étaient arrivés calmement et sans faire de vagues (_ce qui n'était pas un luxe quand on avait deux Hale dans les pattes_) : les chasseurs n'en avaient absolument pas tenus compte et avaient immédiatement commencés à tirer.

Bon... ils étaient _peut-être_ arrivés un peu trop pompeusement et n'auraient _peut-être _pas dû montrer les crocs, les griffes et les poils si tôt dans la partie ; _peut-être_ était-ce partiellement leur faute... mais juste partiellement. Ils avaient été menaçant mais n'avaient pas menacés.

Après seulement une dizaine de minutes à se battre contre quelques chasseurs au corps à corps (bien que pas totalement) et à éviter les balles ainsi que les flèches qu'on leur tirait dessus : Derek commençait à rejoindre l'avis de Peter et se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que d'être ici. Il avait donc hurlé ses nouvelles directives : battre en retraite.

Seuls Boyd, Erica, Allison et, étrangement, Jackson avaient daigné obéir. Ils étaient allés se mettre à l'abri au niveau de leurs véhicules et tous se tenaient prêts à démarrer lorsque les autres reviendraient.

Se mettre en danger : oui.

Parler : oui.

Se battre : oui.

Mourir : non.

Derek avait soupiré ; levé les yeux au ciel... et promis mille et une morts bien sanglantes ou douloureuses aux trois énergumènes qui étaient restés à ses côtés. Ne pouvait-on jamais l'écouter que diable ? Il était l'Alpha mais simplement sur le papier et dans les yeux ; certainement pas dans la pratique !

Stiles prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui désobéir, même si le plus souvent cela s'avérait être plutôt une bonne nouvelle vu qu'il avait régulièrement l'occasion de sauver du loup-garou. Scott n'allait certainement pas laisser son meilleur ami risquer sa vie sans prendre la peine de risquer également la sienne ! Quant à Peter... il s'agissait de Peter, justement. Aujourd'hui n'allait certainement pas être le jour où il commencerait à suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait ; ni le jour où il laisserait son neveu être le seul en danger.

« Je vous jure que je vais vous enterrer et ne laisser dépasser que votre tête puis entraîner les autres au football européen avec vos têtes, siffla Derek.

- Pour ça il faudra attendre que tu guérisses, se risqua à répondre Peter. »

Judicieusement, bien que ce soit surtout une affaire de point de vu, placé devant Scott et Peter qui maintenaient tous les deux un Derek qui grognait de douleur : Stiles était resté debout, droit comme un i et faisait face à leurs adversaires. Il tentait de rester maître de ses émotions et de ne pas montrer qu'il était paniqué mais ça commençait à devenir difficile. _Allez réussir à rester de marbre alors que les trois autres personnes de votre groupe, principalement ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés, essayaient de vous faire reculer afin d'aller rejoindre les autres en sécurité _! Fort heureusement : Stiles était un être obstiné... et tous l'avaient bien remarqués.

Un peu plus tôt, le fils du shérif avait profité de la cacophonie ambiante, du parfait désordre dans la pièce pour se baisser et ramasser l'arme d'un des chasseurs qu'un des lycanthropes venait de mettre hors jeu. Il paru considérer le moment comme opportun et se décida à pointer le revolver vers ceux qui restaient.

« Partez, conseilla-t-il tout en pointant l'arme sur une personne au hasard dans le camp ennemi, la main sure (pour le moment) et parvenant à ne pas ciller une seule fois.. Et vous aussi trio d'abrutis ! Emmenez Derek à l'écart, bon sang. »

oOo

Tandis que Peter était en train de batailler avec Derek dans l'espoir que ce dernier ouvre les yeux et accepte de lui prêter ses clés de voiture afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux rentrer au loft et se reposer quelques heures ; tandis que le reste du groupe se demandait quelle mouche avait pu piquer les quatre derniers arrivants et pourquoi diable les deux Hale ponctuaient leur dispute par de petits regards en direction de l'hyperactif... Scott avait amené Stiles un peu à l'écart des autres afin de pouvoir lui hurler dessus en bonne et due forme.

« De tous les trucs idiots que tu as pu faire ces dernières années, et je te jure qu'il y en a un sacré paquet, j'sais pas comment tu fais... je peux te garantir que ce que tu as fait ce soir bat tous les records ! Tu viens de pulvériser ton top trois_ d'âneries plus grosses que toi_ ! S'énerva Scott en secoua son ami comme si ça allait donner plus d'impact à ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Stiles !

- Euh... tu veux vraiment une réponse ou bien tu...

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Le coupa aussitôt son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas Derek que tu protégeais ; ce n'était pas moi et ce n'était certainement pas toi. Tout ce que tu as fait ce soir : c'était pour Peter... et le pire c'est que tu penses que je suis suffisamment idiot pour ne pas m'en rendre compte.

- Scott, je...

- Tu es désolé ? Demanda le bêta, les sourcils haussés._ Tu es désolé_ d'avoir voulu aller en avant ? _Tu es désolé_ de ne pas avoir voulu rester en retrait une fois que t'as pu voir qu'il y avait plusieurs chasseurs et que ça serait très certainement dangereux ? _Tu es désolé_ d'être venu et d'avoir pu sauver la vie de Jackson ?_ Tu es désolé _d'avoir ramassé ce flingue ? Et bon sang pourquoi t'as fait ça !_ Tu es désolé_ d'avoir menacé ces hommes pour qu'on puisse partir ? Tu vas vraiment me dire que t'es _désolé_ de tout ça ? Parce que tu ne l'es pas, Stiles. Tu es convaincu d'avoir agit pour le mieux ce soir et... et c'est peut-être le cas. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement, pour tout dire il ne s'y attendait même pas du tout, à ce que la tirade du fils McCall se termine de la sorte. À le voir aussi énervé, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Scott serait du genre à admettre à voix haute, et d'autant plus face au principal concerné, que sa venue n'était pas qu'un fiasco total et une erreur monumentale.

« Le problème c'est que ça a bien tourné... en partie grâce à toi.

- En quoi c'est un problème ?

- Ça te donnera encore moins envie de rester en retrait, regretta le premier, incroyablement réaliste pour une fois. Tu voudras venir pour donner un coup de main plus souvent... mais ça sera juste pour garder Peter en vie. Je dis pas que c'est mal mais... c'est insensé.

- J'ai besoin de Peter... et tant pis si c'est pas le bon. Ça n'a rien d'insensé.

- Non. _Non_. Tu as besoin _d'aide_, Stiles, assura Scott. Et tu penses pas que Peter mérite qu'on ai besoin de lui _pour lui_... et non pour le souvenir que tu as d'un _autre_ lui ? »

****-A****

[_Jeudi 2 octobre 2014_]

Figé sur le siège conducteur de sa bonne vieille Jeep : Stiles clignait exagérément vite des yeux, tout hébété qu'il était par les propos de son voisin. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis l'annonce faite par son aîné et les choses semblaient bien parties pour continuer ainsi. L'adolescent se comportait étrangement, aux yeux de son interlocuteur, et semblait ne même pas encore s'en être rendu compte ! Pas plus, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait dû remarquer qu'il enchaînait les grimaces grotesques depuis tantôt.

Tout était en train de se mélanger. Stiles paraissait être sur le point de faire tout et son contraire. Il semblait être sur le point d'éclater de rire et ne pas donner plus longtemps crédit aux idées de l'autre homme ; d'être sur le point de contraindre Derek à quitter son véhicule et, pourquoi pas, de lui mettre une bonne droite dans la figure histoire de profiter du fait d'avoir affaire à un simple humain. Actuellement : c'était un capharnaüm des plus complets qu'il y avait dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Une tempête de pensées diverses et variées venait d'éclater et mieux valait aller se mettre à l'abri. Sur le champ si possible.

« Pa-pardon ? Balbutia finalement le lycéen tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux et ne faisant rien pour dissimuler son air sceptique. Pourquoi tu penses qu'on a une chance de mettre la main sur ce taré alors que la police échoue depuis genre... trois mois ? »

Si Stiles n'avait pas eu affaire à Derek, alors il aurait pu jurer que le regard que son interlocuteur était en train de lui lancer était un de ceux qui pouvaient se traduire par "_A ton avis, petit génie ? Pourquoi je dis ça, hein ?_". Or, dans la mesure où il était, malheureusement pour lui, face au plus jeune Hale de sa connaissance... ce regard devait clairement signifier autre chose.

« Stiles, soupira Derek en secoua la tête de droite à gauche. On sait tous les deux que si ça avance actuellement... c'est parce que tu as su rapprocher plusieurs détails et trouver un semblant de piste. Et je dis ça sans vouloir dénigrer ton père.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Sans daigner prendre un air gêné, pas même simplement pour la forme, la version humain et agréable de l'Alpha autoritaire et misanthrope sorti une petite feuille de papier de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le bougre exécutait ce geste, fort simple pourtant, avec une lenteur théâtralement absurde et digne de son étrange oncle aux lubies toutes aussi bizarres.

L'adulte se délecta de la bouche entrouverte de l'adolescent, scotché qu'il était lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'on était sur le point de lui montrer. Il profita, sans vergogne, de l'air scandalisé de Stiles. Il abusa même du silence qui suivit... ce dernier était si rare lorsqu'on était en compagnie du fils Stilinski et pourtant Ô combien précieux.

Le silence permettait un tas de chose. Le silence permettait de se calmer lorsqu'on avait les nerfs un peu trop à vif. Le silence permettait de se changer les idées lorsque nos pensées devenaient un peu trop désagréables, bien qu'il soit également capable de nous empêcher de nous en défaire. Le silence permettait de réfléchir... et de créer du lien là où il n'y en avait pas nécessairement.

« Espèce de petit... commença Stiles en bondissant de son siège afin d'attraper le petit papier plié en huit sur lequel reposait son écriture et ses dernières idées concernant l'affaire. Comment t'as pu avoir ça !

- Je rentabilise le temps que je passe en ta compagnie.

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le vol par chez toi ? Railla le premier en réitérant la précédente manœuvre. Tu voles mes affaires, Derek ! T'as... t'as pas le droit. »

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel, un brin moqueur même s'il tentait de n'en rien montrer. L'air perdu et déçu par le comportement du premier qui commençait à apparaître sur le visage de Stiles laissa, du coup, de nouveau place à la colère... et à l'envie de faire regretter à ce Derek de ne pas être un loup-garou aux yeux rouges capable de le tuer en une paire de mouvements.

C'était à lui d'agir de la sorte, que diable ! À lui de gentiment agacer l'autre ; à lui d'entraîner les gens dans des plans farfelus et potentiellement dangereux. C'était son job et il n'appréciait pas de voir l'ordre des choses ainsi être chamboulé. D'une certaine manière : Stiles tenait à pouvoir dire "_ouais, les mecs... c'est ma mauvaise idée, ça_".

« Tu as laissé tomber ça quand tu es allé nourrir l'Arche de Peter, soupira finalement Derek en jugeant que le moment était venu de rassurer son cadet.

- Je me suis sauvagement fait attaquer par une armée d'animaux, s'indigna le plus jeune. Je suis certain que tu as prit plaisir à les liguer contre moi afin de me voler mes notes.

- Je ne t'ai rien volé, Stiles. Je savais même pas que tu avais ça.

- Vous êtes un être diabolique, monsieur Hale. »

Le bref éclat de rire qu'eut alors Derek déstabilisa quelque peu Stiles. Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence à comprendre que cet homme n'était pas son Derek mais un tout autre homme. Enfin... l'autre Derek n'était, techniquement, pas son Derek non plus ; l'autre Derek n'était que Derek le neveu de Peter... Peter qui tendait, quant à lui, déjà plus à être son Peter que les deux autres Derek réunis.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi personne n'avait daigné le mettre en garde, le prévenir, lui dire qu'avoir l'impression de vivre dans deux réalités différentes serait aussi fatigant et éprouvant pour les nerfs ?

« Dark Vador et The Doctor se sont ligués contre moi vu qu'ils sont tout petits et qu'on sait que plus c'est petit : plus c'est diabolique. Je soupçonne Hedwige d'avoir fait le gué afin de les prévenir de mon arrivée imminente mais j'ai pas suffisamment de preuves pour l'accuser. Leia est une tortue donc elle a rien pu me faire mais ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose vu qu'elle est petite et, donc, diabolique. Je parle pas fourchelangue mais je suis certain que Voldemort leur a demandé de me laisser tranquille mais comme ils parlent pas fourchelangue non plus ils ont pas compris donc ils ont pas écouté et, donc, ils ont continué. Jabba a profité que je sois en train de chercher la nourriture de ses potes pour venir m'écraser... littéralement. Puis y a Gizmo qui... y a Gizmo qui a été un adorable bébé chiot-chat vu que c'est un chat et qu'un chat peut difficilement être un chiot.

- Euh... Stiles ?

- Ce que je viens de dire est aussi absurde à l'oral que dans ma tête, remarqua le premier. J'aurais pas cru ça possible.

- Je disais donc, reprit Derek en décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas prêter plus longtemps attentions aux divagations de l'autre. Tu avais laissé tomber ça la dernière fois ; je l'ai trouvé ; je l'ai ramassé ; je l'ai lu histoire de savoir si ça valait la peine que je te le rend ou si je pouvais directement le jeter car c'était ta liste de courses puis... je l'ai étudié plus en détail. »

Les sourcils froncés : Stiles attendait que Derek parle davantage... parce que c'est ce que faisait cette version là de Derek dans cet étrange monde normal. Il parlait, il s'expliquait, il se justifiait, il partageait : ces mots là n'étaient pas inconnus dans cet univers et ce n'était, sommes toutes, pas plus mal pour l'heure. Étrangement, la version pour laquelle Derek avait opté afin de justifier son larcin passé convenait plutôt bien à l'hyperactif. Les faits étaient cohérents et ça promettait de l'action pour la suite.

« Mine de rien : je pense qu'on sait déjà énormément de choses, Stiles. Et je pense sincèrement que... y a moyen. Si on s'y prend bien : y a moyen.

- Sauf que la veuille n'est pas correcte, murmura le plus jeune. Y a des trucs qui ne sont pas bons. Logique tu me diras vu que la feuille est pas correcte et que si tout était bon alors la feuille serait correcte... techniquement.

- On peut supposer sans trop de risques que le prochain meurtre aura lieu dans les dix jours à venir, probablement moins d'ailleurs. On sait que les trois victimes avaient un profil différent : que ce soit l'âge, l'ethnie, la profession, le lieu de résidence, l'orientation sexuelle... y a rien qui pourrait les relier, ils ne se connaissaient pas d'après l'enquête de ton père mais... on sait que le premier était marié, que le second était en couple et que mon oncle...

- Peter avait personne, trancha Stiles, catégorique. Enfin pas de cette...

- Peter t'avait toi. »

L'hyperactif fit bruyamment claquer sa langue contre son palais et regardait partout autour de lui, perdu. Il savait où il se trouvait et avait totalement conscience du fait que fuir serait une idée absurde... d'autant plus lorsque l'on considérait qu'il se trouvait dans son propre véhicule.

Derek paraissait convaincu par ce qu'il était en train d'avancer. ce n'était pourtant pas possible ; certainement pas. Jamais.

Une fois c'est un incident.

Deux fois c'est une coïncidence.

Avaient-ils réellement leur troisième fois ?

« On était juste amis, chuchota le lycéen.

- Stiles...

- Juste amis, insista le premier en détachant bien les mots. On était pas mariés. On était pas en couple. On a jamais rien fait qui aurait pu laisser ce... connard penser que... oh non.

- Oh non quoi ? »

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>  
><em>J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible).<em>

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	21. Chapitre 20

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_De nouveau environ quinze jours sans poster mais, pour ma défense, j'étais partie en vacances cette fois. Ensuite j'ai quasiment pas occupé mon PC pendant ces 15 jours (contrairement à ce que j'avais pu prévoir au vu de ce que je faisais les autres années) vu qu'on avait W9 et NT1 (soit Malcolm et Psych... en plus des autres chaines lambda) fin bref._  
><em>Le truc sur lequel j'ai le plus planché est un one-shot (sur l'incendie de la Hale's House)<em>

_Ce chapitre est long... et j'ai dû l'amputer des deux pages finales (version brouillon) mais ce sera, du coup, au début du chapitre 21 donc : tout va bien._

_Merci à ceux qui reviewent I have a dream (étrange de conjuguer à la française un mot anglais... m'enfin) ; aux followers ; favoris ; aux rien de tout ça mais qui lisent quand même : merci :)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-A<strong>

[_Jeudi 2 octobre 2014_]

Sa curiosité avait été sournoisement piquée par un lycéen hyperactif quelques minutes plus tôt et, à son plus grand malheur, Derek ne pouvait qu'attendre impatiemment le moment où Stiles daignerait finalement reprendre la parole afin de l'inclure dans son moment d'intense réflexion. Le jeune adulte souhaitait connaître les nouvelles conclusions de son vis-à-vis qui, il fallait le dire, avait l'art et la manière de mettre le doigt sur les bonnes choses.

Silencieux, l'homme regardait l'adolescent qui était toujours assit à ses côtés. S'il n'avait pas déjà saisit Stiles par les épaules afin de le secouer tel un poirier pour obtenir des réponses : c'était plus pour se protéger du flot de paroles incohérentes qui suivrait que par égards envers son cadet. Cadet qui, d'ailleurs, perturbait grandement Hale de par son comportement et ses actes. Cette bouche légèrement entrouverte, ces sourcils froncés et ces pupilles allant inlassablement de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite rappelaient douloureusement Peter au bon vouloir de Derek.

L'oncle de ce dernier avait, dans sa jeunesse, eut des mimiques, des manières et des habitudes tellement proches de celles que pouvaient avoir le fils du shérif ! Stiles n'était rien d'autre qu'un Peter plus jeune... et plus hyperactif. Comment diable pouvaient-ils autant se ressembler alors qu'ils s'étaient si peu côtoyés ? Comment pouvaient-ils penser de la même manière ; partir très loin afin d'expliquer d'abracadabrantes théories à quiconque voulait, ou non, l'entendre ? Peter et Stiles agissaient de la même manière quand, enfin, ils parvenaient à combiner A et B afin de créer AB. Ils s'énervaient de la même manière quand une réponse leur échappait sans cesse alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être évidente. Ils gigotaient tous deux sans cesse et... peut-être que Derek voyait simplement là où ils se rejoignaient, incapable de voir les points sur lesquels ils s'éloignaient.

Derek avait toujours été proche de son oncle ; bien plus que ses deux sœurs, Laura et Cora, n'avaient pu l'être de leur côté. Peter avait été le grand frère qu'il n'avait pas (et n'aurait pas, d'ailleurs). Peter avait aussi été le frère de sa mère, son oncle donc, et n'avait jamais hésité à abuser de ce lien afin de permettre à son _très cher neveu_ d'augmenter ses chances d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se le rappeler : Peter avait toujours gravité autour de lui... et il avait toujours gravité autour de Peter ; et que la logique aille au diable !

Il avait suffisamment bien connu son oncle au cours de leurs jeunes années, autant avant qu'après l'accident, pour que les innombrables similitudes entre Peter et Stiles lui sautent aux yeux et le prennent aux tripes ! Même s'il avait tendance à considérer son aîné comme étant un être insupportable sur le long terme tant il parlait, s'agitait sans cesse et partait dans tous les sens : il savait pourtant qu'il avait besoin de ça dans sa vie, qu'il avait besoin de la douce folie de son oncle. Or il en était aujourd'hui privé de la plus horrible des manières.

On ne dirait pas de Derek Hale qu'il était un idiot. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Stiles acceptait aussi aisément sa présence, et son caractères : personne n'était mieux placé que lui pour parler de Peter... et peut-être aussi car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'adolescent devait trouver quelques traits communs entre l'oncle et le neveu. Stiles avait besoin de s'accrocher à lui afin de garder un peu de son ami disparu au plus proche de sa personne.

L'inverse n'en était moins vraie pour autant ! De par ses mots et par ses actes : l'hyperactif n'avait de cesse de rappeler Peter à Derek. Malheureusement pour eux, ou heureusement c'était selon, ce n'était n'était pas encore prêt à définitivement faire ses adieux à son oncle.

La question étant : le serait-il un jour ?

Il n'irait pas mettre sa main au feu si jamais il venait à avoir tord mais Derek sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire Stiles aurait, sur lui, l'effet d'une bombe. D'une petite bombe, certes... mais une petite bombe reste une bombe. L'homme n'aurait ensuite qu'à se creuser un peu les méninges s'il souhaitait comprendre où voulait précisément en venir l'adolescent et voir tout ce que cela impliquait. C'était OK pour lui. Il savait faire.

Le fils du shérif du comté de Beacon Hills était en train de comprendre quelque chose que lui seul pourrait comprendre. Il était en train de comprendre un quelque chose qui pourrait cependant changer bien des choses. Ça devrait tout changer, en tout cas. Ça devait tout changer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choses à vrai dire.

« L'avocat, commença enfin Stiles sans même daigner se tourner vers son interlocuteur. L'avocat avait une femme et ça semble logique qu'il la menace... enfin ça me semble plutôt cohérent, en tout cas. Mieux vaut menacer de tuer la femme que la voisine, ça a plus de poids. Le libraire et son petit-ami : ça tient plutôt bien debout là-aussi...»

Calé dans le fond de son siège, les yeux rivés sur Stiles qui parlait à voix basse mais avec un débit plutôt rapide : Derek se contenta de hocher la tête. Pour l'heure, il n'avait rien à ajouter, rien de ce qui venait d'être dit ne l'intriguait et mieux valait rester prudent en se gardant d'interrompre l'adolescent.

« Une fois c'est un incident. Deux fois, une coïncidence et trois fois... y a forcément un truc qui a fait que notre mec ait pu croire que Peter et moi étions ensemble, chuchota l'hyperactif. Papa a raison. »

Une question traversa alors l'esprit de Derek : Stiles était-il bel et bien en train de s'adresser à lui, comme il avait pu le croire au premier abord ?

« On est allé au cinéma, souffla Stiles en se mordant machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Plusieurs fois. Et au bowling. Et au laser-taf. On a plus souvent été au cinéma ceci dit... et si... non. SI. Non pas possible. enfin peut-être que... non.

- Et quoi ? Insista l'adulte. Stiles.

- Je suis absolument pas sur de ce que je vais avancer mais ça semble tenir la route même si c'est tiré par les cheveux et du coup ça tient pas si bien la route que ça mais comme ma vie entière est tirée par les cheveux alors être tiré par les cheveux c'est normal et si c'est normal ça tient la route... plus ou moins. Je me demandais s'il était possible que quelqu'un nous ait vu à un moment où... où ça semblait normal, naturel presque, qu'on nous voit. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou pas du tout ? »

À en juger la tête de Derek et sa mine clairement dubitative : ce dernier ne voyait pas du tout de quoi pouvait bien être en train de parler son cadet tout en souhaitant avidement, et ceci était un fait suffisamment rare pour pouvoir être souligné, remédier à la présente situation fort déplaisante. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il était concerné, sa famille était concernée... et Derek voulait savoir, faire avancer les choses. Stiles, de toute évidence, était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

« Si le gars nous avait vu au ciné ; s'il avait aussi vu l'avocat et le libraire... toujours au ciné sinon c'est trop compliqué mais on peut aussi se dire qu'il les avait vu au laser-tag ou au bowling mais je pense pas vraiment et... bon il aurait pas vu l'avocat et le libraire ensemble mais avec la femme et le petit-ami ou peut-être que si, ils étaient à deux, mais je pense pas. C'est pas dans le dossier de mon père et s'ils se connaissaient alors je vois pas trop où est la logique dans l'histoire et ce que vient y faire Peter donc on va partir du principe que non. D'après les notes de mon père et les photos, y a...

- Les... voulu l'interrompre Derek, abasourdi.

- Il se pourrait que je sois allé les lire pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et il se pourrait aussi que j'ai malencontreusement prit quelques photos mais passons, sourit Stiles. Les deux couples sortaient pas mal d'après les témoignages recueillis et c'est donc pas totalement idiot de ma part de supposer qu'ils soient allés une paire de fois au cinéma... et que notre gars les ait vu là-bas. Admettons maintenant qu'une fois que le gars pense avoir trouvé un couple : il se mette à les espionner un peu afin de s'assurer, de par leur comportement vis-à-vis de l'autre, que ses doutes sont bels et bien fondés... ça serait comme ça qu'il déciderait qui sera sa prochaine victime. Après il doit voir pas mal de couple s'il bosse au ciné donc... j'sais pas. Ça me semble un peu bizarre quand même.»

Derek essayait tant bien que mal d'enregistrer tout ce qu'était en train de dire Stiles afin de pouvoir, ensuite, rebondir dessus. Si le jeune conducteur avait tendance à être rapide au naturel lorsqu'il expliquait quelque chose, ayant la fâcheuse tendance de rapidement s'emballer... il devenait tout bonnement impossible de suivre en temps réel ses propos à l'heure actuelle. Voilà qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de l'adulte.

« Comment vous agissiez l'un envers l'autre... pour l'amener à penser ça : il fallait que votre comportement prête vachement à confusion, non ? »

Étonné, Stiles regarda son voisin en grimaçant légèrement. Le mot "vachement" n'était définitivement pas fait pour sortir de la bouche de Derek Hale, loup-garou ou non.

« On devait paraître suffisamment proches pour que ce taré pense qu'on soit ensemble, chuchota finalement l'adolescent en fermant les yeux. Peter était vachement tactile et... et j'en sais rien moi ! Je suis taré mais pas de cette manière. »

Le jeune Hale, qui avait ouvert la bouche suite à la remarque concernant son oncle et son besoin de contact physique, se ravisa au dernier moment. Stiles n'avait probablement pas besoin de savoir que Peter détestait ça en règle générale. Rares étaient déjà les personnes qui pouvaient ne serait-ce que toucher son épaule...

« Si le gars suit les autres afin de s'assurer qu'ils sont en couple et qu'il a une bonne raison de tuer... alors il sait où Peter habite. »

Quand rien de pire ne semble encore pouvoir arriver : attendez un peu... ça ne saurait tarder.

« Il faut qu'on en parle à mon père, reprit Stiles, toujours à voix basse. Si jamais on a raison : on doit lui dire que son homme connaissait l'adresse de Peter en plus des deux autres. On peut pas ne rien lui dire.

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

- Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai pas confiance ? Marmonna le premier en se tassant dans son siège. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pas encore dit, Derek ?

- L'entrée de son immeuble est sous vidéo-surveillance. »

L'appartement du défunt, celui qui était rempli d'objets en tout genre qui faisaient perdre la tête à Stiles et d'animaux un peu cinglés, ne fut pas la première chose à laquelle pensa l'adolescent. Enfin techniquement si... mais non. Il songea, dans un premier temps, à l'autre version des lieux ; à celle qui était pratiquement vide et dont la décoration laissait à désirer ; à celle qui était, aujourd'hui encore, habitée par deux lycanthropes. Cette vérité était-elle également vraie là-bas ?

« T'es sérieux ! S'écria le plus jeune en se redressant d'un bon. Mais comment c'est... comment c'est genre _juste_ possible ?

- Bah ils prennent des caméras et ils les installent.

- Mais pourquoi mon père sait pas ça ? Pourquoi il a pas les enregistrements ? Même s'il partait du principe que le mec connaissait pas l'adresse de Peter : je doute qu'il prenne le risque de passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de boucler l'enquête. »

Quand l'hyperactif avisa la main gênée qui était allée se perdre dans les cheveux de son interlocuteur : il soupira bruyamment. La réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Disons que les caméras ne sont pas très... officielles. Je pense que le gardien réfléchirait un long, très long moment, avant d'en parler aux forces de l'ordre... puis ton père, en plus d'être humain et donc faillible, doit aussi se soucier de ton état et...

- Ouais ouais, coupa Stiles en levant une main afin de l'interrompre et ne pas davantage l'entendre parler des compétences de son paternel. On tente les caméras et si ça mène quelque part...

- On file voir ton père, termina Derek avec un sourire en coin. »

Ce Derek Hale était un être étrange et, il faut le dire, radicalement différent de l'autre Alpha grognon et inquiétant qu'avait pu apprendre à supporter, voire même à apprécier, Stiles. L'adolescent, pourtant, sentait qu'il aurait tôt fait de s'habituer à cette version humaine, tellement plus loquace et facile à vivre.

« Bien, maintenant parlons de choses un peu plus... hum... légales, on va dire, vu que normalement on a pas trop le droit de faire ce qu'on fait. Ce qu'on va faire. Ouais ce qu'on va faire vu qu'on a juste prévu de faire un truc, en fait...

- C'est toi qui a fouillé dans les dossiers du shérif, pas moi. »

Tout bien réfléchit : Stiles préférait le loup-garou à l'humain. Lui, au moins, se gardait bien de faire ce genre de réflexions qui ne faisaient en aucun cas avancer les choses... bien au contraire.

« Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

- Parce que tu pars du principe que demander si tu peux poser une question bizarre n'est pas une question bizarre, toi ?

- Hein ? Euh... ouais. Bref. Pa-passons, marmonna Stiles en zyeutant étrangement son locuteur. Si... si tu devais vivre dans deux mondes et que tu perdais un pote dans l'un et un mec que tu adores vraiment dans l'autre ; si dans l'un ton meilleur pote était mort et dans l'autre... Peter : tu choisirais de vivre où ?

- L'un, répondit aussitôt Derek, sans même réfléchir. »

L'hyperactif fixait l'adulte qui n'avait même pas daigné prendre la peine que l'adolescent ait achevé sa question pour y répondre. Derek n'avait eu aucun mal à choisir Peter, dont le prénom était sorti de sa bouche telle une évidence.

Y en avait au moins un qui savait choisir.

« Tu sauves ton meilleur ami ou Peter ?

- Peter.

- Meilleur ami ou Peter ?

- Peter.

- Meilleur ami ou Peter ?

- Peter.

- Meilleur ami ou Peter ?

- Peter.

- Meilleur ami ou Peter ?

- Peter.

- Meilleur ami ou Peter ?

- Peter.

- Meilleur ami ou Peter ?

- Démarre ou j'encastre ta tête dans ton volant.»

Réflexion faite : peut-être qu'il y avait quand même bel et bien un ou deux points communs entre les deux Derek...

**-B**

[_Jeudi 2 octobre 2014_]

Stiles allait avoir bien du mal à remercier comme il se devait Scott pour ce qu'il avait su faire : éloigner tous les autres, loup-garou comme chasseuse, sans qu'ils soient amenés à se poser des questions afin que son meilleur ami puisse reste un peu seul à seul avec Peter. Le jeune McCall savait bien que, si ses mots avaient été entendu et comprit par son camarade : l'ancien Alpha était celui qui avait le plus de chance de trouver les mots adéquats pour lui montrer à quel point son comportement avait pu être stupide.

Jackson, Vernon, Erica et Alisson avaient tous quatre accepté assez rapidement de remonter en voiture afin de quitter les lieux et ramener un Derek de méchante humeur à son domicile. Allez savoir comment : mais ils avaient réussi à oublier la présence des deux autres... ce qui n'était pas mince affaire, loin s'en faut !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tout à l'heure ? Interrogea le lycanthrope qui s'était installé à la place passager avant, au plus grand bonheur du propriétaire du véhicule. Pourquoi t'as ramassé cette arme ? Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à te mettre inutilement en danger ?

- Parce que j'aime les gens, répondit simplement Stiles. Et que je veux pas les voir mort parce que faut dire que c'est quand même nettement plus commode et plus fun d'aimer des gens vivants. Et je te veux vivant. Et je veux Scott vivant. Et je veux même Derek vivant. Et je vous veux vivant. Et... et je fais sorte d'avoir ce que je veux. »

Le moteur de la Jeep était encore et toujours éteint, le contact n'ayant pas été mit malgré le fait qu'ils soient les deux seuls âmes encore présentes et qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Parti comme ça l'était : il y avait d'ailleurs fort à penser que ce serait encore le cas pendant un moment. Au vu de la pente sur laquelle ils étaient, lentement mais sûrement, en train de s'aventurer : mieux valait être à l'arrêt afin de discuter histoire de ne pas avoir à se concentrer sur plusieurs choses en même temps tels que la discussion mouvementée qui s'annonçait et la route.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que Scott, Derek et moi... on pouvait aussi avoir envie de te garder vivant ? Qu'on essayait _aussi_, à notre manière, d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait : à savoir un Stiles en sécurité ?

- Alors faut croire que je suis plus doué que vous, tenta de plaisanter l'humain, sans grand entrain toutefois. »

Peter soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de réflexions, monnaie courante chez Stiles, avaient en général tendance à l'amuser... pas cette fois. Il appréciait ces réponses lorsqu'il n'avait pas à en pâtir, quand il n'était pas l'interlocuteur de Stiles mais simplement un spectateur qui se délectait sans scrupules de la scène à laquelle il assistait. Il aimait quand Derek, Jackson ou Scott avaient à en faire les frais, point.

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu restes en vie, assura l'adolescent. Absolument tout. Tant pis si ça te plaît pas.

- Pourquoi ? C'est insensé et idiot.

- Perdre un Peter est déjà suffisamment douloureux. Pas besoin d'en perdre un autre. »

Il est parfois bon de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler : ça pouvait éviter de prononcer une phrase un peu trop maladroite susceptible d'être interprétée de travers. Occasionnellement : la tourner sept fois était insuffisant.

« Tu n'as pas perdu le bon Peter.

- Ni le bon Isaac. »

Définitivement pas suffisant, en réalité. L'oncle de l'Alpha, qui avait été blessé et ramené par ses bêtas, serra les dents et garda le silence suite à cette réflexion. Il ne devait pas réagir ; ne pas perdre le contrôle. Ne surtout pas perdre le contrôle afin de ne pas faire de mal à Stiles. Voilà qui était pourtant plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Un loup-garou avait bien plus de facilité qu'un humain lorsqu'il s'agissait de blesser quelqu'un... et Peter craignait ce dont il pouvait être capable. Il n'était pas Derek. Il s'attachait aux gens. Il s'attachait à Stiles, un peu trop peut-être. De toute la bande d'adolescent dont étaient aujourd'hui entourés les deux Hale : Stiles était l'un des plus intéressants... mais aussi l'un des plus faciles à blesser.

« Je. C'est... c'est pas... tu m'as mal comprit, bafouilla aussitôt Stiles en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je...

- Démarre. »

Peter n'avait pas parlé agressivement. Ses mots avaient plus sonné comme étant ceux d'une personne fatiguée que ceux d'une personne en colère après son locuteur... ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux, d'ailleurs. Stiles jugea qu'il était préférable de ne pas chercher à contredire l'un des seuls survivant Hale et, sans dire un mot, démarra avant de se diriger vers le loft. Il avait merdé. Il n'aurait pas dû dire "ni le bon Isaac". C'était injuste pour Peter et pour l'autre Isaac.

L'adolescent mourrait actuellement d'envie de rentrer chez lui afin de s'affaler dans son propre lit. S'allonger sur son matelas, s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture, serrer son oreiller sous sa tête et ne plus bouger pendant trois jours au moins, juste histoire de se remettre un peu de tout ce qui arrivait dans sa vie. Stiles désirait vraiment faire ça mais il n'allait tout de même pas demander au loup à ses côtés de quitter le véhicule et de rentrer à pied ! Une telle demande ne se faisait pas et puis il s'agissait de Peter... pas de Derek ou Jackson.

« Peter ? Appela l'adolescent quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il était arrêté à un feu rouge. On se comprend pas bien, là, et je... je voulais pas dire ça tout à l'heure. Enfin si mais je voulais pas que ce soit interprété comme ça. J'ai juste été idiot et... l'autre Peter avait juste l'air tellement plus... moins... plus...

- Humain.

- Heureux, le contredit aussitôt le plus jeune. Je pense que t'es, plus ou moins, comme lui à la base... avec un peu plus de loup-garou en toi, bien sur. Le temps et les horreurs que tu as vécu t'ont... bousillé. T'as un peu, beaucoup, perdu le contrôle et un peu tué des gens et fais un tas de trucs pas très cool : là-dessus on est d'accord mais... je pense pas que tu sois mauvais pour autant. C'est probablement idiot de ma part et peut-être aussi un peu hypocrite vu que je flippais rien qu'à te voir assis dans les escaliers y a même pas six mois de ça mais... je pense que t'es quelqu'un de bien. Sincèrement. Ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure c'est que... l'autre Isaac est seul, il refuse catégoriquement qu'on l'approche, il est malheureux et ici... j'aime penser qu'il l'était plus tant que ça. Et toi. Toi c'est encore pire ! »

Le lycanthrope avait légèrement tourné la tête afin de regarder celui qui était en train de parler. Il n'avait pas non plus été jusqu'à focaliser toute son attention sur ce dernier, conscient qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas le faire : mais au moins l'écoutait-il.

« T'es là. T'es toi. Tu t'ouvres. Tu fais un tas de trucs maintenant. Je t'avais jamais vu sourire avant, à part les sourires flippants qui font flipper. Je t'avais jamais vu faire un tas de trucs avant mais maintenant tu le fais genre... quasi tout le temps. Tu lui ressembles tellement... et pas que physiquement. Au début : je voyais que vos différences qui me semblaient nombreuses comme pas permis mais maintenant... ce qui était normalement vos différences sont vos plus gros points communs. Tu sais pas à quel point c'est dur de faire avec ça ; dur de faire avec toi, avoua Stiles. J'ai commencé avec l'autre toi, un peu par hasard vu que c'est mon père qui avait trouvé le boulot mais aussi un peu parce que je voulais connaître un toi. Un toi qui aurait pas autant souffert que le toi d'ici, que toi quoi. Et... et j'ai réellement commencé avec toi car je connaissais l'autre toi que je connaissais car je voulais te connaître toi. C'est le bordel dans ma tête, t'as même pas idée. Le bordel dans ce que je fais et dans ce que je dis... mais le plus gros bordel c'est toi. C'est toi, Peter. Parce que j'ai envie de... de pas autant t'apprécier car ça serait tellement, mais tellement plus simple si je t'appréciais pas. Tout serait plus simple si on était pas devenus amis dans l'autre monde, tu serais encore en vie si on était pas devenus amis dans l'autre monde. Tout serait plus simple si t'étais pas... _toi_, ici. C'est le boxon, je pige plus rien et je m'embrouille avec ma propre vie. Alors _oui_ : parfois je vais dire des bêtises. _Oui_ : parfois je vais même dire des horreurs qui me semblent pas l'être sur le coup mais qui en sont... parce que rien de tout ce que je suis en train de vivre ne devrait être réel et que je perds les pédales et que si ce que je suis en train de vivre devrait pas être réel alors ce que je dis ne devrait pas l'être non plus. _Oui_ : je suis un idiot parfois, souvent, quasiment tout le temps. Mais _oui_ : je t'apprécie... et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses d'une manière ou d'une autre. Surtout pas d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je pense que tu devrais redémarrer, murmura Peter en désignant le feu qui avait changé de couleurs à plusieurs reprises déjà. »

oOo

Quand Stiles se gara devant l'immeuble où vivaient Derek et Peter, près de ce qui avait de fortes chances d'être la voiture de Jackson, il ne pu que cogner de frustration dans son volant lorsqu'il vit le loup-garou à ses côtés quitter la Jeep avant de tourner les talons. Sans un mot ni un regard. Le trajet avait été mortellement silencieux et, à plusieurs reprises, l'adolescent avait eu envie de s'arrêter afin de briser le mur de glace qui s'était érigé bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Sans grand entrain : il se détacha, sorti de son véhicule, le verrouilla et entra dans l'immeuble. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester là indéfiniment et attendre que tout s'arrange d'un claquement de doigt. Les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples et certainement pas quand on répondait au surnom de Stiles. Alors qu'il se voyait déjà entrer dans l'appartement, éviter de croiser Peter dans son champ de vision et devoir faire face aux interrogations silencieuses de Scott : il eut la chance de croiser ce dernier à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à monter et pouvait-il déjà faire demi-tour.

« Ma mère va me tuer, assura McCall en tirant Stiles par la manche. T'as intérêt à conduire vite... et pas nous faire tuer.

- Ni arrêté, marmonna l'autre.

- Tu devrais sérieusement songé à revoir l'ordre de tes priorités. »

Quelque chose tracassait Stiles et il ne fallait pas être un devin pour le savoir... pas plus qu'il ne fallait l'être pour se douter que Peter ne devait pas être étranger à tout ça. Après tout : l'ancien Alpha était l'une des seules personnes actuellement à pouvoir mettre l'hyperactif dans cet état mais aussi, et c'était là l'explication la plus recevable, parce que Stiles allait très bien au moment où ils étaient tous parti et que les seules interactions qu'il avait bien avoir étaient avec Peter... ou par téléphone mais il y avait peu de chances à ce niveau.

Si le fils du shérif allait mal : alors Scott allait mal également, à une moins mesure, s'entend. D'une simple phrase il fallait donc essayer de lui remonter le moral et quoi de mieux que la subtilité ?

« Tu crois que l'autre toi accepterait de devenir ami avec Isaac ?

- J'ai l'air d'être gentil donc oui. »

Stiles sourit à cette réponse. Comme si le fils McCall pouvait ne serait-ce que douter de sa gentillesse. Comme s'il était juste permis qu'il puise douter de son existence. Scott était Scott et ça suffisait amplement à tout expliquer et à dire à quel point Stiles pouvait tenir à lui.

« Mais évites de sympathiser avec le Isaac de ton autre monde parce qu'ici... y a plus d'Isaac. C'est pas correct vis-à-vis de lui, je trouve. Il mérite qu'on s'intéresse à lui pour lui et non parce qu'un autre lui te manque. Il n'est pas un second choix.

- Et c'est correct, selon toi, de le laisser seul là-bas sous prétexte que je l'ai connu dans un autre monde ? C'est correct de le laisser avec son père qui est aussi gentil que celui qu'il avait ici ? Il est pas mort de l'autre côté, Scott. Son père est on ne peut plus vivant. Y a pas eu de kanima et tout ça. Toute cette partie de notre histoire n'existe pas alors que tout existe sans le côté surnaturel... Là-bas, Isaac a encore son père et Matt n'est pas mort et... Matt est pas mort. Scott ! Matt est pas mort ! »

Que diable s'était-il passé pour que le photographe soit encore dans le monde des vivants de l'autre côté ? Systématiquement, les choses s'étaient arrangées afin qu'une perte d'un côté soit également présente de l'autre côté ; la seule fois où cette règle n'avait pas été vérifié concernait Peter et Isaac.

Alors : pourquoi Matt ?

**-A**

[Vendredi_ 3 octobre 2014_]

En règle générale : Stiles n'avait rien contre les vendredi. Il avait même tendance à les apprécier, en fait. Ils étaient, après tout, les derniers jours de cours avant un week-end bien mérité où repos serait de rigueur. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, l'hyperactif avait une seule envie : ne plus être vendredi... quitte à directement retourner à lundi.

Tout était allé de travers ! Ça avait commencé au matin lorsque son réveil avait oublié de sonner, comme par hasard ; puis quand l'eau avait oublié d'être chaude, son pain oublié d'être grillé, son sac oublié d'être prêt, ses chaussures oublié d'être ensembles, ses clés de voiture oublié d'être sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Tout le monde avait tout oublié, en sommes. Une fois au lycée, est-ce que ça s'était arrêté ? Non.

Son casier avait décidé d'oublier que le code que s'était entêté à entrer Stiles était le bon. La fermeture de son sac avait oublié de se fermer donc tout était tombé au sol lorsque l'adolescent avait commencé à courir pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Harris avait oublié de laisser la porte ouverte. Harris avait oublié d'être gentil (mais ça commençait à devenir une habitude, ça). Harris avait oublié de ne pas leur donner une tonne de travail à faire. Harris n'avait _pas_ oublié de s'acharner sur Stiles. Le livre d'anglais du jeune Stilinski avait oublié de rejoindre son sac de cours au matin, ayant trop envie de rester auprès de son ami le livre de français. La calculatrice avait oublié de rappeler à son propriétaire de changer les piles et avait décidé, dans sa bonté d'âme de calculatrice, de tomber en panne le jour d'un examen. La matinée avait été un vrai supplice. Heureusement : tout allait prendre fin à midi. Ou peut-être pas.

C'est pour ça qu'actuellement, alors que la sonnerie de quinze heures ne s'était même pas encore faite entendre, Stiles ne pouvait même pas se dire étonné d'avoir atterri à l'infirmerie. Finstock avait pourtant décidé d'être gentil aujourd'hui et avait sifflé aux oreilles de ses élèves afin qu'ils se dépêchent d'installer plusieurs terrains de badminton ; sifflé pour que Bilinski se bouge un peu plus l'arrière train ; sifflé pour que Bilinski arrête d'essayer de tuer Whittemore par la seule force de sa pensée ; sifflé pour que Bilinski arrête de se battre à l'épée avec sa raquette contre son meilleur ami... et sifflé pour que Whittemore amène Bilinski à l'infirmerie lorsque celui-ci était parvenu à s'assommer sans qu'on ne sache trop comment.

Vive les vendredi, vraiment.

« Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait ton compte, ricana Jackson tout en aidant son camarade à s'installer sur une des chaises devant l'infirmerie. Du badminton, mec.

- La ferme, grogna l'hyperactif en posant sa tête contre le mur. Juste : la ferme.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, marmonna le second dans sa barbe. Puis je t'ai demandé de la fermer, non ?

- Je me dis que tu manques peut-être de sommeil et que ça a peut-être à voir avec... tu gères la mort de, euh, Peter, c'est ça ? »

Intrigué par cette question, et ce ton, qui ne correspondait pas au personnage à qui il avait affaire : Stiles entrouvrit un œil et regarda fixement son capitaine de Crosse. Physiquement c'était Jackson et la voix était également la sienne : s'il s'agissait d'une copie... alors elle était rudement bien faite !

« Ça ne va même pas faire un mois, Whittemore. Bien sur que je gère pas, répondit finalement l'hyperactif. Fou le camp, s'il-te-plaît. Retourne en cours et... fou moi la paix. Je suis pas d'humeur.

- Soit je retourne auprès d'un taré du sifflet ; soit je reste ici et je t'embête. Désolé mais t'es mon premier choix, Stilinski. »

Le fils du shérif foudroya littéralement du regard celui qui venait de s'installer sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Jackson. Ses explications ne sonnaient pas justes. S'il ne s'agissait pas du capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée alors Stiles aurait presque pu s'imaginer qu'en fait : il s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Tu sais, même si ça m'embête royalement et que j'ai envie de t'en coller une pour te faire taire... je préfère quand tu pars dans tes délires, quand tu t'agites, quand tu fais chier tout le monde par ta seule présence, sourit Whittemore. Là ? C'est comme si j'étais dans un univers parallèle ; comme si j'avais un nouveau Stilinski devant moi et qu'il était pas taré et... c'est plutôt bizarre.

- Tu sais ce qui est bizarre ? Un Jackson qui dit ça. C'est moi qui suis dans un univers parallèle, là, ricana Stiles. Génial ! Je vis dans deux mondes et un univers parallèle, manquait plus que ça. »

Le coup que l'hyperactif avait reçu sur la tête avait apparemment dû être plus fort que n'avait pu le croire Jackson au premier abord.

oOo

« J'espère que ça t'a fait prendre conscience que tu as vraiment un problème, marmonna Scott lorsqu'il vit enfin son ami quitter le lycée et venir le rejoindre aux abords de la Jeep.

- Ouais : il faut que je regarde mieux où je met les pieds lorsque je cours en arrière. Leçon retenue, capitaine. »

Scott adressa un regard blasé à son meilleur ami. ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter car l'heure était grave. Vraiment grave. Le fils de Melissa en était arrivé à tirer une conclusion proche de celle de Jackson : ce qui était arrivé à Stiles était probablement due à la fatigue. S'il s'en était bien sorti cette fois, ayant simplement récolté une belle bosse, ça pouvait très bien ne pas être le cas la prochaine fois.

« Je vais bien, assura finalement Stiles. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Non. Comment veux-tu que je cesse de m'inquiéter et comment peux-tu bien aller alors que tu penses vivre dans deux réalités... dont une où Peter est encore en vie ! S'exclama Scott tout en montant dans la voiture de son ami après avoir lancé son sac sur le siège arrière. Tu prends ton rêve pour une réalité alternative et la réalité pour un possible rêve. Il est mort, Stiles. Peter ne reviendra pas car il est mort. Et il n'était pas un loup-garou et il ne reviendra pas non plus à la vie en utilisant Lydia. Lydia va très bien.

- J'ai pas encore décidé si c'était ici ou là-bas le rêve, en fait, marmonna le premier. T'es peut-être pas réel... ce qui expliquerait le fait que tu sois pas trop idiot. »

Le jeune McCall regardait son chauffeur complètement sidéré. Il était habitué à ce genre de remarques, toujours pleines d'amour, et ce n'était pas elle qui le mettait dans cet état. C'était plutôt l'aveu qu'on venait de lui faire : Stiles remettait vraiment en doute la réalité de ce monde.

« Tu es... laisse toi être aidé, Stiles, supplia-t-il. Parles-en à ton psy.

- Il pense que la réalité est ici.

- Parce qu'elle est ici, Stiles, assura l'autre.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. De l'autre côté on me dit aussi qu'elle est ici et ici c'est là-bas et pas ici. J'ai deux ici, Scott, faut que tu le comprennes. Y a que Peter qui me dit pas que son monde est le vrai.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'écoutes pas, alors ?

- Parce qu'il ne me dit pas non plus que son monde est faux, chuchota l'hyperactif. Selon lui : j'ai le choix... et c'est à moi de choisir dans quelle réalité je souhaite être. »

Le hochement de tête qu'eut alors Scott fut, dans un premier temps, interprété comme un "je comprends" mais Stiles douta rapidement de sa traduction.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Et je ne veux pas avoir à faire une croix sur Peter.

- Tu le choisirais lui ?

- Je vous choisirais vous. Y a tout le monde là-bas... sauf Isaac. C'est pour ça que je suis encore ici.

- Lahey ? »

**-B**

[Vendredi 3_ octobre 2014_]

Stiles avait eu dans l'idée de soigneusement éviter toute la bande lycanthropique qu'il avait l'habitude de supporter d'ordinaire. Faire l'impasse sur ces problèmes surnaturels, juste l'espace d'une journée, ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal après tout. Bien au contraire. Exception faite de Scott : l'adolescent escomptait bien pouvoir ne pas avoir à parler au moindre loup-garou.

Pas de loup-garou donc pas de Derek. L'Alpha serait probablement légèrement vexé, et blessé dans son amour propre, à l'idée de devoir une fière chandelle à l'agaçant fils du shérif. Mieux valait lui laisser quelques heures pour se calmer.

Pas de loup-garou donc pas de Peter avec qui il ne saurait comment agir. Après son long discours fait la veille au feu rouge : le lycanthrope ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et l'humain ignorait s'il en serait de même aujourd'hui.

Son entreprise n'avait, cependant, guère eu l'effet recherché... bien au contraire ! Pour une fois qu'il souhaitait ne pas imposer sa présence au reste du groupe : ils avaient dû venir vers lui et lui demander tout ce qui s'était passé la veille ; lui demander pourquoi Derek jurait à qui pouvait l'entendre qu'il allait égorger cet adolescent de malheur (et étrangement pas un seul n'avait douté de l'identité de celui que l'Alpha pouvait avoir dans le collimateur). En fin de journée : il n'avait donc su trouver les mots adéquats pour, enfin, leur fausser compagnie et s'était retrouvé à les suivre jusque chez Derek.

Maintenant, avec le recul, il ne le regrettait pas.

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>  
><em>J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible).<em>

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	22. Chapitre 21

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Ce chapitre aurait dû arriver un peu plus tôt mais "La faute à pas de Chance" avait décidé de frapper à ma porte ce soir vu qu'il pleut et je l'ai hébergé... à mon grand regret. Au moment de l'enregistrement automatique : openoffice a bugé et la récupération automatique n'a pas su récupérer automatiquement la fin du chapitre..._

_Il s'avère que ce chapitre est uniquement constitué de ce qui aurait dû se trouver au chapitre précédent. C'est la partie que j'avais amputer "afin que le chapitre 20 ne soit pas trop long"... et tant mieux visiblement. Ce qui aurait dû être la suite du chapitre 21 sera donc au chapitre 22. Ce "changement" est préférable vu la chronologie d'ailleurs._

_Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit donc je le redis : I have a dream sera en deux parties. Je mettrais probablement la seconde directement à la suite. Les deux parties (I have a dream & I have a nightmare) seront séparées par un "chapitre" qui n'en sera pas réellement un. Il mettra en scène quelques... bah quelques scènes, justement, de la vie de Peter... mais l'autre Peter._

_Merci, comme toujours, à ceux qui reviewent... ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires, vos impressions et tout ça. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas etc._  
><em>Merci également à ceux qui mettent en favoris, ceux qui mettent en alertes... et ceux qui lisent tout simplement.<em>

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 21<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-B<strong>

[_Vendredi 3 octobre 2014_]

Nombreuses étaient les personnes amenées à plaindre Scott ou le shérif pour avoir à supporter Stiles aussi fréquemment et depuis autant d'années. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'ils avaient tord de le faire ou de les admirer ! Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas toujours tâche aisée que de supporter cet énergumène. Il parlait, il s'agitait, il ne se concentrait jamais bien longtemps, il pouvait avoir une idée de génie et sortir les pires absurdités l'instant d'après... mais c'était aussi ça qui tendait à rendre Stiles aussi attachant. Mais peu étaient ceux à l'avoir compris.

Aujourd'hui Erica, Vernon, Allison et Lydia avaient finalement assimilé le fait que tout ce qui pouvait rendre l'hyperactif agaçant était aussi ce qui rendait sa compagnie agréable. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour Jackson même s'il rechignait à l'idée de l'admettre et préférait de loin insulter le fils du shérif de tous les noms que l'avouer aux autres. Sur le long terme : on finissait forcément par apprécier Stiles. Beaucoup étaient donc à plaindre les proches du plus jeune Stilinski car ils ne prenaient pas le temps nécessaire pour découvrir ses multiples facettes et atouts.

Dorénavant, parmi les proches de l'adolescent, se trouvaient Derek et Peter Hale. Il pouvait donc paraître légitime de les plaindre eux-aussi... d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience et qu'ils avaient davantage tendance à menacer, frapper, gravement mutiler voire plus radicale encore qu'à prendre la peine de s'exprimer avec tact et diplomatie. Le premier plus encore que le second qui avait mieux comprit l'art subtile de la parole que son cadet.

Personne, pourtant, ne songeait jamais à plaindre Stiles pour avoir à supporter Derek et Peter. Et deux fois qui plus est ! Une fois et demi dans le cas de l'aîné mais ceci n'était qu'un détail sur lequel mieux valait ne pas s'attarder. Personne ne se disait qu'il n'était peut-être pas non plus tâche facile que d'avoir à supporter ces deux là... et voilà qui était bien dommage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Peter et toi, hier soir ? Interrogea Jackson qui suivait Stiles dans les escaliers. Il est rentré tard et ne s'est même pas moqué de Derek ni rien... il est directement monté.

- Je suis un idiot.

- Je sais et je pense que Peter le sait également vu que tout le monde le sait. La preuve : même toi tu le sais. »

Tout en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents s'apparentant fortement à des insultes, Stiles continua à gravir les marches sans davantage s'intéresser à ce que pouvait raconter le garçon juste derrière lui. Il avait tenté le coup une fois et ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois d'affilé. Oh ça non.

Quand ils furent finalement devant la porte de l'appartement, le premier Hale que la petite bande eut le plaisir de voir apparaître se trouva être Peter. Génial. Vraiment génial, songeait Stiles... tout comme Jackson à en croire son petit sourire en coin, sauf que lui le pensait.

« Viens, sourit le loup à l'humain en l'entraînant déjà à sa suite. On a des recherches à faire.

- Des recherches ? Releva Lydia, étonnée de ne pas être au courant. »

L'hyperactif fut on ne peut plus heureux de ce que venait de dire Peter. Cette phrase, anodine en bien des points, signifiait pourtant énormément. La hache de guerre était enterrée et le loup avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Les explications maladroites de Stiles avaient payé, n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd... ni dans celle d'une tête de mule.

« Et les voilà déjà réconciliés, se désolé théâtralement Jackson. On aura pas eu la paix bien longtemps. »

oOo

Affalé sur le canapé de l'étage, canapé dont il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné l'existence, Stiles était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux puis de glisser au sol afin de se rouler en boule et ne jamais plus bouger. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne trouvait rien au sujet de son petit problème de dédoublement d'univers mais jamais ça ne l'avait autant agacé qu'à cet instant. Ce nouvel échec était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder son vase de patience. Il y avait forcément quelque chose quelque part ! Il ne demandait pas la réponse, juste un petit indice, juste un petit quelque chose justement.

Pourquoi diable ne trouvaient-ils rien !

« Je vais devenir fou, grogna l'adolescent en levant le nez en l'air et fixant le plafond. Genre plus fou encore que fou maintenant et c'est pas peu dire parce que je suis déjà fou maintenant. Faut être fou pour vivre dans deux mondes ; faut être fou pour ne pas savoir distinguer le rêve de la réalité... et faut être sacrément fou pour ne pas encore avoir assassiné Jackson. »

Jackson qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le malheureux n'avait strictement rien fait compte tenu qu'il n'était même pas aux côtés du duo qui s'était isolé dès que possible dans une pièce à l'étage.

« On trouvera quelque chose, Stiles. Et si on ne trouve rien venant de quelqu'un d'autre... alors on trouvera tout seul, d'accord ? On a amplement les capacités de trouver une solution, j'en suis certain.

- Peut-être mais... quand ? Là, actuellement, tu vois, je me concentre pas autant que je le devrais, et c'est vrai autant ici que là-bas en plus. Du coup y a un risque de passer à côté d'un truc important et... et j'ai pas envie de passer à côté d'un truc important car c'est important ; et que le truc important signifie peut-être la survie de l'un d'entre vous. »

Installé sur son lit, adossé contre le mur, la tête juste en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre : Peter regardait l'adolescent, l'écoutait mais ne lui répondait pas. Comme souvent, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire après que Stiles ait parlé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et des peurs qu'il pouvait avoir. L'hyperactif était si maladroit dans ses propos et, en même temps, tellement clair. Il savait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait et que les étranges phénomènes auxquels il se trouvait confronté. D'une certaine manière : le loup-garou l'enviait.

Il n'était certainement pas en train de penser que la vie du lycéen était simple. Il paraissait plutôt évident que tel était loin d'être le cas. Le fils du shérif avait pourtant cette faculté de mettre des mots sur tout, même si les mots devaient être idiots ou maladroits. Il était face à un problème dont l'ampleur dépassait tout le monde et réussissait pourtant à ne pas perdre la tête et se rendre utile. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi il le voulait. Stiles savait vouloir évoluer dans un seul et unique monde... afin de pouvoir mieux se concentrer.

« Tu as conscience que si quelque chose de fâcheux venait à se produire... tu n'en serais pas responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Même si je suis pas responsable : ça m'empêchera pas de mon considérer comme tel. »

Actuellement, aux yeux de Stiles, tout ce qui était dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient était prétexte à se déconcentrer. Tout plutôt que continuer à brasser de l'air ! Il ne l'avait initialement pas remarqué, trop concentré qu'il était par le fait que Peter semblait lui avoir pardonné ses maladresses de la veille, mais la chambre se trouvait au même endroit que celle de l'autre monde. Ce qui pouvait être plutôt logique compte-tenu qu'il s'agissait du même appartement pour autant, ici, ils étaient plusieurs à vivre donc Derek aurait tout aussi bien pu être son occupant.

Si la décoration était loin d'être la même, bien plus sobre ici, l'agencement des lieux était similaire en de nombreux points et c'était étrange de le constater. Ce que Stiles pouvait découvrir dans un monde se trouvait bien souvent être également vrai dans l'autre ; ce qu'il apprenait de l'humain collait plutôt bien au Peter face à lui ; les lieux qu'il visitait du côté surnaturel avait parfois une importance non négligeable de l'autre côté. Tout se rapprochait et tout s'éloignait.

« Le pathétisme de mes connaissances est magnifiquement étalé et, paradoxalement, regroupé juste sous mon nez, marmonna finalement l'adolescent.

- Hein ?

- J'en ai marre, grogna le premier en guise de traduction. On trouve rien. Ça sert à rien ce qu'on fait. On perd notre temps.

- On trouvera, Stiles. Je te promet qu'on trouvera. »

Le regard de l'hyperactif se posait tantôt sur la couverture grise de l'occupant de la chambre, tantôt sur son armoire dont la porte était mal fermée et laissait entrevoir un monticule de vêtements en vrac, tantôt sur une pile de livres dont l'équilibre n'était guère certain... partout sauf sur la personne à qui il était en train de parler. Tout plutôt que regarder Peter. Tout plutôt que voir que le loup-garou pensait réellement les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Tout... plutôt que d'avoir à se dire que, peut-être, ce Peter aussi l'appréciait.

oOo

Les heures avaient fini par s'écouler sans que les recherches de Stiles et Peter ne rencontrent davantage de succès que les jours précédents. Il fallait aussi admettre qu'il était laborieux de trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile lorsque la concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Stiles ayant rapidement saturé à l'idée de brasser du vent et n'avait cessé de parler de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps et de raconter ses mésaventures dans l'autre monde.

Peter avait donc été on ne peut plus heureux, et avait même été jusqu'à soupirer de soulagement, lorsque l'adolescent avait fini par s'endormir. Au moins allait-il à présent pouvoir souffler un peu lui aussi ! Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la présence de Stiles, loin de là même... mais il n'était pas toujours facile pour lui de le supporter longtemps ; il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul dans ce cas là.

Le lycanthrope avait donc laissé Stiles dormir et avait même été jusqu'à le porter dans son lit, à un mètre du canapé, afin qu'il soit convenablement installé pour la nuit. Tant pis s'il devait une nouvelle fois occuper le canapé du salon s'il souhaitait, lui aussi, profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Peter préférait ne pas occuper celui de sa chambre, le jugeait trop inconfortable pour y passer une nuit entière. Y travailler ? Pourquoi pas ; y dormir ? Certainement pas.

Pour une fois que Stiles parvenait à s'endormir sans tergiverser pendant une petite éternité : il était tout simplement hors de question que l'aîné des Hale prenne le moindre risque ! Ce serait encore à lui de réparer les pots cassés, autrement, et de l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau embarqué par Morphée. A moins qu'il ne laisse Scott le faire à sa place... c'était toujours une possibilité.

« Si tu te cales bien dans un coin : tu devrais survivre une nuit auprès de Stiles, sourit le meilleur ami du concerné en voyant l'aîné descendre. Il ne devrait pas te frapper autant que la dernière fois si tu lui laisses le milieu du lit. »

L'ancien Alpha se contenta de hocher la tête. Il reprit ensuite la fine couverture et l'oreiller, qu'il avait d'ores et déjà posé sur ce qui aurait dû être son lit de fortune, puis tourna les talons sans se faire prier. Même s'il n'en dirait rien : il était plus que ravi que McCall ait eu la présence d'esprit de lui donner un conseil fort utile. Il allait à la fois pouvoir profiter de son matelas et ne pas risquer de servir de punching-ball toute la nuit.

« Tu dors mal en ce moment, fit alors remarquer Scott comme s'il avait besoin de justifier sa gentillesse. Tu cherches un moyen d'aider Stiles avec son problème... et aussi un moyen de trouver pourquoi des chasseurs sont là, à s'en prendre à nous et tout, alors qu'il y a déjà les Argent pour ça... et pourquoi Isaac... et c'est ton lit, quoi.

- Et c'est Stiles. »

À croire que cela justifiait tout.

oOo

[_Samedi 4 octobre 2014_]

Personne ne trouva quoi dire lorsque Derek, suite à une question de Jackson, leur annonça que Stiles et Peter dormaient encore. Personne, une fois encore, râla ou protesta lorsque l'Alpha déconseilla à l'ensemble du groupe d'aller les réveiller. Celui, ou celle, qui aurait le malheur de s'y risquer aurait à craindre de très sérieuses représailles. Pour une fois, après tout, qu'ils pouvaient être un peu tranquilles... ils n'allaient quand même pas eux même aller causer leur perte !

Malgré les menaces formulées par Derek et ce qu'exigeait le bon sens : Scott monta tout de même. Si jamais quelqu'un essayait de l'arrêter, il pourrait toujours prétexter vouloir apporter les affaires de Stiles, qu'il avait été prendre après s'être gentiment infiltré dans la chambre de son meilleur ami en pleine nuit... mais personne ne tenta de le stopper. Le jeune homme pu donc en toute impunité se rendre à l'étage et chercher laquelle des quatre pièces se trouverait être la chambre de l'homme responsable de sa lycanthropie.

Le premier essai ne fut guère des plus concluants dans la mesure où tout ce qu'il pu découvrit fut une grande pièce avec un simple matelas à même le sol. A n'en pas douter : il venait de trouver la chambre de Derek... La seconde fut la salle d'eau et, si ce n'était toujours pas le lieu souhaité, au moins le jeune McCall avait pu apprendre où celle-ci se trouvait, lui qui s'était si souvent posé la question. La troisième fois fut cependant la bonne.

Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Scott. Il n'était absolument pas étonné par la scène qu'il était en train de découvrir. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était, plus ou moins, telle qu'il se l'était imaginée... et le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux correspondait, lui aussi, à ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre. Peter et Stiles dormaient paisiblement, côte à côte, comme si de rien était et comme s'il s'agissait là de leur place attitrée. Ce qui était à moitié le cas, après tout.

L'un d'entre eux était simplement allongé du côté du mur et bougeait à comme, comme s'il était mort. L'autre, de son côté, c'était une toute autre histoire. Fidèle à lui-même, Stiles avait pris ses aises dans le lit, s'était étalé de tout son long et n'avait pas dû manquer de tout de même frapper une paire de fois Peter pendant la nuit. Son bras droit était passé autour de son voisin, sans que l'un ou l'autre aient l'air de s'en apercevoir, une jambe se trouvait hors de drap dans lequel l'adolescent avait trouvé le moyen de s'empêtrer et son second bras balançait pitoyablement dans le vide, ses doigts frôlant la moquette au sol. Stiles... tout simplement.

« Scott ? Marmonna l'hyperactif sans daigner lever la tête de son oreiller ou même simplement bouger, excepté pour davantage serrer l'endormi. Les deux mondes... les deux se ressemblent et t'as même pas idée à quel point parce que même moi j'ai pas idée d'à quel point je peux avoir raison. Y a les même gens, des situations super similaires et... et tout ça. »

Le loup-garou, qui n'avait même pas su remarquer tout seul que son meilleur ami s'était réveillé, fixa ce dernier d'un drôle d'air. Comment diable Stiles faisait-il pour pouvoir lui parler des deux univers à peine réveillé ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas daigner s'accorder rien que cinq minutes de répit ? Pourquoi son cerveau ne prenait jamais de pause ? Plus Scott restait auprès du fils du shérif, plus leur amitié se renforçait... et moins il comprenait la logique qui semblait animer le corps et l'esprit de son camarade. Peut-être était-ce préférable, d'ailleurs.

« Comme ?

- Des événements, chuchota Stiles avant de s'emporter. Y a des variables qui ne varient pas donc ce n'est pas vraiment des variables mais ça pourrait être des variables donc j'appelle ça des variables car je vois pas comment appeler ça autrement, tu vois... mais y a aussi des variables qui font leur boulot de variables et qui varient et... j'ai peur d'avoir trouvé une variable qui ne varie pas. Bon, cette variable, c'est pas vraiment une découverte vu qu'on y songeait depuis un moment déjà, tu vois... mais là je pense qu'on peut en être sur. Un mort dans un monde équivaut à un mort dans l'autre. Genre quelqu'un meurt ici bah quelqu'un meurt là-bas, quoi. Y a... y a eu une nouvelle victime cette nuit et... hier soir on a aussi trouvé un corps. Ce que je dis est vachement bizarre là, limite flippant. Le troisième corps.

- Et ça fait quatre à trois, fit remarquer Scott qui commençait néanmoins à s'inquiéter. Le nouveau, l'avocat, le libraire et... et Peter. Quatre à trois. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Un point venait d'être accordé au lycanthrope et sa remarque. Il manquait un corps. Cette absence, même s'ils auraient dû s'en réjouir, était pourtant inquiétante aux yeux de l'hyperactif : ils avaient dû louper quelque chose. Ils avaient forcément raté quelque chose. Un détail. Quelque chose.

« Quatre à quatre, corrigea finalement l'humain en se redressant, lui-même surprit par ce qu'il venait seulement de remarquer. On avait... la police avait trouvé un corps début juin. C'est à peu près à ce moment là où mon père, mon autre père hein, a commencé à enquêter sur le tueur en série. Quatre à quatre Scott ! Quatre à quatre. »

Bouche-bée, le jeune McCall avait momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Il écoutait ce que son meilleur ami avait à lui dire, hochait de temps en temps la tête afin de donner l'impression de l'écouter mais son esprit était déjà bien loin. Stiles qui lui rappelait un événement dont il se souvenait très bien maintenant qu'on lui en avait rappelé l'existence était bien moins passionnant que la question qui tournait en boucle dans son crâne : comment Stiles pouvait-il autant parler sitôt hors des bras de Morphée ? C'était inhumain.

« J'en peux plus, avoua finalement Stiles. De tout ça, de tout ces morts... j'en peux plus. Si un mort égal un mort : alors ça fait deux morts ; ça fait deux fois plus de morts et, même si la plupart me sont totalement inconnus : je me sens responsable, tu vois ? Je ne devrais pas avoir deux mondes comme ça, c'est pas normal. Je ne devrais pas me demander ce qui est réel et ce qui n'est qu'un rêve idiot, c'est pas normal non plus. Je... Là, je peux pas me concentrer correctement. Quand je dors ici, je suis éveillé là-bas et je me demande ce que je découvrirais ici. Quand je dors là-bas, je suis éveillé ici et je me demande ce que je découvrirais là-bas. Et tout commence à se mélanger en plus. A chaque fois que je pense à avoir un semblant de réponse, quand je commence à peut-être éventuellement enfin avoir une infime chance de trouver un début de semblant de réponse : tout fou le camp.

- Stiles, soupira Scott. On peut t'aider. On veut t'aider. Je veux t'aider et Peter... il passe son temps à faire des recherches pour t'aider. T'es pas seul. Tu peux te reposer sur nous.

- Tu sais : je pense que je pourrais choisir un monde... si jamais je pouvais choisir vu que ça va être compliqué de choisir un monde si je peux pas choisir un monde... mais je pense que je saurais faire un choix.

- Isaac ou Peter ? Je pense pas que tu sois capable de choisir lequel de tes mondes "sacrifier" ; pas quand tu sais que ça signifie perdre définitivement l'un ou l'autre, souffla le jeune McCall, peu sur de réellement vouloir savoir. Je suis désolé.»

Scott n'avait pas à l'être. Il n'était responsable de rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute si la vie de Stiles était ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas sa faute donc le silence se fit car l'humain ne pouvait contredire le loup-garou. Debout, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, le jeune McCall ne quittait pas des yeux les deux silhouettes allongées dans le lit.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de, parfois, détailler Peter. Endormi. Calme. Paisible. Loin de se douter que deux adolescents parlaient juste à côté... ou ayant décidé de ne pas y prêter attention. Le reste du temps, Scott fixait nerveusement Stiles. Il craignait ce que celui-ci allait ajouter.

« Peter, murmura finalement le fils du shérif. Si j'avais le choix... je choisirais de rester ici. Le monde avec Peter. Je... je me sens plus capable de continuer, de faire sans lui. C'est bizarre mais... il est taré, il est dingue, il est fou. C'est pas la même folie que l'autre Peter mais... c'est Peter.

- Tu ne te contentes pas de l'apprécier, comprit McCall en désignant du menton celui qui dormait encore et qui, par miracle, venait enfin de se tourner afin de tirer un bout de la couverture. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est qu maintenant que tu le comprend ? »

oOo

Si Stiles faisait parti de ces rares individus qui, lorsqu'ils en avaient envie, étaient capables de tenir une conversation intéressante et sensée dès le réveil ou capables de sauter partout avant même d'avoir pu prendre une tasse de café : tel n'était absolument pas le cas de Peter... et l'adolescent pu l'apprendre avec grand plaisir. Le loup-garou avait tout d'abord commencé à s'agiter, à bouger un peu plus que précédemment. Il avait ensuite ouvert les yeux pour aussitôt les refermer et passer la couverture au-dessus de sa tête... tout en suppliant Stiles de tirer les rideaux.

« C'est bon ?

- C'est bon, ricana le plus jeune. Tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Le vilain soleil ne te fera plus de mal tant que je serais là pour te protéger. »

Précautionneusement, Peter commença par lever un pan de sa barrière de protection. Il ne faisait pas totalement confiance à Stiles qui aurait tout aussi bien pu lui jouer un mauvais tour. Une fois qu'il pu se rendre compte que l'adolescent, aussi machiavélique soit-il, avait bel et bien tenu parole : le lycanthrope se redressa et continua à émerger à son rythme.

« Tu n'as pas dormi dans un hamac, fit fort justement remarquer Stiles.

- Bien vu, Sherlock.

- C'est juste que... d'après l'autre Derek l'autre toi ne supportait pas de dormir avec quelqu'un et avait, du coup, installé un hamac, plutôt qu'installer un autre lit, dans une autre pièce. Et je... je t'imaginais plutôt bien dormir dans un hamac ici aussi pour pas avoir à dormir avec quelqu'un.

- On a déjà dormi à deux, Stiles, grommela Peter en se frottant les yeux. Et t'avais d'ailleurs pas arrêté de me frapper pendant la nuit. T'es une crevette violente quand on y pense.

- Certains jours... je te trouve très irritant... et dès le réveil en plus. »

Au lieu de se vexer comme aurait pu le faire d'autres, l'aîné éclata franchement de rire. Assit dans son lit, enroulé dans ses couvertures qu'il avait finalement su récupérer et adossé contre le mur : il fixait Stiles. Ce dernier avait préféré retourner prendre possession du canapé et souriait, fier de lui.

« Et j'ai pas été une crevette trop violente cette nuit, j'espère, se moqua l'adolescent. Je m'en voudrais sinon. Beaucoup. Beaucoup.

- Peux mieux faire, sourit le second.

- Si tu continues : je vais ouvrir les rideaux et tu souffriras.

- Te gêne surtout pas, crevette. Pour ce faire : tu devras d'abord me pas-... passer en territoire ennemi et je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Nulle cause n'est perdue s'il existe encore un fou prêt à se battre pour elle ! Cita Stiles, fier de lui.»

Debout avec un poing en l'air : l'unique fils du shérif du comté de Beacon Hills avait bien belle allure ! Alors que Peter s'attendait réellement à devoir faire avec les frasques de Stiles et se préparait mentalement à se faire attaquer par une bombe humaine... il eut la surprise de ne pas avoir à faire face à une attaque surprise. L'adolescent fixait un des rares livres qui ne se trouvait pas sur la pile vue la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es silencieux... ça présage rien de bon.

- Chut. Je pense.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Bon sang, je suis un idiot, souffla Stiles en se précipitant sur l'objet qui le fascinait depuis maintenant quelques instants. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ? C'était là depuis le début, juste sous mon nez et... et je me suis contenté de trouvé ça cool. C'était pas juste cool. C'était pas juste cool. C'était pas juste cool, hein Peter ?»

Le loup-garou leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il était complètement perdu à l'heure actuelle et ne comprenait plus de quoi était en train de parler Stiles. Du regard, il lui demandait donc de plus amples explications. Il était, après tout, toujours plus simple de correctement répondre à une question que l'on nous pose lorsque l'on avait connaissance de tous les éléments.

« La pièce au hamac... elle te servait de seconde chambre et de bibliothèque. Enfin... c'est là que tu rangeais les quelques livres qui ne traînaient pas un peu partout dans l'appart'. Et tu l'avais, assura Stiles, enthousiaste, tout en agitant le livre à côté de sa tête. Tu l'avais.

- Bien. Moi et moi-même avons donc les même goûts en matière de littérature. Et alors ? Quel intérêt ? _Concrètement_ : quel intérêt ?

- Vous avez le même mode de pensée. Vous pensez quasi pareil, même si lui pense un peu plus dérangé que toi... et que tu es plus terre à terre. Le livre dont je te parle... il est creux, expliqua un adolescent tout sourire et déjà en train d'ouvrir le livre alors que Peter déchantait. Exactement comme... pas comme celui-ci.»

Peter n'était maintenant plus en train d'interroger son cadet. Non. Cette fois, il le fixait d'un air profondément désolé. Il était désolé de ne pas avoir su arrêter le lycéen tant qu'il en était temps, désolé de ne pouvoir réellement l'aider, désolé de la conversation qui suivrait. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l'être. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, s'il ne possédait pas de faux livre au contraire de son homologue humain.

« Mais. Mais... comment c'est... il devrait... bafouilla Stiles. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Je peux pas avoir tord.

- C'est un vrai, Stiles, souffla Peter à son oreille, après avoir posé une main maladroite sur son épaule. Désolé.

- Je peux pas avoir tord, insista le cadet. Si un mort équivaut à un autre mort... un livre creux signifie un autre livre creux. Non ?

- C'est un vrai, répéta le lycanthrope à voix basse. Mais... si j'avais un faux livre : je l'utiliserais pour y dissimuler quelque chose d'important mais qui doit rester à ma portée ; quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être trouvé, excepté par quelqu'un qui me connaît bien tel que Derek... ou quelqu'un pensant comme moi.

- Comme moi ?

- Comme toi, confirma l'autre. Il a peut-être fait pareil. J'ai peut-être fait pareil. Qu'est-ce qui est plus correct, à ton avis ? J'ai un gros doute, là.

- Il. Vous n'êtes pas pareils.

- Désolé.

- Faut pas. C'est... c'est bien. »

* * *

><p><em>Une citation de série et une citation de film se sont glissées dans ce chapitre.<em>

_Le chapitre 22, même s'il est déjà intégroalement brouillonné, arrivera soit pour la fin de la semaine soit la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais terminer d'écrire Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey d'ici mi-septembre donc... mais c'est pour reprendre un rythme bien régulier dans I have a dream ensuite (normalement)_

_Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances._

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	23. Chapitre 22

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voilà finalement le chapitre 22. Contrairement à beaucoup : je n'ai pas encore recommencé les cours mais je compte profiter de la rentrée pour instaurer un "planning" et donc une publication plus ou moins régulière (y aura toujours les imprévus de la fac et tout ça). Je pense donc poster le mercredi (le jour étant susceptible de changer selon l'emploi du temps qu'on me donnera) afin d'avoir le week-end pour le boucler et deux jours pour le relire à froid et corriger ce qui doit l'être._

_Merci, comme toujours, à ceux qui reviewent... ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires, vos impressions et tout ça. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas etc._  
><em>Merci également à ceux qui mettent en favoris, ceux qui mettent en alertes... et ceux qui lisent tout simplement.<em>

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-B<strong>

**[****_Dimanche 5 octobre 2014_****]**

Quiconque ayant la chance, aussi relative soit-elle, de connaître et côtoyer le duo que formait Stiles et Scott aura, à l'avenir, bien du mal à objectivement pouvoir se dire être étonné par quelque chose. On pouvait, en effet, être amené à considérer comme étant on ne peut plus normal le fait de se mettre tous les jours en danger en étant simple lycéen ; normal le fait de toujours se trouver sur des scènes de crime sans avoir la moindre qualification pour ; normal de rencontrer des bébêtes surnaturelles à chaque coin de rue ; normal aussi dé débarquer un dimanche matin chez son meilleur ami en passant par la fenêtre. Scott était passé par la porte mais il aurait très bien pu passer par la fenêtre !

Une fois ceci connu : il devenait donc on ne peut plus normal et prévisible de retrouver, en ce dimanche matin, un jeune McCall à l'étage de la maison où vivaient Stilinski père et fils. Debout dans la chambre du-dit fils, appuyé contre la porte, le loup-garou qu'était Scott fixait, les bras croisés et le visage le plus neutre possible, son meilleur ami qui était encore une fois en train de faire des siennes.

Stiles était en train de s'agiter dans son lit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Il était, et c'était là le pire dans l'histoire, parfaitement réveillé, conscient de ses gestes ainsi que de la présence du fils McCall dans la pièce. L'hyperactif tentait tant bien que mal, privilégiant nettement le mal, de s'extirper de ses draps. Ces derniers avaient l'art et la manière de vouloir le retenir prisonnier alors même que l'heure de quitter son lit était bien plus que dépassée. Toutes réflexions faites : c'était probablement pour ça qu'on le gardait prisonnier... et certainement pas parce que l'adolescent était de mauvaise foi.

Avec le temps, Scott avait presque fini par être capable de ne plus réagir aux incessantes facéties de son ami et était à deux doigts de ne plus les trouver étranges. Certaines l'étaient encore... mais elles tendaient à être de moins en moins nombreuses, merci pour lui ! Le lycanthrope attendait donc, patiemment et silencieusement, que Stiles daigne cesser de faire le clown afin de faire un premier pas, métaphorique, vers lui. C'était à l'hyperactif de parler le premier en abordant, si possible, le sujet qui fâche et qui bousille tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

« Ne m'aide pas, surtout, marmonna Stiles dont la tête était actuellement coincée sous son propre bras. Je suis en train de me faire sauvagement assassiné par ma couverture, ou par moi-même je sais pas trop, et toi tu restes tranquillement debout et t'admires le spectacle. Normal. Non pas normal. C'est normal où tu veux : c'est normal au Mexique, c'est normal au Canada, c'est normal en Russie mais c'est pas normal dans ma tête. Et pour qu'un truc soit pas normal dans ma tête bah faut le faire.

- Hein ?

- Lors du procès au cours duquel tu seras accusé de non-assistance à personne en danger voire, carrément, de complicité de meurtre : faudra pas venir te plaindre si je témoigne contre toi. Mon moi-fantôme témoignera sans le moindre scrupule contre toi. Tu es peut-être ami avec le moi-vivant ; ami avec l'autre Stiles qui connaît pas de loup-garou mais... enfin techniquement si vu qu'il te connaît et qu'il sait qu'il connaît un Scott-garou et pas qu'un Scott-garou car l'autre Stiles c'est moi... mais t'es pas le Scott-pas-garou vu que t'es un loup-garou et tu peux pas être un loup-garou et un pas-loup-garou à la fois, tu vois ? Donc... t'es peut-être ami avec nous, enfin avec que moi... mais t'es pas encore ami avec le Stiles fantôme. Il est super rancunier en plus donc t'es super mal barré ! Aide-moi, Scott... et je lui dirais à quel point t'es gentil... parfois. »

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un long soupir qui sortait du fond du cœur à n'en pas douter et... et resta exactement où il se trouvait, dans l'exacte position qu'il avait adopté plus tôt. Pourquoi diable bougerait-il alors qu'un Stiles complètement indigné par son inaction n'allait plus tarder à parvenir à se libérer ? Ne pas broncher était, en soi, une manière d'aider Stiles. Ce dernier fournirait davantage d'efforts après avoir vu qu'il ne pouvait guère compter sur Scott pour recevoir l'aide escomptée.

« Si t'es là pour me dire que je dois faire un choix et laisser exploser l'un de mes deux mondes : je voudrais que tu saches que tu peux toujours aller chier des arcs-en-ciel avant que ça arrive, Scott, grogna un Stiles passablement énervé à cause du coup de poing involontaire qu'il venait de se donner. Je ne choisirais pas. Je ne sacrifierais ni Peter, ni Isaac... surtout pas à mon seul profit.

- Mais tu as dit toi-même que tu saurais choisir, hier, argumenta McCall dont les épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissées. Regarde-toi, bon sang !

- Je peux choisir... mais c'est pas pour autant que je choisirais. Tu peux te raser la tête ; tu peux te teindre les sourcils en rose ; tu peux donner ton pied droit à manger à un requin-tigre et le gauche à un lion pour voir lequel mange le plus vite ; tu peux un tas de trucs.. mais c'est pas pour autant que tu le feras. Si ? Parce que ça m'intéresse de savoir qui mange le plus vite, hein. »

Scott préférait, et de loin, rester silencieux plutôt qu'avouer que son meilleur ami avait raison. C'était un fait très difficile à admettre compte-tenu de l'absurdité des exemples que l'autre adolescent avait choisi afin d'illustrer ses dires. Stiles avait l'art et la manière d'énoncer les faits. Le talent était au rendez-vous, l'originalité également, la forme nettement moins. Comment faisait-il, déjà, pour supporter cet énergumène depuis autant d'années ? Le loup-garou n'en avait pas la moindre idée... et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils continuaient à se fréquenter, justement.

Ils étaient presque comme deux antithèses, et tout était dans le presque. Le jour et la nuit. Le loup et l'agneau sarcastique armé de sa fidèle batte de base-ball. La poule à crocs et le renard. L'eau et le feu. L'ange et le démon. Le yin et le yang. La lune et le soleil. Le chaud et le froid. Ils étaient différents. L'on a beau bien que les contraires s'attirent, on dit également que ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. Aux proverbes : on leur fait dire ce que l'on veut, après tout. Toujours était-il que Stiles avait constamment fait partie de la vie de Scott. L'hyperactif était l'une des seules constantes que le fils McCall avait dans sa vie et l'on ne se sépare jamais d'une constante... quand bien même soit-elle complètement givrée.

« Scott, je t'assure que c'est pas un caprice de ma part. Ça te semble facile de faire un choix comme ça mais ça l'est pas du tout. Pouf j'ai choisi c'est pas possible, tu voix ? Tu penses comprendre mon problème mais... c'est tellement pas le cas. Tu comprends ce que je te raconte, tu peux en partie ressentir ce que je ressens grâce à tes trucs bizarres de bestiole bizarre mais je te jure que tu ne comprends pas tout car t'as pas un don d'empathie comme Phoebe Halliwell ! C'est... tellement plus difficile que ça en a l'air parce que... parce que les deux sont réels. Réellement réels, tu vois ? Y en a pas un qui me paraît plus réel que l'autre. Si t'étais à ma place tu...

- Je ne demande que ça : me mettre à ta place, souffla amèrement Scott. Je veux t'aider, Stiles. Réellement... Mais tu me laisses pratiquement plus t'approcher à part au lycée, et à peine. Tu ne parles de ton problème qu'à Peter, peut-être aussi à ton psy pour ce que j'en sais et comme j'en sais rien. Peter... celui que tu ne voulais absolument pas mettre au courant au départ, je te signale.

- Peter peut comprendre... il peut plus facilement comprendre ce que je ressens et à quel point choisir est quelque chose de difficile. »

Une boule, anormalement lourde, était en train de prendre forme dans le ventre du lycanthrope tandis que sa gorge se nouait. Jamais Stiles et lui avaient paru plus éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'à cet instant... même alors que plusieurs centaines de kilomètres les séparaient.

Ils s'étaient toujours aveuglément fais confiance. Ils s'étaient toujours entraidés. Ils étaient toujours restés même quand tout aurait dû les pousser dans le sens inverse. Pourquoi diable était-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

« C'est comme si... c'est comme si tu avais à choisir entre... entre Allison et moi, expliqua-t-il finalement tout en ne quittant pas des yeux son interlocuteur. T'as un monde comme celui-ci où je meurs et un autre monde, sans les loup-garou, où Allison meure. Tu dois ensuite choisir un monde : celui-ci mais je suis plus là mais où tu as toujours Allison... ou l'autre : où Allison n'est plus là. Tu te sens capable de faire un choix ?

- Bien sur, assura Scott.

- Ce n'est pas Stiles existe dans un monde et pas dans l'autre et Allison existe dans l'autre mais pas dans l'un, insista le premier, assit en tailleur sur son lit. Y en a un vivant dans le premier monde et mort dans l'autre et pour l'autre c'est l'inverse. Faire un choix revient un peu, non ça revient carrément, à choisir qui tu préfères savoir vivant... et donc qui tu préfères voir mort. C'est comme si tu tuais quelqu'un... indirectement.

- Et Peter t'aide à mieux comprendre ? »

Le regard de Stiles n'était désormais plus rivé sur Scott au point de le mettre presque mal à l'aise. Le propriétaire de la pièce, à la place, fixait le vide comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus intéressante à faire actuellement. Un petit trou dans le mur, une feuille punaisée au-dessus de son bureau et qui était tombée pendant la nuit, les vêtements de la veille qu'il avait négligemment abandonné sur son fauteuil avant d'aller se détendre la douche tout en priant pour qu'aucun esprit ne vienne l'y tuer. Tout et rien était en train de capter son attention.

L'hyperactif avala laborieusement sa salive et grimaça. Ses yeux un peu trop humides, ses mains un peu trop tremblantes : mentir tout en restant crédible semblait actuellement lui être impossible. Stiles réfléchissait. Il tentait de rester calme. Il devait impérativement le rester !

« Pour Peter... c'est comme si on lui demandait quel membre de sa famille il voudrait sauver au détriment des autres, murmura finalement l'adolescent. S'il n'avait qu'une seule personne à sauver : épargnerait-il Talia, Cora, Laura... c'est ce genre de choix impossible qu'on me demande de faire, Scott.

- T'étais pas si proche que ça d'Isaac, tenta maladroitement McCall. J'veux dire... j'sais que tu l'appréciais mais Peter c'est... bah c'est Peter et j'aurais pensé que ça changeait tout.

- Allison ou moi ? »

Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il être : la réponse ne s'imposait plus autant que la première fois où le fils du shérif avait pu la lui réclamer. Ça remontait pourtant à seulement quelques petites minutes et rien n'avait changé depuis lors ! Si l'évidente réponde n'avait plus tardé à refaire son apparition : elle n'avait cependant pas oublié d'amener avec elle un soupçon de doute. Bien que très léger, celui-ci permettait à Scott de commencer à ouvrir les yeux et à davantage comprendre la désagréable position dans laquelle se trouvait coincé son meilleur ami.

« Toi.

- Allison ou moi ?

- Toi.

- Allison ou moi ?

- Toi.

- Allison ou moi ?

- Toi.

- Allison... ou moi ?

- T... toi.

- Allison ou moi ?

- Toi.

- Allison ou moi ?

- Tu m'emmerdes.

- Allison ou moi ? »

Sans que Stiles ne le remarque : Scott avait trouvé le temps de se déplacer afin d'aller prendre place sur le peu d'espace libre qu'il y avait sur le bureau de son ami. Le reste du meuble était encombré par une multitude de documents en tout genre qui ne savaient capter l'attention du loup-garou de la pièce. Ce dernier préférait silencieusement regarder le second adolescent. Stiles avait lui aussi décidé de bouger et préféré ne pas rester assit sur son lit... et avait choisi de s'installer en tailleur à même le sol. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux et le menton dans ses mains : l'hyperactif posait inlassablement la même question. La réponse devenait de moins en moins assurée ; la voix de Scott se faisait de plus en plus tremblante et étranglée. Ce qui sortait de sa bouche lui semblait être la mauvaise chose à dire... tout en restant également la meilleure.

« Allison ou moi ? Allison ou moi ? Allison ou moi ? Tu dois faire un choix, Scott. C'est facile : tu m'as déjà choisi sept fois. Allison ou mois ? Alors ? Allison ou moi ?

- Je peux pas, avoua finalement Scott, les yeux clos. Je suis désolé Stiles.

- T'as pas à l'être... Je sais pas choisir moi non plus et pourtant c'est pas un choix aussi cornélien que le tiens... Quand je t'ai dis que je saurais choisir ; quand j'ai dis que je choisirais Peter : je le pensais vraiment, finit par souffler Stiles qui s'était calmé d'un coup. Tu vois, je... je pensais vraiment qu'il me suffirait d'avoir l'air suffisamment convaincu de quelque chose pour réellement devenir convaincu de ce quelque chose. Je pensais être capable de me convaincre... même si, à côté, je savais pertinemment que j'étais loin d'être convaincu. Puis j'ai eu le stupide réflexe d'en parler à Peter et... il a tout chamboulé, l'enfoiré. je sais qu'en ce moment je suis du genre facilement chamboulable parce que je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi venant de n'importe qui tellement je suis paumé mais... je pensais pas l'être autant tu vois ? Je pensais que... fin je sais pas ce que je pensais mais je pensais un truc... Je sais ce que je pensais. Je le sais plus ou moins vu que c'est moi qui le pense... je... je pensais que j'étais vraiment arrivé à un point où me convaincre ne serait guère plus qu'une formalité. Et je pense aussi que j'aurais dû choisir dès le début. »

Adossé contre son lit, les genoux désormais ramenés tout contre son torse : Stiles embrassa ces derniers avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Les épaules de l'humain tressautaient. Loin d'être certain de la marche à suivre et ignorant si ce qu'il était sur le point d'avancer était vrai : Scott était à deux doigts de supposer que son meilleur ami était en train de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

« Quel monde aurais-tu choisi ?

- Celui-ci. Celui avec les loup-garou...

- Et celui où tu n'avais pas ton Peter super-cool, rappela Scott. Le choix te semble facile, entre guillemets hein, maintenant mais il était loin de l'être à ce moment là. Si tu n'avais pas connu ce Peter super-cool tu n'aurais probablement pas laissé une chance pareille à notre et du coup tu aurais été amené à choisir l'autre Peter quand même. Le fait que notre Peter s'avère être celui que tu apprends actuellement à connaître te poussant à choisir ce monde.

- C'est pas cohérent ce que tu dis, fit remarquer Stiles en redressant la tête et fronçant les sourcils. Partons du principe que j'aurais immédiatement su choisir quel monde je souhaitais garder, à savoir celui-ci... alors je n'aurais pas donné de chance à notre Peter, je te l'accorde... donc le plus gros argument pour ce monde n'aurait pas lieu d'être donc j'aurais tout de même momentanément évolué dans l'autre monde. J'aurais donc été amené à rencontrer le Peter complètement barge et humain et... je l'aurais apprécié et j'aurais laissé une chance à notre Peter et j'aurais choisi de rester ici. Sauf que j'aurais choisi plus tôt et l'autre Peter serait pas mort. »

Les jambes de Scott balançaient dans le vide. Les yeux rivés vers celui qui venait de parler, le malheureux thérianthrope tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui venait de lui être expliqué. Le débit de parole avait été rapide, trop rapide... comme souvent avec Stiles. Même s'il partait parfois tellement loin qu'on se demandait comment le lycéen s'y prenait : il restait, fort heureusement pour les autres, occasionnel qu'il parte si loin.

« Tu as commencé à te rapprocher de notre Peter pendant l'été, en juillet ou en août... l'autre Peter est mort en même temps que notre Isaac : en septembre donc. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité de ce laps de temps pour faire ton choix puisqu'il te semble si évident ? »

La gorge sèche, l'hyperactif ne savait pas quoi répondre à son meilleur ami. Scott avait, pour une fois, décidé d'enchaîner les remarques pertinentes et intelligentes. Était-il possible de trouver une réponse correcte à lui donner ? Existait-il une bonne réponse à cette question ? Stiles n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais tendait à supposer que non.

« Sauf qu'à ce moment là j'étais jeune et con et que je voulais continuer à connaître les deux Peter. Je voulais voir où ils se rejoignaient et où ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Je voulais... voir et apprendre. Parce qu'à la base si je suis allé vers l'autre Peter c'était pour connaître un nouveau Peter Hale... peut-être un peu moins cassé que le notre.

- Et aussi parce que ton père t'avait pas trop laissé le choix, le chambra Scott.

- Aussi, confirma Stiles en laissant un léger sourire apparaître. Mais... la présence d'un Peter-humain m'a motivé pour le boulot et... tu vois, je... je sais pas ce que j'aurais choisi. Je peux pas savoir ce que j'aurais choisi sachant que je sais ce qui va se passer ensuite. Le fait de savoir m'empêche de savoir ce que je ferais sans savoir. Il faudrait que je sache pas ce qui va se passer pour répondre... genre que je retourne dans le passé. Tu crois que je pourrais retourner dans le passé ?

- Bof. Tu vis bien dans deux mondes en même temps, rappela McCall. Je suis un loup-garou. Peter a su revenir d'outre-tombe. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas voyager dans le temps ?

- A bord d'un Tardis ?

- Non. Là, par contre, je pense pas que ce soit possible.

- Une DeLorean alors ? »

Scott secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il hésitait entre l'exaspération de toujours le voir ramener la conversation à des séries ou des films... et être rassuré de voir que son ami était capable de plaisanter sur cet épineux sujet. Le loup-garou espérait également que Stiles en ait terminé mais c'était bien mal connaître le jeune homme que de penser ceci. On arrêtait pas un Stilinski une fois qu'il était lancé sur un sujet... quel qu'il puisse être !

« Mais admettons que je voyage dans le temps... bah y a un max de possibilités tu vois. Y a genre je voyage dans le temps et je prend la place du _moi_ d'_à ce moment là_ sauf que j'oublie que je connais le passé, qui est de ce fait le futur vu que je suis dans le passé, et je referais les même erreurs du coup. Je peux aussi prendre la place du _moi_ d'_à ce moment là_ tout en restant mentalement le _moi_ de _maintenant_ et donc en connaissant encore tout ce qui va se passer. Là y a plusieurs possibilités : plutôt que faire ce pourquoi je suis retourné dans le passé et donc faire un choix en choisissant le monde que je veux... je pourrais très bien être tenté de préserver les deux mondes, essayeré de sauver ceux qui ne peuvent plus l'être et j'en serais peut-être pas forcément capable et du coup ils meurent et retour à la case départ. Boum. Désillusion totale quoi. J'en serais peut-être aussi capable mais du coup si ils meurent pas j'ai aucune raison de voyager dans le temps et j'annule mon voyage dans le temps et ils meurent. Après si je vais dans le _futur_ et que je prends _ma_ place tout en me souvenant de tout... est-ce que je ne me contente pas de déplacer le problème dans ma propre ligne de temps ? Je devrais quand même choisir un monde et donc choisir avec qui je veux le plus rester... la différence étant dans le fait qu'ils ne sont pas encore morts. Après c'est aussi possible que j'aille dans le passé et que je reste le _moi_ de _maintenant_ sans prendre la place du _moi_ d'à _ce moment là_. Du coup il y aurait _deux_ moi à _ce moment là _et souvent avoir deux soi c'est mauvais. Admettons que ce soit pas mauvais : _je_ vais me voir et _je_ me dis de faire un choix. _Je_ m'explique pas pourquoi je dois faire un choix car sinon je retourne de nouveau à la case départ. L'autre moi, si on lui dit de faire un truc et qu'en plus on lui dit pas pourquoi il doit faire ce truc... _je_ me connais hein : y a des chances que l'autre moi du passé décide de ne pas le faire tout en faisant super gaffe à tout ce qui l'entoure... comme ça il aura jamais à retourner dans le passé pour se prévenir et pas s'écouter.

- Stiles...

- Puis si _je_ suis amené à voyager dans le temps et à croiser le _moi_ d'à _ce moment là_... _je_ devrais m'en souvenir car le _moi_ d_'à ce moment là _c'est _moi_ y a quelques mois, tu vois ? Or _je_ me souviens pas d'avoir croisé un _autre_ _moi_... puis si _j'_avais vu un _autre_ _moi_ _je_ _pense_ que _je_ t'en aurais parlé vu qu'à ce moment là tu étais déjà au courant de tout ce binns. Puis si _j_'avais été amené à voyager dans le temps et à prendre _ma_ place, donc en _devenant_ le _moi_ d'à _ce moment là _et _oubliant_ le _moi_ de _maintenant_ : alors _je_ suis destiné à faire ce voyage dans le temps encore et encore et encore et encore et encore sans jamais pour aller plus loin dans ma vie. Puis... admettons qu'en fait : _je_ reste le _moi_ de _maintenant_-_maintenant_ mais à _ce moment là _dans le _moi d'à ce moment là_... à ce _moment là_ je suis donc déjà le _moi_ de _maintenant_ sauf que c'est à ce _moment là _donc le _moi_ d'à _ce moment là_ c'est en fait le _moi_ de _maintenant_. Du coup à ce _moment là_ je devrais me souvenir de tout, savoir ce qui va se passer et faire un choix tout en sachant que c'est un futur possible et pas forcément établi. _J'ai pas fais le choix parce que si j'avais fait le choix on serait de nouveau tombé dans un paradoxe_. Mais, vois-tu, le _moi_ d'à ce_ moment là_, qui était du coup le _moi_ de _maintenant_, a forcément dû se faire cette réflexion lui-aussi vu que _lui_ c'est le _moi_ du _futur_ de _maintenant_ mais dans mon _passé_... il_, moi, _ se sera donc fait cette réflexion et il_, toujours moi,_ aura quand même décidé de voyager dans le temps. _Je_ sais pas comment_ j_'en suis arrivé là et _je_ sais pas pourquoi _j'_ai cru que _je_ saurais faire un choix. Enfin _je_ sais pas pourquoi un_ moi du futur_ aurait cru qu'un_ moi du passé_ serait capable de faire un choix. _Je_ devrais, en plus, me souvenir de tout ça vu que ça remonte à pas si loin que ça mine de rien et que c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on peut oublier, tu vois ? De toutes façons c'est pas possible en plus parce que sinon le _moi d'avant maintenant_ c'est un _moi d'après maintenant_ donc y aurait eu un moment où j'aurais été le_ moi d'après_ mais avant d'être le _moi de maintenant _donc j'aurais jamais pu être le_ moi de maintenant_. Si ? Non. Sinon là, maintenant, tout de suite, _je_ suis le_ moi d'après _et le _moi de maintenant_ ne peut pas exister vu que _j_'aurais prit sa place au tout début, tu te souviens ? Donc en fait voyager dans le temps bah c'est pas possible.

- J'ai... absolument rien compris et rien suivi, murmura Scott. Mais je te crois. »

La précédente détresse dans laquelle avait pu se trouver Stiles semblait être désormais bien loin et totalement oubliée ! A présent parfaitement éveillé, et mieux valait qu'il le soit vu la vitesse à laquelle il venait de débiter son speech, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il était fou ou qu'il venait d'avoir l'illumination du siècle : l'hyperactif sauta sur ses deux pieds, courus jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre après avoir attrapé ses clés de voiture posée juste à côté de Scott... et parti sans plus demander son reste.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou encore, lui.

- Scott ! Hurla-t-on depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Ramène tes fesses ! On y va ! »

Perplexe, le lycanthrope sauta néanmoins de son perchoir dans l'optique d'aller rejoindre son meilleur ami pour, peut-être, comprendre quelle mouche venait de le piquer. Il ne se précipitait cependant pas autant que Stiles juste avant lui. Mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence car Scott n'avait jamais eu confiance dans les escaliers de la maison des Stilinski. Ceux-ci étaient incroyablement sournois et McCall ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Stiles avait failli tomber. Il était peut-être aujourd'hui capable de guérir étonnamment vite : mais Scott préférait ne pas tenter le diable... ou n'importe lequel de ses acolytes.

Stilinski avait laissé les clés de la maison sur la serrure afin que son camarade puis verrouiller en sortant. Cet abandon était une mauvaise habitude prise par le lycéen quelques années plus tôt. Scott était prêt à mettre une main au feu qu'un jour : Stiles agirait ainsi sans personne derrière lui pour les récupérer. Pas de Scott. Pas de shérif. Calmement, tentant toujours de digérer le monologue qu'on venait d'essayer de lui faire avaler, McCall monta dans la Jeep qui n'attendait plus que lui et claqua aussitôt sa portière.

« Je... mais t'es même pas habillé, Stiles, soupira-t-il, sidéré.

- On va voir Peter. C'est pas grave.

- Oh. C'est pas grave si tu débarques chez lui à moitié à poil, traduisit le premier, sarcastique. Logique.

- On va chez Derek, techniquement.

- Et tu crois pas que c'est encore pire ? »

L'hyperactif adressa un immense sourire à son co-pilote. Co-pilote qui n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que se laisser conduire d'un point à un autre. Mieux valait ne jamais confier la mission "orientation" à Scott, d'ailleurs, excepté si l'objectif final s'avérait être "se perdre en pleine cambrousse". Le loup-garou, loin d'avoir les même pensées que son chauffeur, se posait une question qui n'était toujours pas normale à ses yeux même après près de dix ans à supporter le phénomène : existait-il des limites et des choses que même Stiles ne ferait pas ? Excepté accepter d'être mordu par Peter.

« Stiles...

- Oui ?

- T'as pas non plus de chaussures... »

Le conducteur regarda longuement ses pieds. C'était comme s'il avait besoin de le faire pour vérifier si, oui ou non, l'autre avait raison. Il hocha finalement la tête de bas en haut et acceptait de donner raison à son camarade. Il était bel et bien pieds nus. L'ignorait-il vraiment ?

« Tu comptes vraiment conduire comme ça ? Insista Scott qui espérait voir Stiles retourner chez lui pour se laver, s'habiller et mettre quelque chose à ses pieds.

- Hmm... non. File moi tes pompes ! »

À moitié couché sur les jambes du fils de Melissa, faisant comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale et logique à faire en ce bas monde quand on se trouvait dans sa situation, le fils du shérif était en train d'essayer de s'emparer d'un pied de son ami afin de le dépouiller de son bien. Scott, évidemment, ne se laissait pas faire. Il n'avait de cesse de gesticuler sur son siège, sans oublier de se cogner quand il faisait un mouvement un peu trop brusque, et essayait désespérément de mettre ses pieds hors d'atteinte.

« File moi tes pompes, grogna Stiles tout en tapant, non méchamment, la cuisse de son camarade. Donne moi cette chaussure... et l'autre aussi. »

Si Scott avait un jour pu penser que son meilleur ami n'était pas le diable en personne : il revenait dès à présent sur ces paroles. L'hyperactif, contrairement à l'apprenti du vétérinaire, parvenait régulièrement à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait avoir... dans la limite du raisonnable et de l'acceptable, évidemment. Après une petite bataille dont le jeune McCall pouvait en ressortir fier de lui : Stiles avait finalement fini par remporter les précieuses chaussures, ainsi que les chaussettes, pour lesquelles ils se chamaillaient depuis tantôt.

« J'espère que mon autre moi saura me venger de cet affront, marmonna Scott, les bras croisés, boudeur. Non mais... tu m'as dépouillé !

- Oh, si peu, s'amusa Stiles. Je te les rends dès qu'on arrive, tes chaussures, hein... c'est juste pour conduire... et pour t'embêter un peu.

- Et mes chaussettes...

- Ouais. Si tu veux je te les rends aussi. »

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	24. Chapitre 23

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Et voici le chapitre 23, posté dans les temps (que la mauvaise langue qui se moquait de moi se dénonce maintenant ou se taise à jamais) et à une heure convenable (en plus !)._

_Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, donner leurs impressions quant au chapitre et tout ça. N'hésitez vraiment pas : je répond toujours :-)_  
><em>Merci également à tous les autres :D<em>

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 23<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-B<strong>

[_Dimanche 5 octobre 2014_]

Derek savait avec qui il allait prochainement avoir à faire affaire alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte contre laquelle deux hurluberlus s'excitaient depuis quelques instants. Il n'avait pas grand mérite à cela, il fallait bien l'admettre. Ce n'était guère quelque chose de difficile à deviner, après tout, et l'alpha ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter d'avoir su comprendre seul qu'il allait prochainement avoir à supporter Scott et Stiles.

Les deux garçons avaient l'art et la manière de faire un potion du diable et savaient se montrer aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphant mâles adultes coincé dans une minuscule boutique de porcelaine. Si l'adulte ne pouvait donc pas se dire étonné de voir les deux lycéens apparaître de beau matin sur le pas de sa porte... il pouvait cependant avouer ne pas s'être attendu à les découvrir dans cet état. Quand Derek détailla les deux adolescents face à lui : il ne su se retenir de hausser les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant. »

Les cheveux ébouriffés, simplement accoutré d'un tee-shirt définitivement trop grand et trop large pour lui et un sweat noué autour de la taille : Stiles avait particulièrement fière allure. Ce n'était pas là une scène que Derek saurait oublier de si tôt... quand bien même l'aurait-il souhaité. L'homme se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans l'esprit dérangé du fils Stilinski mais n'était pas sur, une fois de plus, de vouloir connaître la réponse. L'hyperactif, quant à lui, ne semblait en aucun cas être gêné par son allure ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du Scott qui se dandinait à ses côtés.

Le jeune loup-garou était, lui, habillé de manière bien plus conventionnelle que son camarade même s'il y avait tout de même quelques hic dans son aspect. L'alpha fut heureux de constater que lui, au moins, portait un pantalon digne de ce nom et non pas un simple sweat noué autour de la taille. Le chose qui dénotait le plus dans son allure était ce qui n'était justement pas là : les chaussures et les chaussettes. Le Hale réveillé ne prit pas bien longtemps à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour laisser dans cet état le malheureux. Une fois de plus : Derek ne savait pas précisément s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer.

« C'est une drôle d'histoire en fait, commença un humain enthousiaste. Scott a débarqué chez moi _tranquillou_, genre c'est normal de réveiller son meilleur pote un dimanche matin, et mon père l'a laissé entrer et monter toujours _tranquillou_, lui aussi genre c'est toujours normal de réveiller son meilleur pote un dimanche matin. Je me suis battu avec mes couvertures pendant un moment mais le héro, présent à mes côtés, n'a rien fait pour m'aider. Sois rassuré jeune Padawan, même si t'es plus vieux que moi et pas trop Padawan au final mais bon, je suis sorti vainqueur de ce corps à couette même s'il m'a fallu pour cela menacer le stormtrooper à ma droite d'une mort sans pareille en bon apprenti Dark Vador que je... ne suis pas. Après on a parlé de trucs super intéressants mais qui ne t'intéresseraient pas. Enfin... peut-être que ça t'intéresserais car tu comprendrais pourquoi je suis aussi bizarre mais je pense pas que tu puisses vraiment être intéressé pour de vrai...

- C'est possible de comprendre pourquoi t'es bizarre ? Avança un Scott réellement intéressé par la question.

- Aprèèèès, reprit Stiles sans oublier de tuer du regard son voisin. Après et bah on a toujours parlé de trucs super intelligents et on a conclu que les voyages dans le temps ça pouvait pas se faire pour la simple et bonne raison que le moi de maintenant qui te dit ça en vrai c'est le moi d'après maintenant qui est venu prendre la place du moi d'avant maintenant donc le moi d'avant maintenant c'est un moi d'après maintenant car je suis un moi de maintenant et... parce que j'aurais pu vouloir changer le futur tu vois mais y a trop de possibilités possibles et ça annulait toujours la raison du voyage donc...

- Et tu fais quoi des mondes parallèles ?

- Je... tu... t'as dit quoi, là ? T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire et t'as compris le... comment t'as fait ça ? Scott t'a prévenu par SMS ou...

- Peter est mon oncle. »

Une fois n'était pas coutume, malheureusement pour eux tous, mais Derek venait d'accomplir l'exploit consistant à momentanément clouer le bec de Stiles. Le fils du shérif était désormais en train de le fixer avec deux grands yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or, la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres légèrement étirées vers le haut. Le loup-garou aux yeux rouges ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette réaction et ça c'était déjà plus habituel. Derek lança un petit regard perdu à Scott qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne comprenait apparemment pas davantage.

Pour McCall, la seconde fois où Stiles expliquait ses propos avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être plus claire que la première. Le débit était toujours trop rapide ; les idées encore trop farfelues ; les phrases bien trop alambiqués. Ce n'était, par contre, certainement pas un bon point... mais passons.

« Peter est ton oncle ; Peter est ton oncle, répéta Stiles à voix basse avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre où il en était en tâchant d'oublier l'intervention de l'adulte. Euh... ensuite... j'ai demandé à Scott de choisir entre Allison et moi genre on est mort et tout mais... techniquement ça s'est fait avant qu'on en vienne à se dire que je suis le moi d'après maintenant qui a prit la place du mois d'avant maintenant et que du coup je...

- J'ai saisi l'idée, coupa Derek. Je suppose qu'il a choisi Allison.

- Même pas ! S'exclama Stiles avant de froncer les sourcils. T'aurais choisi Allison, toi ?

- Oh que oui.

- Tu t'arranges pas toi dis donc, se désola l'humain avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Et suite à ça j'ai eu une illumination et je suis parti en courant sauf que Scott était pas au courant qu'il devait aussi courir vu qu'il avait pas eu mon illumination vu qu'il ne sait pas encore lire dans mes pensées...

- Et heureusement, marmonna le concerné, réussissant à arracher un petit rire à l'alpha.

- Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? Je peux finir sans toujours être interrompu ? S'il-vous-plaît. »

Les deux loup-garou fautifs levèrent les mains en l'air. Ils allaient arrêter. Ils n'allaient plus commenter... pendant un temps du moins.

« Donc comme il sait pas lire dans mes pensées, et heureusement sinon il saurait de quelle affreuse manière je compte le tuer, j'ai donc dû l'appeler donc il est descendu donc on est partis mais en fait on est pas partis parce qu'il a tenu à me faire remarquer que j'étais pas habillé mais je m'en moquais parce qu'on allait chez Peter qui est en fait chez toi mais j'ai considéré qu'on s'en foutait un peu de toi, en toute amitié hein, et que tu comptais pas, toujours en toute amitié, parce que... parce que c'est pas à toi que je voulais parler même si là, techniquement, je te parle mais ça compte pas comme tel vu que je devais normalement pas te parler et que je te parle pas de ce dont je voulais parler mais pas à toi donc on va dire que je te parle pas.

- J'aimerais bien.

- On a dit plus de commentaire, chuchota Scott en s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son ami.

- _Dooooonc_ on est partis mais en fait toujours pas parce qu'il a absolument tenu à me faire remarquer qu'en plus de pas être totalement habillé j'avais pas non plus de chaussures donc je lui ai piqué les siennes, en plus de ses chaussettes, et je devais les lui rendre quand on arrivait mais j'ai pas voulu... et comme j'avais toujours pas de pantalon il m'a aussi filé son sweat parce que, selon lui, ça se fait pas de se balader comme ça dans la rue... mais c'est pas vraiment la rue vu que c'est chez toi et tu habites plus dans la rue... même si, en fait, t'as jamais vécu dans la rue : t'as juste passé un long, très long, moment dans ta maison toute... cramée. »

Même Scott, qui avait pourtant un avantage certain comparé à Derek dans la mesure où il avait vécu la scène dans son intégralité quelques minutes plus tôt, avait bien du mal à saisir tout ce qui était dit. Son ami balançait des idées en vrac, sans chercher à savoir si ça avait une quelconque importance ou non. Il y avait bien trop de paroles inutiles autour des informations qui, pourtant, pouvaient aisément être jugées comme étant intéressantes.

Stiles parlait, parlait, parlait. En un temps record, il venait de résumer tout ce qu'il avait fait, depuis l'instant où il s'était réveillé, à un Derek qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« Ouais. Donc, en clair, tu viens à moitié nu un dimanche matin pour parler à Peter, résuma l'alpha.

- Ah bah tu vois ! Lui aussi il trouve ça bizarre. »

oOo

Malgré ses évidentes réticences : le propriétaire des lieux se décala afin de laisser pénétrer les deux intrus matinaux dans son humble habitation. La pièce était dans le même état que d'ordinaire : tellement bien rangée, tellement vide que c'était à penser que personne ne vivait entre ces murs... et certainement pas deux hommes seuls. C'était tellement différent de l'appartement de Peter qui était pourtant, techniquement parlant, exactement le même.

Quand l'un était encombré d'objets en tout genre ; d'items tous plus fantastiques les uns les autres tel que cette poubelle en forme de TARDIS qui faisait du bruit quand on jetait quelque jours ; un pot à crayon rubik's cube ; de posters en tout genre issus de Harry Potter ou du Seigneur des anneaux ; les livres de science-fiction ou fantastique qui formaient la majeure partie des piles instables sur son bureau ; les DVDs qui traînaient de-ci de-là ; les animaux qui faisaient des leurs dès que faire se pouvait. L'un était parfait ; l'autre l'était nettement moins. L'endroit où Stiles se trouvait à l'heure actuel était, quant à lui, uniquement constitué du strict nécessaire... voire encore moins.

« Il dort encore, soupira Derek alors que Stiles n'avait même pas encore eu le loisir de poser sa question. Et je te déconseille de... monter le réveiller. »

Bien entendu : il était déjà trop tard. Si l'un avait été en mesure de deviner les prochaines paroles de l'hyperactif : l'hyperactif en question avait, de son côté, décidé de ne pas écouter l'alpha jusqu'au bout. Stiles avait filé en direction des escaliers sans demander son reste. Il était déjà en train de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre sans faire attention et nullement impressionnés par leur aspect pourtant peu arrangeant.

Derek avait énormément de mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer entre son oncle et Stiles. Quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation au cours des dernières semaines et il avait beau chercher : pas moyen d'en comprendre l'origine.

Les deux étaient devenus plus ou moins amis. Ils étaient particulièrement complices par moment et ce n'était en aucun cas quelque chose de rassurant. Leur intelligence commune était, certes, un atout non négligeable pour le groupe qu'ils formaient même si Lydia devait pouvoir les égaler... mais leur caractère respectif, en revanche, promettait moult explosions à l'avenir. Proches, semblables, différents, ce n'était pourtant pas tant pour l'étrange duo que formaient Stiles et Peter que Derek s'inquiétait. Non. C'était plutôt pour tous les autres ; pour tout ceux qui avaient le malheur d'évoluer autour de ces deux bombes à retardement.

« Je vais le tuer, murmura Derek alors que l'ombre de l'adolescent disparaissait à l'étage.

- Tu le feras pas. Ça t'évite d'avoir à le supporter et... je pense qu'il fera attention à Peter. »

Tandis que l'alpha fixait son bêta afin d'évaluer la valeur de sa remarque et voir si, oui ou non, Scott pouvait avoir raison : Stiles était en train d'abaisser la poignée de la porte de chambre de Peter sans daigner annoncer son arrivée. A quoi bon vu qu'il dormait, selon les dires de Derek ? L'adolescent ne pu retenir un petit sourire attendrit en voyant que le propriétaire des lieux n'avait pas menti. Si jamais Stiles avait encore songé à réveiller l'occupant de la pièce afin de lui parler : cette envie venait de disparaître comme par enchantement.

Voir Peter dormir, et peu importait lequel, avait été quelque chose d'étrange au début et restait quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui encore. L'hyperactif ignorait pourquoi il avait tant de mal à se faire à l'idée que tout le monde puisse être amené à dormir y compris Peter... et pourtant les faits étaient bels et bien là : Stiles était incapable de ne pas _systématiquement_ trouver ça étrange.

Le loup-garou était en boule dans son lit et dormait à poings fermés. La tête à même le matelas : il serrait son oreiller contre lui et était à moitié découvert. Bien calé au fond, le plus près possible du mur, c'était à se demander pourquoi diable l'homme avait prit la peine de monter un si grand lit au vu du peu d'espace qu'il demandait. Après être resté un moment debout dans l'entrée, à se demander s'il voulait réellement prendre le risque de le réveiller en s'approchant, Stiles jugea qu'il devait être capable de se faire suffisamment discret pour y aller sans perturber son sommeil. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds, attentif au moindre de ses gestes afin de ne pas se cogner, et remit correctement la couverture sur son propriétaire.

« Si on m'avait dit, y a quelques mois, que je ferais ça... se fit-il remarquer à voix basse. Le flippant Peter Hale... »

oOo

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fou encore, l'autre ?

- J'en suis à un point où moins j'en sais et mieux je me porte, marmonna Scott affalé dans le canapé. Tu devrais faire pareil : ça fait du bien. »

Inquiet, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne pas même sous la contrainte, Derek quitta son siège afin de se rendre à l'étage pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Il tenait à vérifier qu'aucun cadavre ne s'y trouvait ! Que ce soit celui de l'hyperactif ou celui de son oncle : l'alpha préférait qu'ils aillent s'entre-tuer ailleurs que sous son toit.

Quelle ne fut pourtant pas sa surprise lorsque Derek découvrit que Stiles, en moins d'un quart d'heure de temps, avait réussi à trouver le moyen de se faufiler, l'air de rien, auprès de Peter. Tranquillement allongé, les yeux à moitié clos et la respiration presque aussi lente que celle d'une personne endormie : l'humain s'était même installé de telle sorte à avoir le loup-garou au plus près de sa personne. Définitivement : Derek ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait.

« Non mais je rêve, souffla-t-il.

- C'est moi qui rêve, grogna Stiles en se tournant vers lui. Toi tu fous le camp et tu me laisses rêver. Si t'étais en train de rêver je serais probablement pas dans ton rêve et si jamais j'y étais... je doute que je serais en vie ou capable de parler. Puis si t'es en train de rêver c'est un peu bizarre comme rêve non ? »

L'alpha fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que qui que ce soit lui réponde, et certainement pas Stiles ! Pas plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir être entendu, d'ailleurs. Les fois où Derek avait l'impression d'être lésé étaient bien trop nombreuses à son goût. Il se passait quelque chose et personne ne daignait l'en informer !

La relation entre le lycéen humain et Peter avait prit une tournure qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé un seul instant. Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Ils étaient complices au possible. Stiles semblait même avoir le don d'apaiser Peter, tout comme l'inverse semblait être vrai, et de le rendre de nouveau plus humain. Dès que Derek s'imaginait avoir comprit ce qui se passait et jusqu'où cette nouvelle équipe pouvait aller : on s'empressait de lui montrer qu'il avait tord.

« Derek ? Si tu devais choisir qui devait mourir entre... Isaac et Peter : tu choisirais qui ?

- Tu as demandé à Scott qui il choisirait entre Allison et toi, remarqua l'homme aux yeux rouges en allant s'installer sur le canapé de la chambre. Maintenant tu voudrais savoir qui je choisirais entre Isaac et Peter ? Quel genre de choix as-tu à faire, au juste ?

- Parce que tu m'écoutes vraiment en plus ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il était blasé des remarques incessantes de l'adolescent et rêvait de le voir aphone au moins une fois, quel bonheur ce serait ! Stiles, qui n'espérait pas grand chose de la part de l'autre individu, se redressa afin d'être mieux installé pour discuter. Il s'y prit le plus lentement possible afin d'éviter de faire de trop gros mouvements et ne pas réveiller le troisième. L'empêcher de se reposer était toujours une mauvaise idée, après tout.

« T'étais comment avant ? Demanda Stiles sans chercher à comprendre si c'était une bonne idée, ou non, de poser la question. T'étais quel genre de mec ? Plutôt le genre gros grognon comme maintenant ou alors t'étais plus... heureux, pas vraiment comme maintenant ?

- Plus heureux, répondit aussitôt Derek.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait être comme ça ? Je veux dire... t'avais toujours Laura et... Peter était pas vraiment... fin... voilà quoi.

- Pratiquement toute ma famille est morte brûlée vive, Stiles, rappela l'alpha en haussant les sourcils. Il ne restait plus que Peter, Laura et moi et... tu connais l'état de Peter. »

Au cours des quelques secondes qui suivirent cette remarque qu'on ne pouvait discuter : l'adolescent jugea bon de rester silencieux. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche mais Derek savait que le cerveau du plus jeune était d'ores et déjà en train de fonctionner à plein régime. Stiles analysait ce qu'il venait de dire, essayait de comprendre tout ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier et, d'une minute à l'autre, un flot de paroles incompréhensibles allaient quitter ces lèvres maudites. Mieux valait profiter de ce bref instant de répit.

« Tu crois que ça aurait été différent si Peter avait pas été aussi grièvement... brûlé ? murmura le plus jeune en tournant brièvement la tête vers le loup endormi. Et comment il peut dormir alors qu'on cause juste à côté ?

- Deaton, se contenta d'expliquer l'autre. Et oui : tout aurait été différent si ça avait été le cas. Vraiment différent. »

Le fils du shérif tourna brusquement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs au vu de la brève grimace qui déforma son visage. Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Pas un instant il n'avait cru avoir la moindre chance d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait avoir. Il avait, sincèrement, pensé que l'alpha allait se défiler, refuser de manière catégorique de lui fournir les réponses attendues. Stiles avait cru avoir le temps d'aller faire pousser des œufs sur Neptune avant d'en savoir plus sur ce que pouvait penser Derek. Il s'était trompé. Mieux valait profiter de cette brèche inattendue et inespérée dans les défenses de l'homme pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

« Tu crois que t'aurais été plus heureux si Peter avait été épargné ?

- Laura et moi n'étions pas près à vivre tous les deux. Seuls. On a quitté Beacon Hills pendant quelques années et, avec le recul que j'ai aujourd'hui, ça ne me semble pas être une aussi bonne idée que ça ne l'était à l'époque.

- Tu penses que si vous étiez pas partis, si vous étiez resté à Beacon Hills, si vous aviez pu rendre visite plus souvent à Peter... tu penses que vous auriez pu voir qu'il était en train de se réveiller et l'aider à pas péter les plombs, à se canaliser et tout ? L'empêcher de chercher à se venger et... de tuer Laura.

- C'est... c'est une possibilité que j'ai envisagé un moment, avoua l'alpha en hochant la tête. On avait besoin de lui à l'époque mais on a pas pensé qu'il pouvait aussi avoir besoin de nous. C'était...

- Trop douloureux de rester à Beacon Hills ; trop douloureux de rester là où vous aviez tout perdu ; de rester là où tout le monde vous connaissait pour le drame qui vous a touché ; là où votre...

- On a essayé... au début. On était partis pour rester et... c'est pas tant la pitié des autres qui nous a fait partir que... que Peter. Il avait une manière d'être qui le rendait terriblement agaçant et attachant à la fois. Un peu comme toi en fait.

- Agaçant je veux bien te croire... mais tu me trouves attachant ?

- Non. »

Il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander à Derek d'un seul et même coup. C'était déjà un petit miracle en soit qu'il ait accepté, sans condition et sans menacer quiconque, de répondre aux questions posées. D'autant plus que le loup-garou paraissait honnête au possible dans ce qu'il disait. Stiles se demandait s'il avait un jour déjà parlé de ce ça, si quelqu'un avait un jour eu la maladresse de le lui demander.

« Quand on était mômes et qu'on nous demandait de deviner qui allait venir à la maison... on souhaitait forcément que ce soit Peter, reprit Derek sans que Stiles ait à l'y pousser. Les choses ont changé. Vraiment changées. Avant, c'était le mec de la famille qui enchaînait les conneries mais que l'on pardonnait toujours malgré tout... et malgré le fait qu'on sache pertinemment qu'il recommencerait.

- Et tu l'as pardonné d'avoir tué Laura. »

Une fois encore : le silence eut le temps de s'installer dans la pièce. Stiles cru aussitôt que son instant de chance, le moment où il allait enfin avoir le droit d'avoir une réponse à ses questions et l'opportunité de davantage connaître l'alpha et ce qui se cachait dans son esprit... il cru réellement que cet instant de grâce venait de s'achever.

« J'en sais rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand tu le vois, comme ça, tu le donnerais au bon dieu sans confession. Je le donne au bon dieu sans confession et pourtant. Il y a du bon et du très mauvais en Peter et...

- C'était ta sœur, acheva Stiles. Tu arrives pas à départager.

- Je sais qu'un jour je finirais par savoir. Savoir si je lui en voudrais éternellement ou si je le pardonne intégralement... mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui il est encore trop tôt pour prendre cette décision.

- Ça changera tout le cours de ta vie. Ça déterminera si Peter continuera à en faire partie ou s'il en sortira à jamais, comprit l'adolescent. Mais... est-ce que tu ignores réellement ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que t'es pas en train de te voiler la face et de repousser à plus tard une décision que tu as déjà prise ?

- Je ne suis pas prêt, Stiles. »

Le lycéen appréciait le fait que seuls Derek et lui avaient conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Peter était toujours en train de dormir, imperturbable, et il y avait peu de chances pour que Scott vienne voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de fabriquer tous les trois. Ils étaient tranquilles. L'alpha pouvait répondre aux questions et Stiles pouvait en poser... en essayant de ne pas faire attention au fait qu'elles pouvaient très bien le concerner.

Il accusait, en quelque sorte, Derek de déjà savoir ce qu'il souhaitait et pensait de Peter. Il supposait que le lycanthrope remettait l'inévitable à plus tard car c'était bien plus simple pour lui de vivre de cette manière. N'était-ce pas également son cas ? Ne savait-il pas déjà ce qu'il voulait, quel monde il souhaitait garder et sauver ? Ne remettait-il pas l'instant fatidique à plus tard en prenant Isaac comme faux prétexte ?

« Je peux pas le pardonner aujourd'hui tout comme je peux pas le perdre aujourd'hui. Dans cet état des faits : je préfère garder la situation telle qu'elle est actuellement.

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Non.

- Je pense que tu l'as déjà pardonné mais que tu ne te pardonnes pas de l'avoir déjà pardonné donc tu continues à te dire que tu ne l'as pas pardonné. Pas parce que tu ne sais pas si tu veux le pardonner ou non vu que, tu te souviens, tu l'as déjà pardonné... mais parce que tu attends le moment où tu sauras te pardonner de le pardonner pour le pardonner officiellement, expliqua tout de même Stiles. Pour moi : il est clair que tu as déjà pardonné Peter. Si c'était pas le cas : tu le laisserais pas vivre avec toi parce que t'aurais énormément de mal à faire taire cette petite partie de toi qui ne l'a pas pardonné... or Peter vit chez toi, je t'apprends rien, donc c'est que t'as su faire taire cette petite partie de toi qui ne l'a pas pardonné et si tu as su faire taire cette petite partie de toi qui ne l'a pas pardonné c'est que tu l'as pardonné et que cette petite partie de toi qui ne l'as pas pardonné n'a plus lieux d'être. Je pense que t'as déjà pardonné Peter depuis longtemps mais que Laura te manque tellement que tu ne veux pas pouvoir pardonner Peter... mais tu le pardonnes quand même parce que... c'est Peter et que c'est le mec de la famille qu'on pardonne quoiqu'il fasse... même s'il tue sa nièce dans un élan de folie furieuse. Tu l'as pardonné mais tu trouves impardonnable de le pardonner aussi vite et de le pardonner tout court. T'es pas en guerre intérieure pour savoir quoi penser de Peter : tu es en guerre intérieure parce que tu sais quoi penser de Peter alors que tu ne veux pas savoir quoi penser de Peter. T'es comme ça parce que t'es un mec vachement compliqué mine de rien... en plus d'être vachement con. »

oOo

« Donc si t'avais un monde avec un Peter vivant qui pète presque le feu mais plus Isaac... et un monde où ça serait l'inverse mais avec un Isaac qui pète pas encore trop le feu... tu choisirais Peter ?

- Je pense que ton problème est plus profond que ça, Stiles.

- Tu connais pas mon problème.

- Tu penses vivre dans deux mondes qui sont très proches. Dans l'un d'eux je dirais que Peter est mort mais pas Isaac et dans l'autre... dans l'autre je suis actuellement en train de te parler. Tu ne sais pas quel monde choisir car tu tiens aux deux et tu harcèles Scott et Peter pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient, qui ils privilégieraient en espérant que leur réponse t'aide. Mais c'est pas le cas.

- Comment tu...

- Tu viens de me demander qui je choisirais entre Peter et Isaac. Tu as un problème. Scott et Peter sont au courant, énuméra Derek. Pour que tu viennes à moitié nu un dimanche matin pour parler à Peter c'est soit qu'il y a un truc entre vous deux, soit que tu as un gros problème, soit qu'il y a un truc entre vous deux et que tu as un gros problème. Quand tu as raconté ce qui t'amenais de bon matin ici : t'as parlé d'un choix que Scott aurait à faire entre Allison et toi... ça implique donc un choix difficile donc un problème.

- Sauf pour toi.

- Tu sais très bien que même pour moi le choix serait pas aussi facile. Soit je garde un casse-pied soit je garde une Argent, asséna Derek. »

Stiles ne pipait mot. Assit en tailleur sur le matelas, il préférait écouter ce que le loup-garou avait à lui dire. Il était plutôt étrange d'entendre l'alpha énumérer tout ce qui avait pu trahir l'adolescent en un laps de temps plutôt restreint au final. Si ce n'était pas là une preuve que l'adolescent devait apprendre à tenir sa langue : alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était !

« Je suppose, d'ailleurs, que ton problème est le truc super important qui ne m'intéresserait pas. »

Le lycéen commençait à prier pour que Peter se réveille, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il souhaitait que Derek cesse de parler autant et arrête de tout comprendre. Ce n'était pas normal. L'alpha n'avait jamais été comme ça. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé et encore moins si personne ne l'y contraignait... et jamais il n'avait aussi bien montré à Stiles qu'il écoutait ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il parlait. Malgré tout, l'adolescent fini par hocher la tête et confirmait ce que venait de dire Derek.

« On sait donc que Scott et Peter sont au courant. On peut conclure sans trop de risques qu'ils sont au courant d'un problème. Du problème, même. Ensuite, compte-tenu du choix que tu demandes à Scott de faire ainsi que du choix que je dois faire pour te satisfaire : j'ai supposé que tu devais faire un choix toi aussi. Et puis, au fond, tout était dans ta question.

- Mais...

- Je suis pas le seul à être vachement con. »

****-A****

[_Lundi 6 octobre 2014_]

Scott savait qu'il se passait parfois, souvent même, de drôles de choses dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Difficile de ne pas le savoir, en même temps. Plus difficile encore : oublier qu'il se passait régulièrement de drôles de choses dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Si Stiles continuait sur cette vois, alors le jeune McCall n'allait plus tarder à oublier ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on était étonné par quelque chose. Tout finissait par devenir normal lorsque l'on côtoyait suffisamment longtemps l'hyperactif Stilinski. Tout. Absolument tout : y compris le fait qu'une personne pense vivre dans deux mondes de manière simultanée... dont un avec des loup-garous et autres joyeusetés.

« Arrête de le suivre, chuchota Scott. Tu vas le faire flipper à le harceler comme ça.

- Mais non.

- Tu me fais flipper à le harceler comme ça, insista le premier. Isaac aime être seul. Je pense même qu'il doit avoir peur des autres et...

- Si t'as peur des autres t'es pas dans l'équipe de Crosse du lycée, je suis désolé. »

Quand McCall vit Lahey entrer dans le réfectoire : il soupira de bonheur et baissa aussitôt les armes qu'il commençait à brandir. Au moins allaient-ils manger aujourd'hui ! Quelques jours plus tôt, Stiles avait trouvé astucieuse l'idée de suivre Isaac pendant toute la durée de la pause déjeuner... et tant pis pour eux si le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait son propre casse-croûte. Autant dire que l'après-midi qui suivit fut vraiment très long.

Sans daigner prévenir son compère de toujours, le fils du shérif se faufila à la suite de leur camarade de classe. Pendant toute la durée de la file du self : Stiles gigota afin d'essayer de ne pas perdre le grand dadais de vue. Il ne s'agissait pas, après tout, de perdre sa trace après avoir passé la matinée à le suivre comme son ombre. Hors de question pour eux qu'Isaac disparaisse à la première occasion.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû venir manger plus tôt, siffla Scott lorsqu'ils commencèrent à chercher une place où s'installer avec leur plateau. Mais non : monsieur préfère faire le stalker.

- Ahein, si tu le dis, marmonna le second sur la pointe des pieds. Isaac est là-bas. Tu le vois ?

- Tu vas pas aller t'installer avec lui quand même, se désola l'autre. Que tu le suives est une chose mais que tu lui imposes notre présence... c'est carrément différent. »

Stiles tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, scandalisé par ce qu'il était en train de laisser entendre. Il roula ensuite des yeux. Ce que Scott pouvait être embêtant, parfois, avec ses bons sentiments et ses "ça ne se fait pas".

« Tu vois une autre place ? Non. Donc on peut aller s'installer avec lui sans que ça fasse stalker comme tu dis. Si on le fait pas, de toutes façons, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre... et le quelqu'un d'autre s'amusera peut-être à mettre de la purée dans les bouclettes de Lahey. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi quelqu'un lui mettrait de la purée dans les cheveux ?

- Méfie-toi si tu veux pas que je le fasse avec toi, ricana l'autre. Ramène tes fesses, on y va. »

A quoi bon chercher à raisonner le fils du shérif alors qu'on savait très bien que c'était une tâche perdue d'avance ? Quand Stiles avait une idée en tête : il était bien souvent difficile, voire impossible, de l'en déloger. Scott avait fini par retenir cette leçon.

« Bien. Mais tu le laisses manger en paix. Tu ne le noies pas de questions idiotes ; ni de questions pas idiotes. Si il ne veut pas te parler alors tu ne lui parles pas même si toi, de ton côté, tu veux lui parler. Tu lui fous la paix.

- On verra. »

Les deux amis n'eurent pas trop de mal à se faufiler entre les lycéens qui patientaient face à une table qui devait, théoriquement, bientôt se libérer. Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement face à la table où s'était installé Isaac. Ils n'eurent ensuite aucun mal à attirer son attention. Un simple toussotement suffit amplement à le faire sursauter et lever les yeux dans leur direction. Le solitaire qu'était Isaac fronça les sourcils. Il était étonné, à juste titre probablement, d'avoir Stilinski et McCall face à lui. Il constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus la moindre place de libre dans le réfectoire et soupira, légèrement déçu. Évidemment qu'on venait s'installer près de lui par défaut. Pour quelle autre raison que celle-ci ?

« Salut, sourit l'hyperactif en s'asseyant en vitesse. Ça va ? C'est pas trop mauvais ? On te dérange pas ? Si on te dérange faut le dire hein, j'aurais qu'à forcer Scott à se mettre à quatre pattes et il me servira de table. Tu crois qu'il ferait une bonne table ? Scott, tu peux te mettre à quatre pattes pour qu'on puisse voir si tu ferais une bonne table ?

- Je vais pas me mettre à quatre pattes au beau milieu du self, grogna Scott en fusillant son camarade.

- Tu viens de décevoir Isaac. Beaucoup. Tu devrais avoir honte. Encore plus beaucoup. »

oOo

Lorsque le chemin d'Isaac se sépara finalement de celui des deux compères, à la fin de la pause du midi, Scott ne daigna pas prendre la peine d'attendre que le bouclé soit suffisamment loin pour commencer à s'énerver après son meilleur ami. Le comportement de ce dernier avait vraiment laissé à désirer. Si Lahey n'avait pas formulé la moindre remarque à ce sujet : McCall demeurait cependant certain que Stiles n'avait pas cessé de l'importuner.

« Si on l'avait vraiment enquiquiné comme tu dis : tu peux être sur qu'il l'aurait fait remarquer, ricana l'hyperactif. C'est un vrai enfoiré quand il s'y met.

- L'autre peut-être, claqua un Scott en colère. Pas ici ! Ici : Isaac aime être seul... et il s'en fou complètement de savoir si je ferais une bonne table ou que Luke soit un peu idiot de pas avoir immédiatement comprit que Ben Kenobi c'était Obi-Wan ! Complètement ! Tout le monde s'en fou d'ailleurs. Tu te rends pas comptes que tu as complètement dépassé les bornes, là ? C'est pas ton Isaac loup-garou je sais pas quoi !

- Juste loup-garou.

- Je m'en fou de ça aussi, soupira McCall. Non je m'en fou pas mais on parle pas de ça. C'est... c'est pas correct ce que tu fais. Tu cherches à te rapprocher de lui parce que ton autre Isaac est mort ! C'est... pas correct. Tu te sers de lui comme d'une roue de secours, je trouve, et...

- Je ne me sers pas de lui, siffla aussitôt Stiles en se retournant vivement vers son ami. Tu comprends pas. Aucun Scott ne comprend. »

Si Scott avait été doté d'yeux rayons-laser à la naissance : nul doute que Stiles aurait été désintégré dès l'instant où il avait osé faire cette remarque.

« J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête, reprit Stilinski en s'aidant de ses mains pour s'exprimer. Vraiment perdre la tête. Et parmi tout ce boxon dans ma tête y a Isaac. Tu trouves ça normal, toi, que tout le monde trouve normal qu'il soit seul ? Genre : tout le temps seul. C'est pas normal, Scott. Je trouve pas normal de trouver ça normal. Il... il mérite tellement pas ça.

- Tu t'en veux de pas avoir agit ainsi avec ton autre Isaac. Tu cherches à réparer une erreur que tu n'as pas commise.

- Si. Bien sur que si : je l'ai commise. Tu... tu comprends pas, gémit le premier. J'ai parlé de ma mort à Peter et de la mort de quelqu'un à qui il tenait dans un autre monde quand j'ai osé lui parler du problème. Et Peter est mort. Et Isaac est mort aussi. Et tout est ma faute. Et je suis sur que j'ai causé tout ça.

- Si tu causes la mort de deux personnes dans deux mondes différents : alors peut-être qu'aucun de tes deux mondes n'est réel. »

oOo

Stiles dû user de tout son talent de persuasion auprès du gardien de l'immeuble de Peter pour réussir à obtenir les vidéos qu'il souhaitait. L'homme, un grand dadais d'une trentaine d'années qui avait l'air on ne peut plus normal, sans doutes capable de se fondre dans la masse sans le moindre problème, avait été plus que réticent au départ. Il avait cependant fini par céder lorsque l'adolescent avait menacé de prévenir la police pour son petit trafic illégal.

Derek, à ses côtés, s'était contenté de l'écouter sans jamais prendre la peine d'intervenir. Le lycéen s'en sortait étrangement très bien tout seul et n'avait pas besoin de recevoir un coup de main de sa part. L'adulte avait, en plus, l'impression qu'il était préférable de ne jamais contrarier Stiles, de ne jamais avoir à subir son courroux, de ne jamais l'avoir en face de lui autrement qu'en tant qu'allié. Le jeune Stilinski n'était absolument pas le genre de personne que l'on souhaitait avoir contre nous. Et pas uniquement de par ses entrées dans la police.

« Comment t'as su qu'il...

- J'en savais rien au début, ricana le fils du shérif, une clé USB en main. Il était juste trop propre sur lui pour quelqu'un qui fou des caméras illégales dans un immeuble... puis t'avais dit qu'il hésiterait pas à mentir donc j'ai supposé qu'il hésiterait pas à me mentir. »

Logique quand tu nous tiens...

« Et pour son...

- Il était pas dans la prostitution : t'as vu sa tronche un peu ? Je regarde suffisamment la télé pour savoir qu'ils ont pas cette tête là à part si on nous raconte des bobards ce qui n'est pas exclu. Ni dans la vente d'arme illégale car faudrait être particulièrement bête pour faire ça ici... même si j'admets qu'il m'avait pas l'air d'être bien futé. C'est pas non plus un bookmaker...

- Pourquoi ?

- Question stupide, répondit Stiles. c'est toutefois quelque chose qui lui rapporte pas mal d'argent vu sa montre et ses pompes. Il fait des trucs illégaux qui rapportent un max mais il reste quand même gardien d'immeuble ? L'immeuble lui sert de couverture. Pourquoi ? De la drogue.

- Sérieusement ?

- Non, soupira l'hyperactif en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est un idiot et quand il a ouvert la porte j'ai pu voir à l'intérieur. Je suis pas encore aussi doué que ça hein... mais j'y travaille. »

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	25. Chapitre 24

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Ce n'est pas mon chapitre favoris mais il était nécessaire pour la suite. _

_Merci pour les reviews, follows, fav et tout ça. Ca me fait toujours vraiment très très plaisir ! _

_J'espère que I have a dream continue de vous plaire (et continuera de vous plaire)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

[_Lundi 6 octobre 2014_]

Dans la vie : il y a deux types de personnes qui sont clairement prédéfinis dès le départ. Il y a ceux qui sont faciles à cerner... puis il y a les autres. Stiles faisait tantôt parti de la première catégorie, tantôt parti de la seconde. Voilà qui n'était pas forcément très pratique si l'on voulait rapidement savoir à quoi s'attendre avec l'adolescent mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Ce qui faisait_ en parti_ son charme, en tout cas. L'hyperactif n'était pas de ceux qui ne vous prenaient pas la tête. Bien au contraire même ! Ceux qui le connaissent depuis des années auront toujours l'occasion d'être étonnés par son comportement, par certaines de ses décisions et par les étranges idées qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit. Il fallait l'admettre : ce n'était pas là une perspective très réjouissante.

Le shérif du comté de Beacon Hills, le père de Stiles donc, faisait parti des malheureux qui se trouvaient dans le cas présent. Scott McCall également. Ils étaient les deux personnages qui connaissaient le mieux le rare spécimen qui évoluait à leurs côtés depuis maintes et maintes années. S'il leur arrivait régulièrement d'être on ne peut plus agacés par sa manière d'être : jamais, Ô grand jamais, ils ne voudraient cependant se séparer de Stiles. Le fait qu'il soit invivable, intenable, insupportable était ce qui faisait son charme... et il leur fallait faire avec !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchota le jeune McCall. Y a un problème ? »

Stiles avait pourtant tenté de se faire le plus discret possible ; il avait tout le nécessaire, et davantage encore, pour qu'on ne remarque par son comportement légèrement déviant au moment où il avait commencé à gesticuler sur sa chaise afin de sortir son portable de sa poche. Il ne s'agissait pas d'être repéré par leur professeur, après tout. Ces derniers avaient la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas apprécier le fait que leurs étudiants soient plus intéressés par ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran de leur téléphone que par leur cours. Étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

« Je déteste la famille Hale, grogna l'humain entre ses dents et sans chercher à regarder son vieil ami. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être, de toutes mes tripes, de tout...

- Si vous pouviez travailler votre chimie avec autant de passion, monsieur Stilinski, vos notes ne s'en porteraient que mieux. De plus : je pense que tout le monde ici présent n'a déjà que trop conscience de l'incommensurable amour que vous portez à votre cher ami. »

La bouche entrouverte, le fils du shérif fixa pendant quelques instants son enseignant qui venait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Si Stiles détestait la famille Hale : ce n'était rien comparé au professeur Harris. Absolument rien. Harris évoluait dans une catégorie complètement différente de celle du commun des mortels et nul être en ce bas monde ne saurait apprécier le prof de chimie qu'était Adrian.

oOo

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin dans les couloirs du lycée, signifiant par la même occasion la fin de leur calvaire d'une heure, personne dans la classe du professeur Harris ne broncha. Aucun élève ne commença à ranger ses affaires. Tous les stylos demeurèrent posés sur la table. Tous les livres restèrent ouverts face à eux. Tous les yeux étaient encore rivés vers leur cahier de cours. Toutes les mains continuaient à écrire le résultat des calculs qui s'affichait sur leur calculatrice. Tous les cerveaux continuaient à chauffer. Il fallait attendre le feu vert du professeur de chimie pour commencer à bouger. Quiconque avait le malheur de ne pas attendre la sainte autorisation... prenait alors le risque d'exposer l'ensemble de la classe à de lourdes sanctions.

« Pour jeudi, vous me ferez les exercices 30 à 35 ainsi que le sujet d'examen page suivante sur copie. Toutes les questions doivent être faites. Toutes les réponses doivent être rédigées en anglais. Je veux que votre raisonnement soit retranscris sur vos feuilles. Les calculs doivent être intégralement recopiés et... évitez d'écrire comme des gamins de primaires je vous pris. Je ramasserais une partie des copies et gare à celui qui aura l'audace de copier sur son voisin, ou de me dire qu'il a oublié son devoir chez lui. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre à cette question qui, de toutes manières, n'en était pas vraiment une. Harris avait parfaitement conscience que tout le monde venait de consciencieusement noter sur son agenda, ou dans un coin de sa feuille, ce qui venait d'être dit. Il savait également qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que quelqu'un ose lui bafouiller qu'il n'avait aucun devoir à rendre.

« Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, annonça finalement Harris. En silence. Vous attendrez d'avoir quitté cette salle pour parler avec vos camarades. »

Tous attendirent effectivement d'être sortis de la salle avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Ne surtout pas aller à l'encontre des ordres de Harris. Une telle pratique était à exclure dès l'instant où l'on souhaitait rester en vie jusqu'à la fin des années lycée.

« Donc... pourquoi tu détestes les Hale ? S'enquit Scott qui avait dû ronger son frein pendant de très, très longues minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ?

- Regarde par toi même... »

__ Tu sais où est Peter ? - DH (9h27)_

__ Envoie un message à Peter - DH (9h32)_

__ C'est un ordre - DH (9h32)_

__ Alors suis le au lieu d'en faire qu'à ta tête - DH (9h32)_

__ Je me fiche que tu sois en cours - DH (9h33)_

__ Il te répond ? - DH (9h47)_

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à bien des raisons, pas forcément toujours très bonnes d'ailleurs, mais pas à celle-ci. Ce qu'il avait présentement sous les yeux lui apparaissait plutôt comme étant un bon argument pour commencer à apprécier un peu plus Derek. Si l'Alpha commençait à envoyer des SMS pour autre chose que dire "ramène toi" : c'était bon signe, non ?

« Depuis quand il t'envoie ce genre de...

- Depuis qu'il sait pas où est Peter, grinça Stiles en récupérant son portable et le fourrant dans la poche de son sweat. Et que je ne sais pas non plus où est Peter. Pourquoi personne sait où est Peter hein ! Il peut pas disparaître comme ça ! C'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça sans laisser de traces. Enfin si c'est possible mais c'est jamais bon signe. Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé un truc ? Franchement Scott : il lui serait arrivé quoi hein ? Si ça tombe il a été tué par des chasseurs... ou renversé par une voiture et il arrive pas à se soigner parce qu'il est mort sur le coup. Un loup-garou renversé par une voiture mort sur le coup peut pas se soigner, si ? Ça serait cool que vous en soyez capables hein... fin après ça voudrait dire que...

- J'en sais rien, Stiles, le coupa Scott. Derek et toi : vous êtes les deux seules personnes susceptibles de savoir où se trouve Peter.

- Ouais... sauf qu'on en sait rien. »

****-A****

[_Lundi 6 octobre 2014_]

Scott fixait son meilleur ami, bouche bée. Il savait que ce dernier avait tendance à vouloir se mêler de tout, en particulier de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais ce qu'il venait de faire dépassait l'entendement et les limites du raisonnable ! Le jeune McCall ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu passer par l'esprit de Stiles pour qu'il en vienne à faire pareilles choses... pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi ce Derek Hale acceptait de suivre un lycéen hyperactif, bavard, agaçant et souvent dangereux dans ce genre de bêtises.

« Donc... vous êtes allés sonner chez un dealer en mode normal ? résuma Scott en grimaçant.

- C'est, hmm, à peu près ça l'idée, ouais.

- Et... tu l'as fait chanter.

- Disons plutôt que... je lui ai... forcé la main pour qu'il accepte de... passer un accord avec nous, répondit Stiles en cherchant les meilleurs mots. Un accord dont il sort amplement gagnant hein... vu qu'il évite la taule... momentanément. On va probablement devoir filer les vidéos à mon père pour l'enquête. »

Stiles aurait mieux fait de garder ce genre d'informations pour lui.

« Donc tu viens de mener en bateau un dealer...

- Hmm... à peu près.

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? »»

****-B****

_[Lundi 6 octobre 2014]_

Scott ne su empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer vers le haut afin de laisser se dessiner un petit sourire amusé sur son visage, voire même un brin moqueur, à ce stade d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami bondir sur ses pieds afin de se précipiter, littéralement, aux côtés de l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans l'appartement. Auparavant installé en taille face à la table basse, occupé à écrire et dessiner nul ne savait trop quoi sur une feuille mystérieuse, silencieux depuis bien trop longtemps pour que son comportement n'en devienne pas immédiatement suspect : Stiles avait machinalement levé les yeux quand la porte avait coulissé. Quand il avait compris ce qui se passait : l'adolescent n'avait ensuite pas tardé une seconde de plus, s'était redressé d'un bond, n'avait pas daigné contourné la table... et avait été accueillir l'intrus.

Les traits du nouvel arrivant étaient tirés. L'homme semblait anormalement fatigué et son état déplorable laissait clairement à penser qu'il ne sortait pas d'une bonne thalassothérapie... ou alors mieux valait ne jamais y mettre les pieds. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière, de terre, de substances non identifiés et étaient même déchirés par endroits. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état similaire, c'est-à-dire : d'une propreté douteuse, décoiffés et légèrement poisseux par endroit comme si du sang avait jugé malin de s'y trouver. Quelques coupures, qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de cicatriser, se devinaient encore sur son visage et, lorsque celles-ci n'étaient plus visibles, du sang séché témoignait encore de leur présence et importance passée.

Le sourire de McCall eut même l'audace de s'agrandir un peu plus encore lorsqu'il vit que Peter était en train de rendre à Stiles son étreinte. Plutôt que d'envoyer promener l'adolescent en prétextant, à juste titre qui plus est, être fatigué et blessé : il avait accepté sa présence à ses côtés avec un naturel désarmant. Au lieu de l'éloigner afin de monter, clopin-clopant, prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre avant de disparaître sous ses couvertures pour n'en ressortir que bien plus tard : il laissait Stiles l'étouffer autant que faire se pouvait !

Le lycanthrope, anciennement Alpha, alla même jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'humain et se laissa aller. Ils étaient seuls. Erica, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Jackson, Derek et Scott n'étaient pas autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas là en train de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer et dans quel monde parallèle ils venaient d'atterrir. Ils étaient juste tous les deux et c'était là tout ce qui comptait. L'un comme l'autre allait bien... ou presque bien. Plus les minutes passaient et moins Peter réussissait à ne pas s'appuyer de tout son poids sur sa malheureuse béquille humaine qui n'avait rien demandé.

Stiles aurait beau dire, aurait beau penser l'inverse, aurait beau s'imaginer que son complice ne faisait que dire les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre : il était évident qu'ils tenaient réellement l'un à l'autre. Scott n'était pas totalement aveugle et était loin d'être complètement idiot, après tout ! Quand l'évidence est bien trop flagrante pour qu'on puisse ne pas la voir... et bien on la voit. D'autant plus lorsque notre meilleur ami est concerné.

« Ne te fais plus jamais capturer, ordonna l'hyperactif d'une voix basse qui se voulait menaçante mais où seul le soulagement était présent. Jamais. Et si tu t'es pas fait capturer, ce qui a de fortes chances d'être le cas sinon tu serais pas là, alors ne disparais plus jamais comme ça sinon... je te tue.

- Je ferais mon possible.

- Faire ton possible c'est pas suffisant, claqua le premier avant de grimacer pour s'éloigner de quelques centimètres. Bon sang... qu'est-ce que tu schlingues... ah non, c'est pas toi... Derek ! T'abuses ! »

Scott, ainsi que ses camarades qui étaient jusqu'alors restés abasourdis face à l'étrange scène qui était en train de se jouer sous leurs yeux, pensa très sincèrement que Stiles était en train de vivre ses derniers instants avant de passer de vie à trépas. Le regard assassin qu'était en train de lui lancer l'actuel Alpha du groupe aurait eu le don de terrifier n'importe qui... et terrifiait l'adolescent coupable, d'ailleurs.

Le visage du plus jeune avait beau n'en rien montrer : les battements de son cœur, eux, trahissaient sa peur sans le moindre état d'âme. Stiles est un être continuellement bavard, après tout, même lorsqu'il se décidait à rester muet.

« Stiles : laisse le aller se reposer, demanda Derek après avoir décidé qu'il n'allait pas immédiatement achever l'humain. Vous vous... retrouverez plus tard.

- Ou alors je le laisse se reposer et on se retrouve quand même maintenant, suggéra aussitôt le fils du shérif tout en passant un bras derrière le dos de Peter et l'un de ceux du loup autour de son cou. Allez viens là, grand père, et dis moi : ça fait quoi d'être un vieux ?

- Et ça fait quoi d'être un petit con ?

- C'est cool. »

Peter grogna suite à cette réponse mais c'était plus pour la forme que par réelle envie ou besoin de le faire. Aussi étrange cela puisse être aux yeux des autres : il n'avait pas la moindre intention de protester face à ce surnom qui, pourtant, n'était pas nécessairement des plus agréables à entendre. Il ne comptait pas le faire maintenant et probablement ne le ferait-il pas non plus plus tard. À quoi bon ?

oOo

Stiles avait aidé Peter à gravir les escaliers et, pour se faire, avait dû décider (sans trop de problèmes toutefois) d'ignorer ses protestations et ses "je ne suis pas impotent" incessants. Force était de constater que le lycanthrope n'avait pas totalement raison et qu'il rencontrait bel et bien quelques misères pour se déplacer. L'adolescent ignorait encore tout de ce qui avait pu se passer pour que l'autre rentre dans cet était mais une chose était sure : ça n'avait vraiment pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour lui !

Ils s'étaient ensuite tout naturellement dirigés vers la chambre et, alors que Stiles pensait que l'aîné allait trouver judicieuse l'idée de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur son matelas, Peter s'était saisit de vêtements propres et avait rapidement disparu dans la salle de bain. L'humain n'avait plus eu qu'à attendre que le loup-garou ait terminé de se remettre en état... et ça avait prit du temps. C'était toujours trop long, de toutes façons, lorsqu'on avait le malheur d'être la personne qui attendait.

Quand, enfin, Peter avait daigné réapparaître : ils avaient décidé d'un accord loin d'être commun de s'installer sur le lit uniquement dans le cas où l'ancien Alpha en viendrait à s'endormir... ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'arriver. Stiles était simplement assit sur le matelas, adossé contre le mur, en train de bouquiner distraitement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait être en train de lire. Enfin si... techniquement si... mais il s'agissait d'un énième tome d'une énième saga que semblait suivre Peter. Le lycan était, quant à lui, complètement allongé, enroulé dans ses couvertures et avait une main posée sur son ventre. Son visage était serein. Il était serein.

Le lycéen souriait à chaque fois que son regard se détournait quelques instants des mots qu'il cherchait à comprendre afin d'aller se poser sur son voisin. Il adorait voir Peter dormir ; être un minimum libéré de ses démons oppressants et omniprésents. Il appréciait l'air paisible qui se dégageait d'un Hale endormi et regrettait que la situation ne puisse éternellement demeurer celle-ci.

« Tu devrais le laisser dormir, Stiles, soupira Derek, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il est éreinté et t'as bien vu qu'il peinait à donner le change tout à l'heure.

- La dernière fois où tu m'as demandé de le laisser dormir : c'était ce matin... et tu m'as harcelé deux heures plus tard pour me dire que tu ignorais où il avait foutu le camp, fit remarquer Stiles.

- Je te le demande...

- Et je refuse d'accéder à ta demande.

- Et si je te l'ordonne ? Tenta, sans trop y croire, l'autre.

- Je serais alors au regret de refuser de suivre ton ordre. Et je te déconseille, de toutes façons, d'essayer de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit... conseil d'ami. Est-ce qu'on est amis ? Non parce que si tu me dis que non alors c'est pas un conseil d'ami vu que les conseils d'amis viennent, en principe, des amis. »

Le plus jeune Hale n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait toujours précisément là où il se tenait lorsqu'il avait commencé à prendre la parole. Il ne s'était ni approché, ni éloigné et Stiles ignorait s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose... ou simplement d'un événement sans intérêt qui ne méritait certainement pas qu'il se focalise dessus. Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'Alpha regardait le lycéen sans prendre la peine de réagir à son charabia. Il réfléchissait. Il cherchait à comprendre. Il venait de comprendre.

« T'attends quoi ? Qu'il neige dans la chambre de Peter ? »

oOo

« Je pense que tu ne te demandes pas si tu dois choisir entre ton monde avec Peter et ton monde avec Isaac, avança Derek. »

Installé sur le canapé de la chambre, canapé qu'il avait dû aider à monter et installer d'ailleurs, le loup-garou avait préféré garder le silence pendant quelques longues et précieuses minutes. Il cherchait à structurer un maximum ses pensées avant de commencer à les exprimer à voix haute. C'était là une étape indispensable si l'on souhaitait ne pas partir dans tous les sens et tenir un discours désordonné au possible comme avait cruellement tendance à faire Stiles.

Une raison supplémentaire pour savoir clairement rapporter ses pensées actuelles ? Stiles allait chercher à le contredire, à démontrer que ce qu'il exposait n'était en rien la réalité des choses et n'allait pas aussi facilement accepter ce que Derek avait à lui dire.

« Hein ? Répondit fort intelligemment l'adolescent installé à quelques mètres. Qu'est-ce que tu baves ?

- Je vais faire mon Stiles et parler beaucoup.

- T'en es pas capable, ricana le premier. T'es quelqu'un qui doit pas pouvoir dire plus de cent mots par jour. Tu dis cent mots et _TUUUT_ tu peux plus parler de la journée. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu parles si peu et grogne autant... j'ai percé votre secret, monsieur Hale. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Que béni soit le jour où le fils Stilinski aurait une extinction de voix. Il espérait être dans les parages à ce moment pour en profiter et voir à quel point cela pouvait faire du bien au moral de ne pas l'entendre parler et débiter des âneries plus grosses que lui.

« Tu n'essaie pas de choisir entre un monde _avec_ Peter et un monde _avec_ Isaac, reprit l'Alpha. Tu essaie de choisir entre un monde _avec_ Peter et un monde _sans_ Peter, Isaac te sert de faux-prétexte. Tu tiens à Peter et c'est pour ça que tu penses aller vers celui où tu as Peter,_ ici donc._.. sauf que tu sais à quel point il a pu souffrir et tu te demandes si tu ne serais donc pas en train de rallonger ses souffrances. Dans ton autre monde, pour ce que j'en sais, même s'il avait souffert : Peter avait su se reconstruire. »

Muet, l'hyperactif regardait le loup-garou avec deux grands yeux ronds comme des billes. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux choses de cette manière ; ni les Scott ; ni ses psys, peu importait dans quel monde d'ailleurs ; ni l'autre Derek. Ou peut-être que si, en fait... peut-être qu'ils y avaient tous pensé mais que Stiles avait préféré faire la sourde oreille. Pourtant, maintenant que le lycanthrope taciturne formulait cette réflexion : l'adolescent avait la très nette impression que ce n'était pas si idiot que ça.

Juste un peu.

« Isaac m'importe, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, soupira le second. Tu n'es pas du genre à ne pas te soucier de quelqu'un. Cependant, je pense que... je pense qu'Isaac n'est qu'un élément secondaire que tu as inconsciemment fait passer au premier plan afin de dissimuler Peter.

- Isaac est plus grand que Peter, confirma l'humain. Mais, tu sais, me parler de Peter et du fait que j'hésite uniquement à cause de lui... ça m'aide pas vraiment à choisir un monde hein. »

L'adulte qu'était Derek regardait longuement le benjamin de la pièce. Il le scrutait. Il cherchait à lire en lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un livre. Même en étant complètement paumé : Stiles restait Stiles... et le loup ne comprenait pas comment le gamin s'y prenait.

Il avait vu Peter mourir pratiquement sous ses yeux, dans ses bras. Il avait appris que le premier était mort en voulant, en quelque sorte, le protéger d'un fou furieux qui lui imposait un choix. Il avait perdu Isaac d'une façon qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas à l'heure actuelle. Il avait dû faire face, et faisait d'ailleurs toujours face, à des événements qui dépassaient l'entendement... et il resta là. Droit. Fort.

Non. Stiles n'était ni droit, ni fort. Il était juste intelligent. Il avait simplement laissé les autres l'aider car il était conscient de ses faiblesses tout comme de son incapacité à régler ça seul. C'était précisément ce que Derek avait toujours empêché et voulu : régler ses problèmes seuls. Stiles et lui avaient une approche radicalement différente du monde ainsi que des gens... et on dirait bien que le plus jeune avait compris davantage de choses que son aîné.

« Si je choisis ce monde-ci, maintenant, j'aurais l'impression de faire un choix complètement égoïste. Je peux pas choisir le monde où Peter a tellement souffert et où il souffre encore. L'autre Peter aurait jamais choisit ce monde.

- Ton autre Peter a également dit qu'il ne choisirait pas le monde où tu n'es pas, argua Derek. »

Plus ou moins face à face : les deux individus se parlaient sans tabous. Ils disaient ce qui avait besoin d'être dit afin que la situation puisse progresser au lieu de stagner comme elle tendait à le faire depuis quelques temps. Involontairement, et alors qu'il souhaitait à la base aider le plus jeune à éclaircir les choses, Derek venait de compliquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà la situation dans laquelle était Stiles. Il avait retiré Isaac de l'équation. Il avait remplacé un "-Isaac" par un "+Peter" comme si cela pouvait être mathématiquement correct.

De plus en plus, sans qu'ils ne sachent par quel miracle pareille chose était possible, ils commençaient à réellement s'entendre ; apprenaient à s'apprécier, à s'écouter même, à se parler sans se menacer ou se railler. Plus le temps passait, plus la situation devenait insoluble... et plus Derek était présent.

« Je peux pas choisir le monde où il a souffert, répété l'hyperactif. Ce serait dégueulasse comme décision et...

- Si tu choisis ton autre monde : tout est fini. Peter est mort et plus rien ne changera. L'histoire sera fixe. L'histoire sera terminée. Si tu choisis ce monde : tu as les capacités de changer les choses, Stiles. T'as pas idée d'à quel point tu peux tout changer.

- Comment ?

- En parlant et en étant honnête : deux choses que tu sais particulièrement bien faire il me semble.

- Tu sais, je mens aussi très bien, sourit Stiles.

- Parle à Peter, ordonna Derek. Une fois que tu l'auras fait : ton choix deviendra alors simple au possible.

- T'as pas encore tilté que je complique toujours tout et que quand je parle d'un truc super simple ça devient super compliqué sans que je m'en rende compte parce que ça me paraît toujours simple alors que non c'est devenu compliqué.

- Oh que si. »

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	26. Chapitre 25

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Ce n'est pas mon chapitre favoris mais il était nécessaire pour la suite. Il est également un peu plus court que ceux de d'habitude_

_Merci pour les reviews, follows, fav et tout ça. Ca me fait toujours vraiment très très plaisir ! _

_J'espère que I have a dream continue de vous plaire (et continuera de vous plaire)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 25<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

[_Mardi 7 octobre 2014_]

Sans le moindre scrupule, Stiles avait abandonné Scott au lycée sitôt la fin des cours arrivée. Il devait aller retrouver Derek au plus vite et rester avec son meilleur ami à traîner dans Beacon Hills, jouer aux jeux vidéos ou que savait-il d'autre ne paraissait pas être le meilleur plan à suivre pour y parvenir. Étrange constatation. Le jeune McCall avait évidemment protesté lorsque son ami lui avait faussé compagnie mais Stiles ne faisait pas parti de ces gens qui, rongés par le remord, allait remettre à plus tard ses plans... ou peut-être que si mais qu'il ne comptait pas le faire aujourd'hui.

Actuellement installé dans sa voiture en compagnie du gentil Derek, non que l'autre Derek soit méchant mais il l'était quand même beaucoup plus que celui-ci, en guise de passager : l'hyperactif fixait un point invisible droit devant lui. Ou peut-être observait-il l'arbre solitaire face auquel il s'était garé, auquel cas cela resterait tout aussi bizarre. Les mains crispées sur le volant, le moteur coupé, Stiles était là tout en étant absent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait aller bien loin si cette situation s'éternisait.

L'adulte qui se trouvait aux côtés de l'adolescent regardait étrangement ce dernier. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser et encore moins ce qu'il lui fallait dire. Il gardait donc le silence. Il s'agissait là de la réaction la plus logique à avoir, après tout, si l'on ne souhaite pas parler pour ne rien dire. Derek était loin de se douter que ce silence faisait écho au silence de son double lycanthrope... et c'était probablement pas plus mal. Il y avait déjà trop d'invraisemblance dans sa vie depuis que le jeune Stilinski s'y trouvait !

Au fil des semaines, Derek avait fini par comprendre que les rares fois où Stiles se trouvait être aussi silencieux étaient une bénédiction. Mieux valait donc ne pas lui parler et profiter de ce bref moment de paix. A sa manière, le lycéen était un peu comme Peter. Il était même complètement comme Peter. Il avait ses périodes, lui aussi, au cours desquelles mieux valait le laisser seul avec ses idées dérangées.

« Je pense que j'ai choisi, marmonna finalement le fils du shérif tout en ne semblant pas vraiment convaincu par ce qu'il avançait.

- Et ? »

Aux yeux de Derek : Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Il comprenait d'emblée de quoi pouvait être en train de parler le jeune conducteur. Au fil des semaines, l'homme avait malheureusement fini par se faire aux habitudes farfelues de l'adolescent et à considérer comme étant on ne peut plus normaux tous les événements étranges auxquels il pouvait se trouver mêlé... y compris l'existence d'un second monde, très semblable au leur, peuplé de loup-garou et autres bestioles insolites. Quoi de plus normal après tout ?

« Dès que mon père aura trouvé le meurtrier ici, et il trouvera bientôt le meurtrier ici, je ferais mon possible pour faire disparaître ce monde. Le faire exploser ? Se reprit aussitôt Stiles, sourcils froncés. Le faire imploser ? Le manger ? Le Noyer ? Je sais pas trop mais... je veux plus de ce monde. Puis comment on peut manger ou noyer un monde en plus, hein ? Remarque le faire exploser ou imploser c'est pas fastoche non plus tu me diras.

- Tu penses donc qu'ici c'est ton rêve. Ou alors tu espère qu'ici c'est ton rêve car l'autre monde serait, du coup, ta réalité... où tu aurais toujours Peter.

- T'as pas envie d'un monde où y a toujours Peter, toi ? Chuchota Stiles.

- Bien sur que si. Mais la question, là, n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie... mais là on parle de toi. Comment as-tu trouvé quel monde était le vrai et lequel était le faux ? »

Les yeux ronds, la bouche déformée en une grimace difficile à imiter : Stiles dévisageait son aîné. C'était une bonne question qu'on était en train de lui poser là. Une question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse à fournir. Ou peut-être que si mais... il n'en était pas certain.

« Le premier meurtre a eu lieu dans l'autre monde, un oméga qui avait été tué, et seulement après on a eu notre tueur ici. L'avocat avait la même tronche que le premier oméga ; le libraire la même que celui qu'on a trouvé ensuite en pleine forêt, expliqua Stiles en s'arrêtant régulièrement afin de structurer un minimum ses pensées qui arrivaient en vrac. Peter a été blessé avant Isaac mais... Isaac est mort avant Peter. Au moment où Peter a été blessé ici... j'avais terriblement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de l'autre côté et... et puis Isaac a été blessé et est mort et... j'ai encore plus eu peur que ça arrive et c'est arrivé ici. Et... et on trouve ces machins chez Peter juste après que Derek, l'autre Derek évidemment hein, sinon j'aurais dit "tu" ou "toi" ou je sais pas mais j'aurais pas dit "Derek" car ça aurait été toi et du coup ça aurait été bizarre et donc on a trouvé ça pile poil quand l'autre toi me dit que je dois aller parler à Peter et... le hasard est trop présent pour n'être qu'un hasard, tu vois ? Tout coïncide parfaitement !

- Et n'est-il pas possible, selon toi, que tout coïncide parfaitement car tu as décidé que ça devait parfaitement coïncider et non parce que ça coïncide parfaitement ? Hasarda Derek. »

Une fois de plus, et ça commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude, l'hyperactif demeura silencieux tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de ce que venait de dire Derek. Il tourna, encore, la tête vers son interlocuteur et refit une grimace qui aurait, pour un peu, arraché un sourire à l'autre individu. Ce qui lui paraissait être, il y avait de cela un instant, quelque chose d'affreusement logique et coulant de source ne l'était plus. Peut-être que Derek avait raison et qu'il transformait les faits à sa sauce.

« Stiles... si tu as l'occasion de choisir un monde : choisis un monde. Si tu veux choisir l'autre monde : choisi l'autre monde. Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. T'en as pas besoin.

- Mais c'est...

- Tu n'as pas encore suffisamment d'éléments, selon moi, pour pouvoir correctement déterminer lequel est le monde réel ou non. Tu n'en auras jamais. Ils sont trop... connectés, pour ça.

- J'en ai assez, là, murmura Stiles.

- Ils sont trop connectés, répéta Derek. Regarde : tu avais peur pour ton Peter loup-garou. Ici il a été blessé. Ton autre Isaac est mort. Notre Peter aussi. Ça c'est les faits. Tu les as ordonné d'une certaine manière mais... y a pas qu'une seule façon de faire, quoi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Admettons qu'ici ce soit la réalité et le rêve soit de l'autre côté. Notre Peter se fait tirer dessus, il est blessé et... t'es terrifié, à juste titre, donc tu t'imagines le pire... dans ton autre monde : c'est là qu'Isaac meurt car tu l'apprécies énormément, lui aussi, mais sans qu'il soit pour autant Peter ou Scott. A ton réveil tu apprends que Peter n'a pas survécu. La réalité, dans ce cas, serait pourtant ici et non là-bas... malgré le fait qu'Isaac soit mort en premier. »

Stiles respirait lentement. Il regardait l'adulte mais c'était comme s'il était ailleurs, à quelques vingt milles lieues de là où il se trouvait véritablement, et ne pouvait voir Derek. L'hyperactif avait la on ne peut plus désagréable impression que sitôt avait-il le sentiment d'effleurer du bout des ongles une solution : un des Derek se faisait une joie de venir piétiner de tout son saoul ses maigres espoirs afin de les réduire à néant.

« C'est là-bas la réalité, souffla Stiles.

- C'est là-bas la réalité parce que tu veux que ce soit là-bas la réalité... et le fait de vouloir que ce soit là-bas la réalité te dit assez clairement, je trouve, dans quel monde tu souhaites évoluer. Tu as le choix, Stiles... le plus beau choix du monde... ou presque... enfin il est très loin d'être le plus beau choix du monde mais t'as le choix quand même.

- Je connaissais Peter et Derek, toujours l'autre car ça serait toujours bizarre de dire Derek en parlant de toi, avant de vous connaître ici, murmura l'hyperactif. Je peux pas vous avoir inventé avant de vous avoir rencontré.

- Tu as connu Cora à l'école quand tu étais plus petit, mais tout aussi casse-pied, et qu'on vivait tous à Beacon Hills, soupira Derek en le regardant d'un air désolé. On allait souvent la chercher Peter et moi. T'es même venu une paire de fois à la maison pour son anniversaire. T'étais son amoureux secret mais tu ne le savais pas vu que c'était secret... et elle se souvient encore de toi aujourd'hui. Il est pas impossible qu'une petite partie de ton inconscient ait gardé ces souvenirs anodins en mémoire... et les ais ensuite replacé quelque part dans tes rêves. »

Complètement paumé. Perdu dans son propre esprit. Noyé par des doutes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être... Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, mais loin d'être discret, dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Sur la banquette arrière de son véhicule se trouvait une boîte, posée bien en évidence comme pour le narguer, avec les deux mugs que Derek avait trouvé dans un des cartons de Peter. Les deux principaux responsables du bordel actuel de ses pensées.

« Elles apparaissent juste après que l'autre toi m'ait gentiment fait remarquer que... elles auraient dû apparaître là-bas, en toute logique, certainement pas ici.

- On avait déjà dû les voir lorsqu'on a commencé à emballer ses affaires mais... sans trop les voir, expliqua Derek. Encore une fois : tu auras imprimé cette information afin de la réutiliser dans ton rêve. Ce qui aurait le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi, d'un seul coup, ton Peter semble être capable de faire des références parfois bizarres alors qu'il peinait à les comprendre au début.

- Mais c'est que mon cerveau est génial, s'enthousiasma faussement l'hyperactif.

- En doutais-tu ?

- Pas vraiment. »

-B

[_Mardi 7 octobre 2014_]

« Donc, pour résumer, ton plan consiste à aller dans l'entrepôt, massacrer tout le monde et repartir, résuma fort simplement un Jackson sceptique. T'as pas l'impression que ça craint un peu, par hasard ?

- La seule chose qui craint ici c'est toi, Jackson. Alors la ferme et retourne faire le lézard dans ton coin. »

Tous les regards, y compris ceux de ceux qui avaient cessé de suivre la conversation en cours depuis un long moment maintenant, convergèrent vers Stiles afin de le dévisager avec surprise et incrédulité. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas des plus sympathiques et paraissait être de la méchanceté purement gratuite. Jackson n'avait pas totalement tords, après tout, et l'idée de l'hyperactif était aussi brillante qu'elle était révolutionnaire dans le genre... c'était dire !

« Si tu as une meilleure idée à proposer : on t'écoute Jackson, soupira Peter qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Au point où on en est : je pense que tout est bon à prendre.

- Ouais j'ai une idée : on évite de suivre l'idée de Stilinski ! C'est un plan idiot, dangereux, insensé et... j'ai déjà dit idiot ? Stilinski ça rime avec ennuis et abruti, je vous signale, hein.

- Et Whittemore avec castor et Voldemort, marmonna Stiles en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. On ne va quand même pas commencer à refuser de suivre les plans des gens à cause des rimes ridicules qu'on peut faire avec les noms de famille ! »

****-A****

[_Mardi 7 octobre 2014_]

Discrètement, Derek observait le comportement du plus jeune. Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal d'agir comme d'habitude mais le résultat final n'était guère des plus probants. Ses certitudes avaient été fortement mises à mal par hale et Stiles recommençait à douter plus que jamais.

Une fois encore, il ne savait plus quelle était la marche à suivre et encore moins ce qui pouvait être considéré comme étant la bonne solution. La seule chose dont il pouvait être certain était que cette situation ne pouvait éternellement durer. Il commençait à devenir fou, à ne plus savoir jongler entre les deux et à s'emmêler les pinceaux.

« Je suis désolé.

- T'es quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- De t'avoir embrouillé. De t'avoir dit que ce que tu pensais n'était peut-être pas la vérité absolue mais simplement une vérité. De m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas. »

Le lycéen hocha la tête pendant quelques brèves secondes. Sa bouche se formait et se déformait au grès de ses mimiques qui ne lui donnaient pas un air très intelligent.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression, pas hasard, que là... on se mêle d'un truc qui ne nous regarde pas ? Je veux dire... on fourre notre nez dans des affaires de meurtres, Derek. On a été voir des gens pour les interroger, on a su avoir les vidéos de surveillance de l'immeuble alors que la police ignore jusqu'à leur existence et... t'es plus à ça près, tu crois pas ? »

Non. Derek ne le croyait pas.

****-B****

[_Mardi 7 octobre 2014_]

A pas de loups, et c'était rien de le dire, le petit groupe s'avançait en direction de l'entrepôt où avaient été aperçu les chasseurs pour la dernière fois. L'oreille aux aguets, tous les lycanthropes présents ce soir se concentraient sur les bruits environnants afin de ne pas se laisser prendre par surprise. Que ce soit Derek, Scott, Peter, Jackson, Erica ou Boyd : tout le monde était attentif et y mettait du sien... tandis que Lydia, Stiles et Allison avançaient au même rythme qu'eux tout en croisant les doigts pour que rien de fâcheux ne se produise.

« Pourquoi on a suivi le plan de Stilinski, marmonna Jackson. Il est mauvais et va encore une fois partir en couille.

- Il ne va pas partir en couille, Jackson, siffla Peter entre ses dents. On va tous s'en sortir.

- J'aurais pas cru que tu croyais encore au Père-Noël. T'as pas encore remarqué que tout se fini forcément mal pour nous ? »

Silence.

« Tais-toi et avance, marmonna l'ancien Alpha. »

oOo

Le plan de Stiles était, en théorie, fort simple. Si simple que l'on pouvait aisément se surprendre à penser qu'il pourrait difficilement tourner au vinaigre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouistiti. Si simple que les angoisses de Jackson pouvaient rapidement devenir ridicules. Si simple... qu'il ne pouvait que mal se terminer, en fait.

Au moment où il avait proposé son plan : Stiles avait oublié de prendre en compte un élément pourtant crucial. Ils étaient des adolescents, pour la plupart, et auraient probablement affaire à de nombreuses armes à feu. Bon : ça faisait deux éléments auxquels l'hyperactif n'avait pas pensé... et cela pouvait très rapidement causer leur perte.

Cela allait, d'ailleurs, très rapidement causer leur perte. Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Scott, Derek, Stiles et Peter ne le comprirent qu'une fois qu'il fut trop tard. Ils ne comprirent qu'après coup que Whittemore avait eu raison de s'inquiéter et de dire et redire que l'idée du fils du shérif craignait. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte qu'au moment où un énième coup de feu retentit... sauf que cette fois : la balle su atteindre sa cible qui s'effondra aussitôt.

Le monde cessa tout bonnement de tourner. La terre s'arrêta à l'instant même où le corps rencontra le sol. Les yeux ronds, tout le petit groupe fixait celui qui venait de tomber. Ils savaient pourtant que le fait d'être jeunes ne les rendait pas immortels.

« Stiles ? Stiles ? Écoute-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Stiles ? »

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	27. Chapitre 26

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Merci pour les reviews, follows, fav et tout ça. Ca me fait toujours vraiment très très plaisir ! _

_J'espère que I have a dream continue de vous plaire (et continuera de vous plaire)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 26<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

_[Mardi 7 octobre 2014_]

« Stiles ? Stiles ? Écoute-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Stiles ? »

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'ores et déjà humidifiés par des larmes qui, pourtant, refusaient de couler (la situation n'étant guère des plus propices pour ce genre de futilités), Stiles regardait avec effroi la terrible scène dont il se trouvait être un des malheureux spectateurs. Pour la seconde fois en un laps de temps bien trop restreint à son goût : l'adolescent voyait Peter être blessé par balle. Pour la seconde fois, il le voyait allongé à même le sol, une plaie sanguinolente au niveau de l'abdomen, baignant dans son propre sang.

La surprise était encore parfaitement visible sur le visage du lycanthrope. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de porter ses deux mains au niveau de la blessure, puis de voir qu'elles étaient à présent couleur rouge sang, avant de s'effondrer. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à la première fois, il n'avait pas reçu de lettre pour l'avertir.

« Stiles ? Gronda Derek qui secouait l'adolescent par les épaules afin d'avoir une réaction de sa part, peu importait laquelle. Stiles ! Écoute-moi ! »

Perdu. Le fils du shérif était perdu. Il tourna lentement la tête en direction de l'homme qui n'avait de cesse de l'appeler dans le vain espoir de le faire réagir mais ce fut tout. Si Stiles fut en mesure de voir Derek, s'il fut capable de comprendre que celui-ci était en train de lui parler, s'il saisit ce que le loup lui disait et dans quel but... il se garda bien de le lui faire savoir.

L'hyperactif semblait ailleurs. L'hyperactif était ailleurs. Il venait de gagner un troisième monde. Un monde où, cette fois, Peter n'aurait réellement pas à souffrir. Jamais. À aucun moment de sa foutue vie ! Un monde où Peter ne serait pas systématiquement sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche dans des conditions toujours plus affreuses. Un monde qu'il savait avoir créé de toute pièce... mais un monde qui lui plaisait malgré tout. Beaucoup.

« Tu vas foutre le camp d'ici avec Lydia, d'accord ? Est-ce que c'est d'accord, Stiles ? Stiles ! Le pressa le loup aux yeux rouges qui, silencieusement, priait pour que l'adolescent se reprenne au plus vite. Vous allez aider Peter à aller jusqu'à ta voiture puis vous allez aller chez les Argent. Il sera prévenu de votre arrivée imminente et sinon... hurle lui dessus. Pendant la route : Lydia téléphonera à Deaton pour lui demander de vous rejoindre au plus vite là-bas. Toi... toi tu te contentes de conduire, de respirer et de ne pas t'inquiéter pour Peter plus que de raison. Chris et Alan se chargeront de lui et Peter ne mourra pas. Pas cette fois. Compris ? »

Derek attendait que l'hyperactif bavard, toujours prompt à contester ses ordres et tout bonnement incapable de ne pas gesticuler tel un asticot acquiesce. Stiles devait se reprendre au plus vite afin de pouvoir suivre les directives du chef de meute.

« Stiles, insista l'Alpha.

- T'as dépassé ton quota de cent mots, murmura le garçon. »

Stiles était paumé. Il était perdu dans son propre esprit ; était assailli par ses innombrables questions sans réponses ; se demandait s'il n'avait pas finalement fait le mauvais choix en optant pour ce monde étrange où il y avait eu, jusqu'à maintenant, un Peter en (presque) parfaite santé et on ne peut plus vivant. Il s'interrogeait sur le bien-fondé de cette décision qu'il avait pourtant jugé Ô combien égoïste au moment de la prendre. Stiles ne savait plus rien. Il ne savait même pas ce que venait de lui demander Derek... ou peut-être qu'il savait mais qu'il ne savait pas qu'il savait car il ne savait plus rien.

Pouvait-il vraiment ne pas savoir qu'il savait quelque chose car il ne savait plus rien ? Le fait de ne plus rien savoir n'était-il pas supposé tuer dans l'oeuf cette question qui n'avait, du coup, plus la moindre raison d'être ? S'il ne savait plus rien alors il ne pouvait tout simplement pas savoir ! Mais le fait de savoir qu'il ne savait plus rien signifiait qu'il savait quelque chose... donc peut-être qu'il savait, finalement. Peut-être qu'il savait mais qu'il savait mal.

« Stiles ! Cria Lydia, debout à quelques mètres, soutenant à bout de bras un Peter encore un minimum conscient. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je...

- Foutez-moi le camp d'ici, ordonna l'Alpha qui n'en pouvait plus et qui, de plus en plus souvent, regardait les autres loups qui continuaient à se battre. Tu sais que j'ai raison ; que je _peux_ avoir raison lorsque je te dis que Peter ne mourra pas... mais pour que Peter ne meurt pas : il faut que tu fasses _exactement_ ce que je viens de te demander. Pour une fois dans ta vie, rien qu'une fois, n'en fais pas qu'à ta tête et obéis moi. »

Derek pressait de plus en plus Stiles. Du temps ? Ils n'en avaient déjà pratiquement plus ! Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu mais bon... ils avaient tout de même su en trouver malgré tout, la situation exigeant d'eux qu'ils réussissent à accomplir cet exploit. Ils étaient pourtant maintenant en train de manquer de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas et qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Personne ne peut se vanter avoir du temps à perdre, après tout.

« J'ai choisi, murmura Stiles en fronçant les sourcils et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai choisi. Je l'ai choisi.

- Alors fais en sorte de ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix, insista Derek dans un souffle. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je viens de dire... tu n'auras ni Peter, ni Isaac. »

Lydia, non loin d'eux, s'efforçait encore et toujours de maintenir Peter... au prix de maints efforts de leur part à tous les deux. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe lorsqu'elle entendit les dernières paroles de Stiles et Derek. Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. La jeune femme avait le sentiment que c'était vraiment important et que ça saurait expliquer bien des choses... mais les autres n'en disaient pas suffisamment pour que le puzzle puisse être complet et amoindrir, par la même occasion, sa curiosité.

« Stiles, gémit-elle finalement. Il fait de son mieux pour me faciliter la tâche mais... il pèse son poids malgré tout. »

L'hyperactif essayait de maîtriser au maximum sa respiration et les tremblements de ses mains. Il ne s'agissait pas de paniquer maintenant et de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il pouvait encore avoir. Quand Stiles osa enfin lever les yeux et qu'il aperçu Lydia en train de tenir Peter à bout de bras : ça l'aida à revenir à la réalité.

« Peter est en vie et est suffisamment fort pour tenir le choc actuellement... mais ça ne durera pas éternellement, insista Derek conscient que ce qu'il disait là n'était maintenant guère plus qu'une formalité.

- On fonce ! »

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire lorsqu'elle vit le fils du shérif passer un des bras de Peter derrière son cou et l'embrasser de l'autre. Il l'aidait à avancer, le soutenait aussi bien que faire se pouvait, essayait de panser la plaie en même temps bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement certain que ce soit là la meilleure chose à faire. La blessure était probablement empoisonnée et peut-être était-il en train d'empêcher le poison de quitter le corps du blessé. Stiles aidait Peter et quelques secondes suffirent pour combler le retard qu'ils avaient pu prendre.

oOo

Régulièrement, un peu trop sans doutes d'un point de vue sécurité routière, Stiles lançait de petits coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur afin de regarder dans quel état se trouvait l'occupant de sa banquette arrière. Si son état empirait au point d'exiger de l'hyperactif qu'il donne un petit coup d'accélérateur : Stiles tenait à en être le premier au courant ! Sa copilote, qui n'avait pas grand chose à faire, avait contacté Deaton depuis quelques minutes et avait déjà raccroché. Lydia se contentait à présent de regarder le petit manège de son chauffeur. Elle se tournait régulièrement, de manière plus franche que Stiles, pour voir comment s'en sortait Peter mais l'inquiétude se lisait beaucoup moins sur son visage.

« Tu peux... tu peux appeler mon père ? Demanda finalement Stiles arrêté à un feu rouge.

- Ton... père ?

- Mon père.

- Pourquoi ton père ?

- Pour lui dire que je suis chez toi et que c'est pas sur-sur que je rentre ce soir... enfin tu peux aussi simplement lui envoyer un SMS avec mon portable sans lui dire que je suis chez toi si tu veux pas que je sois chez toi officiellement. Pourquoi tu voudrais pas que je sois chez toi officiellement sachant que ça serait que officiellement et qu'officieusement on y sera carrément pas ? Je suis super gentil comme gars et j'ai jamais foutu le feu à une... oublie ça. Même si c'est vrai que je l'ai jamais fait. Je suis peut-être un peu bizarre mais t'es bizarre aussi après tout, hein... pour supporter de sortir avec Jackson, de toutes façons, faut au moins être bizarre je pense. Le prend pas mal hein ! J'veux dire... tu sors avec Jackson et c'est bizarre mais c'est quand même carrément moins bizarre de se dire que tu sors avec Jackson que se dire que Derek a mordu ton petit-ami... ou que Peter a mordu mon meilleur ami et m'a proposé la morsure... et je vais me taire, ouais, parce que j'ai l'impression de dire n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai peur et c'est pas ma faute. Puis c'est vrai que c'est bizarre et ça serait vrai même si j'avais pas peur.»

Lydia regarda l'hyperactif. Elle était rassurée de l'entendre parler autant pour ne rien dire. Enfin, elle avait l'impression d'être en compagnie du Stiles qu'elle connaissait et avait appris à apprécier.

« Tu devrais parler des loup-garou à ton père, Stiles. Ça te simplifierais la vie.

- Je crois pas, non, ricana Stiles. Tu me vois aller dire à mon père qu'un soir j'ai emmené mon meilleur pote un peu idiot en pleine forêt pour chercher une moitié de cadavre parce que je savais qu'il y avait une moitié de cadavre vu que j'écoute illégalement la radio de la police... et on savait même pas quelle moitié de cadavre on cherchait d'ailleurs. Déjà, si je lui dis ça, il va m'interrompre en me disant "_Je le sais déjà, Stiles_". Puis je vais lui dire que je lui avais dit que j'étais seul mais que, oh, surprise, c'était pas vrai et Scott était caché derrière un arbre. Je vais aussi lui dire qu'on a du coup abandonné un petit McCall tout gentil tout mignon tout seul, en pleine nuit, en plein milieu de la forêt où on vient de trouver un cadavre... Une moitié de cadavre parce que bizarrement moins y a de cadavre et plus c'est flippant. Là il va encore une fois m'interrompre et me dire "_Je le sais déjà, Stiles_". Pour faire mon malin je lui demanderais donc s'il sait que Scott a été attaché, _non il a pas été attaché mais attaqué parce que s'il avait été attaché là on serait carrément un niveau au dessus du bizarre_... donc attaqué, attention, par une bestiole bizarre, qui se trouve être Peter donc juste bizarre, qui en plus d'être une bestiole bizarre et d'être Peter Hale, est un loup-garou. Là il va pas me dire "_Je le savais déjà, Stiles_" parce qu'il ne le sait pas déjà. Il sait pas non plus que, depuis, la moitié des gens que je fréquente, la quasi totalité en fait mais on va pas l'inquiéter, a des crocs et des griffes en plus d'avoir des poils aux pattes et aux oreilles ? _Je vais lui dire quoi, Lydia ? _Que le mec qu'on a fait accuser du meurtre de Laura Hale, Scott et moi, c'était bien Derek mais qu'en fait c'était pas Derek HALE qui avait tué Laura HALE mais Peter HALE qui a tué Laura HALE ? Peter qui est l'oncle de Laura et Derek. Peter qui a passé six ans dans le coma, qui a été brûlé vif, qui a tué tous les responsables de l'incendie avant de se refaire cramer les fesses, en partie par moi, puis se faire tuer par Derek... qui est le neveu de son oncle. _Lui dire quoi, Lydia ?_ Lui dire que le mec que Derek a tué... bah il est un peu revenu à la vie mais que _si si_ il était mort à un moment donné donc_ si si_ il a été tué ? _Lui dire quoi, Lydia ? _Lui dire que toutes les enquêtes qu'il ne peut pas boucler c'est normal... parce que son propre fils dissimule des preuves avec l'aide de ses copains dont il supporte pas la moitié ? _Lui dire quoi, Lydia !_ Lui dire que là, tout le putain de sang que j'ai sur moi, c'est le sang de Peter Hale qui est, tu t'en souviens sûrement papa, le gars qui a tué Laura Hale et les autres gugusses et qui a ensuite été tué par Derek mais qui arrive à pas être mort même quand il se fait tuer et enterrer ? _LUI DIRE QUOI, LYDIA !_ Lui dire que je suis terrifié à l'idée que ce même Peter meurt !? Je devrais sérieusement lui dire ça d'après toi ? T'es pas supposée être un génie ? »

Lydia Martin regardait intensément Stiles dont la conduite se faisait de moins en moins fluide. Les mains du conducteur se crispaient de plus en plus sur le volant ou la boîte de vitesse ; ses gestes étaient plus agressifs ; ses accélérations et freinages moins contrôlés... tout ceci combiné incita la jeune fille à, finalement, choisir de ne pas rebondir sur les derniers propos de Stiles.

Au cours des dernières semaines, elle avait forcément remarqué le rapprochement miraculeux entre le loup-garou et l'hyperactif. Il fallait être particulièrement idiot et aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer et, quoi que puisse en dire Peter, elle était loin d'être une idiote. Cependant, même si Lydia avait vu cette amitié se former de manière plus que flagrante... elle n'en comprenait pas pour autant l'origine. A un moment ils ne se parlaient jamais et l'instant d'après ils étaient comme inséparables !

Elle se sentait lésée dans l'histoire. Elle avait l'étrange impression que certains, Derek et Scott notamment, étaient quant à eux on ne peut plus capables de comprendre ce qui se passait. Sa curiosité était de plus en plus forte et sans cesse plus difficile à refréner. Le moment n'était pas idéal pour interroger Stiles à ce propos... d'autant plus que le fils Stilinski n'était pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ou de cohérent.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Peter et toi exactement ?

- On a fait une soirée raclette à deux, marmonna-t-il. Puis il s'est fait bouffer par une mouche géante qui était rose à pois vert en plus d'avoir des ailes de dragons et...

- Stiles, siffla la première.

- J'ai rêvé de lui. Enfin j'ai peut-être rêvé de lui car peut-être que je rêve d'avoir rêvé de lui et que là je suis juste en train de rêver qu'il est en train de mourir sur ma banquette arrière alors qu'en fait il est vraiment mort, depuis deux mois, à la place d'Isaac... mais je préfère ne pas y penser, là, tu vois ? »

Lydia acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête tout en marmonnant, plus pour elle-même que pour le chauffeur, qu'elle n'avait strictement rien compris.

oOo

Si mener Peter jusqu'à la vieille Jeep de Stiles avait encore été chose possible c'était notamment grâce au fait que l'adulte était encore suffisamment conscient et avait encore assez de forces pour leur donner un coup de pouce fortement appréciable. Tel ne fut absolument pas le cas lorsqu'il fallu le faire sortir de la voiture. L'aide de Christopher Argent ne fut pas de trop et, bien qu'il paraisse plus qu'évident que le chasseur était bien réticent à l'idée d'aider l'ancien Alpha... il proposa rapidement aux deux adolescents de leur prêter main forte.

Le père d'Allison souleva Peter et le fit passer sur son épaule. Il se dépêcha ensuite d'aller l'installer sur le canapé du salon, qu'il avait au préalable pensé à protéger avec de vieux draps. Mieux valait pour tout le monde que les voisins de la famille Argent ne voient pas cet étrange groupe... et puis Chris ne saurait éternellement porter l'autre homme, après tout.

« Merci m'sieur, murmura Stiles en s'installant d'emblée à même le sol, au plus près de là où avait été allongé Peter.

- Je vais sans doute le regretter, marmonna Chris. Mais de rien. »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils quand il entendit et vit que l'hyperactif commençait à rire. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire avait quoi que ce soit de risible ! Peut-être bien, après tout ; peut-être que ce que pensait Chris était bel et bien ridicule aux yeux de Stiles. Le gamin semblait apprécier Peter et devait trouver ridicule la simple idée qu'on puisse autant se méfier de lui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Étrangement, le fils du shérif semblait ne rien avoir contre le fait d'être installé à même le sol et non sur un siège. Le chasseur ne comprenait pas ça non plus. Rien n'avait de sens, ce soir, et certainement pas le petit Stilinski ! Pourquoi diable le gosse avait-il pris une des mains de Peter afin de continuellement en caresser le dos ? C'était comme s'il tentait, par ce simple geste, de l'apaiser et lui signifier sa présence. Probablement était-ce l'effet souhaité, d'ailleurs.

« T'avais pas déjà aidé l'autre Hale quand il s'était fait tirer dessus ? Marmonna Chris.

- Vous voulez dire quand Kate, votre sœur psychopathe, avait tiré sur Derek en pensant que c'était l'Alpha qui venait de l'attaquer alors que c'était Peter qui voulait simplement se venger ? Corrigea Stiles sans abandonner son occupation. Si. Je l'avais fait. Enfin j'ai plus passé mon temps à être malade à la vue de tout ce sang et à avoir envie de tuer Derek et la personne qui lui avait tiré dessus pour m'avoir traumatisé de la sorte mais... si... en quelque sorte...

- Kate avait accusé Scott d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, soupira Chris. Et Allison avait avoué que c'était elle car elle voulait prendre un...

- Je voudrais pas balancer Scott mais il avait effectivement fouillé dans les affaires de Kate, railla Stiles. Il devait récupérer la balle pour sauver le gros ronchon. »

Argent afficha un petit sourire ravi. Il venait de faire dire à l'adolescent exactement ce qu'il souhaitait lui faire dire... et sans avoir à beaucoup insister pour y parvenir. Stiles savait ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Peter et venait ainsi de confirmer les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir depuis qu'il avait été prévenu de l'arrivée imminente du trio. Restait maintenant à ce que Stiles comprenne qu'ils n'avaient, théoriquement, pas besoin de l'aide de Chris.

« La balle est pas ressortie, annonça Stiles en fixant l'adulte droit dans les yeux. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous... et de Deaton. »

Là, déjà, les choses commençaient à se gâter. Chris comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi il avait directement été le plan de secours des gamins même s'il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait vraiment leur être utile.

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	28. Chapitre 27

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Au cours des derniers jours j'ai su prendre une avance confortable sur I have a dream (je suis à deux chapitres de la fin de la première partie) donc (pour une fois) pas d'attente pendant quinze jours :D_

_Merci pour les reviews, les follows, les favs et tout ça. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que ça vous plaît et tout ça (et si des choses vous plaisent un peu moins n'hésitez surtout pas hein... vraiment !)_

_J'espère que I have a dream continue de vous plaire ; et ne vous déçoit pas_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 27<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

_[Mardi 7 octobre 2014]_

Alan Deaton, vétérinaire de Beacon Hills à ses heures perdues et sauveur de fesses de loup-garou un brin suicidaires le reste du temps, n'avait, fort heureusement pour les lycanthropes en question, vraiment pas tardé à arriver chez les Argent. Debout sur le pas de la porte, une mallette dans chaque main et un petit sourire sur le visage : c'était à croire que l'homme savait déjà parfaitement à quoi il allait avoir affaire et avait, de ce fait, prit la peine de vider son cabinet de tout ce qui allait pouvoir lui servir à sauver la vie de Peter... l'homme avait _réellement_ dû prendre la peine de vider son cabinet de tout ce qui pourrait servir à sauver la vie de Peter, d'ailleurs. Chris avait laissé entrer l'homme sans difficultés et l'avait rapidement mené jusqu'au salon. C'était là que se trouvait son patient, après tout, et mieux valait ne pas faire traîner les choses.

Le vétérinaire, à la spécialité étrange et méconnue, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit la scène. Christopher Argent avait déjà commencé à s'occuper de Peter, dans l'espoir de le garder le moins longtemps possible sous son toit supposa Deaton, et avait débarrassé le loup de son tee-shirt trempé de sang et désormais abandonné sur la table basse. Le père d'Allison avait ensuite couvert la blessure de linges que Stiles maintenait, inconsciemment, sur la plaie afin de contrôler un minimum le saignement. Le nouveau venu n'était pas convaincu par l'efficacité réelle de ce geste mais se garda bien d'en faire la remarque.

Tout près de l'ancien alpha se trouvait, sans surprise, le fils du shérif du comté dont faisait parti Beacon Hills. Stiles ne pouvait pas ne pas être ici, après tout ! Le garçon avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours se trouver exactement là où il ne devrait justement pas être... et il ne semblait pas disposé à se défaire de cette très mauvaise habitude.

L'hyperactif tenait encore et toujours une des mains du blessé tandis que l'autre maintenait en place les tissus sur le torse sanguinolent et troué de Peter. Une des jambes de l'humain était tendue, et tant pis si cela dérangeait les autres, quand l'autre se contentait d'être repliée sous ses fesses d'une façon qui ne devait pas être des plus confortables. La tête de Stiles reposait à présent sur un bout de coussin, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage brûlant de fièvre d'un Peter encore inconscient et silencieux, et ses yeux clos laissaient à penser qu'il avait, contre toute attente, su trouver le sommeil.

« Il faudrait le déplacer, soupira Deaton en désignant Stiles d'un signe de tête alors qu'il déposait ses mallettes sur la table basse du salon. Il risque de... gêner.

- Il va gêner, corrigea machinalement Lydia. Mais vous saurez pas l'éloigner. »

oOo

****-A****

_[Mardi 7 octobre 2014]_

Stiles se réveilla. Les yeux toujours désespérément clos, la première chose que fit le lycéen fut de tendre l'oreille afin de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui. Il n'entendit strictement rien. Ce silence radio le poussa, naïvement il faut le dire, à s'imaginer que Deaton et Argent avaient déjà terminé de soigner Peter ; à se dire que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et que tout s'était d'ores et déjà arrangé ; à penser qu'il pouvait, sans crainte, ouvrir les yeux... ce qu'il s'empressa donc de faire.

Avec horreur, l'adolescent fut donc contraint et forcé de remarquer qu'il avait eu tord... encore une fois. ; tord de penser que tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu pour lui, pour eux. Stiles se trouvait de nouveau dans l'autre monde ! Celui-ci n'avait pas encore daigné disparaître malgré ce qu'avait pu penser l'hyperactif pendant toute la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Cet endroit épouvantable où Stiles avait, bien trop tôt, été privé de Peter et où il peinait, bel euphémisme d'ailleurs, à s'approcher d'Isaac.

Ici, le fils Lahey agissait tel un animal blessé qui, de par sa tragique histoire personnelle, avait appris à craindre l'homme et sa nature cruelle. Ce n'était pas comme si pareil comportement ne saurait s'expliquer mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'autre Isaac, avant d'être approché par Derek et devenir le loup-garou sur de lui et désagréable qu'il avait pu être, aurait réagi de la même manière... ou si ses réactions auraient été radicalement différentes.

Une petite voix, voix qu'aurait aimé pouvoir faire taire le fils du shérif, lui soufflait malicieusement à l'oreille que tout aurait été exactement pareil. Le Isaac de l'autre monde avait été aussi bousillé que celui de ce monde-ci.

« Je suppose que t'as pas su ne rester que dans un monde... mais que tu as cru que si, à en voir ta sale tête, constata Derek, debout à quelques mètres de lui, tenant deux tasses chaudes dans les mains. Du thé ?

- Fait chier, grogna simplement l'adolescent tout en acceptant la boisson chaude. J'ai jamais été aussi déçu de te voir.

- Je suis convaincu du contraire. »

Le neveu du défunt propriétaire des lieux prit place sur le canapé après avoir au préalable, plus ou moins gentiment, dégagé les pieds de l'hyperactif qui s'était rapidement étalé. Tous les deux gardèrent le silence pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Ils burent lentement le contenu de leur tasse et attendaient que l'autre daigne faire le premier pas à leur place.

Régulièrement, leur regard allait à droite ou à gauche. Ils s'arrêtaient régulièrement sur un objet qu'ils n'avaient pas encore emballé, telle la théière ou les tableaux. Ils souriaient en voyant R2D2 et Gizmo se chamailler comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils soupiraient de concert quand l'un des deux se mettait à gronder sur l'autre. Stiles sourit même lorsque Gizmo l'escalada afin d'aller se pelotonner sur ses jambes et ronronner à tout va.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Osa-t-on finalement demander au fils du shérif. À te voir dormir et gesticuler : on pourrait penser qu'il s'est passé un truc dans ton autre monde... donc je pense qu'il s'est passé un truc dans ton autre monde... donc... bah qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ton autre monde ? »

Il était chose particulièrement étrange que de constater que, dans ce monde là, Derek faisait régulièrement le premier pas en matière de discussion. Ici, il ne semblait pas avoir fait de l'art de la parole un interdit. Ici, il savait parfaitement faire de longues phrases un peu bancales. Ici... Derek avait simplement l'air plus humain et faisait enfin son âge. Stiles aurait aimé avoir cette vision du grand méchant Hale plus tôt. Les Hale humains semblaient tellement plus heureux que les Hale loup-garous.

« À me voir dormir, releva un Stiles narquois qui ne souhaitait pas répondre à la vraie question qu'on lui posait tant qu'il aurait un moyen de l'éviter. Tu dors et tu me vois dormir en même temps, toi ?

- J'ai pas réussi à dormir, avoua l'adulte à demi-mot. J'ai jamais pu dormir ici. Avec Peter : c'est, _c'était_, un peu mission impossible. Il avait toujours des trucs à faire ; des trucs à me faire faire ; des trucs à me montrer ; des trucs à regarder ; des trucs à lire ; des animaux tarés ; des trucs à monter ; des... trucs. C'était un... mec à trucs. »

Quand Derek commençait à parler de Peter, c'était toujours une bonne et une terrible idée à la fois. L'un se replongeait dans des souvenirs et recommençait à en vouloir à son oncle de n'avoir prévenu personne de la lettre qu'il avait reçu ; l'autre recommençait à se dire qu'il avait loupé énormément de choses, à se demander si l'autre Peter pourrait un jour être aussi insouciant et heureux, si le loup parviendrait à oublier qu'on ignorait de quoi le futur était fait...

« Il s'est fait tirer dessus, souffla finalement le plus jeune en fixant son aîné. Une balle en argent dans le ventre. La balle est pas ressortie. Derek, le pas toi, avait su tenir quelques heures avant de tomber dans les vapes et même à ce moment là il restait assez flippant pour... me faire flipper et accepter de lui couper le bras mais... tu vois... je pense que Peter est encore trop faible pour bien tenir le choc et... apparemment y a aussi une histoire d'espèce d'aconit différente. Tu vois, Chris pense qu'il a été touché par une espèce plus puissante que la... moyenne ? Que la normale ? Enfin on s'en fou du mot hein...

- C'est pour ça que tu es encore ici, comprit Derek. »

Stiles se passa une main derrière le cou et se frotta la nuque. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et grimaça. Il tenta d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait... à commencer par le chat qu'il avait sur les genoux et qui commençait déjà à miauler afin d'avoir de nouveau l'attention de son coussin humain.

« Ou peut-être que c'est ici la réalité.

- Mais tu ne veux pas que ce soit ici...

- Entre ce que je veux et ce que j'ai : y a toujours un monde de décalage... sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

oOo

****-B****

_[Mardi 7 octobre 2014]_

Stiles se réveilla soudain en sursaut. Le cri déchirant d'un Peter aux yeux bleus électrique et aux crocs sortis en était la cause principale. Paniqué, l'adolescent regarda Chris qui tenait fermement le loup-garou par les épaules afin de le maintenir le plus immobile possible. Deaton, pendant ce temps, semblait sourd aux hurlements et essayait de retirer la balle en faisant le moins de dégâts possibles. L'ancien Alpha saurait sans peine guérir de ces blessures là pour un peu que les deux soigneurs fassent le nécessaire.

Avant de pouvoir espérer réellement guérir Peter, les deux hommes devaient déjà réussir à identifier la balle ainsi que l'espèce d'aconit dans laquelle les chasseurs l'avaient fait tremper. Ces informations, cruciales pour la survie du loup-garou, étaient également de première nécessité s'ils souhaitaient faire déguerpir les chasseurs responsables.

« Lydia ! Emmène Stiles dans la cuisine, veux-tu ? Ordonna Chris sitôt croisa-t-il le regard horrifié de l'hyperactif et se rappela que les deux adolescents étaient encore plus jeune que sa fille. Je pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'assister à ça. »

Le fils unique du shérif du comté repoussa gentiment, mais non pas moins fermement, la jeune Martin qui avait posé une main sur son épaule. Contre l'avis des deux adultes conscients de la pièce : Stiles s'approcha du canapé dont on l'avait éloigné. Il attrapa une main de Peter, qui continuait à hurler et grogner de douleur, et la serra. Pas trop doucement afin que l'autre puisse avoir conscience de sa présence ; pas trop fermement non plus.

Le vétérinaire devait agir au plus vite. Ses gestes devaient être assurés et rapides. Le hasard et l'à peu près n'avaient pas leur place ce soir. Non seulement l'argent et l'aconit contenus dans la balle agissaient incroyablement vite sur l'organisme affaibli d'un Peter tout juste revenu à la vie mais, en plus, le loup-garou guérissait rapidement des gestes de Deaton.

« Chut, souffla Stiles, son visage pratiquement collé à celui de l'autre. Tout va bien aller, Peter. »

Jamais encore l'hyperactif n'avait vu Peter dans pareil état. Il se serait d'ailleurs bien passé de cette nouvelle expérience. Pâle, tremblant, le visage crispé sous la douleur, transpirant à peine moins qu'il ne criait : même la version totalement humaine de Peter n'avait pas paru autant souffrir lorsqu'il avait été abattu devant l'Eleventh Hour.

« On a tous besoin de toi, continua l'adolescent en serrant un peu plus fort la main qu'il tenait. J'ai besoin de toi et Derek aussi a besoin de toi... même s'il le dit pas parce que c'est un crétin : je sais qu'il a besoin de toi. Derek et moi ça fait pas tout le monde mais tout le monde a quand même besoin de toi, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse ? Une nouveau cri.

oOo

Chris soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna même quelques insultes à l'égard d'on ne savait trop qui lorsqu'il eut l'immense plaisir de découvrir que toute la bande de loup-garou de Beacon Hills, mais non les seuls loup-garou de Beacon Hills, se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte... sa fille à leurs côtés, évidemment. Il paraissait plutôt évident qu'ils étaient venus sitôt leur petite bataille terminée. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de faire un détour par chez eux afin de se laver et se changer pour éviter d'avoir à se balader à travers toute la ville en étant couverts de sang et d'égratignures par encore cicatrisées.

« Entrez, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe et se décalant pour les laisser passer. Ils sont dans le salon. Allison : toi tu files prendre une douche et te changer. »

Sa fille, qui lui souriait et essayait d'avoir l'air aussi innocente et sage que possible, s'empressa de hocher la tête et obtempéra rapidement. Tous les autres, Derek et Scott en tête, se dépêchèrent de suivre la direction indiquée par Chris afin de rejoindre les trois membres du groupe qui manquaient actuellement à l'appel.

Ils découvrirent, sans beaucoup de surprise de leur côté, un Peter inconscient sur le canapé des Argent, un linge humidifié posé sur son front, sa blessure pas encore totalement guérie, un humain inquiet à ses côtés. Si Stiles ne tentait rien pour dissimuler son inquiétude et s'il semblait plutôt évident qu'à l'heure actuelle : seul comptait Peter... cela n'empêcha en rien le lycéen de discrètement surveiller le comportement à l'égard de son oncle.

Stiles esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il constata que l'Alpha paraissait prendre sur lui afin de ne pas se montrer trop démonstratif. Encore un peu et Derek se serait précipité vers le canapé afin de vérifier par lui-même l'état de son oncle. Il s'était ravisé au dernier moment. À la place, Derek avançait lentement et calquait ses pas sur ceux de Scott qui, de son côté, n'avait rien remarqué... ou faisait comme si tel était le cas.

« Deaton et monsieur Argent se sont occupés de lui, souffla Stiles. Il devrait aller bien.

- Est-ce qu'il est... transportable ?

- Oui, sourit le vétérinaire. Tu peux le ramener chez toi.

- Il peut aussi rester ici pour la nuit, si vous voulez, proposa Chris à la surprise générale.»

L'Alpha dévisageait le chasseur, étonné au possible. Le fait que l'homme ait, ce soir, accepté de les aider en sauvant Peter (surtout Peter) était bien une bien grande surprise en soi... mais son offre actuelle relevait tout simplement du miracle. Comment pouvait-elle être réelle et sincère compte-tenu du passé lié, à défaut d'être commun que pouvaient avoir Christopher Argent et Peter Hale ?

« Même s'il est transportable : la balle l'a considérablement affaibli, se justifia-t-il maladroitement. Il sera faible pendant quelques jours et j'ose espérer que vous ne le pousserez pas à bout lors de vos entraînements de tarés... histoire que j'ai pas passé des heures à le sauver pour rien et que j'ai pas à le revoir sous mon toit avant très, très longtemps. »

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	29. Chapitre 28

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_La première partie de I have a dream est entièrement écrite (les 31). Entre la première et la seconde partie je ferais une courte pause afin de prendre un peu d'avance, une fois de plus, pour ne pas cumuler le retard comme au cours de ces deux derniers mois. De plus, la seconde partie de mon two-shot (Up in flames) arrivera d'ici quelques jours._

_Merci pour les reviews, les follows, les favs et tout ça. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que ça vous plaît et tout ça (et si des choses vous plaisent un peu moins n'hésitez surtout pas hein... vraiment !)_

_J'espère que I have a dream continue de vous plaire ; et ne vous déçoit pas_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 28<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

[_Samedi 11 octobre 2014_]

Malgré tous les efforts qu'avait pu faire Derek pour inciter Peter à rester à l'appartement, à ne rien faire si ce n'était bouquiner ou tenir compagnie à son ordinateur, au lieu de l'accompagner jusqu'au hangar afin d'assister à l'entraînement du jour... l'aîné avait décrété qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour où il accepterait d'écouter son neveu et lui faire plaisir. Peter n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, avait insisté pour se joindre à eux.

L'oncle et le neveu s'étaient affrontés du regard pendant de très, très longues minutes. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être seuls à cet instant et avaient forcément dû avoir deux adolescents agaçants dans les pattes. Stiles et Scott avaient donc eu l'immense privilège de pouvoir assister à ce cirque. La guerre des mots était déclarée. Les paris étaient ouverts. La cote contre Derek était forte. Quelles pouvaient donc bien être ses changes face à Peter ? Quasiment nulle, assurément.

Peter maîtrisait bien plus l'art subtile et délicat de la parole que son très cher neveu. Non qu'il ait grand mérite à cela mais il s'agissait tout de même là d'un avantage considérable qu'il avait. Cependant, si l'aîné se débrouillait mieux que le cadet lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embrouiller son adversaire... Derek avait toutefois de bonnes chances de parvenir, au final, à faire plier son oncle et à obtenir gain de cause. Et si, vraiment, il n'y parvenait pas alors l'Alpha pourrait toujours décider d'assommer son bêta afin d'avoir le dernier mot quand même. À la guerre : tous les coups sont permis.

Il n'en fut rien, pourtant. Derek ne su pas faire plier Peter et ne décida pas pour autant d'opter pour la solution de facilité en mettant son oncle hors service pour quelques temps. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait si le plus jeune Hale avait vraiment tenu à ne pas amener l'autre au hangar avec lui... d'un coup, les deux lycéens se demandaient si Derek n'avait pas quand même obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Je te préviens... tu ne t'entraîneras pas, grinça Derek. Tu resteras sur le côté avec Stiles. »

Quelques mois plus tôt, Stiles n'aurait pas un instant envisagé cette éventualité. Quelques mois plus tôt, l'hyperactif voyait encore Derek comme un loup-garou perpétuellement mal luné et non comme un fin observateur, assez bon joueur d'échecs. Quelques mois plus tôt, le fils du shérif ne connaissait pas suffisamment l'Alpha pour pouvoir bien se préparer à toutes ses réactions.

Maintenant, plus ensuite suite à la dernière remarque formulée par Derek, Stiles se demandait si le lycanthrope n'avait pas dès le départ eut l'intention de faire venir Peter avec eux... tout en ayant également déjà décidé de le laisser sur le côté. Permettre à l'ancien Alpha de venir leur permettait ainsi de toujours l'avoir à l'œil et de s'assurer qu'il ne leur faussait pas une nouvelle fois compagnie.

« Marché conclu, sourit innocemment l'aîné, ravi d'avoir finalement réussi à faire changer d'avis la tête de mule qu'il avait face à lui.

- Et je ne veux pas non plus vous entendre vous moquer des autres, ajouta le premier d'un air incroyablement sérieux. Compris ?

- Là, par contre, je ne peux rien te promettre, se désola Peter. Scott et Jackson resteront à jamais une source d'amusement à mes yeux. »

Le dit Scott, justement présent ce jour contrairement au fils Whittemore qui devait déjà se trouver au hangar à attendre que les derniers se ramènent, fronça les sourcils à la suite de cette remarque. Il protesta, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Ce qu'il pouvait être heureux de voir que la petite gué-guerre Hale venait enfin de s'achever... sans fin de sang qui plus est !

Quelque peu fanfaronnant, content de voir que les choses avaient pour une fois totalement tournées en sa faveur, Peter se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Il le quitta ensuite sans un regard en arrière et sans s'inquiéter de savoir si les trois autres le suivaient ou non. De toutes façons, ils seraient bien obligés de descendre à un moment où à un autre donc bon.

« Chapeau, alla féliciter Stiles en s'approchant de Derek. J'y ai vu que du feu pendant un moment aussi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Peter. Dès le départ tu comptais le faire venir avec nous, non ? Expliqua le lycéen en fronçant les sourcils et commençant à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais tu voulais pas le lui dire sinon il aurait refusé de rester inactif sur le côté... alors que là il a l'impression d'avoir gagné et de te faire une faveur en acceptant de rester à l'écart. »

Le petit sourire en coin qui vint étirer les lèvres de l'Alpha signifia à Stiles qu'il avait bel et bien raison. Mieux vaudrait à l'avenir se méfier de Derek qui était plus malin qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord. La fois précédente, avec le combat en équipe, n'avait donc pas été qu'une miraculeuse bonne idée.

« Je prends Peter avec moi, sourit l'hyperactif en mettant les mains dans les poches de son sweat pour prendre ses clés. Et je vais... je vais le tuer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea le plus vieux.

- Ton oncle est un pickpocket. Il a encore pris mes clés ! »

oOo

Calmement installé aux côtés de Stiles, à même le sol et adossé contre un mur porteur du hangar, Peter passait son temps à regarder par dessus l'épaule de son voisin qui était en train de lire. Comme si de rien était, et comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale à faire dans la présente situation, le loup-garou avait trouvé le moyen de s'occuper de façon intelligente... maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer piquer les clés de l'adolescent dans la mesure où elles étaient déjà en sa possession. Régulièrement, beaucoup trop de l'avis du plus jeune mais vraiment pas suffisamment aux yeux du second, l'aîné murmurait à son oreille la réponse à l'énigme qu'ils étaient en train de lire.

« Comment tu fais ça, marmonna Stiles. Tu trouves en quelques instants à peine... c'est même plus drôle de chercher et tout.

- Elles sont nulles tes énigmes, sourit innocemment le lycan. Même un idiot trouverait la réponse.

- C'est...

- Pas pour ça que je trouve la réponse. Non, coupa Peter. Allez... je te laisse la suivante et je me tais. »

_ Un homme regarde un portrait. Quelqu'un lui demande : "Qui regardez-vous ?" il répond : "je n'ai point de frère ni de sœur mais le père de cet homme est le fils de mon père". ("Le père de cet homme" signifiant, bien-sûr, de celui qui est représenté par le portrait). _

_ De qui regarde-t-il le portrait ?_

« Bah... il regarde son portrait.

- Tu le fais exprès ? Questionna un Peter intrigué. Si c'est lui sur le portrait alors il est le fils et le père de son père. T'es le fils et le père de ton père, toi ?

- Comme Fry dans Futurama... c'est pas si idiot que ça hein... bon lui il est son propre grand-père mais... fin tu... Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! »

oOo

Derek soupira quand il constata que Stiles et Peter avaient tous deux trouvé le moyen de s'endormir dans leur coin alors que les autres personnes alentours étaient en train de s'entraîner dur. Il ne fit cependant pas la moindre remarque et ne fit rien pour les réveiller. Tant que ces deux là se reposaient : ils n'auraient pas à supporter leur babillage incessant, leurs ricanements permanent, leurs chamailleries perpétuelles, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre de déstabilisant.

Le premier se reposerait peut-être un peu mieux s'il avait la présence rassurant, bien que ce soit uniquement à ces yeux, de l'aîné... et il en serait certainement de même pour Peter.

L'adolescent avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule du loup-garou qui, de son côté, avait tranquillement trouvé le moyen de tomber dans les bras de Morphée en posant sa joue sur le crâne du premier. Ah ! C'est qu'ils avaient bien fière allure les deux cerveaux alliés de la meute ! Lydia n'avait vraiment pas à regretter le fait de ne pas être intégrée dans leur petit groupe de recherche... bien au contraire !

« Jackson. Fais une pause et va chercher à boire et à manger pour tout le monde, ordonna Derek qui avait soudainement pitié du plus jeune loup-garou qui n'avait pas encore eut de réelle pause depuis le début de l'entraînement.

- Pour eux aussi ? S'enquit l'ancien kanima en désignant du menton les deux excités endormis.

- Pour tout le monde, répéta l'Alpha.

- Tu pouvais te contenter de dire _oui_.»

Après avoir demandé à Scott, Erica, Boyd et Derek ce qu'ils souhaitaient ; après avoir dû faire face aux réflexions pleines d'amour de Lydia "_Parce que tu sais ce qu'Allison et moi souhaitons, peut-être, gros malin ?_" alors qu'il était sur le point de partir ; après avoir, de nouveau, dû supporter les remarques au travers un "_Et tu connais bien Stiles et Peter, toi, maintenant ?_" : Jackson avait finalement pu partir faire la course qui lui avait été assignée... jurant à qui voulait l'entendre, ou non d'ailleurs, qu'il se passerait volontiers d'une pause pareille et que Lydia pouvait aller voir chez les Mormons s'il y était.

« Arrêtez-vous, vous aussi, soupira Derek. On reprendra cet après-midi. »

Tous soupirèrent et sourirent de soulagement . Ils étaient évidemment on ne peut plus ravis d'enfin avoir droit d'aspirer à une vraie et longue pause. Ils l'estimaient tous comme étant grandement méritée au vu du travail fourni dans la matinée. Tandis qu'Erica et Boyd partaient s'installer dans un coin en retrait, le plus loin possible des deux humaines, Scott osa aller voir son Alpha pour discuter un peu de sujets pas forcément plaisants et encore moins rassurants.

« Tu crois que c'est fini ? Que tout peut s'arranger, maintenant ? Demanda un jeune McCall qui, pour une fois, ressentait le besoin d'être rassuré par quelqu'un qui ne serait pas son meilleur ami qui était en train de péter les plombs de son côté.

- Non, se contenta de dire Derek avant de céder face aux yeux de chiot de son bêta et enchaîner. Ils veulent la peau de Peter et ils sont prêts à tout pour l'avoir... y compris tuer des lycéens innocents tel que Isaac. Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Pas alors qu'ils savent Peter affaibli par leur foutu balle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? D'après Deaton, et monsieur Argent semble être plutôt du même avis, Peter est pas prêt à... »

Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent tandis que son regard se tournait vers le plus jeune. Ce dernier regardait encore son Alpha avec un air étrangement innocent. Scott avait l'art et la manière d'être un idiot la plupart du temps mais mettait aussi systématiquement le doigt sur un problème de taille les rares fois où il se donnait la peine de ne pas l'être. Hale aurait vraiment préféré que l'autre ne vienne pas lui faire cette remarque. Il aurait ainsi pu continuer à ne pas lui en parler. Mentir était une idée proscrite... mais mentir par omission n'avait jamais réellement signifié que l'on mentait !

« On ne leur dira rien, trancha Derek. Stiles et Peter ne doivent pas être au courant de tout ça. Peter a déjà bien assez souffert de la perte d'Isaac. Il se sent responsable car il aurait apparemment pas dû accepter qu'ils se séparent pour explorer plus rapidement les lieux, et je suis d'accord qu'ils auraient pas dû... L'autre abruti, lui, a besoin de choisir un monde. Il est disposé à choisir ce monde-ci mais... il le sera sans doute nettement moins si cela consiste à continuer à exposer Peter. »

Les sourcils de son interlocuteur se froncèrent tandis que sa bouche se tordait en diverses grimaces étranges.

« C'est vrai que tu parles beaucoup, toi, en ce moment. »

****-A****

[_Samedi 11 octobre 2014_]

Scott regarda tristement son meilleur ami et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sidéré devant tant de bêtise. C'était, certes, la première fois que Stiles lui faisait ce genre de coup foireux... mais le fils de Melissa McCall aurait vraiment préféré que son hyperactif favoris ait la délicatesse d'esprit de continuer à ne pas le faire. Scott ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Il voyait son compère de toujours qui restait figé devant cette boutique où il n'avait plus osé remettre les pieds depuis voilà de nombreuses semaines ; il le voyait perdre pied et trembler ; il le sentait nerveux et les nombreux tics nerveux qui agitaient Stiles abondaient dans ce sens.

« On ne devrait pas être ici, marmonna Scott à voix basse. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Pour choisir en monde : je dois être en paix dans les deux, claqua Stiles. On a plus les chasseurs dans l'autre monde donc c'est réglé mais... ici... rien ne l'est. »

Le jeune McCall poussa un long et profond soupir empli de désespoir. Stiles allait le tuer, un jour, s'il continuait avec ses mauvaises idées ! Il était plutôt évident que le fils du shérif n'était pas encore prêt à remettre les pieds ici ; qu'il n'était pas prêt à voir l'immense enseigne de l'Eleventh Hour juste sous son nez ; qu'il n'était pas prêt à revenir à l'endroit même où Peter avait perdu le droit de vivre.

« Stiles ! »

Scott fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna ensuite histoire de pouvoir voir qui venait d'interpeller son ami. Si l'asthmatique ne su identifier le nouveau venu du premier coup d'œil, Stiles, en revanche, en fut tout à fait capable. Un petit sourire, malheureusement le plus petit que pu un jour voir le fils McCall, apparut sur les lèvres de son camarade.

« Tu es en retard, Derek. »

Le fameux Derek leva les yeux au ciel alors que la surprise clouait Scott sur place. Cet homme face à lui ne pouvait pas être le fameux Derek dont lui avait parlé Stiles à de très nombreuses reprises. L'homme paraissait être bien trop normal pour pouvoir être Derek. Derek était un être taciturne, qui faisait toujours la gueule, qui faisait peur avec sa veste en cuir et ses sourcils broussailleux... pas une espèce de gugusse mal rasé, mal coiffé, affublé d'un jean couvert de tâches de peintures de toutes les couleurs, de converses vertes aussi trouées que délavées et d'un tee-shirt bien trop grand. C'était impossible.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne serais pas là et que tu finirais par me donner rendez-vous ailleurs, avoua Derek, les mains dans les poches. Je... j'espérais que tu ne serais pas là et que tu finirais par me donner rendez-vous ailleurs, en fait. »

Scott n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Derek avait autant de mal à être ici que Stiles. Lui, contrairement à l'autre idiot, n'avait par contre aucun mal à l'admettre.

« Fallait qu'on vienne au moins une fois, expliqua Stiles comme si ça suffisait. Je sais que la porte avait été piégé ; que c'est pour ça qu'il tenait à ce point à m'éloigner mais... j'arrive pas à comprendre comment l'autre s'y est prit. J'ai pas pu en apprendre davantage de mon père et il manque pas mal de trucs dans ses dossiers. Comme s'il faisait exprès pour que je fouine pas donc... je fouine.

- Stiles...

- Il acceptera peut-être de répondre à nos questions. C'est sa boutique. Il connait les lieux et il saura peut-être nous dire.

- Il saura qu'on met notre nez dans ce qui ne nous regarde pas et s'empressera d'alerter ton père, marmonna Scott, aussitôt approuvé par Derek.

- Mais non. »

Mais si.

* * *

><p><em>Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances.<em>

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>


	30. Chapitre 29

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Et voilà le vingt-neuvième chapitre. J'espère que j'ai su éliminer un maximum de fautes mais si vous en voyez : n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire (toujours plus agréable quand y en a pas trop, après tout)_

_Merci pour les reviews ; les follows ; les favoris etc._  
><em>Ca fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic plaît, que vous vous interrogez sur les mondes etc.<em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je cherche un bêta-reader/correcteur. Si quelqu'un est intéressé... :-)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 29<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

[_Samedi 11 octobre 2014_]

« Deucalion, répéta Stiles pour la énième fois en trop peu de temps et dont les sourcils ne se défronçaient pas. Vous vous appelez vraiment Deucalion ? Genre... Deucalion quoi... c'est pas une blague ? Non parce que... c'est pas un prénom, ça. C'est un prénom, ça ? Fin c'est peut-être votre nom vous me direz. Monsieur Deucalion ? Non. Non. Non, on dirait un pseudonyme foireux dans un film ou une série foireuse. Deucalion c'est... vous. Ouais. C'est vous Deucalion. Mais... Deucalion c'est pas comme ça que vous vous appelez. Si ? J'aurais pas l'air d'un con si vous me dites que si.

- Parce que tu t'appelles vraiment Stiles, gamin ?

- Bah non. Stiles c'est pas un prénom.

- Bah alors. »

Le fils du shérif était bavard. C'était un fait. Il était le Lucky Luke des ennuis. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait au commun des mortels pour y penser : Stiles réussissait à se mettre à dos la personne avec qui il souhaitait discuter au cours d'une petite visite inopinée. Individu qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam évidemment. Inconnu qui était susceptible, dans la tête de l'hyperactif et restait à savoir s'il avait raison, de leur donner le petit coup de pouce qui manquait à la police pour coincer le tireur fou (mais pas tant que ça). En somme : tout à fait le genre de gaillard qu'il fallait vexer et agacer au cours de la première rencontre.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il soupira ensuite, longtemps et de manière complètement exagérée, lorsqu'il entendit deux petits ricanements provenant de derrière son dos. D'autant plus que rien n'avait été fait pour étouffer les moqueries ! Mentalement, l'adolescent se fit la promesse de faire regretter à ces deux enfoirés leur manque de soutien flagrant... mais pas maintenant. Seulement quand ils ne s'y attendraient pas. Une fois qu'ils auraient oublié qu'un jour ils avaient osé rire suite à une remarque faite par un mec qui se faisait appeler Deucalion.

« Bien alors... _Monsieur_ Deucalion, est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ? Demanda Stiles en cherchant ses mots. Quelques questions donc plusieurs questions et là j'en ai posé qu'une donc inutile de me faire le coup du "_c'est pas déjà ce que tu fais, gamin_", merci. »

L'homme marmonna mais ne chercha pas d'excuses pour les envoyer voir ailleurs. Deucalion se décala afin de permettre à et étrange trio de pénétrer dans sa modeste demeure et les regarda avancer. Peut-être faisait-il une erreur. Qu'importait. L'appartement dans lequel Stiles et ses comparses venaient de pénétrer était des plus sommaires. Un petit couloir menait à une kitchenette qui croulait sous la vaisselle en carton et les gobelets en plastique. Le salon faisait à la fois office de lieu de détente, de lieu de restauration et de lieu de sommeil. Une petite salle de bain, dont la porte n'était pas fermée, terminait le tableau et semblait trop petite pour pouvoir accueillir ne serait-ce qu'une personne en son sein. Exception faite du coin cuisine : tout était parfaitement rangé, rien ne dépassait et rien ne traînait. Ça ne manqua pas d'étonner Stiles qui n'était pas habitué à ce que les choses soient aussi carrés et qui trouvait que quelque chose ne collait pas.

« Installez-vous, invita Deucalion en désignant le canapé d'un signe de main. Je vous en prie. »

Sans chercher à tergiverser : les trois s'exécutèrent. Ils n'étaient pas totalement à l'aise à l'idée de s'installer chez cet illustre inconnu et faire comme si là était leur place. Ils avaient pourtant besoin de le voir pour lui parler, pour en savoir plus et pour éventuellement enfin découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire de fou. Ils devaient confirmer leur théorie. Stiles et Derek devaient confirmer leur théorie... Scott avait surtout été attiré ici contre son gré.

« Et si maintenant vous me disiez ce qui vous amène ici, les gosses, sourit faussement Deucalion alors qu'il prenait place sur une chaise en face d'eux. Et faites vite si possible. »

Stiles n'aimait pas les mimiques qui venaient régulièrement animer le visage de l'homme à lunettes. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas net dans cet appartement, à commencer par son propriétaire, et ne pas savoir de quoi il en retournait dérangeait le lycéen au plus haut point.

Tout le monde est acteur. Acteur de sa propre vie, certes, mais acteur quand même. La terre n'est rien d'autre qu'une immense scène sur laquelle des milliards d'êtres humains ne cessent d'interagir les uns avec les autres dans une improvisation plus ou moins satisfaisante. Les gens revêtent des masques différents en fonction de leur interlocuteur. On agira pas de la même manière si l'on est en compagnie de notre supérieur hiérarchique, de notre enseignant ou avec notre enfant. Il faut sans cesse s'adapter... car l'ordre des choses a été ainsi fait et l'être humain n'est qu'un caméléon amélioré. Deucalion semblait encore hésiter sur le masque à enfiler.

L'hyperactif jouait avec ses doigts. Fort peu discrètement, au vu et au su de tous, il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Derek afin que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole. L'aîné, de son côté peu décidé à céder surtout face à de telles pratiques, foudroya du regard son voisin. Il garda également la bouche désespérément close ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser leur hôte.

« La question va peut-être vous paraître un peu étrange, commença donc Stiles non sans oublier de foudroyer Derek du regard qui, de son côté, le fixait d'un air ravi. Elle va même vous paraître étrange et sans peut-être mais bon... sachez que la réponse sera vraiment super importante et qu'elle pourrait changer... pas mal de choses.

- La question n'est pas de déterminer si je jugerais que votre question est étrange. Il est plutôt question de répondre à : pourquoi diable trois gamins viennent chez moi un samedi matin pour me demander s'ils peuvent me parler de meurtre. C'est ça la vraie question.

- Avouez que cette question entre quand même un peu bien dans le cadre "question étrange". »

Stiles eut ensuite la décence de paraître gêné et baissa les yeux pour fixer ses genoux. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire à en croire le regard noir de leur hôte et ses lèvres pincées en un bon «_ il m'emmerde celui-là mais je vais rien dire _». le fils du shérif jouait de plus en plus avec ses doigts. Encore et encore il les tordait, les pliait, les faisait craquer. Scott, qui le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, était à deux doigts de prendre les devants et parler à la place de Stiles et Derek. À deux doigts seulement. Aussi fort le souhaitait-il, le jeune McCall ne pouvait prendre cette initiative. Ni Hale, ni mini-Stilinski n'ayant au préalable jugé utile de le mettre au courant.

Les deux apprentis fouineurs s'étaient contentés d'embarquer un troisième garçon dans leurs conneries. Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de protester.

« Vous êtes allé au cinéma récemment...

- Je confirme. Je trouve effectivement cette question étrange et... dérangeante, coupa Deucalion, les yeux ronds, debout. Si c'est tout : je pense que vous connaissez la sortie. Dehors. Tous les trois. »

L'homme ne se sentait nullement gêné à l'idée de congédier ses invités de la sorte. En plus d'être de parfaits inconnus à ses yeux,ces derniers étaient étranges et leurs questions n'avaient pas la moindre raison d'être. Pire même : ces questions avaient une raison d'être. Mieux valait ne pas perdre davantage de temps. La curiosité, plus que toute autre chose, avait été ce qui avait poussé Deucalion à faire entrer ces trois jeunes. Dorénavant : il tâcherait de résister à la tentation et ne se ferait plus avoir.

Il avait l'on ne peut plus désagréable sensation d'avoir été prit pour le roi des cons. Il aurait très nettement préféré ne pas s'être laissé berner de la sorte. L'homme se jura d'ailleurs de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir par une manœuvre aussi bancale que celle utilisée par les inconnus. Deucalion devait davantage se méfier du monde qui l'entourait, bon sang ! Il ne devait certainement pas laisser les trois premiers venus entrer chez lui... aussi sympathiques puissent-ils avoir l'air. Il ne vivait pas au pays des Bisounours. Il n'y vivait plus. Il avait dû déménager voilà quelques jours déjà. Expulsé de la plus affreuse des manières qui puissent être.

« Non m'sieur. Ça, c'est... c'était pas ça la question, se hâta de dire Stiles. _Ça_ c'était plutôt la partie flippante car je connaissais déjà la réponse alors que j'aurais pas dû la connaître. Vous êtes allé plusieurs fois au cinéma au cours des dernières semaines, ainsi qu'au resto, et je le sais. Je sais aussi que vous y êtes allé à chaque fois accompagné par la même personne et... et c'est là j'ai besoin que vous réfléchissiez pour...

- C'est tout réfléchit. J'ai pas le temps de jouer. Dehors. Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Allez voir le...

- Non. C'est vous qu'il faut que j'embête. »

Deucalion était perdu. Sa précédente promesse volait d'ores et déjà en éclat. La curiosité vint le saisir de part et d'autre. Pourquoi donc devait-il forcément être la victime de ces trois adolescents, d'âge disparate, qui ne devaient pas avoir grand chose à faire de leur week-end ? Que pouvaient-ils donc avoir en tête ?

Derek, lui, profita de cet instant de flottement pour se lever. Il fit un petit signe à Scott afin qu'il en fasse de même. Pressé qu'il était d'enfin quitter cet appartement exigu dans lequel il n'avait absolument pas sa place : le lycéen ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Pourquoi diable se faire prier pour exécuter ce qu'il souhaitait faire ? Maintenant que McCall n'était plus le seul à vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou : autant qu'il en profite. Derek prit ensuite le bras de Stiles pour l'obliger à se redresser à son tour. L'hyperactif, contrairement à ses deux amis, n'avait pas envie de laisser les choses se terminer de cette manière.

« Mais non mais... Derek !

- Laisse, Stiles. Laisse. Lorsqu'il se sera fait tuer, ou que sa petite-amie se sera faite tuer... on saura qu'on avait raison, marmonna l'autre, suffisamment fort toutefois pour que Deucalion puisse l'entendre. Il suffit d'attendre. Dans même pas quinze jours : il est mort. C'est pas la mer à boire.

- Mais...

- Puis, si ça tombe, on fait en partie fausse route et il a rien reçu du tout. »

Le trio eut à peine le temps de faire une paire de pas en direction de la sortie qu'une voix, incertaine et quelque peu défaillante, les interpella. On leur demandait en quelque sorte de rester un peu plus longtemps. Stiles et Scott le comprirent rapidement. À en juger par le sourire satisfait qui naquit à ce moment sur le visage de Derek... c'était exactement ce qu'avait espéré l'homme.

« Je t'interdit de dire que je suis un ado manipulateur à l'avenir, murmura Stiles à son oreille. Après ça : t'as plus le droit.

- Comment vous avez su ? Interrogea Deucalion, tendu, tout en prenant une lettre coincée entre l'écran et le clavier de son ordinateur puis la sortant lentement de son enveloppe. Je veux dire... j'en ai parlé à personne. »

Les yeux ronds, étonné malgré tout d'avoir peut-être eu raison, Stiles s'empara du courrier qu'on lui tendait et lu en diagonale son contenu. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Ils venaient de trouver la prochaine victime ! Fouiner un peu partout, principalement là où il ne fallait pas, leur avait permis de prendre une avance considérable sur le meurtrier et la police. Ils venaient de découvrir le nom, et le visage, qui aurait pu figurer à la une dans les jours à venir.

Un autre détail le frappa ensuite de plein fouet. Puis une seconde fois tel un boomerang. Dans les deux mondes qu'avait Stiles : les cibles avaient toujours été les même. L'avocat avait été le premier oméga tué ; le libraire le second ; seul Peter y avait échappé mais à quel prix... La vie d'Isaac avait été le tribut nécessaire à payer. Dans les deux mondes : les victimes étaient supposées être les même !

Stiles n'était pas le seul à l'avoir comprit. Derek en était, lui aussi, venu à pareille conclusion un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il n'avait pourtant encore rien dit au principal intéressé. L'homme n'était que trop conscient que le moment n'était pas idéal pour cela. Il y avait en plus fort à penser que l'hyperactif avait déjà fait les connexions nécessaires. C'est que Derek commençait à bien connaître l'adolescent, après tout.

« Vous avez reçu ça quand ?

- Mercredi midi. J'ai cru à une blague d'un de mes voisins mais... à vous entendre parler, je...

- Scott ! Passe moi ton téléphone ! Ordonna Stiles. Et vos voisins craignent. »

Scott leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette demande. La raison pour laquelle Stiles avait soudainement besoin d'un portable était on ne peut plus obscure dans son esprit. Le fils du shérif n'avait même pas oublié le sien, bon sang ! Le téléphone de Stiles se trouvait tranquillement rangé au fond de sa poche, comme d'habitude, mais ce dernier tendait quand même déjà la main en direction de Scott afin qu'il lui remettre l'item attendu.

« On peut prendre le courrier en photo ? »

Au point où il en était : Deucalion ne vit pas de raisons de dire non. Le plus âgé haussa les épaules d'un air complètement je-m'en-foutiste et regardait les trois gosses avec attention. Ils étaient bien trop jeune et ne devraient pas fouiner dans les affaires de la police comme ils le faisaient présentement. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que l'aîné du trio faisait bel et bien parti des membres des forces de l'ordre mais il en doutait fortement. Stiles, Scott et Derek en savaient trop. Bien plus que lui. Probablement plus que quiconque à Beacon Hills. S'ils pouvaient lui permettre de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis trois jours : Deucalion n'était absolument pas contre.

« Pourquoi t'as besoin de mon téléphone pour une photo ? Demanda Scott qui n'avait pas encore abandonné l'idée d'un jour pouvoir comprendre Stiles. Et pour l'envoyer à ton père, en prime !

- Parce que mon père va t'appeler dans quelques instants pour te demander ce que c'est que ce boxon, sourit le second. Si ça avait été envoyé de mon portable il m'aurait, certes, appelé aussi mais il aurait commencé à me hurler dessus avant que j'ai le temps de lui expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Là, je vais avoir quelques secondes pour commencer à lui expliquer ce que c'est... le temps qu'il pige que c'est à moi qu'il parle et pas à toi. Et j'échapperais peut-être à son courroux. »

L'hôte fronça, encore une fois, les sourcils. Ça devenait décidément une habitude... et certainement pas une bonne ! Deucalion commençait cependant à mieux comprendre ceux qui l'entouraient. Derek était bel et bien le plus âgé ; Scott était celui qui avait constamment l'air à côté de ses baskets en plus de trépigner d'envie de déguerpir d'ici ; Stiles était, quant à lui, celui qui parlait sans cesse, qui s'était moqué de lui en guise de présentation et qui était également l'instigateur de tout ça... en plus d'être celui qui avait ses entrées dans la police !

Quelques instants plus tard, ainsi qu'avait pu le prédire Stiles lors de l'envoie de son message, le téléphone de Scott commença à vibrer et sonner. L'hyperactif, qui avait toujours l'objet dans les mains, se dépêcha de décrocher après avoir murmuré que c'était bien son père qui appelait.

« Scott. Tu peux m'expliquer ton MMS ? Où as-tu été trou... Stiles. C'est toi, hein ?

- Les bois. Independance Street, s'empressa de dire Stiles avant que le shérif son père ait le temps d'embrayer sur son sermon. Appartement 37B. C'est quoi l'adresse de votre petite-amie ?

- On habite au 12 Washington Street, répondit simplement Deucalion qui commençait à abandonner l'idée de comprendre dans quoi on avait pu l'embarquer sans jamais lui demander son avis. »

Derek réagit aussitôt. Il tourna la tête vers l'occupant de l'appartement et le dévisagea un instant. Le « on habite » dit par Deucalion ne lui avait pas échappé. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette histoire..

« 12 Washington Street, répéta Stiles à l'intention de son père. C'est les adresses des deux potentielles futures victimes. Il est banquier à la banque centrale, et je comprend pas pourquoi il est dans un appartement aussi pourri d'ailleurs... et euh... votre petite-amie elle fait quoi ?

- Institutrice. Elle s'occupe des 4th et 5th grade à l'école élémentaire.

- Elle est prof et elle doit probablement remplacer madame... je sais plus son nom mais elle ressemblait à un crapaud ! Tu vois de qui je parle ? Ou alors c'est Madame Crapaud et dans ce cas là je viens probablement de faire une belle grosse gaffe. »

Derek et Scott attendaient impatiemment de connaître la suite des événements. Ils ignoraient ce que pouvait bien être en train de dire le shérif mais qu'importaient : ils pouvaient le deviner. L'homme était soit en train de demander davantage d'information à son fils... soit en train de lui passer le savon du siècle sans que Stiles ait l'air plus perturbé que ça.

« C'est Monsieur Deucalion qui a reçu le courrier, ouais, s'impatienta Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Derek. On s'en fou de comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusqu'à lui. J'y suis. C'est (…) Papa... (…) Oui. Tu me puniras si tu veux mais après avoir trouvé le meurtrier. (…) Si tu me punis avant je m'en fou. J'obéirais quand même pas. (…) Je m'en fou aussi. Je continuerais à mettre mon nez partout. (…) PAPA ! Tu peux le sauver purée ! (…) Non. Non. Viens pas chez lui ! (…) Parce que le gars que tu cherches et qu'on cherche aussi même si on devrait pas le chercher et que tu veux pas qu'on le cherche... bah ce gars là connaît son adresse. (…) Bon peut-être son autre adresse vu qu'on me fera pas croire qu'un banquier peut pas se payer un meilleur truc que ce truc (…) Non tu peux quand même pas venir. Il connaît son adresse et son lieu de boulot donc il peut l'avoir suivit et être en train de surveiller les lieux. (…) Oui. Il connaît aussi ma tronche, ton meurtrier. (…) Oh merde. (…) Ouais, fin, après... y a peut-être ma grand-mère qui habite dans l'immeuble hein ! Remarque j'espère pas vu qu'il y a pas d'ascenseur. T'imagine grand-mère vivre ici ? Enfin non t'imagines pas vu que tu connais même pas le ici donc bon... »

Les trois autres restaient incroyablement silencieux et attendaient que la conversation téléphonique se termine.

« Écoute, papa, je... je vais lui passer mon portable et... (…) Non pas mon numéro : mon portable ! (…) Comme ça il pourra te joindre sans problèmes (…) Bien sur que non ce n'est pas idiot. Ton tireur est un connard mais il est pas forcément con. On est sur, comme ça, qu'il sait pas que Deucalion est en contact avec le shérif (…) Ouais sauf si il surveille mon téléphone aussi à cause de Peter mais je pense pas (…) Ouais peut-être que je me goure et peut-être que je me goure pas. On verra bien. »

Le visage de Deucalion s'éclaira soudain. Il comprenait ce qui se passait. Tout prenait de plus en plus de sens au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait la conversation entre Stiles et son père. Le comportement de l'hyperactif commençait enfin à prendre sens. Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

« Papa. Il a... il... il a tué Peter ! (…) Je sais que tu sais ; tu sais que je sais que tu sais ; et je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais ; et maintenant tu sais aussi que je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais mais je te le rappelle quand même pour que ça soit bien clair : il a tué Peter ! »

Les mains du fils du shérif commençaient à trembler. Ses jambes aussi d'ailleurs. Tout son corps tremblotait et faisait des siennes. Stiles était sur le point de craquer. Ça faisait trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Le vase débordait. Il avait atteint ses limites. Enfin. Le constatant, Derek s'empressa de retirer le téléphone des mains de Stiles et prit la relève avec le shérif. Scott, quant à lui, se chargeait d'essayer de calmer son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda finalement Deucalion sans quitter des yeux Stiles. Un thé ou... quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer ?

- Il prendra un thé, sourit Derek en posant une main sur le combiné avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le shérif. Oui monsieur Stilinski (…) J'entends bien mais... (…) Oui. (…) Oui. (…) Évidemment que je ne laisserais rien lui arriver. (…) On ne se met pas en danger, vous savez. (…) Stiles n'avait pas encore commencé à fouiller qu'il était déjà menacé avec mon oncle. (…) Oui monsieur Stilinski. (…) Oui. Je pense aussi que monsieur Deucalion pourrait être la prochaine victime. (…) Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de voiture personnelle. (…) Habitant dans un immeuble : je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit judicieux de... (…) La banque est pas mal fréquentée. Il y aurait trop de risques de tuer un innocent et ça ne semble pas être ce que souhaite votre homme. »

Stiles s'était quelque peu calmé. Les propos tenus par Derek étaient loin d'y être étrangers. Il pouvait ainsi voir que Hale et lui se trouvaient sensiblement sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'ils en étaient venus au même conclusion. C'était plutôt rassurant, somme tout. L'adolescent tendit une main bien impatiente vers l'adulte. Il réclamait le téléphone et, à contrecœur, on le lui donna.

« Ouais. Papa ? C'est Stiles. Il va se montrer, annonça simplement le lycéen. Il a tué l'avocat chez lui et en pleine nuit. Le libraire dans sa bagnole alors qu'il partait bosser. Peter en plein jour mais à un moment où ça allait encore niveau monde. Il prend de plus en plus d'assurance. C'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisit monsieur Deucalion. Il ne peut pas le tuer chez lui, ni dans sa voiture, et au boulot y a trop de risques qu'il zigouille pas la bonne personne. »

Même si personne ne fut en mesure d'entendre la réaction exacte du shérif : ils surent étrangement tous que l'homme venait de pousser un long et profond soupir. C'est qu'il devait déplorer autant que faire se pouvait le comportement de son fils. Il était certainement en train de demander au bon dieu ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter pareil garçon. Stiles ne pouvait-il pas, rien qu'une fois, ne pas trouver normal le fait d'aller mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Non. Bien sur que non. C'était beaucoup trop lui demander.

« Si tu arrives à le faire suivre discrètement : tu peux lui sauver la vie et attraper le gars. Tu veux attraper le gars, hein ? (…) Bien. Parfait. T'as qu'à envoyer Parrish. Il pourra se faire passer pour un neveu qui se fait pistonner pour un stage et... comme ça ça justifie pourquoi il reste dans ce taudis, _sans offense hein m'sieur_, et qu'il soit toujours avec lui y compris à la banque. (…) Non c'est une très mauvaise idée ça, papa. Il ne pourrait pas aller le tuer et du coup il changera de cible et on sera de retour à la case départ et ça aura servi à que dalle ! (…) Ah ! Ah si ! En fait c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça que t'as eu ! Parrish est jeune donc il suffit qu'il fasse semblant de se disputer avec son oncle pour partir en claquant la porte et tout ça... et le mec va en profiter pour aller le tuer. Il aura le champ libre, pas trop le choix car le faux-neveu pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre... et il se dira que si il agit au bon moment le neveu s'en voudra à mort... sans mauvais jeu de mot, hein. »

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre principalement centré sur le monde A... pour une fois. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été sur le "devant de la scène".<em>

_Comme à chaque fois : si jamais vous avez envie de voir un personnage apparaître (monde A ; monde B ; monde A et B) : n'hésitez surtout pas à me les suggérer. J'ai encore quelques postes vacances._

_J'ai déjà quelques personnages des saisons 1, 2, 3A et 3B (je doute inclure des personnages de la saison 4 par contre mais, après, rien n'est impossible)._

_A bientôt !_  
><em>Skayt<em>

* * *

><p>- J'ai posté la seconde, et dernière, partie de Up in flames hier.<p>

_D'un peu avant l'incendie de la Hale's House à... un peu après. Chris Argent en personnage principal._

_._

- La suite de Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey ne devrait plus tarder et est en cours de correction.

_Tout s'accélère pour Stiles et Peter... et rien ne va plus_

_._

- J'ai commencé à rédiger le premier chapitre de Wolchester (un cross-over Supernatural-Teen Wolf se passant entre la saison 3B et la saison 4)

_Rencontre entre les Winchester et la petite bande de Beacon Hills... avec quelques ennuis en prime sinon c'est pas drôle. _

_._

- Et je posterais prochainement une fanfiction Harry Potter.

_Centré sur le personnage de Theodore Nott, Serpentard de son état. Avec, en prime, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan... et bien plus encore_


	31. Chapitre 30

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Après 29 arrive le 30 (paraît-il... fin c'est ce que ma mère apprend à ses élèves en tout cas) donc voilà le chapitre 30. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie donc... donc c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie quoi. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes/mots manquants/tournures craignos/autre :D_

_Merci pour votre lecture ; vos reviews ; les alertes/favoris et tout ça : ça fait vraiment, vraiment super plaisir :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je cherche un bêta-reader/correcteur. Si quelqu'un est intéressé... :-)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 30<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

[_Samedi 11 octobre 2014_]

Avant de permettre à ses yeux d'aller se faire agresser par le peu de luminosité du hangar d'entraînement, mais luminosité tout de même, Stiles grogna et gesticula quelque peu. Quelque chose avait été posé sur sa tête et ce n'était pas là la sensation la plus agréable qui soit, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il être. L'adolescent commença par ouvrir un œil. Il grimaça quand, sans surprise, il dû s'habituer à la lumière. Le second suivit ensuite le mouvement et la grimace s'intensifia. Ce que ça pouvait être désagréable de se réveiller franchement.

Sa tête tendait légèrement vers son épaule gauche. Son cou l'élançait. Il aurait bien besoin de bouger un peu voire, avec de la chance, de bénéficier d'un petit massage. Stiles n'avait pas de chance. Tant pis. Quand ses yeux cessèrent de protester et que son cerveau eut terminé de démarrer : le lycéen comprit ce que représentait le poids sur sa tête. Il s'agissait de celle de Peter, justement. Il avait nettement moins envie de bouger tout à coup.

« Hép ! Héla-t-il. Vous me passez un truc ? Je crève la dalle moi, là. »

Et c'était vrai. Le ventre du fils du shérif gargouillait encore, et encore, et encore. Il rappelait son existence afin de, peut-être, enfin être sustenté. Stiles ne pouvait pourtant pas faire grand chose pour l'aider, pour s'aider même. Il aurait, certes, pu se lever et aller se servir par lui-même mais, pas de chance, un loup-garou était en train de dormir sur lui. Comment aurait-il pu bouger alors que Peter se reposait sur sa tête -aussi étrange puisse être cette constatation- ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Si, en temps normal, Stiles ne rechignait jamais à empêcher quelqu'un de dormir, ou à venir troubler son sommeil, l'aîné des Hale avait cet étrange passe-droit que Scott ne cessait de lui envier.

Stiles avait encore en tête l'ensemble des derniers événements qui avaient pu agiter son rêve au cours de sa petite sieste imprévue. Rêve qui y ressemblait de moins en moins au plus pouvait passer le temps. La visite à l'Eleventh Hour ; Deucalion ; l'incroyable avancée qu'ils avaient pu faire dans l'enquête ; c'était bien trop précis, bien trop logique pour que tout ceci soit le fruit du cerveau agité de l'hyperactif. De plus en plus régulièrement, le garçon se surprenait donc à douter. Et si la réalité n'était, finalement, pas là où il pensait qu'elle se trouvait ?

L'apparition de ce Deucalion dans son rêve l'intriguait. Vraiment. Une nouvelle victime : voilà qui n'était pas absurde comme idée compte-tenu que, là-bas, le meurtrier courrait toujours. Personne ne l'avait encore neutralisé et encore moins mis derrière les verrous ! Pourtant... pourtant ça n'était pas cohérent dans l'esprit de Stiles. Ses deux mondes avaient toujours suivis le même schéma. Y compris lorsque les choses différaient : son Peter humain et son Isaac lycanthrope étaient morts au même moment. Quelque chose continuait à ne pas coller.

« Derek ? Souffla l'adolescent lorsque l'Alpha fut juste en face de lui en train de lui tendre un hamburger qui promettait d'être délicieux. Je pense qu'il va y avoir un nouveau meurtre. Bientôt. »

Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard emplit d'angoisse que se lancèrent Derek et Scott, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il ne formula pourtant pas la moindre remarque. À quoi bon, bon sang ! Ils savaient qu'il savait donc pourquoi devrait-il perdre son temps à leur dire qu'il savait... vu qu'ils le savaient justement déjà. Stiles était fatigué de toujours avoir à se répéter ; éreinté de sans cesse avoir à jongler entre deux mondes incapables de rester en place.

Le fils du shérif ne reprit pas la parole. Il préféra penser à ce qu'il pensait et pesait le pour et le contre de chaque information qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit. Stiles avait déjà réfléchit, dans son rêve justement, au fait que les deux mondes avaient toujours été fortement similaires. Exception faite, bien entendu, de Peter qui n'était pas encore mort ici alors qu'il aurait, selon toute vraisemblance, dû l'être (et depuis un moment).

Deucalion existait-il dans ce monde peuplé de loup-garou ? Serait-il la prochaine victime ou serait-ce l'homme actuellement affalé à ses côté et qui prenait sa tête pour un oreiller bon marché ? Si ce Deucalion était réel ici aussi : serait-il un loup-garou ou un dommage collatéral ? Probablement une bête à poil. Mais comment le trouver ?

« Derek ? Appela finalement l'humain d'un ton pressant. Tu laisseras rien lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien que, fondamentalement parlant, le hochement de tête de Derek fut un geste fort inutile : toute la symbolique était pourtant là. Stiles le savait et lui adressa immédiatement un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il était rassuré par la simple idée que l'Alpha puisse être là pour protéger les arrières de Peter, ainsi que ses devants et ses côtés ! Si l'homme taciturne était là, à l'affût et prêt à l'aider, alors rien de fâcheux ne saurait arriver à l'ancien alpha. Derek ne le laisserait pas faire. Restait encore à espérer qu'il réussisse à tenir parole mais Stiles croyait en lui... même s'il se garderait bien de le lui dire. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir après tout.

Laborieusement, le lycéen tenta de changer de position. Il voulait diminuer son inconfort voire même, s'il avait beaucoup de chance, faire disparaître les douleurs qui le tiraillaient de part et d'autre. Bouger sans réveiller le loup-garou endormi contre lui n'était pas une mince affaire. À tout instant : Stiles pouvait échouer. S'il bougeait un tout petit peu trop rapidement, alors la tête de Peter suivrait et il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir sur ce point : le lycan se réveillerait.

« Je vais le ramener, soupira l'Alpha en réduisant encore un peu plus la distance entre Stiles et lui. Rentrez tous chez vous. L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

- T'es un gros con, Derek... mais au fond t'es un gros con vraiment gentil. »

S'agissait-il là d'un compliment ou non ? Telle était actuellement la question qu'avait été amené à se poser le plus jeune Hale. Il tâchait d'y répondre tout en s'agenouillant afin de réveiller son oncle. S'ajoutait à celle-ci une seconde interrogation, guère plus appréciable de l'avis de Derek, pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il écoute l'hyperactif ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de le faire taire sitôt eut-il vu que le plus jeune ouvrait la bouche ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas douté, après tout, que l'autre était sur le point de lui sortir une connerie monumentale... encore une fois.

« Je pense plutôt que je vais rester ici, marmonna Peter sans daigner bouger sa tête de sur celle de Stiles, qui soupira bruyamment en constatant l'absence de gêne chez l'ancien Alpha. Tu sais que tu as plutôt bien fait de refuser la morsure, Stiles ?

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'humain.

- Si je t'avais mordu tu serais peut-être mort. Si t'étais pas mort tu aurais été un loup. Si t'étais un loup tu aurais dû t'entraîner. Si tu t'entraînais j'aurais difficilement pu dormir, expliqua le premier comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. Voyons. Franchement.

- Logique, soupira le second. »

Le petit sourire on ne peut plus satisfait qui venait étirer vers le haut les lèvres d'un Peter somnolant valait bien toutes les âneries du monde. Stiles pouvait vous le jurer !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aurais voulu de lui dans la meute ?

- A d'autres, Derek, ricana Peter. T'as vu ta meute, un peu ? Scott craint. Jackson craint. Erica craint. Isaac craignait. Allison et Lydia craignent et elles sont humaines ! Y a que Boyd qui remonte le niveau et c'est parce qu'il cause jamais... dès qu'il l'ouvre il devient aussi chiant que les autres. Un peu mon n'veu que t'aurais prit Stiles.

- Il ne fait vraiment pas bon d'être ton ami, marmonna Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es le gentillesse incarnée.

- Dixit le mec qui menace tout le monde de mort et qui semble particulièrement attiré par l'idée de _me_ tuer, railla Stiles qui ne pouvait manquer cette chance. »

****-A****

[_Samedi 11 octobre 2014_]

Stiles eut la décence, ainsi que la présence d'esprit, d'afficher un air profondément gêné lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine familiale et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son paternel. Assit devant une tasse de café encore fumante, une paire de rapport de police ouverts devant lui, son shérif attitré semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. On se demandait bien pourquoi.

« J'ai mis Jordan sur le coup. »

L'adolescent ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds. Il ne masquait pas sa surprise et son incrédulité. Où se trouvaient donc les remontrances, les menaces et les regards noirs ? Où étaient passés les longs soupirs exaspérés, les lèvres pincées et les doigts qui pianotent nerveusement sur la table ? Où étaient passés les « que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, mon grand ? » et les « Il t'arrivera malheur, un jour, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie tu sais... » ? Qu'était-il arrivé à tout ce qui faisait que son père énervé... était justement son père énervé ?

« Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de continuer à mettre ton nez partout. Je me leurre pas, Stiles. Je sais que quoi que je puisse dire ou faire : tu continueras à mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas, soupira son père en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et ça me tue. Vraiment. Parce que tu te mets en danger... et il n'est même pas question d'en être conscient ou non. Tu sais très bien que ce que tu fais est incroyablement dangereux et stupide mais tu t'en moques comme d'une guigne. Je comprend ton besoin de réponse. Mais c'est... Je te demanderais simplement de te montrer extrêmement prudent et de ne jamais fouiner seul. De ne jamais _être_ seul tout court, d'ailleurs. Kidnappe Derek Hale si ça t'enchante ; menotte toi à Scott si besoin. Je me moque de ce que tu devras être amené à faire pour ne pas être seul... mais ne sois jamais seul.

- D'accord. Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

Stiles, qui s'était figé dans l'entrée de la cuisine lorsqu'il avait vu que son père s'y trouvait déjà, n'avait pas encore bougé. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de lui dire son géniteur. La surprise le clouait sur place. L'adolescent peinait à croire que les dernières paroles de son père soient réelles. Il avait dû les rêver parce que là, pour le coup, c'était vraiment la première fois que les deux shérifs différaient autant d'un monde à l'autre.

« Bonne journée sinon ? S'enquit l'hyperactif en lui souriant et commençant à se dandiner. Enfin, je suppose que oui et sache la mienne aussi a été plutôt bonne. Tu t'en fous. On s'en fou toujours. Pas grave. Bon. Euh. Je.. je te laisse faire tes trucs de shérif pendant que moi je vais... faire mes trucs de... Stiles... tu m'appelles quand on mange ? Et tu m'appelles vraiment hein. Je veux dire : sur mon portable et tout ça... parce que sinon c'est pas dit que je t'entende.

- Stiles, l'arrêta son père.

- Ouais ? Quoi ?

- Ne va surtout pas croire que j'oublie ce que tu as fait et que je passe l'éponge dessus. Quand tout ceci sera fini : on aura une petite discussion tous les deux et tu seras puni pour avoir fouiné.

- Mais... tu viens pas de me dire que...

- Tu avais commencé avant d'avoir mon autorisation, ce me semble, rappela, fort justement, le shérif. »

oOo

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Quand Stiles, alors qu'il était au beau milieu d'un entraînement de Crosse, s'effondra tout à coup sans crier gare : tout le monde sur le terrain ou dans les tribunes, le coach y comprit, pensa que l'adolescent venait simplement de se prendre la balle en pleine figure et que ça ne lui faisait pas franchement de bien. Aussi protégés puissent être les joueurs grâce à leur équipement : matchs et entraînements avaient, depuis bien longtemps déjà, démontrés qu'en matière de blessure le risque zéro n'existait pas. Ça les limitait, éventuellement ; ça les amoindrissait, assurément... mais ça ne les empêchait certainement pas !

L'hyperactif, pourtant, restait au sol. Il ne se relevait pas et ne donnait pas l'impression d'en avoir envie. Après quelques secondes passées à l'attendre : les autres adolescents commencèrent à approcher afin de voir ce qui retenait leur coéquipier. Ils remarquèrent bien vite que Stiles tenait son épaule, gesticulait au sol et gémissait de douleur. Et voilà que ça murmurait d'incompréhension ! Et voilà que ça disait que Stilinski ferait mieux de rejoindre le club de théâtre au lieu de l'équipe de Crosse ! Et voilà que ça jasait.

Jackson Whittemore, capitaine de l'équipe du lycée de Beacon Hills et petit-ami de l'ancien crush de Stiles, s'était lui aussi approché afin de voir ce qui se passait. Au contraire de ses camarades : il n'alla pas immédiatement jacasser avec les autres. Le sportif fronça plutôt les sourcils et se baissa. Il était, une fois n'est pas coutume, en train de faire exactement la même chose que cet abruti de Scott McCall, meilleur ami à ses heures perdues du lycéen à terre.

Le capitaine retira doucement, étonnamment doucement même, la main que son coéquipier (mais certainement pas ami) maintenait plaqué sur son épaule tandis qu'il gesticulait et gémissait tel Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il avait été blessé par Buck l'hippogriffe. Jackson grimaça aussitôt et ne manqua pas d'adresser un regard inquiet à Scott, ainsi qu'à son meilleur ami, Danny, qui se trouvait debout juste derrière lui.

« Coach ! Hurla Whittemore. »

Le coach Finstock poussa sans ménagement ses joueurs afin de pouvoir s'approcher à son tour et quelques insultes osèrent même franchir les barrières particulièrement inefficaces de ses lèvres. Bobby avait cru que Bilinski (ou peu importait son nom exact. L'homme savait que c'était quelque chose dans ces eaux là et c'était déjà pas trop mal) se relèverait rapidement. Cette certitude s'était même renforcée quand il avait vu que Jackson allait voir, lui aussi, ce qui se passait. Stiles n'allait certainement pas continuer à faire son cinéma alors qu'une des personnes du lycée qu'il supportait le moins se trouvait à ses côtés. Finstock avait eu tord. L'inquiétude commença à pointer le bout de son nez. C'était vraiment si grave que ça ?

L'appel paniqué de son capitaine l'avait achevé. Il y avait eu ce tressautement, ce petit déraillement, cette peur qu'il n'y avait pas d'ordinaire dans la voix de Whittemore. Whittemore était un de ces connards prétentieux qui se pensaient au-dessus de tout le monde en toute occasion ; il était un de ces petits paons qui ne s'en font pour personne excepté pour leur belle et coûteuse voiture. Whittemore n'était pas le genre d'énergumène à faire dans le sentimentalisme, avec une sensibilité exacerbée. Il n'avait pas la capacité de s'inquiéter pour un rien... et certainement pas si le rien en question touchait Bilinski.

Stiles ne regardait pas son meilleur ami et il ne cherchait même pas à corriger le tir. Il préférait vraiment planter son regard affolé dans celui de l'autre, dans celui de Jackson. C'était celui que l'hyperactif avait voulu fuir en temps normal. En temps normal, _justement_. Là, il en appréciait étrangement la présence. Scott n'avait de cesse de murmurer son prénom et de s'inquiéter. Il lui demandait ce qui se passait, comme si la réponse n'était pas déjà suffisamment claire, et comment Stiles se sentait. Il lui disait de rester conscient et de ne surtout pas aller vers la lumière (quelle lumière?). McCall était bien plus angoissant qu'autre chose. Whittemore se maîtrisait déjà plus. S'il n'était pas non plus rassuré par la tournure des événements : c'était moins flagrant et c'était ça de prit. Le blessé paniquait déjà très bien tout seul et n'avait pas besoin d'aide, merci.

« Meurs pas, murmura une nouvelle fois McCall, la gorge serrée.

- J'vais pas crever, grogna Stiles, les dents serrées. La vache ! Ça tue !

- Arrête de bouger, un peu, Stilinski, râla Jackson en essayant de le maintenir en place. Et toi, McCall, tu la fermes ! On va appeler les urgences. Ton pote va aller mieux. Il va rapidement recommencer à faire chier tout le monde. Tout ira bien ! Alors par pitié arrête de chialer comme une damoiselle en détresse devant son chevalier blessé. C'est de Stilinski dont on parle, là, bon sang ! Il a pas la tronche d'un chevalier ! Et t'as pas celle d'une princesse non plus.

- Je t'emmerde, marmonna le blessé avec un temps de retard et bien plus faiblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Scott, qui avait pourtant su se calmer et reprendre contenance au cours de la tirade d'un Jackson qui paraissait confiant et sur de ce qu'il avançait, recommença aussitôt à s'en faire. Tout ça au grand damne de Jackson qui ne cacha ni son agacement ni son profond mépris vis-à-vis de McCall.

« Tu dégages, fini par souffler le capitaine. Dégage McCall sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge... et je ferais en sorte que tu ais encore plus la tronche de traviole !

- Tu devrais plutôt en profiter pour la remettre correctement, se moqua Stiles. »

Étonné par la présente remarque : Jackson tourna la tête vers celui qui était à terre et dont le grand sourire laissait à penser qu'il était on ne peut plus fier de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le capitaine aurait plutôt cru que Stiles allait défendre Scott, et ce, au risque de conforter le troisième dans son idée de chevalier et de princesse en détresse. Sauf que non. L'hyperactif n'avait certainement pas défendu l'honneur de son triste meilleur ami et avait préféré abonder dans le sens de son ennemi.

Quelque chose frappa Jackson. Un détail auquel il n'avait jusque là jamais porté attention mais qui, maintenant, le faisait doucement ricaner. Le plus souvent, Stiles tendait à être le premier à se moquer de Scott. Il le défendait lorsque la situation l'exigeait ; main dans la main, de manière non littérale pour ce qu'en savait Jackson, les deux amis faisaient face à la montagne d'ennuis qu'ils avaient à escalader... mais c'était une amitié étrange qui liait ces deux là et Stiles était bien souvent le premier à enfoncer Scott. Que c'était beau l'amitié d'un hyperactif Stilinski. Vraiment !

« Je vais appeler ton père, murmura Scott une fois que Stiles fut placé sur un brancard. »

Le fils du shérif leva les yeux. Il grogna, une fois encore, de mécontentement... et se fit la remarque que, s'il continuait sur cette voie, il finirait par grogner autant que l'autre Derek. Ô joie !

« Hors de question. Tu ne vas pas savoir quoi lui dire à part qu'on m'a tiré dessus et il va croire que je suis mort. Je suis mort ? Dites, m'sieur, est-ce que j'suis mort ? Demanda Stiles à un des brancardiers qui le regarda d'un air perplexe. Non. Non je n'suis pas mort. Alors va surtout pas faire croire à mon père que je suis mort sinon je serais réellement mort car il me tuera quand il verra que je suis pas mort car il aura cru que j'étais mort et qu'il aura été mort d'inquiétude, bien que ça serve à rien d'être mort d'inquiétude si je suis mort vu que je suis déjà mort donc bon et que je peux plus mourir des suites de ma mort. Bien sur, je sais qu'un jour je vais mourir... on sait pas encore quand mais je vais mourir... donc tu pourrais prendre un peu d'avance et lui annoncer ma mort dès maintenant mais ça serait pas cool de ta part. Vraiment pas cool. Parce que je suis pas mort là.

- Ouais ouais, il va très bien, signala Jackson au second brancardier qui semblait plus perdu encore que son collègue. »

****-B****

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Allongé auprès de Scott, qui était toujours très profondément endormi et bien loin d'avoir conscience du trouble dans lequel se trouvait plongé son ami, Stiles venait d'émerger. En sueur, tremblant, le jeune humain fixa le plafond. Enfin... il supposait qu'il était en train de fixer le plafond, vu qu'il faisait sombre il ne pouvait pas en être certain mais si ça n'était pas le plafond il ignorait ce que ça pouvait être. Stiles ne bougea plus pendant un long, vraiment un très long moment.

Instinctivement, à son réveil, il avait porté une main à son épaule. « _C'est juste pour vérifier _» s'était-il dit... et il avait effectivement juste vérifié. Vérifié qu'il n'avait pas la moindre petite blessure par balle, au niveau de l'épaule notamment, qu'il aurait bien du mal à expliquer aux autres. Vérifié qu'il n'était pas plein de sang, de son sang pour une fois. Vérifié qu'il allait bien. Stiles n'était d'ailleurs sur de la réponse à donner à la dernière question. Allait-il bien ?

« Scott ? Appela-t-il doucement et en le secouant. Pst. Gros tas ?

- Rendors-toi, Stiles, marmonna Scott, à peine réveillé, tripotant le visage de son voisin afin de trouver sa bouche et la lui fermer (au sens littéral du terme) et sans faire cas de la façon dont on avait osé l'appeler. Y est tôt.

- J'crois que j'me suis fait un peu tirer dessus. »

Étrangement, un instant plus tard, la lumière s'allumait. Scott, mort d'inquiétude et désormais à mille lieues de vouloir le faire taire, tournait Stiles dans tous les sens et l'observait sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier l'état de son ami. Le loup-garou ne pensa pas une seconde que l'hyperactif ait pu être en train de parler de l'autre monde ; pas plus qu'il ne pensa au fait qu'il aurait dû sentir le sang qui coulait, qu'il aurait dû entendre son rythme cardiaque soudainement s'accélérer ou ralentir, qu'il aurait comprit la douleur et la peur de Stiles. Scott ne pensa pas à tout ça car sa propre douleur et sa propre peur primaient sur le reste.

« En jouant au Crosse, expliqua Stiles afin de le mettre sur la voie. »

Scott aurait également pu comprendre à cet instant. Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin et, Stiles et lui, avaient toujours participé aux même exercices. Aussi tarés puisse être leur coach : jamais ce dernier ne leur avait encore programmé un entraînement à pareille heure de la nuit. Un jour, peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Heureusement !

« Je crois que s'il venait à m'arriver un truc ici : Jackson s'inquiéterait un peu. Bon, les autres aussi hein, mais Jackson c'est genre... surprenant.

- Tu saoules, Stiles, marmonna Scott en se rallongeant et en éteignant de nouveau la lumière. J'ai failli y croire à ta connerie, en plus.

- Ah.

- Jackson était juste de trop, signala McCall dans sa bonté d'âme, les yeux fermés et priant pour rapidement se rendormir. »

Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent Stiles su garder le silence. Il s'était étendu sur le matelas. Sa main gauche était désormais posée sur son ventre tandis que l'autre, la droite donc, était instinctivement retournée tâter l'épaule opposée. Vérifier. Il voulait juste vérifier que tout allait bien chez lui.

« Non mais je plaisante pas, lança finalement l'hyperactif. On m'a vraiment tiré dessus. En plein milieu d'un entraînement de Crosse. Pour une fois que je participais vraiment, en plus, et que j'étais pas trop naze...

- Mais non...

- Dans l'autre monde... crétin, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents. »

Comme par hasard : voilà que la lumière se rallumait !

oOo

Scott avait attentivement écouté Stiles lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve. Si le fils du shérif avait la possibilité de faire davantage, de mieux pouvoir entrer dans les détails, le premier ne doutait pas que son ami l'aurait fait. L'humain avait parlé sans presque jamais s'interrompre et sans laisser l'occasion au lycanthrope de faire une remarque quelconque. Il lui avait détaillé l'entraînement de Crosse ; la douleur qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir ; le coach qui était resté les bras ballants comme un idiot tandis que Jackson prenait les commandes ; Scott qui avait joliment été envoyé chier par ce même Jackson. Tout. Scott su tout comme s'il avait lui-même été présent.

Maintenant que celui qui avait pu vivre toute la scène avait terminé son babillage explicatif : les deux amis avaient jugé qu'il n'était pas totalement absurde de leur part de vouloir se rendormir pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Après quoi, lorsque le réveil du loup-garou leur ferait comprendre qu'il n'était plus outrageusement tôt, ils iraient retrouver Derek et Peter afin de les mettre au courant des dernières avancées. Scott irait ensuite s'entraîner en compagnie de son Alpha tandis que les deux autres se remettraient à faire des recherches pour résoudre le problème de l'humain.

« Stiles ? Marmonna quand même Scott, sourcils froncés, alors que le silence régnait enfin dans sa chambre.

- Hmm ?

- Je peux te demander un truc qui n'est pas le fait de te demander si je peux te demander un truc ?

- Hmm, fut une fois encore la réponse de l'humain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre un peu plus long que les derniers et qui commence à poser les fondations de la seconde partie... qui mettra de nouveaux personnages sur le devant de la scène (tant qu'à faire) et ce : aussi bien dans le monde A que dans le monde B. Les deux vont continuer à se rapprocher, se ressembler, s'opposer.<em>

_A (très) bientôt !_

_Skayt_

* * *

><p>- La seconde (et toujours dernière partie) de Up in flames est en ligne. Un petit bonus est en préparation et sera prochainement disponible sur mon site<p>

_D'un peu avant l'incendie de la Hale's House à... un peu après. Chris Argent en personnage principal._

_._

- Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey arrivera bientôt... (et si on est pas encore à la conclusion : c'est plus très loin)

_Tout s'accélère pour Stiles et Peter... et rien ne va plus_

_._

- J'ai commencé à rédiger le premier chapitre de Wolchester (un cross-over Supernatural-Teen Wolf se passant entre la saison 3B et la saison 4) dans un style proche de Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

_Rencontre entre les Winchester et la petite bande de Beacon Hills... avec quelques ennuis en prime sinon c'est pas drôle. _

_._

- Et je posterais prochainement une fanfiction Harry Potter.

_Centré sur le personnage de Theodore Nott, Serpentard de son état. Avec, en prime, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan... et bien plus encore_


	32. Chapitre 31

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Je le poste "rapidement" après l'avant dernier pour la bonne et simple raison que... j'ai souvent eu de très très (trop) longs délais donc pour me faire (rien qu'un peu) pardonner._

_Je ne compte pas poster immédiatement le début de la seconde partie (I have a nightmare) afin de prendre un peu d'avance dans son écriture ; terminer Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey (qui l'est bientôt fort heureusement) ; bidouiller un peu mon site ; accessoirement réviser un peu pour les exams (un peu hein)._

_N'hésitez pas à me dite, comme d'habe, si vous voyez des fautes ou des mots qui manquent ou des tournures de phrases qui craignent ou des négations qui s'invitent et changent tout le sens de ma phrase (parce que mine de rien ça m'arrive assez souvent malheureusement)_

_Merci pour votre lecture ; pour vos reviews ; pour les mises en alertes et en favoris ; pour tout... juste pour tout (et juste pour tout c'est quand même rudement bizarre comme truc car juste ça semble être juste un truc mais tout ça laisse entendre que c'est pas juste un truc)_

_Bref..._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt (je pense commencer à poser I have a nightmare aux alentours de Noël... peut-être avant, peut-être après)_

_A bientôt !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je cherche un bêta-reader/correcteur. Si quelqu'un est intéressé... :-)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dream... - Chapitre 31<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-B<strong>**

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »_

Après cette question, et la réponse bancale baragouinée par Stiles dans un dialecte méconnu, Scott n'avait pas trouvé le courage de virer son meilleur ami afin que celui-ci aille retrouver le matelas gonflable sorti pour l'occasion. À quoi bon tenter, de toutes façons ? Si l'hyperactif avait trouvé le temps, et le moyen, de venir le rejoindre une première fois... rien ne l'empêcherait de réitérer son geste et certainement pas le fait d'avoir été éjecté, tel un malpropre, la première fois.

« Scott ?

- Quoi encore, soupira le jeune McCall qui, décidément, n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir avant plusieurs paires d'heures à ce rythme là. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, cette fois, Stiles ?

- Tu crois que Derek nous préviendrait s'il arrivait quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Et par quelqu'un je pense surtout à Peter, hein, que ce soit clair. J'veux dire... si Peter était blessé, là, maintenant, tout de suite, est-ce qu'il nous le dirait ou pas ? Non il nous le dirait pas. Il serait sans doute même pas au courant. Faut qu'on aille vérifier !»

Le fils de Melissa ferma les yeux et failli lui répondre que non. À la place, il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, attrapa son oreiller qu'il plaqua ensuite sur sa tête et tourna le dos au squatteur. Il espérait qu'en agissant de cette manière : Stiles comprendrait par lui-même que la réponse à sa question... il ne l'aurait pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. Demain... peut-être... s'il était sage... donc il ne l'aurait probablement pas.

« Tu sais pas quoi ? J'ai envie d'aller le voir.

- Il est deux heures du mat, Stiles, gémit Scott.

- Et alors ?

- _Et alors _? Répéta l'autre en se retournant encore une fois. _Et alors_ : tu as régulièrement été squatter là-bas ces dernières semaines ; tu as plusieurs fois dormi là-bas ces dernières semaines ; tu débarques parfois là-bas à moitié à poil. Là, je te signale que tu veux carrément débarquer chez lui à deux heures du mat en étant très certainement à moitié à poil... encore une fois. Et tu oses vraiment me sortir un « Et alors » ? Sérieusement ?

- Y a moins de monde dehors à deux heures du matin qu'à huit heures, tu sais. Ça serait moins bizarre.

- Si un jour Derek décide de réellement t'égorger avec ses dents... faudra pas venir te plaindre. »

La dernière remarque de Scott fut bien loin d'avoir l'effet escompté. En fait... elle n'eut pas d'effet du tout. Au lieu de tenir compte de ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami : Stiles avait sauté hors du lit. Il avait roulé au bas du lit, s'était cogné contre le rebord puis s'était redressé, voilà qui serait plus exact. À tâtons, n'ayant pu éclairer la pièce de peur de se faire assassiner sur le coup, Stiles cherchait à présent les affaires qu'il avait dû poser dans un coin avant d'aller se coucher et marmonnait régulièrement des « Va voir si je vais pas m'habiller, non mais ».

Le second lycéen plaignait sincèrement le shérif. L'homme devait supporter ce genre de comportement à longueur d'année et devait avoir une sacrée patience pour y parvenir ! Comment diable l'homme s'y prenait-il pour réussir à dormir sur ses deux oreilles avec un fils tel que Stiles ? Un gamin toujours prompt à foutre le camp afin d'obéir à ses étranges pulsions. Sans doutes ne dormait-il pas sur ses deux oreilles, justement. Peut-être profitait-il des très nombreuses fois où Stiles allait dormir chez Scott, ou chez Derek maintenant, pour réellement se reposer. Dans ces moments là, le shérif devait se dire que Stiles était le problème d'une nuit d'une autre personne ! Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi l'homme avait toujours été si conciliant ; pourquoi il avait toujours aussi facilement accepté que Stiles aille dormir ailleurs que sous leur toit... et pourquoi il ne s'énervait pratiquement pas lorsque son fils ne se donnait même pas la peine de le prévenir avec un petit coup de téléphone ou un SMS.

« Attend, soupira Scott. Je viens avec toi.

- Pas la peine. Rendors-toi.

- Non. Hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul. Je viens. Laisse moi juste le temps de... d'immerger.

Scott avait beau tourner le dos à Stiles : le premier savait pourtant pertinemment que le second affichait un immense sourire ravi. On ne lui changerait jamais son meilleur ami. C'était un fait. Il devait l'accepter. Il l'acceptait. Scott l'acceptait d'ailleurs tellement que, bien que toujours allongé et enroulé dans le bout de couette qu'il avait su arracher des mains de Stiles, l'adolescent tendit un bras afin de rallumer.

« Émerger, corrigea machinalement Stiles. On dit émerger. Bien que le mot immerger existe aussi hein... tu l'as simplement mal utilisé. Mais bel effort. »

oOo

Quand le malheureux Derek vint ouvrir la porte à deux crétins qui osaient venir le déranger à une heure plus qu'indécente... Stiles fut loin de se confondre en excuse et préféra bruyamment éclater de rire. Il ne se gênait pas, entre deux glapissements, de faire remarquer que l'Alpha avait l'air bien moins inquiétant que d'ordinaire. Il fallait dire, aussi, que Derek avait les yeux encore à moitié clos, que ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens sauf dans le bon et que son vieux jogging ne lui donnait pas l'air menaçant qu'il pouvait habituellement avoir. L'air las, le loup-garou ne fit pas la moindre remarque et se contenta de se décaler afin de laisser passer les deux adolescents.

Plus vite seraient-ils tous à l'intérieur de l'appartement et plus vite la situation s'arrangera. D'ici quelques minutes, Derek en était quasiment certain, Stiles irait retrouver Peter pour s'assurer que celui-ci respirait toujours ; Scott prendrait ensuite place sur le canapé puis demanderait à son Alpha s'il pouvait avoir une couverture dans laquelle s'enrouler pour la nuit... bien entendu Derek lui en jetterait une du haut des escaliers puis pourra finalement retourner dormir. Voilà la définition matinale de ce qu'était un bon plan.

**« **Je préfère quand Stiles arrive à moitié nu à huit heures du matin, marmonna Derek.

- Sérieusement ? Marmonna Scott dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Ouais. Au moins au moins il est huit heures du matin. »

Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux au ciel.

«Je monte voir Pe...

- Tu restes ici, le coupa l'aîné, qui s'insultait déjà pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, alors qu'il l'attrapait par la capuche de son sweat d'une main ferme. Pour une fois qu'il se repose au lieu de chercher un moyen de régler ton foutu problème : il est hors de question, _hors de question j'ai dit_, que tu ailles le déranger.

- Mais je serais calme, supplia l'hyperactif en s'agitant. Super calme. Puis lui, quand il dort, on dirait un mort et les morts ça peut pas savoir quand y a quelqu'un qui fait l'andouille juste à côté d'eux vu qu'ils sont morts, tu vois... et donc il le saura pas. Remarque... peut-être que si, justement, vu que même si on dirait un mort quand il dort bah il dort et il est pas mort donc peut-être qu'il le saurait effectivement. T'es pas si bête, en fait, Derek. »

Les deux lycanthropes se regardèrent. Ils se grimacèrent ensuite. Enfin... le plus jeune grimaça et Derek se contenta de le regarder faire d'un air le plus neutre possible. Un des deux loup haussa ensuite les épaules d'un air je-m'en-foutiste et marmonnant un "fais pas gaffe ; il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé" tandis que l'autre levait simplement les yeux au ciel. Il n'était même pas encore trois heures du matin et, déjà, Stiles partait loin. Le jour où ce garçon sera muet sera vraiment un jour à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier après qu'une fête monumentale eut été organisé pour l'occasion et le jour rendu férié.

« Je vais faire du café. T'en veux, Scott ?

- Moi j'en veux bien, sourit Stiles.

- Je m'en fou. »

L'hyperactif ne s'offusqua pas de cette réponse. Il s'était attendu à en recevoir une de cet acabit. Il avait même espéré en avoir une de ce genre là. Elles avaient le don de l'amuser. Réellement. Et rares étaient les choses qui l'amusaient ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait pas à dire : de toutes les personnes opposées à l'idée que Stiles trempe ses lèvres dans du café... Derek devait bien être le pire. Il semblait n'imaginer que trop bien quel en serait le résultat.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? Demanda l'Alpha en s'installant sur la table basse du salon face aux deux lycéens qui avaient eu le temps de prendre leurs aises. Pourquoi vous débarquez à deux heures du matin pour voir Peter ?

- Parce que je me suis fait tirer dessus. »

La bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise causée par cette révélation : Derek resta coi quelques instants. Stiles avait l'air bien. Parfaitement bien, même. Ni blessé, ni fatigué. Il pétait le feu. Il était en feu !

« L'autre moi. Fin c'est toujours moi mais c'est pas vraiment tout à fait exactement moi non plus quoi. Comme le fait que le Peter de là-bas soit mort mais pas le Peter d'ici ; que le Isaac d'ici soit plus là mais pas le Isaac de là-bas. On est les même gars mais pas les même. On est... une copie. Et on peut en modifier une sans altérer l'autre. Tu vois le genre ? Non probablement pas. Oublie. Hum. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, comment t'avais pu rendre Isaac aussi sociable ? Enfin sociable n'est peut-être pas le mot idéal pour le décrire mais... comparé à celui que j'essaie de dompter chez les humains, crois-moi, notre Isaac était le roi de la sociabilité. De la, _plus loin,_ sociabilité. Pas de l'asociabilité. C'est pas pareil... vu que d'un côté y a de la sociabilité et de l'autre côté de l'asociabilité. Vu que d'un côté y a de la, _plus loin_, sociabilité et de l'autre côté de l'a-tout-collé-sociabilité pour faire asocial genre... asocial. C'est vachement compliqué en fait... Vous avez compris où je voulais en venir ou c'est aussi flou qu'une photo que je prend avec mes pieds en mode "cochon pendu" dans un arbre sous l'eau ? »

Le visage de l'Alpha s'était figé suite à cette annonce. Le reste du corps avait d'ailleurs suivi le mouvement. Derek paraissait avoir immédiatement su créer des liens auxquels l'hyperactif n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser. Il tirait peut-être des conclusions hâtives... peut-être pas. Peut-être étaient-elles justes. Si elles l'étaient : alors c'était inquiétant. Le loup-garou n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de mérite à avoir pour en être venu à penser de la sorte. Quand Peter et lui avaient reparlé du problème Stilinski la veille au soir : son oncle avait énoncé l'idée que le meurtrier de l'autre monde puisse s'en prendre aux fouineurs s'ils venaient à trop se rapprocher de lui. Ça n'avait apparemment pas manqué.

« Je pense que c'est l'autre... enfoiré qui m'a tiré dessus, avoua Stiles, l'air de rien, allant sans le savoir dans le sens des deux Hale (y compris celui qui n'était pas présent). En plein milieu d'un entraînement de Crosse en prime !

- Je pense aussi. Si vous avez trouvé qui sera la prochaine victime et su faire en sorte que ton père reste discrètement à ses côtés, par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses hommes mais ça revient au même... alors vous vous ne devez plus être bien loin de lui. S'il a conscience d'être en danger : il me semble normal de suppose qu'il fera en sorte d'éliminer la menace. Et la menace c'est Scott, toi et... moi. Que tu sois blessé maintenant aurait tendance à confirmer ça. Même si ça m'étonne qu'il ait loupé son coup.

- Et... et s'il l'avait pas loupé ? Suggéra Scott. »

Deux paires d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent, d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, en direction du bêta qui venait de s'exprimer. L'idée était loin d'être absurde. Derek et Stiles souhaitaient, l'un comme l'autre, que Scott aille jusqu'au bout de son idée. Ils devaient être surs d'être tous les trois en train de penser à la même chose pour pouvoir, justement, en discuter ensuite.

« Je sais que c'est Stiles qui fouine partout. Je sais que c'est probablement lui le plus intelligent du trio qu'on forme dans l'autre monde mais... Stiles n'est pas tout seul dans l'histoire. On est trois. Ils sont trois. Je sais pas. Fin bref. Derek a considérablement alimenté le feu allumé par l'abruti, celui qui est assit à côté de moi hein, à la mort de Peter. Stiles a entraîné l'autre moi dans cette histoire, et je sais pas pourquoi et je doute que l'autre moi sache pourquoi. Mais, je veux dire... Et s'il voulait pas _tuer_ Stiles.

- Il m'a tiré dessus, Scott.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as réveillé tout à l'heure ? « _Je crois qu'on m'a tiré dessus _». Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Derek quand il a demandé ce qu'on fichait ici ? « _Je me suis fait tirer dessus_ ». T'as jamais dit qu'on avait essayé de te tuer. Toujours qu'on t'avait _tiré_ dessus. Et... et si c'était ça, justement. Et si on t'avais tiré dessus.

- On m'a tiré dessus, Scott. Y a pas de « et si on t'avais tiré dessus » qui tiennent vu qu'on m'a tiré dessus.

- Tirer sur Stiles pendant qu'il est encore au lycée, murmura Derek qui comprenait mieux que Stiles où voulait en venir Scott et qui commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté que l'on réveille Peter. Un maximum d'agents seront envoyés au lycée pour l'évacuer et... faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. T'as pas dû être prit au hasard, Stiles.

- Sans blague, railla l'hyperactif.

- Je pense que t'as mis le doigt sur quelque chose, Scott, poursuivit un Derek imperturbable. Je pense pas que le tireur ait voulu le tuer. Il devait vouloir attirer l'attention sur le lycée afin de détourner l'attention ailleurs. Pourquoi ?

- Deucalion, murmura Stiles. Parrish a peut-être été...

- Je pense pas, non. Ton père y aura sans doute veillé... avant d'apprendre que tu étais la cible. »

Stiles gardait les sourcils désespérément froncés. Il réfléchissait ardemment aux hypothèses qu'étaient en train d'émettre Derek et Scott. Concentrés qu'ils étaient, personne n'entendit qu'on descendait prudemment, et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, l'escalier. Peter était en train de descendre et avait étrangement l'air bien plus réveillé que son neveu.

« Vous profitez que je sois en train de dormir pour organiser une réunion tupperware ?

- Peter, soupira Derek. On t'expliquera demain.

- Pourquoi ? Pour perdre du temps que nous n'avons pas ? Hors de question, dit rapidement Peter en s'affalant fort peu gracieusement près de Stiles après avoir forcé Scott à s'éloigner. Allons. Sans moi vous êtes perdus. Même si j'avoue que Scott a eu du nez. T'es pas aussi bête que je le pensais. Bon. T'as pas non plus grand mérite étant donné que je te pensais vraiment très bête. Stiles, réfléchis deux secondes. Il faut pas plus de temps que ça pour répondre à la question.

- Derek et Scott, murmura alors l'hyperactif en redressant la tête d'un seul coup. »

L'ancien Alpha claqua des mains et se réjouit faussement.

« Nous avons notre gagnant ! »

* * *

><p><em>Ici s'achève la première partie de cette fiction. La seconde, I have a nightmare (ça a pas changé depuis la note de début de chapitre) arrivera aux alentours de Noël (fin 2014début 2015 quoi) et sera probablement un peu plus longue que I have a dream (probablement, normalement, on verra bien quoi)._

_Les deux mondes (A et B donc vu que je me suis pas foulée la rate à trouver des noms plus originaux) seront toujours présents et s'emmêleront d'avantage encore. Ce qui arrive dans un monde a de fortes chances d'arriver dans l'autre..._

_Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu jusque là !_

_Skayt_

* * *

><p>- La seconde (et toujours dernière partie) de Up in flames est en ligne. Un petit bonus est en préparation et sera prochainement disponible sur mon site<p>

_D'un peu avant l'incendie de la Hale's House à... un peu après. Chris Argent en personnage principal._

_._

- Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey arrivera bientôt... (et si on est pas encore à la conclusion : c'est plus très loin)

_Tout s'accélère pour Stiles et Peter... et rien ne va plus_

_._

- J'ai commencé à rédiger le premier chapitre de Wolchester (un cross-over Supernatural-Teen Wolf se passant entre la saison 3B et la saison 4) dans un style proche de Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

_Rencontre entre les Winchester et la petite bande de Beacon Hills... avec quelques ennuis en prime sinon c'est pas drôle. _

_._

- Et je posterais prochainement une fanfiction Harry Potter.

_Centré sur le personnage de Theodore Nott, Serpentard de son état. Avec, en prime, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan... et bien plus encore_


	33. Références

Bonjour, bonjour,

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre juste quelques petites choses que j'avais oublié lorsque j'ai posté le dernier chapitre de la première partie... ainsi qu'une première scène "Bonus" (les autres arriveront au fil des semaines)

* * *

><p><strong>Et pour finir : <strong>pendant les quelques mois au cours desquels j'ai pensé I have a dream, rêvé I have a dream, gribouillé/tapoté I have a dream... j'ai pris un malin plaisir à essayer de glisser un max de petits clins d'oeil à des livres, des séries, des films, etc que j'apprécie énormément. Du petit goodies/gadget, à la sonnerie de téléphone, au nom de boutique, aux répliques parfois... j'ai encore toute une liste d'éléments à "mettre" (si la situation le permet) pour la seconde partie.

Sont apparus dans I have a dream :

Awake - série : Une des raisons même de cette fanfiction en fait. L'incapacité d'un homme à distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Une série que je ne pourrais que conseiller de voir même si elle est loin d'être LA série du siècle, de la décennie ou même de l'année (de toutes façons elle date pas de cette année... La trame, principalement, est ce qui la fait figurer dans cette liste.

Sherlock - série : Est-il utile de présenter cette merveille de la BBC ? Le meilleur moyen de la présenter est de vous dire de foncer la regarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Citation, évocation, scène : Sherlock est régulièrement apparu

Psych - série : Shawn Spencer est une sorte de... Patrick Jane. Ouais je fais court dans les explications mais bon sang... tout ce qui apparaît dans I have a dream me paraît tellement génial que je dois choisir entre "présenter en 5 mots" ou "faire un roman de 12 pages". Le générique de la série est la sonnerie de portable de Stiles (et franchement c'est trop classe comme sonnerie) et les ananas (si vous commencez un jour Psych : cherchez l'ananas !)

Doctor Who - série : Je pense qu'avec Harry Potter c'est ce qui a le plus souvent été "cité". Le nom de la boutique, les planètes, les expressions, les goodies, les noms des animaux de notre Peter national... Doctor Who c'est juste Doctor Who quoi

Harry Potter : Non je ne présenterais pas Harry Potter. Je n'oserais pas vous faire cet affront ! Là encore des citations, des personnages (toujours Peter) et tout ça

Lord of the ring : Tout comme pour Harry Potter je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment à présenter... si ? Des goodies, principalement des goodies dans ce cas là

Star Wars : On reste dans les "classiques" je pense. Goodies, expressions, animaux (vraiment beaucoup les animaux là)

Inception : Un film à vous retourner le cerveau (approuvé par ma prof de philo n°3 alors foncez). Il est simplement évoqué au détour d'une conversation entre Stiles et Peter

Les revenants - série : Simplement évoqué et je ne saurais précisément vous vendre cette série (pas que je l'ai pas aimé j'ai juste trouvé le moyen de faire une référence à une série que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de voir)

Le Cid : Je ne dirais rien non plus. J'avais surtout promis à une amie que je saurais caser Le Cid et... j'ai casé Le Cid

The Walkind Dead : LA référence actuelle en matière de zombie non ? Je n'ai pas dépassé la saison 1 pour ma part (ayant préféré privilégier d'autres séries) mais si vous êtes amateurs de... bah de zombie faut pas hésiter. Là c'est surtout quelques petits objets de l'appartement de Peter qui s'en approche

How I met your mother - série : Si la dernière saison est, clairement, à oublier... le reste est juste Legen-wait for it-dary ! L'histoire de la potato accidentelle vient de là par exemple

Pokemon : Pokemon quoi ! Magicarpe et tout ça... si vous connaissez pas alors vous êtes très probablement un Seigneur du temps ou un Ange du Seigneur (notez qu'on reste dans le même registre)

4400 : Plutôt pratique en tant que "mot de passe téléphonique" vu que ça contient justement quatre caractères. Paraît que c'est pas mal... mais ça commence un peu à dater

Gremlins : GIZMO ! Juste Gizmo ! Cette adorable petite bouille démoniaque ! Ca aussi c'est un classique que je ne vous présenterais pas... et les références à Gremlins sont plutôt flagrantes au cours de la lecture

Disney : Le livre de la Jungle et Robin des Bois (mon péché mignon niveau Disney). Ca aussi ça a pas dû vous échapper je pense

Retour vers le futur : Je suis plutôt classique en fin de compte héhé. La DeLorean et tout ça... ça vous parle non ?

Narnia : NARNIA ! Je veux aller à Narnia... en plus d'aller à Neverland, Poudlard, Gallifrey, et tout ça ! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs les bouquins !

Game of thrones : encore une fois j'ai pas été subtile quand j'ai parlé de GoT avec les Greyjoy (Il est trop cool Theon !) et George R.R. Martin

Marsupilami : Houba houba hop ! J'imaginais un peu trop Derek avec une théière Marsupilami en main

Hannibal - série : Une superbe série. Vraiment superbe. Un peu lente et "psychologique" donc si c'est pas votre genre c'est pas idéal mais tenter l'expérience vous est vivement conseillé (oui par moi !). Il me semble que j'en ai parlé une seule fois, quand Stiles et Derek sont dans la chambre de Peter et que Stiles voit un cerf

Peter Pan : Neverland ! NEVERLAND !

Alice in Wonderland - Burton (oui Tim Burton est une catégorie !) : La décoration de la bibliothèque de Peter (je veux son appartement d'ailleurs)

My Mad Fat Diary : une série British vraiment, vraiment pas mal. Drôle et tout ce qu'il faut... vraiment encore un truc (non pas un truc : une série) que je ne peux que vous recommander)

Pirates des caraïbes : Je pense que tout le monde connaît aussi non ? Avec notre ami Johnny, notre autre ami Orlando, notre a... comment ça ce sont pas nos amis ? Si si !

What the cut : au milieu de toutes ces choses très très sérieuses... Antoine Daniel débarque ! Désolée... vraiment désolée... d'ailleurs il est prévu que SLG apparaisse dans I have a nightmare (ouais bon c'pas ma faute hein)

Charmed : Si si d'après ma liste j'ai su caser du Charmed. Bah c'est aussi un classique quoi

Supernatural : THE BEST FUCKING SERIE ! Non sérieux... Comment des gens peuvent ne pas aimer Castiel ? Il est trop cool Castiel ! Et Dean aussi ! Et Crowley ! et Gabriel ! Et... et puis on peut mourir sous la douche dans Supernatural et ça, croyez moi, c'est pas rien ! (Crossover en préparation). Et c'est justement l'histoire de la douche qui me permet de faire apparaître cette série dans cette liste (Supernatural devrait régulièrement apparaître dans la seconde partie)

Breaking Bad : Je viens tout juste de la commencer (enfin "tout juste" étant un concept bien relatif). A peine une apparition (citation) dans le vingt-quatrième chapitre... mais mériterait bien plus

Futurama : Par le père des Simpsons (on voit déjà le genre). Un mec qui se fait cryogéniser alors qu'il livrait une pizza et qui se réveille... un bout de temps plus tard. Il voyage dans l'espace et tout ça avec des mutants, des aliens etc (et tout ça sans tout le côté vulgairement gratuit des Décalés du Cosmos)...

Les visiteurs : On aime ou on aime pas... La phrase de Godefroy le Hardi "Que je trépasse si je faiblis"

Ghostbuster : Ouais. Non. Mais c'est évoqué dans ce qui va suivre :D

* * *

><p>Voilà.. c'est tout en ce qui concerne ce que j'ai osé vous faire supporter pendant tout I have a dream.<p>

Pas de panique : Fleming, the man who would be Bond ; Percy Jackson ; How I met your mother ; Arrow ; My mad fat diary ; Le visiteur du futur ; Robin Hood ; Chicago P.D ; The Big Bang Theory ; Castle ; Dragons ; Teen Wolf (oui je case du Teen Wolf dans une fic Teen Wolf) ; Salut les geek ; Ulysse ; Pirates des Caraïbes ; Les malheurs de Sophie ; Supernatural ; Doctor Who ; Minute Papillon ; Breaking Bad ; Grey's Anatomy ; Forever ; Turbo ; Manhattan Love Story ; Dominion ; A to Z ; Constantine ; Red Band Society ; How to get away with murder devraient être de la partie (oui rien que ça !)


	34. Bonus 1

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Premier petit bonus entre I have a dream et I have a nightmare._

_A bientôt ! __Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je cherche un bêta-reader/correcteur. Si quelqu'un est intéressé... :-)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus #1 - Monde A<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-A<strong>**

Peter était occupé. Peter était toujours occupé. Peter était un homme qui ne pouvait jamais «_ ne rien faire _» dans la mesure où il considérait que ne rien faire était déjà faire quelque chose. Le quelque chose dont il était actuellement présent trouvait ses sources dans la cuisine. Derek ignorait quelles pouvaient être précisément les nouvelles lubies de son oncle... mais la réponse ne lui inspirait nullement confiance et il préférait ne pas chercher à la connaître.

Vu le nombre de « _Boum. Bam. Aïe ! _» ; de « _Oups..._ » ; de « _Non... mince... c'est pas ça._ » ; de « _Je m'en sortirais jamais vivant..._ » en général rapidement suivis d'un « _Que je trépasse si je faiblis_ » plein d'entrain ; de « _J'espère que ça sera comestible_ » associés d'un petit « A_u pire, si ça l'est pas, j'irais le donner à l'autre vieille peau en bas _». Pourquoi avait-il laissé son oncle aux fourneaux, déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce que Peter était supposé savoir ce qu'il faisait. _Supposé_.

Derek était, quant à lui, allongé sur un canapé un peu trop confortable pour son propre bien. Emmitouflé dans la couverture Toad que lui avait lancé Peter lorsqu'il avait vu que son « cher neveu » était plus attiré par le téléviseur et l'énième rediffusion de Ghostbuster... que par l'idée de lui filer un coup de main. Enfin, si on tenait à être vraiment précis, Derek était surtout en train _d'essayer_ de suivre le film. Difficile de rester concentré avec les exclamations et les cris incessants d'un Peter anormalement de bonne humeur.

Comme si Peter était le seul élément perturbateur dans la vie de Derek... comme si !

Non. Il y avait une autre source au mal. Une source bien trop souvent ignorée et méprisée par le commun des mortels. Une source aussi mignonne que diabolique... l'imbécile de chat de Peter qui prenait un malin plaisir à systématiquement venir s'installer juste devant le visage de Derek. Le jeune homme avait beau remettre, encore et encore, la bestiole au sol : jamais cela ne fonctionnait. C'était à se demander pourquoi Peter le gardait au lieu de l'avoir fait cuire, tel un lapin, pour le donner à manger à ses hôtes.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à manger sur ce petit machin plus bruyant et gênant qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait même pas de quoi rassasier une personne, alors deux pensez bien !

Las de sans cesse devoir répéter les même gestes, surtout pour ne jamais rencontrer le succès escompté, Derek décida de faire ce que R2D2 faisait régulièrement à son homologue miniature. Si ça fonctionnait pour le chat : pourquoi pas pour lui ? Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, dit-on... et tant pis si le grand maux se trouvait être un tout petit chat.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, prévint un Peter aux cheveux blanchis par la farine et affublé d'un vieux T-shirt_ The Flash_ couvert d'ingrédients pas toujours identifiables. Enfin je suis pas toi... mais je le ferais pas quand même. »

Derek, qui était sur le point d'essayer de feuler comme l'aurait fait son maître et modèle R2D2 le chat, jeta à peine un regard à son oncle. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude de suivre les conseils que pouvait lui donner Peter. Ces derniers avaient, en effet, cruellement tendances à être sciemment erronés afin de pouvoir rire des déboires du cadet.

Il aurait dû, pourtant... oh oui il aurait dû.

L'adorable chaton qu'était Gizmo prit peur. Les oreilles en arrière, ses petits yeux ronds comme deux billes : l'animal sauta... pour mieux se rattraper à la pauvre main humaine qui pendait dans le vide. Toutes griffes sorties, évidemment, car on s'accroche mieux de cette manière c'est bien connu.

De douleur : Derek cria.

« Je t'avais prévenu, chantonna Peter. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà la première petite scène bonus. Il y en aura encore quatre ou cinq autres. Elles se passeront toutes dans le monde A et Peter sera toujours au coeur de ces bonus. A bientôt pour un second bonus !<em>

_Skayt_


	35. Bonus 2

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Second petit bonus entre I have a dream et I have a nightmare._

_A bientôt ! __Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je cherche un bêta-reader/correcteur. Si quelqu'un est intéressé... :-)_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus #2 - Monde A<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y avait beaucoup de choses que les gens ne comprenaient pas.<p>

Beaucoup de choses que les gens ne tenaient pas réellement à comprendre.

Pourquoi diable les fêtes de fin d'année fascinaient autant petits et grands, par exemple.

Pourquoi on apprenait aux enfants à ne pas accepter les bonbons au citron (ou à l'orange... ou à la fraise... ou à la framboise) des inconnus alors qu'on leur faisait croire qu'un gros barbue entrait chez eux par effraction la nuit de Noël pour leur donner des cadeaux ou qu'une petite sourie venait leur voler leur dent contre une pièce de monnaie (mais seulement si la dent se trouvait sur l'oreiller, fallait pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties hein) pour soi-disant préserver leur innocence.

Tss ! A d'autres !

Les choses que Derek ne comprenait pas étaient d'un ordre bien plus pratique.

Tenez, par exemple, au sujet des fêtes de fin d'année : il n'avait que faire de la fascination un poil étrange des gens en général (tout étant dans le "en général"). Ce qui l'intriguait était surtout : pourquoi ces fêtes là se faisaient-elles systématiquement ici, à Beacon Hills, et plus particulièrement chez Peter ? Pourquoi !

Juste... Pourquoi ?

Il était vrai que, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils avaient grandis à Beacon Hills ; que c'était sympathique de revenir aux sources de temps en temps ; de voir ceux qui n'ont pas voulu quitter la ville autrement que par skype ou en coup de vent. Oui. Pour sur ! Mais pourquoi l'appartement de "l'oncle Peter" plutôt que la maison familiale ? Celle-ci avait le mérite d'être plus grande, un peu mieux équipée et moins... étrange.

Et, au moins, il n'y avait pas toutes les sales bêtes de Peter là-bas. Et ça, mine de rien, c'était un sacré bonus.

« Peter ! Dark Vador est en train de courir dans tout l'appartement ! »

« Peter ! Voldemort peut pas sortir de son machin hein ? Non mais t'es sur hein ? Parce que là il louche un peu beaucoup sur Dark, je trouve... fin je dis ça comme ça... »

« Peter ! Jabba me bave dessus ! »

« Peter ! Je crois que Leïa est morte... »

« Peter ! Hedwige a l'air d'apprécier ton lustre ! Roooh mais c'est bon hein ! Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier de fermer la cage du piaf, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! »

« Peter ! R2D2 et Gizmo sont encore en train de jouer sur la cage de Dar Vador... fin tu me diras ça lui fait faire du sport. »

Depuis maintenant quelques années, depuis que Peter avait décidé de faire un remake de l'arche de Noé... Noël rimait forcément avec « pagaille dans l'appartement » et les deux sœurs de Derek semblaient A-DO-RER ce détail. Laura, tout comme Cora, prenait un malin plaisir à sortir les animaux de leur cage respective (ou à « oublier » de les refermer) afin de voir toutes les bestioles vadrouiller gaiement dans la pièce principale et enchaîner les catastrophes.

En bonus ? L'occasion de faire tourner Peter en bourrique.

« MAIS JE VAIS LE BOUFFER CE SALE CHAT ! »

Ces mots, pleins d'amour et de tendresse, étaient habituels et n'étonnaient plus personne. Ils étaient généralement suivis d'un Peter en train de courir dans tout l'appartement après l'un ou l'autre (voire l'un et l'autre) de ses démons miaulant favoris.

Aux dernières nouvelles : personne n'avait encore réellement été mangé et personne n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de cette cohabitation un peu foireuse.

Personne...

Excepté peut-être Peter... dont les mains étaient couvertes de petites cicatrices qui masquaient les plus grosses.

« Derek ! File moi un coup de main !

- Tes animaux : ton problème.

- Ta veste en cuir... ton problème.

- MAIS JE VAIS REEELEMENT TE LES BOUFFER TES SALOPERIES, MOI !»

* * *

><p><em>Une seconde petite scène bonus. La suivante sera un peu moins "bon enfant" mais toujours dans le monde A et toujours avec Peter :D<em>

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt !_


	36. Bonus 3

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Troisième petit bonus entre I have a dream et I have a nightmare. Il y en aura six au total (donc encore la moitié)_

**Un grand grand merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !**_  
><em>

_A bientôt ! __Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus #3 - Monde A<strong>

* * *

><p>Installé sur une des chaises Ô combien inconfortables de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, Derek somnolait sur l'épaule de sa sœur aînée. La main du premier, celle qui n'avait pas été immobilisée, serrait de toutes ses forces la veste de Peter dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé quelques temps auparavant. Laura avait, quant à elle, passé un bras protecteur derrière le cou de son petit frère et le maintenait contre elle. Elle ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde... excepté, peut-être, contre des nouvelles de son oncle.<p>

Elle espérait que Derek ne se souviendrait pas totalement des événements de la soirée. Autant ceux qui s'étaient déjà produits que ceux qui se passaient à cet instant. Elle croisait les doigts pour que son frère ne se rappelle pas de son inaction... et elle priait silencieusement un Dieu en lequel elle ne croyait pas.

Laura avait l'on ne peut plus désagréable sensation d'attendre depuis des heures. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir découvert la voiture de son oncle encastrée dans un arbre, avec ce dernier éjecté du véhicule, voilà au moins une petite éternité. Son appel paniqué aux urgences datait d'une autre vie... et que dire, alors, du coup de fil incompréhensible qu'avait reçu sa mère ? Cette dernière n'avait pas dû comprendre grand chose mais l'urgence de la situation n'avait pu lui échapper !

La jeune femme savait de quelle manière fonctionnait Peter lorsque Derek allait à une soirée. Elle savait que son oncle se contentait de rester à l'écart ; de surveiller son neveu de loin ; de s'assurer qu'il aille bien et ne lui arrive rien. Pour avoir plusieurs fois été de la partie, Laura savait pertinemment que jamais Peter n'aurait prit le moindre risque...

Pas avec Derek à sa charge.

Surtout pas avec Derek à sa charge.

« Que s'est-il passé, Laura ? Demanda une Talia essoufflée et en panique. Ton frère va bien ?

- Il avait juste une... une... une foulure. Ou un truc comme ça. Peut-être plus un truc comme ça, bafouilla Laura en se massant la nuque. Et... euh... D'après le toubib que j'ai vu ça devrait aller pour lui mais... t'auras qu'à leur redemander. Ouais : redemande leur... au cas où.

- Où est Peter ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Laura baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait, tout à coup, plus grand chose à dire. Plus rien à dire même. Plus rien du tout. Répondre à cette question était impossible dans la mesure où elle ne la connaissait même pas.

L'aînée des Hale préféra opter pour la solution de facilité : le repli. Son regard se posa sur la chevelure noire de son petit frère, qui avait a peine bronché et levé les yeux à l'arrivée de leur mère, et raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur celui-ci. Tout plutôt que répondre.

« Laura ? Insista un peu plus Talia.

- Je sais pas. Ils... l'ont emmené tout de suite et... je sais pas. »

oOo

Derek ne savait pas où se mettre. Il n'arrivait pas à rester longtemps dans la même pièce que Peter sans, immédiatement, se sentir responsable de tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver et qui, malheureusement pour eux, arrivait encore.

S'il n'avait pas tant voulu aller à cette satanée "dernière soirée" avant de quitter Beacon Hills... S'il avait su trouver ses limites et veiller à ne pas les dépasser, comme le lui conseillait Peter depuis des années... S'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler les secours immédiatement... tout aurait été plus simple car tout aurait été correct.

« Fais pas cette tête, gamin, sourit Peter. J'vais bien. »

Derek aurait pu le croire. Derek aurait aimé le croire. Derek aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le croire. Il n'y parvenait pourtant pas. C'était particulièrement difficile de prendre ces mots pour argent comptant lorsqu'ils venaient d'une personne allongée dans un lit d'hôpital et incapable de se déplacer seule.

« J'suis désolé, murmura Derek. »

Peter regarda tristement son neveu fuir une nouvelle fois la chambre. C'était visiblement pas gagné pour que cet abruti comprenne qu'il n'était pas responsable... fin pas totalement quoi.

« Laisse lui du temps, avait conseillé Talia. Tout finira par s'arranger entre vous... ça s'arrange toujours, non ?

- Je lui en veux pas. Il est le seul à s'en vouloir de tout ça et c'est idiot. Derek est un idiot. »

* * *

><p><em>Et encore trois avec Peter ! Il y aura probablement d'autres bonus à la fin de I have a nightmare<em>

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt !_


	37. Bonus 4

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Quatrième petit bonus de I have a dream. Toujours avec notre Peter à l'honneur (bah oui c'est Peter hein). Il est un peu plus (beaucoup plus) court que les autres (notamment le précédent, mais bon)_

**Un grand grand merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !**_  
><em>

_A bientôt ! __Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus #4 - Monde A<strong>

* * *

><p>Installés dans la réserve de l'Eleventh Hour : Stiles et Peter déjeunaient. Ils avaient rapidement pris l'habitude de rester à la boutique pendant le temps du midi... comme si passer la journée ensemble et supporter les lubies de l'un l'autre ne leur suffisait pas.<p>

Affalé sur les jambes de son aîné, l'adolescent mangeait distraitement le contenu de sa gamelle tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas en mettre partout à côté... ce qui n'était pas gagné. Malheureusement pour eux. N'est pas doué qui veut, après tout.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Bah... Je rentre chez moi. Je prépare à manger. Je me fais harceler par les suppôts de Satan que j'héberge en pensant naïvement les mener vers leur rédemption. Je me dis que j'aurais définitivement dû les manger au lieu de les adopter. Je m'installe devant la télé. Je zappe sur toutes les chaînes à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible de me plaire. Je suis bien embêté car y a plusieurs trucs en même temps qui sont susceptibles de me plaire... donc je choisis ce qui me tente le plus et j'enregistre le reste... puis je me dis que c'est idiot vu que, du coup, j'enregistre des trucs qui m'intéressent moins que le truc qui m'intéresse vraiment... et le temps de comprendre ça, plus le fait que ce soit stupide de penser ça, j'aurais loupé le début du truc qui m'intéresse le plus. Je pourrais pas enregistrer vu que j'aurais pas le début sinon. Je mettrais donc un truc qui m'intéresse pas en me disant que je regarderais le truc qui m'intéressait le plus plus tard sur internet. Je le regarderais pas plus tard. Puis au moment d'aller me coucher, quand je serais en train de virer les bestioles pour avoir de la place... je me rappellerais que j'ai préparé à manger mais que j'ai pas mangé ce que j'avais préparé à manger... et ça sera con.

- On se fait un ciné ? Proposa Stiles.

- On se fait un ciné. »

* * *

><p><em>Et encore deux avec Peter ! Il y aura probablement d'autres bonus à la fin de I have a nightmare (bah oui... quand même !)<em>

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt !_

_Mon autre fic, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, touchant à sa fin, j'ai commencé à poster une nouvelle. Il s'agit d'un XO SPN/TW :D_


	38. Bonus 5

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Avant dernier bonus de I have a dream. Toujours Peter à l'honneur et, une fois encore, avec Derek. De nouveaux bonus sont en préparation et seront probablement postés à la fin de I have a nightmare :)_

**Un grand grand merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !**_  
><em>

_A bientôt ! __Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus #5 - Monde A<strong>

* * *

><p>Les gens étaient fous.<p>

Le monde était fou.

Son oncle était fou.

Quand Derek entra dans l'appartement de Peter, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer au préalable, ces quatre petits mots "son oncle était fou" prirent tout leur sens.

Derek venait tellement souvent rendre visite à son unique famille vivant encore en ville qu'il n'avait nul besoin de sonner à l'interphone dans la mesure où il connaissait le code sur le bout des doigts.

Il venait tellement souvent tenir compagnie à Peter, après que celui-ci l'ait harcelé au téléphone et supplié à genoux parce qu'il avait « besoin d'une présence humaine pour parler et avoir des réponses parce que, tu vois, "miaou" ça craint » que son oncle avait fini par lui donner la clé...

Clé qu'il ne se gênait pas d'utiliser, d'ailleurs. Autant profiter après tout.

« Mais je vais te le bouffer ce chat ! Descends ! Gizmo, tu descends ! DESCENDS NOM DE DIEU ! »

Les sourcils froncés, le nouvel arrivant ferma doucement la porte d'entrée afin de ne pas alerter son oncle. Il souhaitait le prendre par surprise et, pourquoi pas, découvrir ce dernier dans une nouvelle position compromettante.

Enfin tout dépendait du sens que l'on donnait à "situation compromettante" s'entend.

« Derek ? Se réjouit Peter en apercevant son neveu. Tu peux descendre ce monstre de sur ma tête, s'il-te-plaît ? Il tente de monter sur la table depuis tout à l'heure... et si j'arrête de protéger mon assiette pour manger ce qu'il y a dedans, pour une fois que c'est vraiment comestible, il me fonce dessus. Toujours. C'est... c'est pas Gizmo que j'aurais dû l'appeler : c'est Garfield !

- Ton chat... ton problème, sourit le plus jeune en allant s'affaler dans le canapé.

- Il est sur ma tête, Derek.

- Ta tête... ton problème. »

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain sera le dernier et... avec Peter (bah oui)<em>

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt !_

Mon autre fic, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, touchant à sa fin, j'ai commencé à poster une nouvelle. Il s'agit d'un XO SPN/TW :D


	39. Bonus 6

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Dernier bonus de I have a dream avec, encore et toujours, Peter. C'est la dernière saynète (vu que c'est le dernier bonus hein, logique) et d'autres sont toujours en préparation... Le premier chapitre de I have a nightmare devrait arriver la semaine prochaine (et là je pourrais expliquer que la pause hivernale a du bon car j'ai quasiment plus rien à voir sauf que ça sera pas tout à fait correct vu qu'il m'a fallu que deux minutes pour ajouter Better off Ted et The Bible à ma liste, m'enfin)_

**Un grand grand merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !**_  
><em>

_A bientôt ! __Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rappel<em> : <em>

_Le monde A est un monde "réel" ; sans loup-garou, kanima, banshee etc._

_Le monde B est le monde de la série ; avec quelques changements_

* * *

><p>Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement (enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus #6 - Monde A<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était difficile de se lever le matin. Vraiment difficile. C'était clairement un des trucs les plus difficile au monde. Ça l'était plus encore un dimanche matin quand, techniquement, dormir était autorisé. <em>Techniquement<em>... mais allez donc faire comprendre à des animaux que le dimanche c'est dodo ! Bon courage.

Peter avait toujours très fière allure, le matin, quand il venait à peine de quitter son lit.

Il avait les cheveux en pagaille... comme si un pétard avait trouvé amusant d'aller exploser près de sa tête pendant la nuit. Ses yeux restés à moitié clos tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé le moyen de foncer dans trois portes et un chat. Ses pieds, nus, s'empêtraient dans ses jambes toutes aussi nues... et un tee-shirt trois tailles trop grand achevait le tableau.

Peter n'était pas du matin.

Il n'était pas du midi non plus.

Loin d'être de l'après-midi.

Et n'était certainement pas de la nuit.

Par miracle : Peter réussit à descendre les escaliers sans se rompre le cou... et sans jamais avoir à totalement ouvrir les yeux. Il faudrait sérieusement qu'il songe à investir dans des rideaux, ou des stores, un jour ou l'autre. Surtout si les chats ne se décidaient pas à aller se faire marcher dessus pour le bien-être de leur maître !

Après avoir machinalement allumé le téléviseur afin d'avoir un fond sonore, et sans même chercher à savoir quelle chaîne était en train d'être diffusée : l'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine histoire de trouver un petit quelque chose de comestible à grignoter. Il comptait bien aller s'avachir dans son canapé d'ici quelques petites minutes pour n'en (presque) plus bouger de la journée.

Tels étaient ses projets en ce beau dimanche de septembre... jusqu'à ce que son regard se tourne vers la porte d'entrée. Une enveloppe blanche avait, semblait-il, dû être glissée dessous. Curieux, sa bouteille de jus de lait toujours en main et une petite moustache au dessus de la bouche : Peter alla la ramasser. Immédiatement il l'ouvrit.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour la lire. Il en fallu, en revanche, énormément pour bien assimiler ce qui y était noté. D'un seul coup : il n'avait plus envie de ne rien faire de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... »

Aujourd'hui était finalement un beau jour pour bouger et faire tout et n'importe quoi...

Surtout n'importe quoi.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt pour I have a nightmare<em>

_Skayt !_

Mon autre fic, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, étant (enfin) terminée, j'ai commencé à poster une nouvelle. Il s'agit d'un crossover Supernature/Teen Wolf :D


End file.
